Dear Demigods
by minimonster12345
Summary: Write letters to your favorite demigods and see how they reply. I don't own PJO or HOO.
1. Chapter 1

HHHHHHIIIIIIIIIII! So I decided to do one of these after reading a couple of them. Write your favorite demigod any question you want to! You can ask a god, too! Please keep the questions appropriate! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update. Here's an example.

Dear character,

Who do you like?

-Fanfiction user

That was just a random example.

BBBYYYYYYEEEEEEE!


	2. Chapter 2

**HHHHHIIIII! So this chapter is gonna be short, because I only got three letters. **

Dear Luke,

Will you go out with me?

I'm 19 and very attractive with long black hair, and dark hazel eyes.

Sincerely yours,

Aine O'Durren, Daughter of Hecate

Dear Aine,

I am sorry, but it would be impossible for us to date. With me in the underworld, I'm not sure if it would even be possible for us to see each other at all. Also, I do not know you at all.

Sincerely,

Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes

Dear Nico,

Do you ever plan on telling Percy you love him? Do you trust Jason with your secret?

Love ya,

Apollo's Little Angel

Dear Apollo's Little Angel,

I do not think that I will ever tell Percy. I am currently trying to move on, and would like it if you stopped reminding me. Yes, I do trust Jason with my secret, although it is quite annoying when he tries to hook me up with people. He's made me go on dates with many people, including his sister.

Sincerely,

Nico Di'Angelo, Son of Hades

Dear Jason,

How do you handle the Nico-being-gay secret? Do you support him? Do you try to play matchmaker with Nico and Percy like a lot of people say you do?

Later,

Apollo's Little Angel

Dear Apollo's Little Angel,

To start off, I'd like to say that Nico likes boys and girls, so he can still like girls. I like to think that I take it pretty well. As for playing matchmaker with him and Percy, I would never break up Percabeth, they're my OTP! But I have tried pairing him up with other people. For instance, I sent him and Thalia on a date once, and they both came back as happy as I've ever seen them. Now to come up with a ship name. Nalia, Thanico, Nicalia. OH, Thalico! Yes, that is perfect.

Sincerely,

Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, and creator of Thalico.

**I hope you liked that chapter! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! BBBBYYYYEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HHHHHHIIIIII! I want to thank all the people that sent in their letters. Here's the new chapter.**

Dear Thalia,

Do you like Nico? If so, would you leave the hunters for him?

Sincerely,

Alpha Delta Writer

Dear Alpha Delta Writer,

Of course I don't' like Nico! That's absurd! I mean, you go on one date, and come back smiling, and the next week your brother if bugging you about Thalico! Come on, it was one kiss people! I mean one date! We didn't kiss! In fact, I wouldn't kiss Nico in a million years, he kissed me! No! We didn't kiss at all!

_Sure you didn't._

Jason! Stop typing things! And why isn't the backspace working!?

_I broke it, but at least we all know that Thalico kissed! Now if you will excuse me, I have to go tell my girlfriend._

Whatever!

Sincerely,

Thalia Grace, _and Jason grace,_ children on Zeus/Jupiter.

Dear Percy,

How do you stay so strong when it comes to battling monsters?

-Iblamepie

Dear Iblamepie,

Well, I practice a lot, and am usually forced to fight for my life. That helps.

Sincerely,

Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon

Dear Piper,

Is there anyone you would try to put with Leo?

Sincerely,

Betsy, Undetermined

Dear Betsy,

I have been working on getting Leo and Reyna together for a while, but it has not been going well. It is very hard to get Reyna to even look at Leo, even though she knows that he was possessed when he burned down her camp. It will be hard, but I **will** get them together.

Sincerely,

Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, and hardcore shipper of Leyna.

Dear Luke,

But gorgeous, I live in the underworld, too. Elysium, to be exact. I died in the Titan War. I turned on Kronos, and he (in your body) killed me! I feel that you have an obligation to go out with me.

Sincerely,

Aine

Dear Aine,

I am quite sorry that I killed you. I guess it would be okay for us to date. I will see you later ;)

Sincerely,

Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes

Dear Bob,

What is the weirdest thing that happened when you were working in Hades palace?

From DemigodAwesome

Dear DemigodAwesome,

That would probably be when Hades ripped his shirt and a bunch of souls came flying out. He made Persephone find them all and stitch it back up.

Sincerely,

Bob

Dear Leo,

I like your sense of humor. It's really cute. Give me a call.

Sincerely,

Shadow Elizabeth Jackson

Dear Shadow Elizabeth Jackson,

I am too hot to resist, aren't I. I'll definitely give you a call ;)

_LEO FREAKING VALDEZ! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TRYING TO GET A DATE WITH REYNA!_

But Piper, she hates me!

_WHO CARES! If Leyna doesn't happen because of you, I will kill you!_

Okay, okay. I'll go try to make a date with Reyna.

Sincerely,

Leo 'Smokin' Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, and Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite

**Okay, I hope you guys liked that! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update. BBYYYYYEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HHHHHIIIII! Sorry for the wait, but I didn't get many letters and I wanted to wait and see if I got more.**

Dear Aphrodite,

How many pounds of makeup have you ever worn?

Laughing-in-the-backroundy,

Ava, Daughter of Hades

Dear Ava,

I'm not really sure. I'm not very good at counting, and I can only go up to 30, and I highly doubt that the answer is less than 30. For now I will have to say more than 30.

Sincerely,

Aphrodite

Dear Annabeth,

Do you ever have fantasies about your future with Percy? If so, what is your plan?

Love,

Fireheart 77

Dear Fireheart 77,

I wouldn't really call them fantasies, but I do have plans. I would like to get married and have kids one day. You know, after we go to college.

Sincerely,

Annabeth, Daughter of Athena

Dear Reyna, Thalia, and Rachel,

If you had to date someone, who would it be, and why?

-Ripple

(Rachel, **Thalia, **_Reyna)_

Dear Ripple,

I'm not sure who I would choose if I had to date someone. Maybe that Octavian dude…

_Oh, trust me, you do not want to do that!_

Well then, I don't know.

**If I absolutely had to, I would probably choose Nico, just because he's the only one with good taste.**

Sure.

**Really!**

Whatever!

_Um, I don't know, nut definitely NOT Leo Valdez! I have no clue why Piper keeps making him talk to me! It's so stupid!_

Oh don't say that! I saw you two kissing the last time the Greeks visited Camp Jupiter!

_WHAT!? That never happened!_

**Yeah it did! I saw it, too!**

_Whatever!_

Sincerely,

Rachel, **Thalia, **_and Reyna_

**Okay, I hope you like it! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! BBBBYYYYEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HHHHIIIII! I really have nothing to say, so I'm just gonna start the story!**

Dear Octavian,

If Leo shrunk to four inches tall would you try to sacrifice him?

Sincerely,

Goodorevilangel-you choose

P.S If you even think about killing my pillow pet the Romans will need a new augur.

Dear Goodorevilangel-you choose,

How would that even happen? Anyways, if he somehow did shrink and his inside turned into stuffing, then yes, I would sacrifice him. Also, how dare you threaten me! I can kill whoever's pillow pet I want to!

Sincerely,

Octavian, Legacy of Apollo

Dear Wine dude,

He he he. I wrote this just to call you wine dude. Wine dude, wine dude! He he he. This is fun.

He he heing,

Ava, Daughter of Hades

P.S Wine is lame!

Dear Ava,

How dare you call me wine dude and insult wine! You are a disgrace! You better watch your mouth or I will have no choice but to turn you into a dolphin!

Sincerely,

Dionysus, NOT wine dude

Dear Dionysus,

Your symbol of power is a TIGER! Why do you turn people into dolphins?

Yours sincerely,

Dawn Shadow, Daughter of Athena

Dear Dawn,

I turn people into dolphins because if I turned them into tigers, they would attack me. Dolphins, however, cannot attack me.

Sincerely,

Dionysus

**I hope you like that! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update. BBBYYYEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HHHHIII! I know I already posted a chapter today but I'm gonna post another one! OH YEAH!**

Dear Octavian,

Do I detect a threat? And you are a murderous hellhound butt! You are threatening my pillow pet! Hehe, say goodbye to your friends…

Sincerely,

Goodorevilangel-You choose

P.S I'm the daughter of Proserpina! (Persephone's roman form)

Dear Goodorevilangel-You choose,

You can never hurt me! I'm the augur of New Rome! What can a useless child of Proserpina do?!

Sincerely,

Octavian

P.S If you actually believe that you can hurt me, you're a stupid little bfifnenocnwpsfofdognnvnpsn

Dear Reyna,

I apologize for the augur going missing. He threatened my pillow pet. Good luck finding a new one!

Sincerely,

Goodorevilangel-You choose

Dear Goodorevilangel-You choose,

FINALLY! Thank you SO MUCH! I was almost to the point of getting rid of him myself! I already have a whole list of possible augurs! I am very grateful!

Sincerely,

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Daughter of Bellona, Praetor of New Rome, and happiest demigod in the world

Dear Athena,

What is it like being the wisest god? Does it get tiring because you are the only logical one and you have to advise everybody?

-Cynthia Darling

P.S Can you do my math homework?

Dear Cynthia Darling,

It does get tiring every so often, but it is fun to flaunt my wisdom. Like when Poseidon is being the idiot he is, I correct him about ten times every time he says a sentence. It feels good to be wise. Also, I will not do your math homework.

Sincerely,

Athena

Dear Hades,

What little girl show are you secretly in love with? Strawberry Shortcake? My little Pony? Our viewers want to know.

Questionably,

Ava, Daughter of Hades

Dear Ava,

Why do you ask, child of mine? Did you see the copies of strawberry Shortcake behind my throne? Well, that belongs to Persephone. She likes to hide them there. She just loves the thought of a little girl that loves gardening.

Sincerely,

Hades, your father

Dear WINE DUDE,

Oh yeah, I said wine dude. Wine is so lame, they put it in delicate glasses so it would be easier to smash to bits and spit on it. BAH BAM! And you will never find me and turn me into a dolphin. I can shadow travel. Again, BAH BAM!

Teasingly,

Ava, Daughter of everyone's fav god of the underworld, Hades

Dear Ava,

I have had enough of you! I will find you and turn you into a dolphin you little brat!

Sincerely,

Dionysus

**I hope you liked it! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! BBBYYYYEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HHHHIIIIII! So I'm gonna try to update most of my stories today. Here's the next chapter!**

Dear Percy,

Have you ever wanted a demigod sibling?

-Aria

Dear Aria,

I've thought about it before, and it would be cool to have a demigod sibling. I mean, there's Tyson, but he's usually working in the Cyclopes forges, so I don't see him much.

Sincerely,

Percy, Son of Poseidon

Dear Piper,

What is the most romantic thing has done for you? (We all want to know.)

-Sara

Dear Sara,

Um, that would probably be when he took me on a walk through New Rome, and we looked in all the shop windows. It's not much, but I like subtlety.

Sincerely,

Piper, Daughter of Aphrodite

**Sorry it's so short, but I only got two letters. The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! BBYYYEEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HHHIIIII! Thank you to everyone that sent in letters!**

Dear Reyna,

I enjoyed killing Octavian, I'll send you the video!

Happily,

Goodorevilangel- You choose

P.S I could not stop him from becoming a lare. Stupid ghost capture flower wilted. He must have tasted horrible!

Dear Goodorevilangel-You choose,

Again, I thank you for doing the thing that pretty much everyone wanted to do since Octavian came to camp, but were too afraid of getting in trouble to do themselves. Octavian is quite bitter, and would most likely not taste good. I have a feeling that we would be great friends.

Sincerely,

Reyna, Daughter of Bellona

Dear dead Octavian,

As soon as my ghost capture blossom is finishes, you will not be able to annoy Reyna anymore! Jason, Percy, and Reyna send their curses.

Plotting vengeance,

Goodorevilangel-You choose

Dear Goodorevilangel-You choose,

I bet that everyone at camp misses me dearly. You will be caught and Reyna will execute you.

Sincerely,

Octavian, Legacy of Apollo

Dear Octavian,

Would you date a Greek? Cause my friend Alisson Smith, daughter of Aphrodite, likes you.

Sincerely,

Alyssa, daughter of Apollo

Dear Alyssa,

If you did not notice, I am currently dead, but if I was alive, the answer would be no. I despise Greeks and think that they should all go rot in Tarturus.

Sincerely,

Octavian

Dear WINE DUDE,

Good luck finding me. Your brain is so SMALL that the ONE AND ONLY stupid idea is a drink that makes you even MORE stupid. *Sticks tongue out at computer* And Besides, even if you turn me into a dolphin (If you even had the brains to catch me!), your dear uncle Hades, my dad, will have your head. On a platter. With a side of fries. So I suggest that you refrain from turning me into a dumb dolphin.

-Ava

Dear Ava,

I don't think you understand that I am a god, and I can turn whoever I want to into a dolphin. Now go run and tell your daddy that I'm being mean to you, see if I care.

Sincerely,

Dionysus

Dear dad,

Permission to send zombies after Travis and Connor for pranking us?

Sincerely,

Nico, Hazel, and Ava

Dear Nico, Hazel, and Ava,

Yes, of course I give you permission! The Stolls deserve it for messing with my kids. Now, go and make dad proud.

Sincerely,

Hades

Dear Persephone,

Hi, it's your daughter, Annie. Anyways, I'm using my mortal friend's account, 'cuz I don't got one. But she's typing for me because I'M BLIND! Why the Hades am I blind? And also, am I your only daughter? I know you have a daughter as a Roman but, still. Do I have siblings? Tell me please.

Love,

Your sadly blind daughter, Annie Monroe, Daughter of Persephone

P.S Tell Hades and Demeter I said hi!

Dear Annie,

I am afraid that I do not know why you are blind, but I do know that you should have a couple of siblings that are Greek. Also, why does your mortal friend know that you are a demigod?

Sincerely,

Persephone

Dear all of the seven,

What of Octavian apologized?

-Fall, mortal fan

Dear Fall,

Octavian would never apologize. He's dead now anyways.

Sincerely,

The seven

P.S How are you a mortal and know about demigods?

Dear Apollo,

Hi, dad. Um… are you as worried as me about your Camp Half-Blood cabin running out of leaders? The last two died, after all…

Sincerely (If awkwardly,)

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

Now that you mention it, you are running low on leaders, aren't you? Don't fear, daddy will go right now and have more kids.

Sincerely Apollo

Dear Leo,

You are awesome. You light stuff on fire, blow stuff up, and use a Wii remote to control a warship. Where'd you get the idea? Also, is Jason really as perfect as people always complain about?

Peace,

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

I agree, I am awesome. I got the idea from an old video game that I used to play on the Wii. Also, yes, Jason is pretty perfect.

Sincerely,

Leo Valdez, Smokin' hot son of Hephaestus

Dear Annabeth,

What is the dumbest thing Percy has ever asked/said to you? The most embarrassing? The most random?

Sincerely,

Valerie, Curious daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

The dumbest thing Percy has ever asked me would probably be when he asked me if I thought that Reyna was secretly a secret spy sent from a candy company to advertise their products. The most embarrassing thing he said would be when we were on the subway in New York and he was talking about his new underwear that he bought. The most random was when he said that he has had somewhat of a fear of driving ever since Blackjack landed on Paul's car that one day.

Sincerely,

Annabeth, Daughter of Athena

Dear Percy,

Is Annabeth fun to be around, like, does she ever make jokes? Also, does she still insult you every other sentence?

Sincerely,

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

Yes, Annabeth does tell jokes sometimes, and she is very fun to be around. She does make fun of me playfully every once in a while.

Sincerely,

Percy, Son of Poseidon

Dear Ares,

Have you ever started, or participated, in a flame war? Also, what's your favorite weapon? Mine is a baseball bat.

Sincerely,

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

I have participated in all kinds of wars. Gun wars, ship wars, fandom wars. All of them. Also, my favorite weapon would have to be a spear.

-Ares

**YAY! That took a surprising long time to write. The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! BBBYYYEEE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIII!Here's the next chapter! I do not own the Caster Chronicles.**

Dear Wine dude,

Oh, I don't have to hide behind my dad. Come to Camp Half-Blood. Let's 'talk'.

Sincerely,

Ava, Daughter of Hades

P.S You need to lose some weight.

Dear Ava,

I would come meet you, but I'm busy being IMPORTANT!

Sincerely,

Dionysus

Dear Athena,

Did you really lose that weaving contest with Arachne?

Sincerely,

Ava, Daughter of Hades

Dear Ava,

Yes, I did lose, but only because that oversized bug cheated.

Sincerely,

Athena

Dear Apollo,

Aaagh, mental images! Now, to leave that subject… what's your favorite song? You are the god of music after all?

Sincerely,

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

Sorry for that. My favorite song would have to be my new song. It's called 'My Dear Old Sister'. Have you heard it?

Sincerely,

Apollo

Dear Reyna,

In light of something, I'd like to ask you… where do you find the best candy? My stash is getting low…

Sincerely,

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

Well, on the third Saturday of every other month, I secretly head out to the little mortal candy shop near Camp Jupiter. It has the best candy! Maybe you can come with me sometime, just don't tell anyone!

Sincerely,

Reyna

Dear Aphrodite,

What are your favorite fictional and real life couples?

Sincerely,

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

My favorite fictional couple is probably Lena and Ethen from the Caster Chronicles. My favorite real life couple is Percabeth!

Love,

Aphrodite

Dear Annabeth,

Completely out of nowhere… would you ever go to Australia?

Sincerely,

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

I guess…

Sincerely,

Annabeth

Not-So-Dear Octavian,

How's death treating you, you teddy destroyer? Leave my sacred plushy pile ALONE, got it? Otherwise, dead or no… I'll get Chiron's CDs. -Evil smirk- And sic my horde of viscous bunnies named Fluffy the Horrible on you. Feel the wrath yet? YOU TOOK LENNY! I HAD TO GO AND GET A NEW DOG! Leslie will NOT fall to you… -glare-

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

:p

-Octavian

Dear Hermes,

Since you invented it and all, which internet browser works best in your opinion?

Sincerely,

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

I only invented one of the internet browsers, and that would be the classic Microsoft Internet Explorer.

Sincerely,

Hermes

Dear Calypso,

Ever heard of Calypso? I mean the music named after you… it's so cool you got music named after you!

Sincerely,

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

I have been stuck on an island for a looooong time, so I did not know that I had music named after me. That is pretty cool, though.

Sincerely,

Calypso

Dear Jason,

How are you so… superman-ish? Perfect. Cool, collected. I wanna know!

Sincerely,

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

I don't know, I think it's just my personality. Thanks for asking, though.

Sincerely,

Jason

Dear Chiron,

A satyr told me I was a demigod at school today, but I have both parents. What does it mean?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth

Dear Elizabeth,

Maybe one of your parents is a step parent, but they didn't tell you, or maybe the satyr wasn't really a satyr.

Sincerely,

Chiron

Dear Nico,

I believe you are awesome! Do you believe the same about yourself? You shouldn't doubt yourself, because you are awesome, and I think you're cool! Would you believe me if I say that I am truly in love with you?

-Percabeth-Posthena, Daughter of Poseidon

P.S How's Bianca doing?

Dear Percabeth-Posthena,

I guess I'm awesome. How can you be in love with me? Also, Bianca chose to live another life, so I don't see her.

Sincerely,

Nico

Dear Percy,

Um…hi. You don't know me yet, but I am Leanna, your half-sister. Would you accept me at camp with you?

Sincerely,

Leanna, Daughter of Poseidon

Dear Leanna,

I have a sister? Wow, I have to talk to dad about this. Of course I welcome you to camp! How old are you?

Sincerely,

Percy, your big bro

Dear seven,

Of course. But, what if?

-Fall, a mortal fan.

Postscript: Have you ever heard of the Percy Jackson Series?

Dear Fall,

I guess if he apologized and actually meant it, then we would forgive him.

_I wouldn't!_

That's Reyna. Why wouldn't you forgive him?

_He almost killed me when we were fourteen!_

…How?

_Long story…_

Ok then… what's the Percy Jackson series?

Sincerely,

The seven _and Reyna_

**Okay, I hope you liked that chapter! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! BBBYYEEEE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HHHHHIIIIIIII! Here's the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who sent in letters!**

Dear Octavian (not),

I've been pen paling with Reyna, everyone is throwing a feast because the wicked augur is gone. My flower bloomed in Tarturus soil, I'll be planting it there after it absorbs you! Hazel asked me to keep you from the underworld. See you soon!

Your worst nightmare,

Goodoreviangel-You Choose

Dear Goodorevilangel-You choose,

Yeah right! I know your lying because the Romans couldn't possibly find a better augur than me!

-Octavian

Reyna,

I you want candy I'm selling!

-Goodorevilangel-You choose

Dear Goodorevilangel-You choose,

Cool! What kinds are you selling?

Sincerely,

Reyna

P.S I sent you an invitation to the feast.

Dear Persephone,

She knows because I accidently shot a monster in front of her. But she can see through the mist. So all good right? DON'T TELL ZEUS ON ME, PLEASE! Uh, hold on, my friend wants to talk to you.

Hi, so you're Annie's mom? I'm Midge. At least that's what people call me. Don't worry, I'm great with secrets. I may not be a demigod, but I can still help. I can use a sword pretty well, too. Oh, um, Annie wants me to write something about my favorite book series. So apparently, and this may shock you, but you're actually a character in a book series. "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" and "Heroes of Olympus" to be exact. Sorry to break it to you. Sacrifices must be made. Also, the writers name is Rick Riordan, so you know who to beat until they're sent to Tarturus.

That was Midge. She rambles and rants a lot. Anyways, if you didn't know who was who, I'm the first and third paragraphs, and Midge is the second. So, bye.

From,

Annie Monroe, Daughter of Persephone, and Midge, Mortal fan

Dear Annie and Midge,

That is quite interesting. I will have to find this Rick Riordan.

Sincerely,

Persephone

Dear Chiron,

Have there been any quarter gods yet?

Sincerely,

Betsy, the undetermined demigod

Dear Betsy,

Yes, and they're called legacies. Most of them are in New Rome.

Sincerely,

Chiron

Dear Octavian,

I'm joining in this fight. Oh dear, Annie's yelling at me, hold on…

Okay, I'm back. Anyways, why heck are you such a little ****? Also, you murder stuffed animals, not okay in my book. And also, leave Ella alone. She can cite your stupid books, big whoop! The Greeks got an oracle, they don't need sacrifices to tell the future. I may not know a lot about the whole demigod thing, but at least I'm not a little legacy boy!

From,

A slightly irritated mortal fan Midge, who is not a fan of Octavian the scarecrow

Dear Mortal,

How dare you! Also, it is very stupid of the Greeks to let a stupid mortal into their camp. Mortal are idiots!

-Octavian

Dear Dionysus,

Okay, I know you'll probably turn me into a dolphin or something like that, but seriously. Why wine of all drinks? Why not soda? I mean, I don't drink soda, only water, but still. Why wine?

From,

A wondering Mortal Midge

Dear Midge,

I chose wine for two reasons. One, it can make people crazy, and two, soda did not exist in ancient Greece.

From,

Dionysus

Dear Tyson,

Hi Tyson, how did you come up with your battle cry? And did you ever love someone at camp?

Sincerely,

LampShadeBerry

Dear LampShadeBerry,

I love peanut butter. I love Ella.

From,

Tyson

Dear Hades,

What were you like as a teen? Were you attractive?

Sincerely,

A friend

Dear person with a very creepy signature,

I do not know how I was as a teen, for there were no mirrors in Kronos' stomach.

From,

Hades

Dear the seven,

Have you ever heard of the Percy Jackson Series? It's about Percy. Go figure. Also, you guys have books about yourselves.

-Raven

P.S I think you're really cute, Leo

Dear Raven,

What the heck is the Percy Jackson Series?

Dear Nico,

If you are still looking for love, I'm free. Please call.

-Son of Gelos

Dear Son of Gelos,

Okay…then…

-Nico

Dear Percy,

Thank you, thank you, thank you! I am fourteen years old. If you do talk to dad, say hi for me please!

Sincerely,

Leanna, Daughter of Poseidon, and your little sister

Dear Leanna,

You're very welcome! I will say hi to dad for you, and I hope to see you at camp soon!

Sincerely,

Percy, your big bro

Dear Artemis and Apollo,

Who is older than who?

Sincerely,

Ava, Daughter of Hades

(_Artemis, _**Apollo)**

Dear Ava,

_I am older because I helped mother deliver Apollo!_

**You did not!**

_Yes I did!_

**Whatever!**

Sincerely,

**Apollo**_ and his big sister Artemis_

Dear Hades and Hermes,

Um, he he he, we might have gotten a little carried away with the zombies after Travis and Connor. Sorry. On a completely different notice, Travis has, er, taken a leave of absence unexpectedly. Not at all related to the first thing we told you. Just thought you should know.

Sincerely,

Ava, Nico, and Hazel, Daughters/Son of Hades/Pluto

(_Hades, _**Hermes)**

Dear Ava, Nico, and Hazel

_Oh well._

**Oh well!? What about my son!?**

_He took a leave of absence unexpectedly._

**Grr.**

Sincerely,

_Hades _**and Hermes**

Dear seven,

Stare at the name. Do you recognize something?

-Fall, mortal fan

Dear Fall,

Fan? What are you a fan of?

Sincerely,

The seven

Dear Leo,

Forgot you in my last letter burst at three in the morning, sorry! Can you give me some advice? I need to make my mother a birthday gift. WHATDOIDO!?

Sincerely,

Valerie,

Panicked Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

Pipe cleaner trees always work. If you really want to impress her, though, you should make a flying warship that is controlled by a Wii remote.

Sincerely,

Leo, Son of Hephaestus

Dear Apollo,

I'm guessing that it's about Artemis? Also… are you the unofficial god of awesome? Or is that someone else's title?

Sincerely,

Valerie, your daughter

Dear Valerie,

Yes, the song is about Artemis. Don't you just love it? What is your favorite part? Also, I like to consider myself the god of awesome, but Zeus won't let me, even though it's not already taken.

Sincerely,

Apollo, Your father

Dear Reyna,

Sure! Later this month, maybe? Candy is one of the best things ever!

Sincerely,

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

I know right! Yes, later this month is great! :D :D :D :D :D

-Reyna, your candy loving friend

Despised Octavian,

Have you no shame? Lenny…hey. Zombie dogs… -evil laugh- Oh, and Justin Bieber… my plan is complete! Your death'll be a living Tarturus!

Super-sincerely waiting for torture operations to commence,

Your distant relative Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

I know that you will be in big trouble with Reyna for doing this! She will not stand for it!

-Octavian

Dear Annabeth,

Um, Australia has COMMON spiders the size of dinner plates… and murderous koalas… are you sure about that one?

Sincerely,

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

You're right! I'm never going to Australia!

Sincerely,

Annabeth

Dear Calypso,

Didn't Leo mention it when he called you 'reggae'? He's certainly no prodigy thinking the awesome Calypso was named reggae of all things…

Sincerely,

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

Thank you for thinking that I'm wonderful, but…how do you know that Leo called me reggae?

Sincerely,

A confused Calypso

Dear Travis Stoll,

Just tell Katie Gardner you like her already, it's getting annoying. Besides, De Nile is a very nice river, but it's time to stop swimming in it, Travis… So stop making her mad and try being m=nice for one… no secret prank plans or surprises. Though you CAN prank my basketball-loving brothers any day.

Sincerely,

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

I DO NOT like Katie Gardner! Besides, she's cute when she's angry….

Sincerely,

Travis, Son of Hermes

Dear Bob,

You have the best titan name ever! And the best skeleton cat! Awesome little bob and Bob the awesome!

Sincerely,

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

Thank you! Small bob says thank you also.

-Bob and Small Bob

Dear Muses,

Why'd you curse me with crazy, argumentive, opinionated OCs? … KATANA! LUCA! NO DUELS! … Teenagers…

Sincerely,

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

We gave them to you because only you can control them.

Sincerely,

Muses

Dear Mr. D,

I think your dislike of us demigods, all things considered, is actually quite justified.

Sincerely,

Valerie Fox, Daughter of Apollo

P.S I challenge you to make fun of my name in a way I haven't already heard. Good luck! After all, I've heard them all before… or have I? Bring out the sacred book of insults and offensive names!

Dear Vanessa Foax,

Finally, someone that understands! Also, Vanessa Knox is quite a weird name.

Sincerely,

Dionysus

Dear Everyone,

Want in on torturing Octavian? Let me know if you do, 'cause I have a plan. And anime DVDs, but mostly a plan.

Sincerely,

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

YES!

Sincerely,

Everyone

**I hope you guys liked that chapter! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! BBBYYYEEEE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HHHHIIIIII! Here is the next chapter!**

Dear Zeus and Hera,

Do you love each other anymore?

Sincerely,

Ava, Daughter of Hades

(**Zeus,**_ Hera)_

Dear Ava,

**Yes, I love my wife! I don't have any other demigod kids except Jason and Thalia. That's it!**

_Suuuuuure._

**Really!**

_Whatever. Yes, I love Zeus, but I do wish he would stop cheating on me._

**I don't cheat on you, anymore!**

Sincerely,

**Zeus **_and Hera_

Dear Hades,

Do you REALLY have dead souls imprinted on your underwear?

Sincerely,

Ava, Your Daughter

Dear Ava,

No, I have underwear made **out** of dead souls. They're not just imprinted on there.

Sincerely,

Hades, Your father

Dear Aphrodite,

Who's your favorite couple of all time?

Sincerely,

Ava, Daughter of Hades

Dear Ava,

It's so hard to choose! I mean, there's Percabeth, Leyna, Thalico. I think I'm gonna have to go with Trelen (Troy and Helen), though.

Sincerely,

Aphrodite

Dear Athena,

What's your favorite book?

Sincerely,

Ava, Daughter of Hades

Dear Ava,

That would have to be 'The Darkest Minds'. I don't usually read dystopian books, but that book was amazing.

Sincerely,

Athena

Dear Annabeth,

What would you do if your mom through Percy into Tartarus?

Sincerely,

Ava, Daughter of Hades

Dear Ava,

I would, of course, jump in with him, and once we got out (again), I would never talk to my mother again.

Sincerely,

Annabeth

Dear Apollo,

My birthday is in a week, so please make the sun shine bright and make all the snow disappear.

Sincerely,

Ava, Daughter of Hades

Dear Ava,

You don't know how many birthday requests I get. Unfortunately, I cannot change the weather randomly. It would make mortals suspicious. Happy, but suspicious. Also, that goddess Khione keeps making it snow, even when the sun is shining.

Sincerely,  
Apollo

Dear Khione,

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't make it snow on my birthday!

Sincerely,

Ava, Daughter of Hades

Dear Ava,

You cannot control me! My snow is awesome!

Sincerely,

Khione

Dear the seven,

Look up the series.

-Raven

Dear Raven,

We looked up the series, but we couldn't find what you were talking about, but we did find a book series written about us. It turns out the Camp Half-Blood scribe was writing books about us! We must find him and destroy all the books before there becomes a fandom for them!

Sincerely,

The seven

Dear Percy,

Did you know that Nico has a crush on you?

-Raven

Dear Raven,

Nico doesn't have a crush on me, he has a crush on Thalia! I saw them kiss once!

Sincerely,

Percy

Dear Piper,

You did awesome fighting Khione back there. And I got to asks, do you and the seven watch any TV shows when you are not saving the world from monsters and what not.

-From a daughter of Ares

Dear Daughter of Ares,

Sometimes we like to watch morning cartoons like Tom and Jerry and The Loony Toons, and I know that Thalia likes Supernatural.

Sincerely,

Piper

Dear Frank,

Gong xi fa cai (Happy Chinese New Year… well, late Chinese new year.) Let's sword play some time.

-From a daughter of Ares

Dear Daughter of Ares,

Gong xi fa cai! I've never actually met a child of my dad's Greek Counterpart, but I have heard about on named Clarisse. Are you guys nice?

Sincerely,

Frank

Dear Leo,

I think you are totally awesome and I have officially made you my BFF/Adopted brother. Also, do you eat candy all the time and that's why you're more ADHD than the others? Also, can you do my math homework?

Sincerely,

Cynthia Darling

Dear Cynthia Darling,

No, I do not eat candy all the time, but Reyna does! Guess what! I have a date with her next week! How exciting is that!?

Sincerely,

Leo

P.S I suck at math

Dear Percy,

Do you want a cookie? Because I'm eating one right now. Ooooohhh, can I taste a blue one?

Sincerely,

Random Persona

Dear Random Persona,

No, I'm good. Also, you'll have to talk to my mom about trying a blue cookie.

Sincerely,

Percy

Dear Muses,

Well, that's good to know… but they're so difficult… they took over and over-lengthed my last letter collection, can you believe it? They're more dramatic than my school's drama department!

Sincerely worried for her sanity,

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

The more dramatic the OC, the more interesting the story.

Sincerely,

Muses

Dear Leo,

That's it! Thank you! Pipe-Cleaner Trees!

Sincerely,

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

You're welcome! Guess what! I have a date with Reyna!

Sincerely,

Leo

Despised Octavian,

Actually, Reyna won't mind. Everyone's in on this little plan… Lenny, I'll avenge you! Oh… sanity slippage kicking in…

Sincerely losing her sanity,

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

Of course Reyna won't mind, because she's a candy crazed fool that nobody loves!

-Octavian

Dear Mr. D,

I've heard all those before, sir.

Sincerely,

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Vanessa,

Oh well, you are Apollo's child, and we all know how bad Apollo is with words.

Sincerely,

Mr. D

Dear Calypso,

Please… Don't ask me that; I can't reveal it…

Sincerely,

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

Okay then…

Sincerely,

A still confused Calypso

Dear Apollo,

Favorite part? Probably the middle.

Sincerely,

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

Do you like the part where I say 'She's my sister, and she doesn't like misters'?

Sincerely,

Apollo

Dear Travis,

*CoughDeNileCough* Ha, you DO like her! Personally, I think she likes you, too.

Sincerely,

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

I do NOT like Katie! I will prove it to you! I even crushed her begonias the other day!

Sincerely,

Travis

Dear Aphrodite,

Do you think Travis and Katie like each other? I'm trying to get them together…

Sincerely scheming,

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

YES! I've been giving Katie feelings for him since they met, but he just won't admit them! It's gotten to the point where I make her want to kiss him every time she sees him, but she just won't! You should confront her about it!

Sincerely,

Aphrodite

Dear Reyna,

Great, I'll see you then! Also, mind if all of us torture your former augur? You can help if you want. I want my revenge… and to torture anyone who dare kill a stuffed panda!

Sincerely,

Valerie

Dear Valerie,

I would love to help torture Octavian! Did you know that he threw a knife at my head when we were fourteen? It hit my shoulder instead. I had to get stitches.

Sincerely,

Reyna

Dear Katie,

What's a good flower for a birthday party?

Sincerely,

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

I would say tulips, because they come in bright colors. I also love begonias, but Travis crushed all of mine.

Sincerely,

Katie

Dear Artemis,

Have you heard the song my dad (Your little brother) wrote about you?

Respectfully,

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

Yes, I have. Your father is an idiot.

Sincerely,

Artemis

Dear everyone,

Okay, it's almost time… let the plan commence! Time for Octavian to wish he didn't exist!

Sincerely scheming,

Valerie, Daughter of Apollo

Dear Valerie,

YEAH!

-Everyone

Dear Persephone/Proserpina,

Mom, I miss the flowers you sent me, and please inform Hades that a ghost I know named Octavian is annoying me and I want to punish him.

Your child,

Goodorevilangel- You choose

Dear Goodorevilangel- You choose,

Okay!

Your mother,

Persephone

Octavian,

Hades is after you!

-Goodorevilangel- You choose

Dear Goodorevilangel-You choose,

Yeah right!

-Octavian

Dear Nico,

Did you ever tell Hazel that you loved Percy? If so, how did she react?

-Ryder, son of Pluto

Dear Ryder,

No, I did not.

-Nico

Dear Percy,

Did you ever find any guys attractive? And who?

-Random Demigod

Dear Random Demigod,

No… Why?

-Percy

Dear Annabeth,

How did you react to seeing Percy as a hamster? Did you laugh or were you concerned?

From,

LampShadeBerry

Dear LampShadeBerry,

I do believe it was a guinea pig, and I was concerned.

Sincerely,

Annabeth

Dear Seven,

Oh. Nevermind. To be blunt: You do know there's a book series all about you?

-Fall, mortal fan (of the Percy Jackson series)

Dear Fall,

Yes, we just recently found out. We must destroy all the books before there becomes a fandom.

Sincerely,

The seven

Dear Percy,

Camp is very nice, I must say. I don't really know what I was expecting, but its way better. I am really happy here, but I have yet to see you. I would really like to meet you. Any idea where we could see each other? I want to listen to your adventures!

Sincerely,

Leanna, your little sis

Dear Leanna,

I am currently at Camp Jupiter, but I am coming home today! I can't wait to meet you!

Sincerely,

Percy, your big bro

**I hope you guys liked that chapter! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! BBBYYYEE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HHHHHIIIIII! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Here's the next chapter!**

Dear Reyna,

Can I punch Octavian? I would like to. He's very mean, did you know he blackmailed Hazel into voting for him?

Sincerely,

Randomosity4arty

Dear Randomosity4arty,

Well, Octavian is dead, but if you can find a way to punch him, that would be great! Also, you're welcome to join the club if Octavian torturers if you want to. Muahaha!

Sincerely,

Reyna

Dear Aphrodite,

Do you think that love has limits to which gender you like?

-Son of Gelos

Dear Son of Gelos,

Of course not!

-Aphrodite

Dear Hazel,

Are you aware that Nico loved Percy? Because he should have told you.

-Ryder, son of Gelos

Dear Ryder,

I was not aware of that, and I will have to ask him about that, but I'm pretty sure he likes Thalia now. I mean, she's all he ever talks about.

Sincerely,

Hazel

Dear Hades and Octavian,

H- Stepdad, are you after that annoying ghost yet?

O- Believe me yet? I hate you. Have a horrible afterlife, oooo butterfly!

Sincerely,

Goodorevilangel- You choose, Daughter of Proserpina

Dear Goodorevilangel- You choose,

H- Yes, but that ghost is very hard to find. He's just so small and puny.

O- Your stepdad will never find me!

-Hades and Octavian

Dear Percy,

He does like you! Read 'The House of Hades'. It says it in there.

-Raven

Dear Raven,

I can't read English.

Sincerely,

Percy

Dear Seven,

Destroy the books, I destroy you!

-Raven

Dear Raven,

It is for our safety. We have to destroy them!

-The seven

Dear Percy,

The reason I asked you about the guys and attractive thing is because Nico loved you. Did you know that?

-Random Demigod

Dear Random Demigod,

People keep telling me this! Okay, I'm not sure if it's true, but even if it is, he's obviously in love with Thalia. In fact, the only reason I'm not confronting him about this is because he's busy drooling over THALIA!

Sincerely,

Percy

Nico,

Are you single? I MUST KNOW!

P.S loves

Love

Your biggest fan

Dear my biggest fan,

Yes, I am currently single.

**Nico, hurry up. We were supposed to leave a half hour ago.**

Okay, okay. Sorry, I have to go. I'm going out to dinner with Thalia. So the answer is yes, I am single. Bye!

Sincerely,

Nico **and Thalia**

Dear Seven,

Good luck on that.

-Fall, mortal fan (Of the Percy Jackson series)

Dear Fall,

Thank you!  
-The Seven

Dear Hera,

What's your favorite wedding of all time, besides yours?

A curious,

Ava, Daughter of Hades

Dear Ava,

It's so hard to choose! I'm going to have to go with a small wedding between two elders that never got married before, because they both said that they were going to wait until they met the right person! It was so adorable!

Sincerely,

Hera

Dear Percy,

Camp Jupiter? I don't think anyone has told me about that yet… huh. I can't wait to meet you too! Everyone tells me great things about you! One or two embarrassing stories, but still great! Also, do you know who is the kid from the Hephaestus cabin who can control fire? He seems very nice.

Sincerely,

Leanna, your little sis

Dear Leanna,

Camp Jupiter is the Roman camp. Has anyone talked about that? Have you met any friends? Who have you met? Has Clarisse tried to dunk your head in a toilet? Am I being overprotective? Oh, Leo is the one who can control fire. You should talk to him, he's really funny. Just don't get weirded out if he hits on you.

Sincerely,

Percy, your big bro

Dear Aphrodite,

Who do you think is cuter, Logan Lerman or Josh Hutcherson?

Sincerely,

Cynthia Darling

Dear Cynthia Darling,

They're both cuties, but Josh is more hot than cute, so I'm gonna have to go with Logan Lerman.

Sincerely,

Aphrodite

Dear Hades,

Least favorite god/goddess?

-LampShadeBerry

Dear LampShadeBerry,

Demeter.

-Hades

**I hope you guys liked that chapter! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update. BBBYYEEEE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HHHIIII! Again, sorry for not updating! **

Not-so-dear Octavian,

My dad will get you soon. Just wait. *Evil laughter*

Ava, Daughter of Hades

Dear Ava,

Suuuure.

-Octavian

Dear Demeter,

What cereal is your favorite? What do you recommend?

Ava, Daughter of Hades- Wait, um, please don't kill me? I know you don't like me, but don't take it out on me, okay?

Dear Ava,

I would recommend Honey bunches of oats. It's delicious and nutritious.

Sincerely,

Demeter

P.S I would never take it out on you. I actually feel quite bad for you.

Dear Hermes,

What is a good prank to play on my sister while she's sleeping? She's a really light sleeper, so it's really hard to get her.

Ava, Daughter of Hades

Dear Ava,

Have you tried putting her hand in warm water?

Sincerely,

Hermes

Dear Artemis,

Being around boys is annoying. When and where can I join the hunters?

Boy-sick,

Ava, Daughter of Hades

Dear Ava,

Talk to Chiron about it. I contact him at the end of every month to see if there are any possible huntresses.

Sincerely,

Artemis

Dear Percy,

Roman camp? That sounds like fun! I hope you have a good time! Actually, isn't Jason from that camp? I met him the other day. He is very nice! No one has told me about Camp Jupiter. I haven't made many friends. I am quite shy when it comes to talking to new people. Umm… I have met the Stoll brothers, Jason, Leo, Nico, and Grover. I have heard what Clarisse almost did to you, and even if I am a daughter of Poseidon I don't want to push my luck because maybe it won't work for me the same way it worked for you, so I have made it a goal to avoid her. So far so good. And I never had a brother so I don't really know if you are being over protective, but it seems fine to me. Yeah, I talked to Leo. He is hilarious! He also built the Argo II! How cool is that?! He is a genius! I didn't get weirded out, just found it strange. But we are pretty much friends now. Or so I like to think.

Sincerely,

Leanna, your little sis

Dear Leanna,

Yes, Jason is from that camp! A couple of other Romans from there are coming over to Camp Half-Blood with me for a visit. Their names are Frank, Hazel, and Reyna. Reyna's the Praetor. We're almost there! Have you met Katie Gardner yet? If you have, I want to warn you to never bring up her crush on Travis, no matter how obvious it is. She gets violent. I know Leo built the Argo II, I was one of the seven of the prophecy, I practically lived on that ship for a while! Also, you can approach Clarisse when her boyfriend Chris Rodriguez is with her. He kind of mellows her out a little bit. But if you do end up talking to her, here are some rules to follow.

Don't bring up Silena Beauregard.

Don't look her in the eye for over ten seconds. She'll take it as a challenge.

Don't touch Chris in any way, shape, or form. She's very territorial.

Don't bring up the toilet incident.

Do **NOT** threaten her. I don't want you to die.

Follow those rules and you should be fine.

Sincerely,

Percy, your big bro

Dear Reyna,

I had a vision, and in it, Octavian ruled the world. He must be stopped! Is Octavian at Camp Jupiter? If he is, tell Hades, cause he owes me that ghost!

Goodorevilangel- You choose

P.S I'm calling dibs on being president of Octavian's Tortures Club! I'm the one who killed him after all…

Dear Goodorevilangel-You choose,

I am currently on my way to Camp Half-Blood, but ghost Octavian tried to steal my jelly beans before I left, so I do believe that he is at Camp Jupiter. Of course you're president of the Octavian's Tortures Club! I look up to you for killing him! Can I be Co-president? Do you live at Camp Half-Blood? If you don't, you have my phone number, right? Tell me when you catch him!

Sincerely,

Reyna, fellow member of Octavian's Tortures Club

Hades,

I think he is at Camp Jupiter? Can I have a soul reaping app?

Your favorite stepdaughter,

Goodorevilangel- You choose

Dear Goodorevilangel- You choose,

Alright, I'll go catch him for you! Also, I'll get right on the making of a soul reaping app!

Sincerely,

Hades

Octavian,

I have created a club for you! (Torturing you, but for you none the less)

Your least favorite person,

Goodorevilangel- You choose

Dear Goodorevilangel-You choose,

I bet you and Reyna are the only members. Why do you even like her, she's a whiny brat!

-Octavian

Dear Annabeth,

You are one of the best heroes in the series. I'd love for you to teach me some of your awesome skills, so I can kick your boyfriends butt, with your permission, of course. (Teehee) Also, did you see any deviantart pics of Percy you find cool?

-A daughter of Ares

Dear daughter of Ares,

Thank you! What's Deviantart?

Sincerely,

Annabeth

Dear Leo,

Are you single?

-Raven

Dear Raven,

I am still single at the moment, but Reyna is on her way over to Camp Half-Blood, and when she gets here, we're going on a DATE!

-Leo

**I hope you guys liked that chapter! The more letters I get the more I'll update! BBYYYYEEEEE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**HHHHHHHIIIII! Sorry for not updating in forever! Things have been kinds stressful lately!**

Dear Reyna,

Can I be part of the Octavian's Torturers Club? Pweas?

Ava, Daughter of Hades

Dear Ava,

The OTC is always welcoming new members, but I must speak to our president first. I will get back to you on that.

Sincerely,

Reyna, Co-president of the OTC

Dear Hermes,

Thanks for the idea. I'm doing it tonight!

Ava, Daughter of Hades

Dear Ava,

Glad I could help!

-Hermes

Dear Aphrodite,

Please get your daughters away from me! They are trying to make me wear PINK! PINK! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm hiding from them now in my cabin, but it isn't long before they find me! Please! For the sake of fashion, GET THEM OFF ME!

Ava, a very scared of pink daughter of Hades

Dear Ava,

What they are doing will most likely help you. Children of Hades have been known to dress a bit… dark.

Sincerely,

Aphrodite

Dear Hephaestus,

Do you and Hestia work together, since she is the goddess of the hearth, and you're the god of fire?

Ava, Daughter of Hades

Dear Ava,

I have not seen Hestia in a while, but we used to work together on a couple of things.

Sincerely,

Hephaestus

Dear Percy,

Your friends sound so amazing! I want to meet them! And you of course! Jason told me about the whole Praetor thing, and he also told me about Reyna. He was also Praetor and he mentioned you were too. I think that means you have a tattoo on your arm right? Cool!

And I met Katie last night at the campfire, right before I got your letter. I may or may not have mentioned her crush on Travis and now I may or may not have a bruise the size of Olympus on my arm.

And Leo told me a lot about the prophecy! Two of the demigods who are coming with you are also from there, right? Hazel and Frank? I can't believe you got to live on that amazing ship! Leo gave me a tour inside and I fell in love with it. The whole design is amazing. He told me most of the adventure. I must say, I really respect you now Percy. I feel really proud to be your sister. Everything you did… wow. Just wow.

As for the tips, don't worry. I wrote them down and I am determined to follow them to the letter.

Sincerely,

Leanna, your little sis

Dear Leanna,

I'm surprised Jason told you about Reyna. He never really talks about her. It usually gets awkward when he does. I forgot to mention that my girlfriend Annabeth is coming also! As for Katie, don't worry, she usually doesn't hold a grudge. Except for with the Stolls. She's a really sweet girl. You two should get along great! Yes, Hazel and Frank are both from the prophecy, also. They're both really nice, and Hazel is around your age, so you two should become fast friends.

Oh, Annabeth is looking over my shoulder right now.

_Hi, I'm Annabeth! I'm Percy's girlfriend! He's told me all about you! I can't wait to meet you!_

That was Annabeth. She took Riptide (My pen/sword) away from me. As I was saying, everyone that is coming with me is nice. Even Reyna, who may seem a little stiff at first.

I'm glad you plan to follow the rules that I gave you. They may be vital to your survival. Let me just remind you, Clarisse isn't all bad, and may actually end up being a good friend if you give her time. Also, I should be arriving at camp sometime today.

Sincerely,

Percy, your big bro

Dear Leo,

I confess. I am madly in love with you. Not just a crush. I really love you. So please tell me, is there a girl you are serious about?

Sincerely and with love,

Anonymous camper

Dear Anonymous camper,

I have a date with Reyna soon, but I am not technically in a relationship.

-Leo

Dear Reyna,

No, I do not have your number, I'm not at Camp Half-Blood, I'm trapped in the mortal realm unable to go to New York. Yes, you are Co-president and give me a list of Octavian's torturers club members please! The jelly beans! NOOOOOOOO! I hope for there to be a sub camp here in SC! I need one!

-Angel

Dear Angel,

Okay, here's my number! (Insert cell phone number). Just don't tell anyone, because I'm not actually supposed to have a phone… SHHHHHHH! I attached a document with all of our current members listed. I might have to meet up with you in person. I don't mind taking a LOOOOONG trip from all of the chaos. I mean, I DID run Camp Jupiter by myself for a while. I deserve a break. Fret not, I still have my secret stash behind my throne. And the one under my bed… and the one in my closet… never mind. I will work on getting a camp made there.

Sincerely,

Reyna, Co-president of the OTC (I love that title!)

Hades,

Hurry up with catching him! The OTC needs to torture him! Wait, never mind, I just got the jar! Thanks stepdad!

Angel

Dear Angel,

Your welcome!

-Hades

Dear Reyna,

Octavian has been captured! Let all the members know.

Angel

P.S I will answer all letters to Octavian. Send them to me!

Dear Angel,

YES! I will send letters to all the members! I will also direct all of Octavian's mail to you.

Sincerely,

Reyna, Co-president of the OTC (Still feel awesome writing that)

Dear Zeus,

I can't tell you my godly parent. If I do, you'll be mad.

Raven

Dear Raven,

WHO IS YOUR GODLY PARENT!? I DEMAND AN ANSWER!

Sincerely,

Zeus

Dear Hera,

Are you a guy?

Raven

Raven,

NO I AM NOT A GUY! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME! YOU SHALL DIE!

-Hera

Dear Annabeth,

I called Hera a guy.

Raven

Dear Raven,

It's about time someone did it.

Sincerely,

Annabeth

**Yes! This chapter had 1,000 words! That hasn't happened in a while. The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! BBBYYYEEEE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HHHHIIIIII! It's me again. It's late and I have nothing to do, so by default, you guys get a chapter!**

Dear Zeus,

My parent is…

Raven

Dear Raven,

IS WHO!?

Sincerely,

Zeus

Dear Hera,

I'm sorry. You just look like a guy. Hephaestus is better looking than you.

Raven

Dear Raven,

HOW DARE YOU!? I will find you!

-Hera

Dear Annabeth,

I know right? Hephaestus is better looking than her.

Raven

Dear Raven,

Ha-ha, that's funny

Sincerely,

Annabeth

Dear seven,

How's your 'destroying the series' plan going?

-Fall, a mortal fan

Dear Fall,

It turns out there are more copies sold than we thought. It may take a little longer than expected.

-The seven

Dear Reyna,

There's such thing as an OTC? And may I join?

-Fall, mortal fan

Dear Fall,

I will talk to our president about your acceptance.

Sincerely,

Reyna, Co-president of the OTC

Octavian,

There's such thing as an OTC.

-Fall, mortal fan

Fall,

I know. I've been captured by them. I'm lucky they're letting me write this letter.

-Octavian the leer

Dear Ava, Daughter of Hades, and Reyna,

I HAVE THE JAR WITH OCTAVIAN IN IT! I AM SO HAPPY. Ava, contact me for the OTC pledge!

-Angel

Dear Angel,

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

-Ava and Reyna

Dear Aphrodite,

If you don't get your blasted daughters off me, I'm going to trap with in a dark DARK goth store overnight with my shadow travel, or some terrible accident might happen to rip Drew's designer jacket. It's priceless, you know. Pride of the Aphrodite cabin. Would be a shame if somehow…

Ava, Daughter of Hades

Dear Ava,

Okay, okay, I'll get them off of you. I'll just tell them to make someone else prettier. Like that new girl in the Ares cabin. She could use a LOT of work.

Sincerely,

Aphrodite

Dear Percy,

I believe you about Katie. She came to me and (she didn't apologize) offered to train me. I think we might be getting along now. And I hope I get along with Hazel, too. She sounds like a good girl, from what I've heard from Jason, Piper, and Leo.

Hi Annabeth! I am Leanna, Percy's little sister. I also can't wait to meet you. I've heard only good things about you.

So… your sword is a pen… nice.

I am not so sure about Clarisse, but we'll see. Yay! You'll be arriving today! I hope you arrive in time to see capture the flag. Tonight is my first time playing it, and I'm on Leo's team. I really hope I don't screw up and end up killing myself by tripping and stabbing myself. That would most definitely be a horrible and embarrassing way to die.

Also, Happy valentine's day to Annabeth and you, Percy!

Sincerely,

Leanna, your little sis

Dear Leanna,

Yeah, Hazel is a good girl. I think you'll have fun training with Katie! She'll probably take you out into the strawberry fields once in a while.

_Hi Leanna! I'm super excited to meet you!_

Yeah, Riptide is a sword and a pen. It's pretty convenient.

Also, it's always good to befriend a child of Ares, so that you don't get pummeled by the other Ares children. I heard that there's a new daughter of Ares that's 14. You might want to become friends with her before she starts to act like her siblings. I think her name is Carina.

You won't accidently kill yourself. I promise, everyone thinks that the first time they play! We're about to be there! Can't wait to see you and give you tips in real life. You'll probably get this letter before I see you though, because Hermes express is pretty fast!

Sincerely,

Percy, Your big bro, _And Annabeth!_

**I hope you liked it! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! BBBBYYYEEE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**HHHHIIIIIII! So, I just got a new phone! I got the IPhone 5c! I just felt the need to tell you guys that.**

Dear Percy,

Great! I would love it if Katie took me there! Maybe Hazel could come, too!

Same here, Annabeth! I hear you are one of the smartest kids in the camp, if not the smartest one!

Very convenient actually. Must have saved your life many times, huh?

Carina… okay. I will give it a try. Hopefully, I will have a new friend by the end of the day. I will try talking to her tomorrow before breakfast.

Speaking of first times, how was your first time in capture the flag? Did your team win? Who was on your team? I am also hoping to see you and learn from you! Jason has told me how skilled you are with a sword! And yeah, Hermes express is fast! I got the letter a few minutes before capture the flag and now I'm writing this in a hurry. Now I have to go, apparently, it's time to start the game! The game is on! :DD

Wish me luck!

Sincerely,

Leanna, your little sis

Dear Leanna,

_Hi, it's Annabeth again. Thank you! You're very sweet! Oh, Percy's bugging me, I have to give riptide back so he can write to you!_

Sorry about that, Annabeth was excited to respond to you. She always likes someone who compliments her!

Riptide has saved my life many times! He also reappears in my pocket when I lose him.

I hope things go well with Carina, I haven't met her, but I've heard about her. Supposedly she likes sword fighting, spear fighting, knife throwing… yep, she's definitely a daughter of Ares. Anyways, she seems nicer than most Ares children, but she isn't very social, so be patient with her. I'm getting all of this info from Piper, who keeps me up to date on all things Camp Half-Blood.

My first time playing capture the flag… it was so long ago. I was twelve, and um… I'll tell you in person.

I'm writing this as I'm waiting for you in our cabin. I got here right after the game started, so I couldn't join in. I'll probably give this to you when I see you. Also, good luck, though you probably won't need it.

Do you think that we could continue writing letters? I would like something that I'll be able to look back on.

Sincerely,

Percy, your big bro, _Also Annabeth_

**P.S Hi this is Reyna. Um, your brother tried to eat my candy, so if you find him unconscious, I was just defending my candy, so… Yeah. Bye!**

Dear Percy,

Remember when the Olympians asked you if you wanted to be a god? If you accepted that, what god do you think you'd be? The god of being awesome or fighting monsters in a bunch of different ways? Or something…

-El, Daughter of someone

Dear El,

I think that I would be the god of demigods. I would protect demigods. But I wouldn't have any. Kinda like Artemis being the god of childbirth but being a virgin goddess… yeah.

-Percy

Dear Annabeth,

If you and Percy, somehow in the future, have kids… what do you think they'll look like? Like you or Percy? Will they be smart or… whatever Percy is? Will you only have one, or three, or maybe twins?

-El, Daughter of someone

Dear El,

I would hope they would be smart, and have Percy's hair (because it sucks being blonde and smart) and my eyes. I'm not sure how many kids we would have. We haven't really planned that out…

-Annabeth

Dear Aphrodite,

Who is your favorite pairing? And how high would you rate Percy on the cuteness scale?

Sincerely,

Cynthia Darling

P.S I'm pretty sure my sister is your daughter, she's obsessed with fashion and such…

Dear Cynthia Darling,

Trelen (Troy and Helen)! Percy simply breaks the cuteness scale, and I think Annabeth would agree! If your sisters one of my children, send her to camp! What are you waiting for? She could get eaten by a monster!

-Aphrodite

Dear Zeus,

Hades

Raven

Dear Raven,

So? We got rid of the oath, remember? Poseidon has other spawn also.

-Zeus

Dear Hera,

Good luck. You're too stupid.

Raven

Raven,

GGGGRRRR!

-Hera

Dear Annabeth,

Did you know you're my fav character in the Percy Jackson books? And the Heroes of Olympus books?

Raven

Dear Raven,

I did not know that, but thank you!

-Annabeth

Dear Apollo,

Hi dad! Sorry it's been a while, found a way to play this one addicting game. Anyway, I wrote a haiku about rainbows to show you!

Seven colored arch

Standing in the clear blue sky

Heaven after rain

What do you think?

Sincerely,

Your daughter, Valerie

Dear Valerie,

I LOVE YOUR HAIKU! It's amazing! I mean, it's not as good as mine, but it's still amazing!

Sincerely,

Apollo, your father

Dear Reyna,

This Saturday coming up is candy day, right?

Sincerely,

Valerie, Apollo's daughter

Dear Valerie,

Yes, it is! Actually, I am having a (secret) candy feast at my villa on candy day! It is an underestimated holiday… anyways, all of my candy loving friends will be there. Do you wanna come?

-Reyna

Dear Nico,

What's the worst thing Persephone's ever said and done to you?

Sincerely,

Valerie, Apollo's Daughter

Dear Valerie,

One time she said that she was gonna throw me into Tartarus… then she actually tried…

-Nico

Dear Lacy,

You're awesomely underrated! I mean, you exist in two universes! Don't let Drew mess with you, even outside camp, okay?

Sincerely,

Valerie, Apollo's daughter

Dear Valerie,

Thanks… but what do you mean I exist in two universes?

-Lacy

Dear Annabeth,

Do you ever want to turn Percy into a fish?

Sincerely,

Amprite

Dear Amprite,

Um, no.

-Annabeth

Dear Percy,

Is it hard being annoying or does it come naturally?

Sincerely,

Amprite

Amprite,

I'm not annoying!

-Percy

Dear Reyna,

I have a good idea for a punishment for Octavian. We could bury him alive in all the pillow pets he has killed (including mine).

Sincerely,

Amprite

Dear Amprite,

Sadly, we cannot bury him alive, because he is dead.

-Reyna

Dear all OTC members,

Meet in SC Charleston for torture time!

Angel, the OTC president

Dear Angel,

YAY!

-All OTC members

Dear Reyna,

I think you and Clarisse will be good friends.

Angel

Dear Angel,

Who's Clarisse?

-Reyna

Dear Clarisse,

I wish I was your half sibling! You're awesome!

Angel

Angel,

I know I'm awesome. I slayed the drakon. Who are you?

-Clarisse

Dear Hera,

I'm gonna call you a man because you look like one? Good luck finding me?

-Ryder, son of Pluto

Ryder,

I AM NOT A MAN!

-Hera

Dear Diana,

Do you have hunters like your Greek counterpart Artemis?

-Random demigod

Random Demigod,

Yes, but we're less well known.

-Diana

**I hope you liked it! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! BBBBYYYEEE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HHHHHHIIIIIIIII! Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter!**

Dear Clarisse,

I'm the daughter if Hera! (No, she did not break the oath as far as I'm concerned, when your husband has cheated on you more than three time, you're no longer married)

Angel

Angel,

Okay… then…. You know, there's a problem with me being friends with Reyna… I don't know who Reyna is…

-Clarisse, Drakon slayer

Zeus,

If you have cheated on your wife more than three times, you are no longer married.

Angel

Angel,

…really? I'm gonna have to check that out…

-Zeus

Hera,

Hi mom!

Angel

Angel,

Hello…

-Hera

Dear Reyna,

I have a complicated parent life.

Angel

(Persephone or Hera is my mother)

Angel,

I'm so confused right now.

-Reyna

Dear Percy,

You will make me blush Annabeth. You will. I just saw you today actually. As I was leaving from capture the flag, I saw you in the distance. I recognize you because a certain son of Poseidon had quite a few pictures of you in his cabin. Maybe tomorrow we can chat together after breakfast?

Well, there goes my plan of stealing that pen… dang it. Just kidding! How much cooler can your pen get, brother?

I have yet to talk to Carina, but I have seen her at training. And let me tell you, that girl knows how to throw a knife! I am determined to be her friend now.

You have a lot to tell me. A. lot. I am writing this to you in our cabin, too. You are currently in your bed, unconscious. Apparently you tried to eat Reyna's candy and she knocked you out. I found the letter in my bed. We will have to wait until tomorrow morning to talk. If you don't have a massive headache, because there is a pretty big lump on your head.

And I would love to keep writing letters, so it's a deal.

Sincerely,

Leanna, your little sis

P.S

Don't worry about it Reyna. The worst that could happen to him is to have a headache, so no harm done. Besides, it's candy we're talking about. Everything is fair when it comes to candy. I also appreciate you not killing him. I just met the guy and I would like to know him more. C:

Dear Leanna,

_I would love to chat after breakfast. Oh, Percy's waking up! I'll let him write to you._

Hi Leanna. I know my pen is pretty cool, huh.

Um, it may be hard to approach Carina. You know, because Ares children spend most of the day training, so maybe you should write her a letter. I've realized that letters are pretty convenient.

Yeah, I do have a massive headache. Jason told me not to mess with her candy, but I didn't listen. I guess I deserved it.

**Hi, Reyna here. I just stole riptide from your brother. Yes, I agree. Everything is fair when it comes to candy. I would get dessert taken away if I killed him. I love dessert. I kind of have a sweet tooth, if you can't tell. Oh, I have to go. I have a date with Valdez. BYE!**

Sincerely,

Percy, your big bro,_ Annabeth,_** and Reyna**

Dear Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel,

In one word, what was your corresponding boyfriend's first impression of you? Is he still like that now?

-El, daughter of someone

(_Annabeth, _**Piper, ** Hazel)

Dear El,

Nice, and yes

**Hot, and yes**

_Annoying, and yes_

-_Annabeth, _**Piper,** and Hazel

Dear Rachel,

Can you find out who my godly parent is? Since you're the oracle and all.

-El, daughter of someone

Dear El,

Sadly, I only recite prophecies. I cannot make them happen. As for tips, never give up. Also, if you run into someone fighting skeletons while you're on a field trip, and then end up going to school with them, just ignore them. If you don't, you'll end up being the oracle for the children on Greek gods, and then you can't do art related activities is the summer.

-Rachel

Dear Zeus,

I know. It was funny seeing you mad.

Raven

Raven,

Grr…

-Zeus

Dear Hera,

Do you hate Jason?

Raven

Raven,

Yes. I hate Thalia, too. They are products of my husband's unfaithfulness.

-Hera

Dear Hestia,

You don't get enough credit. You're my favorite goddess. I wish you were my mom.

Raven

Raven,

Thank you.

-Hestia

Dear Luke,

Did you know your life is in a book series?

Raven

Raven,

What?

-Luke

Dear Piper,

Do you ever wish to throw Drew into Tartarus? How far have you gone with Jason?

Raven

Raven,

All the time. What do you mean by 'How far'?

-Piper

Dear Percy,

Yes, you are annoying

Sincerely,

Amprite, Daughter of Artemis

Dear Amprite,

I'm not annoying. Wait, daughter of Artemis?

-Percy

Dear Reyna,

We could always find a way to bring him back

Sincerely,

Amprite

Amprite,

*shrugs* I'll talk to our president about it.

-Reyna, Co-president of the OTC

Dear Apollo,

Hi dad! I'm glad you liked the haiku. I rescued an injured golden kitty the other day. I named her Pollyanna! I'm worried she can't come to camp, though… What will I do then?

Your daughter,

Valerie

Dear Valerie,

Just ask Chiron. If he says no, then I will talk to him.

-Apollo

Dear Reyna,

I. Am. So. There!

Sincerely,

Valerie, Apollo's daughter

Dear Valerie,

Awesome! See you then. I have to go now, I have a date with Leo. BYE!

-Reyna

Dear Chiron,

Can my kitten stay with me at camp? I have nowhere else for her to stay…

Sincerely,

Valerie, Apollo's daughter

Dear Valerie,

As long as you take care of her, and she won't be a danger to other campers, she can stay.

-Chiron

Dear Hecate,

I'm curious. Do you like cats?

Sincerely,

Valerie, Apollo's daughter

Valerie,

Yes.

-Hecate

Dear Hermes,

Um, Yay! Travis is back! He might not be able to speak for a few weeks or even move… but he is alive!

Ava, daughter of Hades

Ava,

Yes, I know. I was delivering something to Camp Half-Blood today, and I saw that daughter of Demeter, Katie, taking care of him in the infirmary.

-Hermes

Dear Hera,

Have you ever eaten steak? You know, because you are the goddess of cows, it would be funny…

Ava, daughter of Hades

Ava,

No, I have not eaten steak.

-Hera

Dear Apollo,

If you could only choose one thing to be the god of, (out of all the things you are now) what would you choose? Poetry? Music?

Ava, Daughter of Hades

Ava,

Awesomeness

-Apollo

Dear Zeus,

Do you regret marrying Hera?

Ava, daughter of Hades

Ava,

NO!

-Zeus

Dear Piper,

Can you charmspeak animals, too?

Claire, daughter of Athena

Claire,

Yes, I can.

-Piper

Dear Annabeth,

Do you have any good book recommendations? I've been reading The Mark of Athena over and over again. Not necessarily a bad thing, but still…

Claire, Daughter of Athena

Dear Claire,

There's the Mortal Instruments series, The Caster Chronicles series, The Infernal Devices trilogy, The Divergent trilogy, Unbreakable… a lot.

-Annabeth

Dear Juno,

I called Hera, your Greek counterpart, a guy, so now I'm calling you one. Haha, you'll never find me?

Ryder, son of Pluto

Dear Reyna,

What powers do you get as a child of Bellona?

-Random Demigod

Random Demigod,

I don't really have 'powers', but I'm naturally good at fighting and leading.

-Reyna

Dear Chiron,

Could I stay in cabin 3 instead of going to Camp Jupiter? That place is scary.

-Ryder, son of Pluto

Dear Ryder,

I will have to check with Reyna and see if that's okay. I don't know where she is as the moment. Do you?

-Chiron

Dear Leo,

How on earth do I become at least close to how awesome you are?

Sincerely,

Person who wants to be awesome

Dear Person who wants to be awesome,

I was born this way, baby.

-Leo

Dear Leo,

How did your date with Reyna go? Are you a couple now?

Sincerely,

Who

Dear Who,

I'm actually still on it. I'm typing this on my monster proof phone. She's actually really funny and cute. Oh, got to go, she's yelling at me to out my phone down. I love a girl that yells.

-Leo

**I hope you liked it! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! BBBYYEEEE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**HHHHHIIII! So, I'm bored right now, so I'm gonna write. Here you go!**

Dear Hera,

Am I right when I say if your spouse cheats on you more than three times the marriage is null?

Angel

P.S Can I have a pet peacock?

Angel,

Sort of. Marriage cannot be broken by anything but divorce, but the love and trust of the marriage would be gone, which usually leads to fighting, and ultimately, divorce.

Um, I guess you can.

-Hera

Dear Clarisse,

Reyna is a daughter of Bellona, the Roman war goddess and… Percy did to me what happened to you because… sniff… Annabeth said I insulted her intelligence. I didn't! Please pulverize him!

*Crying* Angel

Angel,

Oh… um… Percy did to you what he did to me? He found out that you have a fear of your father and that he hits you? Oh wait… you mean the toilet thing, don't you? Um… forget that other thing…

-Clarisse

Dear Leo,

Yes, I know you were… but what's your secret?

Also, I'm not a baby! Diapers suck.

Sincerely,

Person who wants to be awesome

Person who wants to be awesome,

Well, I'm super-hot (literally!), and I can make awesome things!

-Leo

Dear Leo,

Is being weird a Hephaestus thing? Because we're both weird…

Sincerely,

Vivian, Daughter of Hephaestus

Vivian,

Probably, but I'm not that weird. I'm actually on a date with a hot babe. Her name is Reyna, and she's the Praetor of New Rome. We're both responding to letters on our phones right now.

-Leo

Dear Hera/Juno

If I say your different names too much will you get a headache?

Hera Juno Hera Juno Hera Juno Hera Juno.

-Random Demigod

(_Hera,_** Juno)**

**Stop**_ it _**this instant! **_You're _**confusing **_us!_

_-Hera_/ **Juno**

Dear Reyna,

Where are you at the moment? Chiron wants to talk to you.

-Ryder son of Pluto

Ryder,

I'm on a date...

-Reyna

Dear some random demigod or god,

Um… hi.

Raven

Raven,

Um, I found this on the doorstep of the Ares cabin and I am very confused.

-Carina, Daughter of Ares

Dear Hera,

Do you regret marrying Zeus?

-Ryder son of Pluto

Ryder,

Sometimes.

-Hera

Dear Percy,

I will be waiting for that talk Annabeth

Why hello there, brother! Think we could train together later? I want to see that pen/sword in action! And you, too! You have to see me sword fight, and judge my fighting, too. Jason has been teaching me a bit.

Okay, I will write her a letter. They are pretty convenient. It's a good way to keep memories.

Well, now you know never to steal Reyna's candy. Never.

Yep, one day I will give you a bag of candy, Reyna, just wait for it. And good luck on your date with Leo! Give him a hit on the back of the head from me! If he asks why, just tell him he knows what he did.

Sincerely,

Leanna, your little sis

Dear Leanna,

_Can't wait either. _

Yes, of course we can train together! I bet you'll be better than me in no time!

Good luck! Oh, and keep it simple. If you say too much, you'll sound like a stalker.

Yeah… good life lesson. I should get that on my wall. 'Never Steal Reyna's Candy. Never.'

**I just hit Leo in the head. He looks so confused! I have to go. Bye!**

Sincerely,

Percy, your big bro, _Annabeth, _**And Reyna**

Dear Carina,

Ummm… hi there c:

Sincerely,

Leanna, Daughter of Poseidon

Leanna,

Hi… do I know you?

-Carina

**I hope you liked it! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! BBBYYYEEE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**HHHHHIIIII! I would've posted earlier today, but I had a birthday party to go to, and then my friend came over, so I didn't really have time.**

Dear Hermes,

Since you created the internet, why did you put all those ads on it? It's annoying.

Ava, daughter of Hades

Ava,

I did not make the ads. I just made the internet.

-Hermes

Dear Angel and Reyna,

How about we make Octavian watch Care Bears? Because it's teddy bears living free… he would hate it.

Ava, daughter of Hades

Ava,

We'll add it to the list of ways to torture Octavian.

-Angel and Reyna

Dear Reynea,

Sorry if I spelled your name wrong. I am leaving the wolf house to come to Camp Jupiter now. I am nervous because I found out I am a daughter of Neptune and that is a bad sign. Please let me into camp! Are you still doing the prove yourself or die thing?

From,

Kylie, Daughter of Neptune

Kylie,

You are allowed into camp. We still have to make you prove yourself, but to a lesser extent (and we won't kill you). BTW it's R-E-Y-N-A.

-Reyna

Dear Carina,

Just a letter. I'm glad someone found it.

Raven

Raven,

Oh. Okay.

-Carina

Dear Zeus,

Why were you mad at Poseidon for having Percy, when YOU had Thalia and Jason?

Raven

Raven,

Thalia and Jason were mistakes. I did not love their mother. I love my wife. Poseidon loved Sally, therefore, I do believe that Percy was not a mistake.

-Zeus

Dear Artemis,

I'm so confused right now. I like this boy, but at the same time, I like 2 other boys. I'm thinking about joining the hunt so I can be done with my feelings. What do you think?

Raven

Raven,

YES! Join the hunt! It will solve all your problems. Just go to your camp leader and ask for an application. I check in with camp leaders once a month and I will pick up your application then. If that is too long of a wait, you can go to Olympus and ask for me. One of the gods or goddesses will Iris message me, and I will transport there so you can make the oath. It will only take about five minutes for that.

-Artemis

Dear Nico,

How did you and Thalia kiss?

From,

Kathryn, Daughter of Hestia

Kathryn,

We only kissed once! I don't see why everyone keeps making a big deal about it. I'm not lying! It was only once! I swear! We kissed at Camp Jupiter the first time she visited there. It was heat of the moment, and a couple people saw it (because apparently, one cannot get any privacy behind a café). It was only once! One time, I swear!

-Nico

Dear Reyna and Leo,

How was your date?

From,

Kathryn, Daughter of Hestia

(**Leo, **_Reyna)_

Kathryn,

_It was okay, I guess…_

**OKAY?! May I point out that you're the one that kissed ME?! **

_It was only to shut you up!_

**Suuuuure.**

-_Reyna, _**and Leo**

To the seven,

Good luck destroying the books. You don't seem to know it has a huge fandom and tons of stories written by fans. You would need to take down the internet, and I'm sure Hermes will not like that. Besides, there are tons of people that downloaded the books in PDF format.

Hoping you good luck,

Shirou, Son of Apollo

Shirou,

Come on, we can't be THAT popular!

-The Seven

Dear Hera,

Why do you sometimes regret marrying Zeus?

-Ryder, Son of Pluto

Ryder,

Because he cheats on me and makes annoying demigod children with obnoxious mortals.

-Hera

Dear Annabeth,

I gave Hera and Juno a headache. You're welcome.

-Random demigod

Random demigod,

Um… okay.

-Annabeth

Dear Hera Juno,

I will not stop. Hera Juno Hera Juno Hera Juno. You will never find me.

-Random demigod

(**Hera,**_ Juno)_

Random Demigod,

**STOP **_THIS _**INSTANT!**

**-Hera, **_Juno_

Dear Hazel,

When is the best time to visit dad?

-Ryder, son of Pluto and your half brother

Ryder,

Any time that Persephone/Proserpina's not there. She doesn't really like most of us demigod children.

-Hazel

Dear Rachel,

I just saw a dude arguing with a Pegasus on my way home, does that count?

-El, daughter of someone

El,

YES! Do not approach said person at all!

-Rachel

Dear Reyna,

Can I stay in the Hades cabin at Camp Half-Blood instead of going to Camp Jupiter? Please?

-Ryder, son of Pluto

Ryder,

I suppose. Why?

-Reyna

Dear Bellona,

Are you aware that your daughter is on a date with someone who can control fire?

-Son of Hera

Son of Hera,

My daughter's love life is not my business. All of my daughters are mature enough to make good decisions.

-Bellona

Dear Percy,

Okay. It's a deal Annabeth. C:

Don't exaggerate Percy. Jason has told me how good you are. I will never be better than you. But I can try!

I'll keep it simple. I promise.

Yeah. Those are lessons we should cherish and keep in our minds forever.

Reyna, tell him he knows. He knows.

Sincerely,

Leanna, your little sis

Dear Leanna,

_C:_

I was just like you once. I have full trust in you being much better than me.

Good. Don't be a stalker.

Yep. If you don't know what to get me for my birthday, just sew that on a pillow.

**I told him that he knows what it was for, and he started blabbing on about something I couldn't understand because he was talking so fast. Eventually I found a way to shut him up (that's a secret).**

Sincerely,

Percy, your big bro, _Annabeth, _**and Reyna C:**

Dear Carina,

Um no! But I know you! I mean I have heard of you! Umm… I was wondering if you'd want to have a walk with me. To get to know each other. C: I would really like to be your friend. If you want, I mean. Umm… yeah.

Sincerely,

Leanna, Daughter of Poseidon

Leanna,

You want to be my… friend? Why? People don't usually like me. Remember, I was the one that threw a butter knife at that son of Athena?

-Carina

**I hope you liked it! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! BBBYYYEEE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**HHHHHHIIIIIIIIIII! So, I know I like JUST posted a chapter like an hour ago, but I am feeling inspired, and there is nothing you can do to stop me from writing another chapter! Muahahaha!**

Dear Reyna, Annabeth, Hazel, and maybe Piper,

Can you teach me how to do hand-to-hand combat? I live in a big city (in California) and I want to defend myself.

P.S I have named all of your children, do you want to know. Well, no Reyna, sorry…

-Cynthia Darling, Daughter of the moon

Cynthia Darling,

Um, sure, which camp do you go to? Um, sure…

-Reyna, Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper

Dear Thalia and Jason,

I don't want to tell you this… but I think you should know. Zeus- or Jupiter- thinks you're mistakes.

Raven

(_Jason,_** Thalia)**

Raven,

_Why would you say that?!_

**Yeah!? How would you know that?! I swear, if you're lying, I'm gonna find you, and kill you. I am NOT a mistake!**

**-Thalia, **_and Jason_

Dear Hades,

You need more respect. Your job must be really hard. By the way, I'm your daughter. Should I join the hunters of Artemis?

Raven, your daughter, maybe soon in the hunters of Artemis

Raven,

Why do all my daughters want to join the hunters? Anyways, that's your choice. As long as you come visit me once in a while. I don't get enough time with my daughters.

-Hades

Dear Aphrodite,

I hate love! It ruined my life!

Raven

Raven,

Love simply cannot ruin someone's life. It is much more complicated than that.

-Aphrodite

Dear Drew,

You may be pretty, but on the inside you're a cold, heartless person who deserves to rot in Tartarus.

Raven

Raven,

Don't you know that looks are the only thing that matters?

-Drew

Dear Piper,

'How far' means if you have had ***

Raven

Raven,

Oh my gods, no! I'm only sixteen! Plus, we've all been kinda busy, and have just started to have time to relax.

-Piper

Dear Artemis,

K.K I understand why you don't like men. I blame Aphrodite for all the love in the air!

Raven

Raven,

I have a feeling that you'll fit right in. C:

-Artemis

Dear Nico,

Do you like Thalia or Percy? I'm your half- sister. Should I join the hunters of Artemis?

Raven, your half-sister, Daughter of Hades, and maybe soon to be part of the hunters of Artemis

Raven,

I'm over Percy, but who said I liked Thalia? Was it Jason? He's been saying that we like each other but we don't! I swear. Don't join the hunters! Bianca was in the hunters…

-Nico

To the seven,

I checked and you are, just look at . Check out how many stories there are about all of you, including other people that are not part of the seven. It's near 100k. One advice, don't read anything. It may disturb your minds really bad, CoughcoughPercyandNicocoughstoriescough. By the way, find some guy named Rick Riordan. He wrote the books.

Again, hoping you good luck,

Shirou, son of Apollo

P.S Do you guys know Octavian is dead and there is a club made specifically to torture his soul? (The Octavian Torturers Club) If any of you guys go to Camp Jupiter, tell this to Reyna. I call dibs on Junior Vice President.

This time saying goodbye and good luck finally,

Shirou

Shirou,

? Rick Riordan? Okay, we wrote that down. Thank you. As for the Octavian thing, do you know where we could join? And what does Reyna have to do with it?

-The Seven

Dear Annabeth,

I killed a cow belonging to Hera (accidently, but even so I still kind of hate her)

Shirou, hoping soon to be junior vice-president of the Octavian's Torturers Club

Shirou,

Why does everybody keep telling me all the bad things you've done to Hera? I mean, I hate her as much as you do, but I think you should tell Jason and Percy. They hate her much more.

-Annabeth

Dear Apollo,

Dad, I checked, why don't you have a Roman form? I mean, you're awesome already, so Greeks and Romans worshiping you would be cooler.

Shirou, son of Apollo

P.S Tell Hermes not to mess with my letters, it's annoying. Please.

Shirou,

I am known as Apollo the Awesome by both Romans and Greeks. My personality was too cool to change. Okay, I'll tell him.

-Apollo

To Amphtrite (sorry if your name is misspelled, cursed dyslexia),

Why don't you act better with Percy? It's lord Poseidon's and the mother of Percy's fault, not Percy's. No disrespect, but from what I've heard, kicking Lord Poseidon out of the castle wasn't a good idea.

Shirou, son of Apollo

Shirou,

Percy still shouldn't have happened, so I do not like him.

-Amphitrite (this is how you spell it)

To Artemis,

I know you don't like men but I only ask to not judge them all in the same way. I mean, most men in my school were jerks, but girls actually liked that (Aphrodite's daughter maybe). In society these days, some men have stopped being jerks. So in these days, you are most needed. All gods stand for something or a group of people. Like Pan and the wildlife, the maidens are very few. Hunting can be really important, but when the world around you is losing every ethic there are needed answers to make this a better place.

Sorry for the big letter, but when you are a student of Athena there is a change in your ways of speaking.

Respectfully,

Shirou, son of Apollo

P.S My dad can try to be funny and fails (so do I) but he is not annoying like Aphrodite. Besides, all arrows shot by the hunters at him will scare him off. Also, I beg you not to tell Aphrodite I said that.

Dear Shirou,

That whole letter really got me thinking. Thank you for that. I still have my opinion about men, but I really am thinking. I know your dad isn't quite as annoying as Aphrodite, but he's still annoying. Sadly, he's still my brother, and I love him (don't you dare tell him I said that!). Don't worry, I won't tell Aphrodite.

-Artemis

Dear Percy,

Haha, no. Don't even think I will surpass you. Nope. Nope. Nope.

So far, so good. I have made first approach. I am proceeding with caution.

Speaking of birthdays… when is your birthday? So I can either relax and think of what to give you besides that pillow, or go running like a madwoman to the store to get you something.

When he starts babbling like that, it means he knows he is in trouble and is trying to change it all. Good job shutting him up. Dunno what you did, but good job.

Sincerely,

Leanna your little sis

Dear Leanna,

Okay, so maybe not sword fighting, but maybe something else.

Good job. It may be hard to get her to break her 'tough' shell. If you have any questions about why she's doing something, ask me.

My birthday is August 18th, but I seriously want that pillow.

**Yeah… so what did he do?**

Sincerely,

Percy, your big bro, **and Reyna**

Dear Carina,

Yes! I do want to be your friend! And in your defense, that kid was being annoying. Good throw, by the way. Pretty amazing.

Sincerely,

Leanna, Daughter of Poseidon

Leanna,

Thanks… what about the time that I broke a bow over a daughter of Apollo's head? Or the time I rammed a son of Hermes into the big house door? Or when I broke satyrs' reed pipes in half. Heck, I stepped on your foot the other day. Sure, it was an accident, but I'm reckless! I bet you don't want to be my friends now! *satisfied smirk*

-Carina, the reckless and completely anger filled daughter of Ares, the god of WAR!

**I hope you liked it! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! BBBYYYEEE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**HHHHHHIIIII! Here's the next chapter!**

Dear Aphrodite,

Why do you do this to me?! Every year I'm uglier and uglier and nobody likes me. Why? Have I don't something bad to you? Am I meant to be alone forever?

-You know who

Dear Anonymous,

I cannot tell you your fate, but if I will try to make things better. If I cannot, then you are like this for a reason. If you think of yourself as beautiful you will become more beautiful. It's always more attractive to hold your head up high.

-Aphrodite

To the seven,

You can join at Camp Jupiter, from what I heard, Reyna is the vice-president

Shirou, son of Apollo

Shirou,

Reyna's the vice-president of a club where people torture Octavian's soul?! She seems even scarier now…

-The seven

To Artemis,

Thanks for not telling Aphrodite, I won't talk to my dad about it.

Shirou, son of Apollo

Shirou,

Your welcome, Also, please tell your father to stop sending me notes every night telling me to have a good night. They're annoying.

-Artemis

To Annabeth,

Thanks for the info. It's because it was an accident, there was a freaking hellhound loose. Even so, Hera gave me the worst nagging of my life.

Shirou, son of Apollo

Shirou,

Yeah, Hera is the queen of nagging.

To Hera,

Again, it wasn't my fault, there was a hellhound, if I wasn't there all your cows may have died. I want an apology. Yes, the cow died from my sword, but I tried to stab the hellhound in a lung, not the mouth.

Angrily wanting an apology,

Shirou, Son of Apollo

Shirou,

Maybe if you had better aim, my cow wouldn't have died. I will not apologize.

-Hera

Dear Nico,

Please don't die when fighting Gaia. You are my favorite hero ever… maybe besides Thalia. You're pretty awesome!

-A, a concerned person who doesn't want Nico to die at the hands of Gaia

Dear A,

The war with Gaia is over. Why do you think we have the time to respond to your letters?

Wait a second, Thalia is screaming at me not to trust you. Something about you signing the letter A and Pretty Little Liars. I don't know.

-Nico

Dear Percy,

I haven't been claimed yet, but I'm hoping I'm your sister! Right now I'm in the Hermes cabin. One second.

TRAVIS! YOU BETTER NOT PUT THAT HAIR DYE IN MY SHAMPOO!

Okay, now that HE'S taken care of, any ideas on how to surpass the STOLLS in pranks?

Love,

Nora, not claimed yet

Nora,

There is simply no way to do it…

-Percy

Dear Reyna,

May I be part of the OTC? Also, I suggest that we give teddy bears knives, so HE knows what it feels like.

Love,

Nora, not claimed yet

Nora,

If you can find a way to meet in secret, I can give you an application. Don't tell anyone about this.

-Reyna

Dear Clarisse,

Did you ever get Percy back? Also, who is your least favorite demigod? Monster?

Claire, daughter of Athena

Claire,

Not yet…. Probably Percy and that stupid donkey robot cheerleader thing.

-Clarisse

Dear Annabeth, Hazel, Reyna and Piper,

I go to Treasure Mountain Camp for writers and other creative arts, but guess what happened one summer? The electrician fell in the water and got electrocuted. Okay, here we go.

Annabeth and Percy:

Ryan

Dylan

Hailey, James (twins)

Hazel and Frank:

Jada

Kyle

Andrea

Piper and Jason:

Frank (No! Not after Frank Zhang, after Frank Hardy)

Joseph 'Joe'

Nancy

Sincerely,

Cynthia Darling, Daughter of the moon

(Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel, **Reyna)**

Cynthia Darling,

Cool names!

**I feel so left out… is that weird?**

-Annabeth, Hazel, Reyna, and Piper

Dear Leo,

How many digits of Pi have you memorized? I memorized 50.

From,

Vivian, Daughter of Hephaestus

Vivian,

I only remember the classis first 16.

3.141592653589793

-Leo

Dear Percy,

Maybe… hand-to-hand combat? I can try that!

Umm… right now she is giving me reasons to not be her friend I think? I am confused…

August 18th… enough time to think of a decent present. If you behave, you may get the pillow. Only if you behave.

Sincerely,

Leanna, your little sis

Dear Leanna,

Yeah, and Ares children are great at that! Another pro to having a friend that's a child of Ares!

Huh… she may be testing you to make sure that you won't care about the things she does. She wants to make sure that you'll stick with her, no matter her personality. Either that or she's trying to scare you. Remember, the Ares children are a complicated species. Treat her with care.

I will BEHAAAAAAAAAVE!

Sincerely,

Percy, your big bro

Dear Reyna,

He almost burned my cabin. The. Whole. Freaking. Place. And then he had the decency *insert sarcasm here* of running away.

Sincerely,

Leanna, Daughter of Poseidon

Leanna,

Yeah, he does catch things on fire a lot. His hair caught on fire when we kisse- I mean, when I shut him up.

-Reyna

Dear Carina,

Actually… as mad and crazy as it sounds… that makes me think you are even cooler now! And it makes me want to be your friend more.

Sincerely,

Leanna, daughter of Poseidon

Leanna,

Oh… are you sure? Did I mention that I did all of this in my first week at camp? I'm crazy mean! It's my personality!

-Carina

Dear Jason and Thalia,

I'm not lying! I asked him, and he said it himself!

Raven

Raven,

It's Jason. Thank you for telling us. I'm the only one typing because Thalia is crying too much to actually hold a pen.

-Jason

Dear Hades,

I promise I will visit you! You're awesome!

Raven

Raven,

Thank you!

-Hades

Dear Piper,

I was just checking. My sister reads stories like that.

Raven

Raven,

…oh…wow…

-Piper

Dear Artemis,

Thanks. When are you coming to camp?

Raven

Raven,

At the end of the month.

-Artemis

Dear Percy,

When are you asking Annabeth to marry you?

Raven

Raven,

What?! Who told you?!

-Percy

Dear Nico,

Everybody knows you like Thalia! How was the kiss?

Raven

Raven,

I don't like her! We only kissed once, and it meant nothing! Nothing! It only lasted like… three minutes!

-Nico

Dear Stolls,

I need help pranking the god of pranking himself. You want to help?

Raven

Raven,

You're pranking our dad? This is our chance to prove ourselves to him! We're in!

-Travis and Connor

Dear Ares,

I don't wanna be mean, but you suck!  
Raven

Raven,

WHAT?! Name one way that I suck!

-Ares

Dear Hazel,

I'm you half-sister.

Raven

Dear Raven,

Cool!

-Hazel

**I hope you guys liked it! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! BBBYYYYEEEE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**HHHHIIIIII! I keep forgetting to thank everyone for sending in letters! Thank you! Here's the next chapter just for YOU!**

Annabeth,

Do you ever read books and want to strangle the characters for being incredibly dumb? I do, and my brother is one of them sometimes. Do you ever want to strangle Percy for being so incredibly dumb?

Sincerely,

Jenny

Dear Jenny,

Yes and yes

Sincerely,

Annabeth

Piper,

Does Jason ever act too perfect? I have noticed that he can have immense pride, and it is kinda annoying. What do you think?

Sincerely,

Jenny

Jenny,

I don't think that Jason is too perfect, and I don't think that he has too much pride, either. Sure, he's confident in himself, but that doesn't mean that he's perfect.

-Piper

Dear Reyna,

Can I join the Octavian's Torturers Club?

Sincerely,

Betsy, unclaimed demigod

Betsy,

I'll send you the registration form. Don't show it to anybody.

-Reyna, Vice-president of the OTC

Dear Jason and Thalia,

You guys rock! I have to have a talk with my uncle…

Raven

(**Thalia,**_ Jason)_

Dear Raven,

_Thank you. Oh, Thalia wants to write something._

**Thanks. Sorry for the mascara on the letter. I should really start wearing waterproof.**

Sincerely,

**Thalia **_and Jason_

Dear Hades,

Your welcome!

Raven

Dear Raven,

Good luck with the hunters!

-Hades

Dear Piper,

I know… can you talk to Thalia for me? You can ask Jason what's wrong. When do you and Jason plan on having kids?

Raven

Dear Raven,

I went and talked to Thalia. I can't believe that Zeus would say that! She couldn't stop crying. About the kids… I'm kind of sixteen… so, I'm not sure.

-Piper

Dear Artemis,

K.K I will be there.

Raven

Dear Raven,

Great!

-Artemis

Dear Percy,

You did.

Raven

Raven,

I did?!

-Percy

Dear Stolls,

Great! Now for some ideas…

Raven

Raven,

That may be tricky. Most of our pranks, dad probably already knows about. We need something fresh…

-Travis and Connor

Dear Nico,

Sounds more like making out.

Raven

Raven,

It was NOT making out! It was just kissing for three minutes! And before you bring this up, the thing on Thalia's neck is a bruise, I swear!

-Nico

Dear Ares,

You're mean

Raven

Raven,

How am mean?

-Ares

Dear Hazel,

I know! I always wanted a sister!

Raven

Dear Raven,

I can't wait for you to meet our family. (Which is rapidly growing. You wouldn't believe how many brothers and sisters we have and didn't know about!)

-Hazel

Dear Drew,

Did you know that you're a b****?

Raven

Raven,

HOW DARE YOU?!

-Drew Tanaka

To Hera,

I am a son of Apollo. I handle a bow and arrow, not a sword, the hellhound captured your cow, the cow shook a lot and the hellhound shadow traveled and I tried to stab the hellhound but the shaking of both the hellhound and the cow ended up with the cow getting stabbed along with the hellhound. I saved most of the cows and you nag me for not being able to save one.

Still angry and waiting for the apology,

Shirou, Son of Apollo

Shirou,

Fine. I may have overreacted a little bit. I apologize.

-Hera

Dear Lady Artemis,

Sorry, I can't tell my dad without him knowing about me sending letters to you, and I am still thanking you for not telling Aphrodite. He would think of it as betrayal or something even more overreacted. I am really sorry.

Shirou, son of Apollo

Shirou,

It is alright. I will have to tell him to stop myself.

-Artemis

To Thalia and Jason,

Have you any plan to annoy Hera? I saved all of her cows but one and she nagged me. I wrote her a letter so I could get an apology but she said it's my fault, not the hellhounds. Now I regret trying to help her. The stab went through the cow that was in the hellhound's mouth and killed both the cow and the hellhound.

Shirou, son of Apollo

Shirou,

We do have some plans to annoy Hera, and are waiting for the right time to launch them into action

-Thalia and Jason

To Reyna,

I call dibs on Junior Vice-President of the OTC.

Shirou, son of Apollo

Shirou,

I will take that up with our President.

-Reyna

To Annabeth,

What is your most hated book?

Shirou, Son of Apollo

Shirou,

I haven't really read a book that I have hated.

-Annabeth

Dear Hazel/Nico,

When is the best time to visit dad? I need to talk to him about a problem with skeletons that won't die.

-Ryder, son of Pluto

Ryder,

Any time when Persephone and Demeter aren't there. Persephone will nag you and dad is always cranky when Demeter's there.

-Hazel and Nico

Dear Nico,

Yeah… I don't watch Pretty Little Liars. I didn't think Thalia would either, but whatever. I watched like 13 episode of it over winter break for bored dramaticness and how screwed up their lives were. My first initial is the letter 'A'. Bye and keep being awesome/

-AJ (There, I put two initials, is Thalia happy now?)

AJ,

I didn't expect her to watch it either, but it's her guilty pleasure. The show is a good thing to watch when you feel like you have the worst life ever. Maybe that's why Thalia watches it. By the way, she let out a relieved breath when you signed it AJ instead of A. She's a little obsessive.

-Nico

Dear Nico,

You wanna go out with me? I know what there is between you and Thalia, and… I'm just a mortal, at your age, with blonde hair and Baltic- seaweed-eyes… we have a lot in common….

-Alexandra, daughter of a cleaner

Alexandra,

I'm not really looking to date right now.

-Nico

Dear Rachel,

Can you give me a prophecy about my future?

-You know who (I know you do)

Alexandra,

I cannot control the prophecies. They just come to me, and usually only for really important things.

-Rachel

Dear Percy,

Yay! Another pro to this friendship! And then we can spar together and you'll beat me at sword-fighting and I'll beat you at hand-to-hand!

I am treating her with care and I honestly don't care about her reputation. If she is a good friend then that is all that matters to me.

Good. I will be watching you closely, Jackson.

With Love,

Leanna, your little sis

Dear Leanna,

That should be fun. Then we'll both be winners! Yay!

That's good. That makes you a good friend.

I shall be VERY GOOD!

With Love,

Percy, your big bro

Dear Reyna,

WHOA STOP THERE A SECOND! You kissed him?! YOU?! Not him?! *squeals* Sweet Hades! You have to tell me about it! You just made my ship a bit closer to becoming canon!

Sincerely,

Leanna, an excited daughter of Poseidon

Dear Leanna,

Okay fine, I kissed him. Like I said, his hair caught on fire, so it only lasted a second, but yes. Are you sure that you're not a daughter of Venus?

-Reyna

Dear Carina,

So? That is even cooler! Seriously, why are you telling me all this? Do you want me to stay away from you or what?

Sincerely,

Leanna, a very confused daughter of Poseidon

Leanna,

But… you should hate me by now! Why do you still want to be my friend? Nobody wants to be my friend!

-Carina, an even more confused daughter of Ares

**I hope you liked it! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! BBBBYYYEEEE!**


	23. Chapter 23

**HHHHIIIIIII! So, I got a lot of letters, so I'm gonna update again!**

Dear Reyna,

Thanks for letting me into camp. Anyway, I got to go think of a way to prove myself.

From,

Kylie, Daughter of Neptune

Kylie,

You welcome.

-Reyna

Dear Percy,

I really hope Carina and I can be friends. I really hope so!

Thank you. I am blushing right now. You can probably see that, but oh well.

I already have the stuff for your pillow hidden. I shall start doing it later.

With love,

Leanna, your little sis

Dear Leanna,

You'll get there eventually. Good luck!

Yeah, I can see that!

YAY! I'm so excited! Is it my birthday yet?!

Sincerely,

Percy, your big bro

Dear Reyna,

IAFSUSBSOAJ! Okay, Percy just left the cabin with a weird look because I started squealing and fangirling. Great. You need to tell me the details. And don't you dare tell me no. And no, I am not a daughter of Venus. I am just a 'normal' fangirl.

Sincerely,

Leanna

Dear Leanna,

What details do you want to know? There's not much to tell. If you want details about a real kiss, go to Thalia and Nico. I don't even think I can count how many times that they've been caught making out.

-Reyna

Dear Carina,

I don't hate you. You haven't given me any reason to hate you. I still want to be your friend. I really do!

Sincerely,

Leanna, Daughter of Poseidon

Leanna,

Okay… but I've never really had a 'friend' before. Tell me how it works.

-Carina

Dear Nico,

Wow! I don't have a guilty pleasure. I'm just straight out, watching murder and homicide shows. Like Sherlock and Monk and stuff like that.

-AJ (I'm glad Thalia's happy now that I sign with AJ)

AJ,

I like watching that kind of stuff, too. It makes me laugh.

Oh, Thalia's telling me to pay attention to her. I have to go… do things.

-Nico

Dear Annabeth,

How long have you had a crush on Percy for? And do you think you could hook me up with Leo?

Love,

Your little sis wagypag, Daughter of Athena

Dear Wagypag,

I've liked Percy since the end of our first quest together. I'm pretty sure that Leo's in a relationship with Reyna. Well, they went on a date. I'll have to ask if they're dating or not.

-Annabeth

Dear Nico and Hazel,

How many siblings do we have and can you name them?

-Ryder, son of Pluto

Ryder,

Lots. There's Ava, and Raven, and a lot of other one's that we don't exactly have the time to write down.

-Nico and Hazel

Dear Reyna,

Can I join the OTC pretty please?

Owen, son of Hera

Owen,

I will send you a registration form.

-Reyna

Dear Pluto,

How do I banish skeletons back to the underworld?

-Ryder, son of Pluto

Dear Ryder,

If it's not working, then you might have to use more will power. It may take more energy, but it will get easier in time.

-Pluto

Dear Annabeth,

What books do you recommend?

With care,

Kathryn, daughter of Hestia

Kathryn,

The divergent trilogy, the Caster Chronicles, the Hunger Games trilogy, the Mortal Instruments series, and The Infernal Devices trilogy. I can give you more when you finish those.

-Annabeth

Dear Thalia,

What was it like being a tree? Are you still a hunter of Artemis?

Sincerely,

Kathryn

Dear Kathryn,

It was like being tied down to a bed and given sleeping medicine. Every once in a while, you'll be aware of what's going on, but you'll just fall asleep again. No, I am not. Chiron needed me to help with the whole 'Greek and Roman' thing, and I didn't have time to do that while I was in the hunters.

-Thalia

Dear Artemis,

Is there an age limit for the hunters?

Sincerely,

Kathryn, who is thinking about joining

Dear Kathryn,

Usually 9-17, but I might make an exception every few centuries and let someone younger in.

-Artemis

Dear Reyna,

Tell me you wouldn't happen to have anyone else you don't like.

Ben, working on my heritage

Ben,

Oh, there are tons of people I don't like. Why?

-Reyna

Dear Percy,

I like to know who made the ring you are going to propose to Annabeth with.

Ben, still trying to figure it out

Ben,

How does everyone know that I'm proposing?! I had the ring made by Hephaestus and Aphrodite. It took extra to get them to work together.

-Percy

Hera,

I be blunt. WHY DO YOU NOT DIVORCE ZEUS?! You deserve better.

Ben, working on it

Ben,

I am the goddess of marriage. It would be embarrassing if I were to get a divorce!

-Hera

To the seven,

Really, you guys don't realize the impact of your stories there are I bet. Across the entire internet over 1,000 stories about you guys. Have fun figuring that out.

P.S I almost forgot to mention there are easily 10,000,000 copies of your books all over the world.

Sincerely,

Ben, still have no idea on parentage

Ben,

…oh….

-The seven

Zeus,

You just plain suck, you know that? I recently overheard you talking about your children and saying that they were mistakes. Go to Tartarus and rot, *****!

Your good friend (please not sarcasm),

Ben

Ben,

My children are mistakes. They were not supposed to happen. And it's not like they'll ever know what I said, anyways, so no harm no foul. Also, even if they did find out, they probably wouldn't even care.

-Zeus

Dear Thalia and Jason,

Welcome.

Raven

(**Thalia, **_Jason)_

**Do me a favor and if anybody asks, I was NOT crying. Even though I still am.**

_We wouldn't want anyone finding out about that, would we?  
-Jason,_** and Thalia**

Dear Thalia,

Did you know that Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus?

Raven

Raven,

Yeah. That must have sucked.

-Thalia

Dear Hades,

When is the best time to visit?

Raven

Dear Raven,

Any time is okay!

-Hades

Dear Piper,

I was just wondering…

Raven

Raven,

Oh, okay…

-Piper

Dear Percy,

Yeah. You asked me who told you.

Raven

Raven,

Oh… dang it. Please don't tell her!

-Percy

Dear Artemis,

Yay. I will finally get over boys.

Raven

Dear Raven,

Yes, getting over boys is a glorious event!

-Artemis

Dear Nico,

I'm so sure it's a bruise. Not the sarcasm.

Raven

Raven,

Really! I swear it is! It's just a bruise! But um, please don't check….

Thalia is telling me to come hang out with her. I have to go… do things.

-Nico

Dear Stolls,

Hmmmm…

Raven

Raven,

Hmmmm…

-Travis and Connor

Dear Drew,

Sorry hon. It's the truth.

Raven

Raven,

NO IT'S NOT!  
-Drew

Dear Athena,

I love reading!

Raven

Dear Raven,

That's wonderful! Me too!

-Athena

Dear Annabeth,

I shouldn't tell you what Percy's going to do.

Raven

Raven,

Do I want to know what Percy's going to do? He does dumb things sometimes.

-Annabeth

Dear Leo,

Team Leo for the win!

Raven

Raven,

YEAH BABY!  
-Leo

Dear Luke,

Hi! If you could date one girl, who would it be? Thalia? Annabeth? Piper? Hazel? Drew? Clarisse? A different camper?

Raven

Raven,

I would probably pick someone in the underworld. I've actually had a lot of people ask me out…

-Luke

**I hope you liked it! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! BBBBBYYYYEEEEE!**


	24. Chapter 24

**HHHHIIII! I am on a roll! I just can't stop updating!**

Dear Nico,

I know right. What do you mean by "do things"? Do you like Thalia?

-Aj

Aj,

I mean… do things... NO! Why does everybody ask that?

-Nico

Dear Nico and Thalia,

We all know that you two have been caught making out numerous times, so why don't you just admit it?

Jenny, Daughter of Poseidon, Legacy of Pluto

(_Nico, _**Thalia)**

Jenny,

_He have never made out!_

**YEAH! People lie, you know.**

**-Thalia, **_and Nico_

Dear Percy,

Hi! Question, when are you and Annabeth getting married? We all know that it is obviously going to happen sometime! We just want to know when! Also, I am your sister. Also, I am Nico, Hazel, Ryder, Ava, and Raven's niece. Creepy, isn't it?

-Jenny, Daughter of Poseidon, legacy of Pluto

Jenny,

We haven't really figured that out, because I haven't proposed yet. I have the ring, I just need to plan it.

-Percy

Dear Annabeth,

I sort of have a crush on your brother Malcolm. What do I do?

Jenny, Daughter of Poseidon, legacy of Pluto

Jenny,

Confront him about it. Malcolm is very straight forward.

-Annabeth

Dear Artemis,

May I please join the hunt? I have sworn off dating/marriage forever. I am 13.

-Cynthia Darling, Daughter of the moon

P.S not the moon, but Cynthia means moon…

Dear Cynthia,

Yes! Ask you camp leader about an application! I will collect applications at the end of the month!

-Artemis

Dear Reyna,

I heard you're with the OTC but, please come back to camp! A bunch of monsters are attacking and every time you kill one, more show up.

P.S I just kicked 5 monster butts, I think I'm proved

From,

Kylie

Kylie,

I'm on my way!

-Reyna

Dear Percy,

Thanks!

Yeah… not a word about me blushing to anyone, got it?

Nope. Not even close. But I will have the pillow ready waaaaaay before your birthday and you'll have to live knowing I have it hidden somewhere.

With love,

Leanna, your little sis

Dear Leanna,

Okay, okay, I won't tell anyone. You're really starting to act like all the demigod girls I know.

Why must you torture me?

With love,

Percy, your big bro

Dear Reyna,

Riiiiiiiight. Nothing interesting happened. You have no idea how many times people say that and in the end, it turns out they're practically married! … You didn't get married, right? Because I would be offended if I was not invited.

Nico and Thalia? Seriously? … I am becoming blind if I did not see them. And who says that your kiss with Leo wasn't a real kiss?

Sincerely,

Leanna,

P.S I forgot to thank you. I have just won twenty drachmas thanks to you.

Dear Leanna,

Really! I promise that we didn't get married! If we did, you would have been a bridesmaid. It was just a boring old kiss. Okay, maybe it wasn't boring, but you get the point!

Yeah, I know. I personally haven't caught them, but Jason has. A lot.

It was a real kiss, it just wasn't important. It was the best thing ever to me, but I highly doubt anyone else cares.

By the way, I'm packing right now to head back to Camp Jupiter. Apparently there has been a monster attack and they need me. I have to say quick goodbyes to you and Leo.

Sincerely,

Reyna

Dear Carina,

YAY! Umm… how to explain friendship… it's like… when you have someone you know that will help you and will always be there for you no matter what. Someone you can spend time with and be comfortable. So maybe we can do that. Spend time together. C:

Sincerely,

Your friend (OH YEA!), Leanna

Leanna,

Oh, okay. It sounds… okay. I'll give it a try.

I have to go now. It's really hard to focus on writing a letter when my siblings are screaming at each other. I have to go scream at them. Bye!

-Carina

Dear Thalia and Jason,

I won't tell.

Raven

Raven,

Good.

-Thalia and Jason

Dear Thalia,

I've been there. It's not so bad…

Raven

Raven,

YOU'VE BEEN THERE?!

-Thalia

Dear Hades,

I think I'll come this weekend.

Raven

Dear Raven,

Great! Can't wait!

-Hades

Dear Piper,

Yeah

Raven

Raven,

Yeah….

-Piper

Dear Percy,

I won't. Annabeth thinks you're doing something dumb. I didn't tell her you were proposing, though. She's in for a surprise.

Raven

Raven,

Thank the gods I do a lot of dumb things!

-Percy

Dear Artemis,

Yes! A boy free tomorrow!

Raven

Dear Raven,

:D:D:D:D

-Artemis

Dear Nico,

What kind of things? I bet they require Thalia and a bed.

Raven

Raven,

NO! Right now is not the best time. Sjdofnwenspcsnpeni Oh sorry Thalia accidently knocked my computer on the floor. Just don't come looking for me. Especially in the Zeus cabin. I'm… hanging out with Thalia, and we want privacy. I have to go now bye

Nico skvvjdfl

Dear Stolls,

By the way, you guys are awesome.

Raven

Raven,

We know.

-Travis and Connor

Dear Drew,

Yeah.

Raven

Dear Athena,

I wish I owned a library.

Raven

Raven,

But then you would have to lend out your books.

-Athena

Dear Annabeth,

It's dumb in a romantic way.

Raven

Raven,

Oh… then I really don't want to know.

-Annabeth

Dear Leo,

Did you just call me a baby?

Raven

Raven,

Why does everyone think that? It's just something you say.

-Leo

Dear Luke,

That's great. Have you said yes to anyone?

Raven

Raven,

Yes, actually. I went on a date with a girl that I killed when I was possessed by Kronos. That was a weird sentence.

-Luke

Dear Grover,

You want an apple? Or a tin can?

Raven

Dear Raven,

YES! Do you have some enchiladas, too?

-Grover

**I hope you liked it! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! BBYYEEEE!**


	25. Chapter 25

**HHHHIIIIIIIII! So, I want to thank all of my reviewers again! You guys are amazing! Please, please, please send in ALL of your letters. I've had a gigantic kick of inspiration for this story (If you haven't noticed), so send your letters in! Please feel free to ask Percy about how he's gonna propose to Annabeth, ask Reyna how her kiss with Leo was, and constantly ask Nico and Thalia about what 'things' they were doing together. Hope you enjoy!**

Dear Nico, Thalia, and Jason,

I know that! I was trained by Lucians since I was nine! But oh, Jason swore to me on the river Styx that he has seen you make out over 10 times. Right Jason? Also, I may have set up cameras around the two of you. NOT BY MY OWN FREE WILL! IT WAS APHRODITE I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX!

Jenny, Nico's niece (that is a little creepy, to be almost as old as your uncle)

(**Thalia, **Nico, _Jason)_

Jenny,

_Yeah…._

Wait… you set cameras up around us?!

**Oh crap… I mean, footage can be faked, too! You can't prove anything!  
-Thalia, **Nico, _and Jason_

Dear Percy,

Here is some advice: take Annabeth out to the canoe lake, like you did on your birthday. Propose to her there. Just a thought. Also, what does the ring look like?

Can you give me some sword-fighting tips? It is my best weapon (I think) and the bow comes close. Ironic. One of the few children of Poseidon who can use a bow.

Good luck!  
Jenny

Jenny,

Great idea! I'll propose where we kissed! The ring is gold with a huge diamond (Aphrodite's choice) and it has an owl and a trident engraved on the inside.

I actually teach a sword fighting class at Camp Half-Blood. You should check it out.

-Percy

Dear Travis and Connor,

I have those buckets of water from the river Lethe that you asked for. What should I do with them?

-Saphira, daughter of Hades

Saphira,

Just bring them to the Hermes cabin. We'll be waiting for you there.

-Travis and Connor

Dear Jason, I thought you would be a good person to ask this. Are Roman demigods related to the Greek ones at all? Before I knew I was a demigod I read the Percy Jackson series and I think Percy, Thalia (your sis), Annabeth, and really almost everyone is awesome. It would be cool to be related.

From,

Kylie

Kylie,

In a way, yes. Thalia and I are full siblings, even though her dad is Zeus and mine is Jupiter.

-Jason

Dear Nico,

Wanna be my friend then?

-Alexandra

Alexandra,

Sure….

-Nico

Dear Leo,

Can you burn my school?

Love,

Alexandra

Alexandra,

I might get arrested for that….

-Leo

Dear Leo,

I just wanted to say you're well fit, team Leo all the way, and I was wondering if you would date me? I'm exactly like Hazel apart from skin. I'm more of an Arab xxxx please reply I think you're really fit xxxx

From,

Wagypag, Child of Athena and general awesome demigod

Wagypag,

Sorry, but this fir user's heart only belongs to one girl, and that is Miss Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano.

-Leo

Dear Hera,

How was I born, please tell me, mom?

-Owen, son of Hera

Dearest Owen,

You were born like most demigods are born. The normal way. Sadly, I do not have any peculiar way of giving birth.

-Hera

Percy,

I know your former Achilles heel.

-The creepy stalker

Creepy stalker,

How…? Oh, you must have read the books. It's a good thing I don't have an Achilles heel anymore.

-Percy

Dear Chiron,

May I please have an application to join the hunters of Artemis? I have thought about it, so it's not a rash decision.

-Cynthia Darling, Daughter of the moon

Cynthia Darling,

Sure. Come to my office and I'll give to one.

-Chiron

Dear Percy,

…Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Because it's funny to see your tortured face. It's cute.

Also… what is this I've heard about you proposing to Annabeth? And why wasn't I informed sooner?

With love,

Leanna

Dear Leanna,

You're mean :(

I'm sorry, I was just stressed about it. Yes, I'm gonna propose. I hope she says yes.

With love,

Percy

Dear Reyna,

Okay, not married. Yet. But I am happy to hear I will be a bridesmaid C: and no kiss is boring. Every kiss is important in its own way.

I will ask Jason about it later.

As I said, every, EVERY, kiss is important, and I am glad to hear you thought it was. And I do care! I ship you guys so I care!

Okay, good luck! I'll probably give you this letter when I say goodbye to you. Come back quickly or Leo will go nuts missing you.

Sincerely,

Leanna

Dear Leanna,

I don't think we'll be getting married any time soon, and we haven't even officially started dating yet.

Yeah… I'm glad I haven't seen that.

C: It was actually my first kiss, so….

I'll try to get back soon. I may go crazy myself missing him, too. And you. And all my new friends I've made (which is really just you two).

Sincerely,

Reyna

Dear Carina,

Okay. We could get together tomorrow. Maybe walk a bit and get to know each other better.

Good luck screaming at your siblings!

Sincerely,

Leanna

Leanna,

Okay. Um… you're not one of those girls that talk about boys and clothes and stuff, are you? Because that's how one of my brothers told me other girls my age acted.

-Carina

Dear Nico,

I heard from another letter that you and Thalia were making out… Awwwwwwwww.

-Aj

Aj,

Not you too! We are NOT making out! I wish people would stop sending me letters right now! I'm kind of doing something!

-Nico

**I hope you guys liked it! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! BBBYYYEEE!**


	26. Chapter 26

**HHHHHHHHHIIIIIIII! I am back, once again, MM's back, tell a friend.**

Dear Reyna,

Can I join the OTC? 

Dear Anonymous,

I will send you a registration form.

-Reyna

Dear Chiron,

Uh, I can't actually go to your office because I live in California and I don't have any special powers, besides being weird. So can you just write it down or something?

-Cynthia Darling, Daughter of the moon

Cynthia Darling,

Oh, alright. I'll attach the registration form to this letter.

-Chiron

Percy,

My name's Kylie. Guess what, I'm a daughter of Neptune, your dad's Roman form. Yay! We are kind of related? /:

Anyway, bye.

From,

Kylie, Daughter of Neptune

P.S I learned to control water can you help me practice? I can come to Camp Half-Blood.

Kylie,

Cool! Did you know that we have another sister named Leanna? She's a daughter of Poseidon. She lives at Camp Half-Blood with me.

Of course I'll help you!

-Percy

Dear Leo,

Can you invent a monster free iPod? Anyway, thanks for the monster free computer I'm using to send you this.

Kylie, Daughter of Neptune

Kylie,

Sure! Your welcome!

-Leo

Dear Dad,

Can't wait to see you! Two more days!

Raven

Dear Raven,

Can't wait either!

-Hades

Dear Someone,

Hi. You have seven days to live. RUN!

Dear Raven,

This is Thalia. Nico and I heard screaming from outside the Zeus cabin. I had to fix my hair and put my shirt back on and go check to see what it was. It ended up being a bunch of Aphrodite girls who had gotten your letter. I know this is you because only you would do this.

-Thalia

Dear Percy,

Yes I am C:

Awww! When? Where? How?! DETAILS BROTHER! I WANT DETAILS!

Silly boy, of course she'll say yes! Have you seen the way she looks at you?! She is madly in love with you! I need to know every detail. I am hoping to be invited to the wedding, because there will be one!

With love,

Leanna

Dear Leanna,

I'm thinking about asking her by the lake where we had our first real kiss. I don't know when, though.

Of course you'll be invited, you're my sister! Heck, Annabeth will most likely make you a bridesmaid.

Also, did you know that we have a sister? Well, she's a daughter of Neptune, but she's still kind of our sister.

With love,

Percy

Dear Reyna,

…That little human torch hasn't asked you out officially, right? ._. Dear Hades… he is taking too long. I need my ship to become cannon now!

He told me it's quite frequent he sees that. It seems they have certain hiding spots.

AWWWWWWWWW *squeals* that's so cute! It must have been a lovely experience. I am so glad for you C:

Aww, thanks Reyna! You have been gone for at least two hours and he's already babbling about how much he misses you. You are adorable. I am glad to be your friend. :DD

Hope you come back soon!

Sincerely,

Leanna

Dear Leanna,

Nope. Actually, he's only talked to me one time after the date, and I myself was too nervous to approach him. Stupid fear of rejection.

Do you know the secret hiding spots, so I know where to avoid? I pray to Jupiter that you don't see it. It will kill your innocent eyes.

Thank you. It was lovely C:

You're welcome! Tell him that I miss him, too, if not more. Oh gods, I sound like a pre-teen girl. I'm glad you don't think of me as just the strict (and kind of scary) Praetor of new Rome like most people do. I don't really have many friends, so thank you! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD #biggest smile ever #random hashtag.

Sincerely,

Your (very hyped on candy) friend,

Reyna

Dear Carina,

Nope. I mean, I do have my moments where I get all fangirl and that, but I do not talk about clothes! I think it's boring to go shopping .-.

Tell your brothers that not every girl is a stereotypical daughter of Aphrodite. But if you do like to talk about clothes, then we can talk about that.

Leanna

Leanna,

…You're a… fangirl…? FINALLY! SOMEBODY WHO UNDERSTANDS! Aknfaaooadofrbwacmdmfmin;fsiovno Um… I'm sorry for that... it's just that, being a daughter of Ares, if I did that around my siblings (or anyone else) I would look like a mega dork. But now, I have finally met one of my KIND!

-Carina

P.S Don't you dare tell anyone about this.

Dear Nico,

WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Are you making out with Thalia?!

-AJ

AJ,

….No…. Also, stop sending letters! Tell that to everyone! A couple minutes ago, Thalia had to fix her hair and put her shirt on because some Aphrodite girls were screaming about a note! It's REALLY annoying!

-Nico

Dear Artemis,

Aww! I just turned eight and I was looking forward to joining. :(

From,

Kathryn

Kathryn,

I said that I make exceptions sometimes. I will have to meet you first, to see how mature and skilled you are.

-Artemis

Dear Annabeth,

Hmmm, I will look into them. Oh, I also just finished Mocking Jay! We should really get together and talk about the books we read.

Kathryn

Kathryn,

That would be great!

-Annabeth

Dear Hestia,

Hi mom! I just got to camp a few days ago and I'm wondering if you have a cabin?

With love,

Kathryn

Kathryn,

I do believe that my cabin is still being built but it should be finished soon.

Warmly,

Hestia

Dear Hades,

Do you ever think about Persephone's wellbeing? I mean, come one man, kidnapping her? Making her your wife? Letting her rot in the underworld? Tisk! Tisk! Tisk!

From,

Ally, daughter of the awesomest god EVER, Poseidon

P.S Poseidon rules all! He would kick butt in war, I mean come on, how he and the Cyclopes charged in there and saved the day in the Last Olympian!

Ally,

I let her leave in the spring!

Also, I AM the greatest god EVER!

-Hades

**I hope you guys liked it! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! BBBYYYYEEE!**


	27. Chapter 27

**HHHHIIIIIII! Here's another chapter! Keep the letters coming, and tell me how you like the story also!**

Dear Percy,

OHMYGODSTHATISSOSWEETIMIGHTACTUALLYDIE.

Ehem… that is a great idea! I love it! And about asking her… isn't there a special day for both of you? A date you want to remember, maybe?

Oh yes! Second wedding I will be a bridesmaid in! :DD I am so happy I could jump on the beds. In fact, I will do that as soon as I finish writing this.

So this sister is like… a half… half-sister? ._. Because you and I are Half-siblings because we have different moms, but the same dad, and she has a different mom and kind of a different dad because he is in his Roman form… wait, what? ._.

When can I meet her? C:

With love,

Leanna

Dear Leanna,

Um… how often do you do that? Is it like a different language or something?

Thank you, and I guess our anniversary, which is my birthday (And also the Titan war).

Second wedding? Who else is getting married?

Yeah… kinda. I think she might be coming here soon.

With love,

Percy

Reyna,

Seriously? You are scared of rejection? YOU?! Jskdsandkjad you have absolutely nothing to be afraid of! He is totally into you! You can practically see it in his eyes! He adores you! Now, as soon as you get back, I want contact between you two! If you don't do anything, I might have to ask a few Aphrodite daughters to do something… and we both know you do not want that.

Umm… he mentioned it was by the lake, I think. Or was it close to Nico's cabin? Somewhere in those two places. And I thank the gods that I haven't seen them. When I do, I'll take a picture, though. Blackmail is always useful.

I will tell him you miss him. And he knows I am writing to you and he's right next to me, telling me to tell you that he misses you a lot and that he is think of sending you another one of his holographic messages. I will attach it to this letter.

You are nothing like the Reyna people told me about. You don't sound strict and bossy and "I-only-care-for-my-job-and-camp" type. That's good C:

How much candy have you had, Reyna?

Sincerely,

Leanna

Dear Leanna,

Yeah, I know it sounds silly, but it's true. I sure hope you're right. I really like him. Please don't tell the Aphrodite girls, or the Venus ones. They'll tear me to shreds trying to get me to say that I love him, and I do NOT open up to people very well.

Did he also say something about the Zeus cabin, because I heard somewhere that Nico was telling people not to look for him in there. Suspicious. If you get blackmail, please send me some.

Aww, I saw his holographic message. It was soooooo sweet. Tell him that I miss him more.

I don't really act like this around other people. You're one of the few people who have seen me smile.

Um… too much.

Sincerely,

Reyna

Carina,

OH YES! *dances around* HIGH FIVE GIRL! I am so glad to have found another fangirl! You have to tell me which fandoms you are in! Maybe we are in the same! And don't worry about being a dork. We can be dorks together! And I am pretty sure that you could kick anyone who calls you a dork.

Leanna

Leanna,

*High five you* YAAAAAY! My fandoms include: The mortal Instruments series, The Infernal Devices trilogy, The Caster Chronicles series, and The Divergent trilogy. Are there any more fandoms that I should check out? YES! DORK FRIENDS FOREVER!

-Carina, your dork friend

Dear Drew,

I will give you 2 days to live. After that… the Aphrodite cabin will need a new ***** and ****.

Raven

Raven,

Are you threatening me?! Are you the person that threatened my sisters, too?!

-Drew

Dear Hera,

Can I go to camp and stay in cabin 2 or will they hate me there?

-Owen, son of Hera

My Dearest Owen,

I'm not sure. I would hope not, but there is only one way to find out.

Sincerely,

Hera

Dear Reyna,

If I'm in Tartarus, can I still join the OTC? He killed my pillow pet. HE MUST PAY! Also, I say that we should make him drink some fire water out of the Phlegethon. It. Hurts.

-Alicia, mortal who can see threw the mist, and who is stuck in Tartarus

Alicia,

HOW DID YOU GET IN TARTARUS?! We have to get you out of there!

-A very concerned Reyna

Dear Piper,

How was yours and Jason's first REAL kiss?

Alexandra

Alexandra,

It was great! I mean, it wasn't how I expected, but it was great!

-Piper

Dear Coach Hedge,

Okay, can you blow up my school?

Alexandra

Alexandra,

HECK YEAH!

-Coach Hedge

Dear Nico,

So, she didn't have her shirt on? NICO!?

-AJ

AJ,

…Um… she didn't have her shirt on because… uh… no comment….

-Nico

Dear Travis and Connor,

I know the senior scribe asked you this question a few years ago, but I wanted to ask it again: What is your greatest prank? (Besides the golden mango one)

Ava, Daughter of Hades

(P.S Sorry Connor)

Ava,

Um, probably when we shut off all the electricity in the Apollo cabin, with a little help from the Hephaestus campers. They didn't have lights or radios for days.

-Travis and Connor

Dear Dad,

I heard you let Raven visit you. Could I go to the underworld, too?

With puppy dog eyes,

Ava, daughter of Hades

Dear Ava,

Of course! You're always welcome here! Raven is coming this weekend, maybe you can come at the same time!

-Hades

Dear Nico,

You were making out with Thalia. Just admit it. I mean, I was there! I had just gotten back from archery practice, and there you guys were! You didn't notice me. I had a camera. And unless you want me to show the whole camp, well, you just have to tell them yourself. And if you don't do a good enough job, your embarrass o'meter will be on high heaven.

Ava,

Daughter of Hades

Ava,

You can fake a video! Why do all my sisters keep doing this?! They keep bugging me about why I said Thalia had to put her shirt on, which I didn't mean to say. Autocorrect! And the thing on her neck is JUST A BRUISE! Please leave us alone, and don't look for me! I'm most definitely not in the Zeus cabin!

-Nico

Dear cousin Percy,

I caught Nico and Thalia making out. What should I do with the film? Like, go to the Stoll brothers?

Ava, daughter of Hades

Ava,

The best thing to do is keep it for blackmail. Jason has tons of it!

-Percy

**I hope you like it! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! (Also, don't go in the Zeus cabin. Unless you want to scar your eyes forever.) BBYYYYEEEEE!**


	28. Chapter 28

**HHHIIIIII! Thank you everyone who reviewed! Here's the next chapter!**

Dear Reyna,

Well, it's kind of a long story. I (accidentally) insulted one of Zeus' fandoms that he's in, and plop. Right into Tartarus. Trust me, it's not fun surviving off of firewater in the pit. So, yeah.

-Alicia, still grumbling in Tartarus, still grumbling in Tartarus

Alicia,

Oh… do you want me to send someone to get you out?

-Reyna

Percy,

If you had to choose between saving Annabeth or Rachel, who would it be? And what is the biggest sacrifice you ever made?

Tell the crew I said hi!

-Percabeth forever

Percabeth forever,

I would choose Annabeth, obviously, but Rachel would understand. My biggest sacrifice would probably be when… I gave my ice cream to Annabeth because she wanted it. I'm a good person.

-Percy

Dear Annabeth,

Um… hi, I guess. I'm your brother. Yeah….

Llewelyn, Son of Athena

Llewelyn,

Cool….

-Annabeth

Dear Percy,

Um… sometimes? I'll try to control it. I swear.

Awww, that's so sweet. IT'S PERFECT! But there is still quite some time till your birthday :BB

It's not an official wedding yet, details are being worked out and we first need the official couple. When it's done I'll tell you.

Great! I can't wait to meet her!

With Love,

Leanna

Dear Leanna,

Okay… so, how did you learn how to talk like that? Is there anyone else who can do that?

Now I have TWO things so look forward to on my birthday!

Oh… okay. Who is it, though?

With love,

Percy

Reyna,

You. Have. Nothing. To. Be. Scared. Of. Period. He adores you. You are all he talks about! You seriously need to talk to each other, because I won't accept you talking through messages! It's sweet, but you need to do something more than that.

I didn't hear anything about the Zeus cabin, but for my own good, I'll stay away. I will gladly hand over the blackmail! C:

Yeah, he says he misses you more. And he has sent you another holographic message. Seriously, that boy….

I am glad you trust me C:

._. … You should lower your candy rations a bit.

Sincerely,

Leanna

Dear Leanna,

Okay, fine. I have nothing to be afraid of. Except the monsters that are freaking attacking Camp Jupiter. THEY WON'T GO AWAY! Also, how about Iris messages?

Yay, blackmail!

Grr… TELL HIM I MISS HIM MORE THAN MORE!

… I know… I have a problem….

Sincerely,

Reyna

Carina,

… You are my twin, I swear. I AM IN THE SAME FANDOMS! Except for the Caster Chronicles. Do you recommend it?

I absolutely love TMI and TID. I love it! Do you ship Malec?

I recommend the Hush Hush series.

Also, have you watched Doctor Who? Or Sherlock?

Leanna

Leanna,

I am literally squished into a ball under my blanket it the Ares cabin trying not to squeal. WHAT IS AIR?! Jwhfcpa[spcepwniv

Yes, I do recommend the Caster Chronicles! The first book in called Beautiful Creatures. There's also a spin-off book series of that coming out soon! I'M EXCITED!

I'm actually still reading Clockwork Princess, because I have all the other Cassandra Clare books in paperback, and Clockwork Princess isn't out in paperback yet, so I said I was gonna wait. The other day I just said "Forget it." And got it on my phone. OH MY GODS, I SHIP MALEC SO HARD! Oh, the feels. Did you read City of Lost Souls?

Hush Hush is on y Amazon wish list (Which is waaaaaay too long, by the way). I've heard a LOT of hype about Doctor Who and Sherlock, so after I got your letter I went and watched the first episode of Doctor Who (that's why it took me so long to write back) and I'll probably start watching Sherlock sometime soon, too.

Carina, your dork friend that can't even

P.S I just realized that anyone else who reads this letter won't have a clue what I'm saying. But you will.

Dear Hades,

Can I come over this weekend? I have an issue.

-Ryder, son of Pluto

Ryder,

Sure. Ava and Raven are coming, too.

-Hades

Dear Hazel,

Have you discovered a chicken nugget yet?

Kathryn,

Dear Kathryn,

Yes I have! Frank took me to a restaurant called 'McDonalds', and I tried on there!

-Hazel

Dear Leo,

Guess what? I just discovered one of my powers! I'm the REAL girl on FIRE!

Oh, make it official with Reyna.

Kathryn

Kathryn,

I guess we should call you Katniss Everdeen then, huh?

I'm working on it. I already have Percy's little sister bugging me about it.

-Leo

Dear Percy,

Hey cuz, can I be the flower girl? Please please! *does puppy dog face with little girl eyes*

Please!

You little cuz, Kathryn

Dear Kathryn,

I haven't even proposed yet! When I do though, I'm sure Annabeth will make you the flower girl anyways. You are the most adorable little girl in the whole entire world!

-Percy

Dear Nico,

I read in another one that you were the victim of auto correct… auto correct my butt! You like Thalia, and you won't admit it! What were you two doing? Hmmm?

-AJ

AJ,

It was auto correct! Thalia and I do NOT like each other! We were just hanging out! And like I told everyone ELSE that bugged me about this, before you start asking (because I know you will), the thing on Thalia's neck is a BRUISE!

-Nico

**I hope you guys liked it! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! BBBYYYEE!**


	29. Chapter 29

**HHHHHIIII! For once in my life, I have nothing to say, so let's get on with it!**

Dear Annabeth,

Yay yourepliedandprobablythinki'mweirdbutpleaseacceptmeintheAthenacabinori'llgotoCampJupiter

Your bro, Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

Okay, it took me like 15 minutes to read that, but of course you're welcome into the Athena cabin!

-Annabeth

Dear Percy,

Thanks, when's the next time I can come to camp?

Kylie

Dear Kylie,

I do believe that you can come anytime. Just tell Reyna first. I heard there were monster attacks at Camp Jupiter, are you okay?

-Percy

Dear Percy,

I have just been claimed! You'll have to wait until I sign my name. There WAS no way to do it *evil smirk*. Let's say it involved spiders, a few screaming Athena kids, and taking their towels while they were showering. I ALWAYS WIN! After all, I am a daughter of *puts hand over mouth* mrrfmrrf!

Love,

Nora, daughter of Nike goddess of victory

Nora,

Congrats!

-Percy

Leo,

How's the monster free iPod going?

Kylie

Kylie,

It's going good. I'm almost finished

-Leo

Dear Percy,

It is a fangirl language. It's very ancient and only fans speak it. True! Did I mention I already have half of your pillow? C: It's very well hidden.

Secret. When the couple gets together, I will tell you.

With love,

Leanna

Dear Leanna,

Fangirl language? Isn't that how Aphrodite girls talk? I don't know anybody other than Aphrodite girls that talks like that.

:(

They're not even together and you're planning their marriage?

With love,

Percy

Reyna,

Okay, I accept you being afraid of monsters. BUT NOT TALKING TO LEO! Iris… message?

Up until now good luck. Haven't seen them.

…Seriously, at this rate I will get Hermes out of his job.

Leo says that he misses you more than you miss him.

You should. Before you get diabetes.

Sincerely,

Leanna

Dear Leanna,

Thankfully, the monster situation is almost done with. Almost. Hopefully, after it's done with, I can manage to get in a car to leave and get back to you guys before people start finding things for me to do there.

An Iris message is a message made from a rainbow… I think. I shouldn't have to tell you this, I still don't know how to make one (I don't understand how you're supposed to be able to make a rainbow with a water bottle. It's impossible).

Sorry about that. Hopefully I'll see you guys soon so you don't have to keep playing messenger.

I know… I just can't.

Sincerely,

Reyna

Carina,

I feel you friend… I feel you. Percy gets so weirded out when I get all fangirl over our letters. LOOOOOL AIR IS FOR THE WEAKS!

Hmm… maybe I will read them. A lot of people have recommended them to me before.

Oh my god the feels… I finished reading CP2 a while ago and I just died. I can't even *dies*

CoLS… I think Cassandra made a big mistake. I am sure she wasn't aware of what she was writing until the book came out. She must've been drunk while writing a certain part in the epilogue.

OH YES. YOU WILL LOVE IT! As for Doctor Who, I know the first episodes can get a bit boring but keep going. It gets so much better. The feels will kill you. And SHERLOCK OH MY GODS I CAN'T EVEN DESCRIBE THE FEELS.

Leanna,

Your over-excited friend that has trouble containing her excitement.

P.S that's what I call awesome!

Leanna,

I know. I secretly have a bunch of merch in my suitcase. That includes fandom T-shirts. A LOT of them. One of them says "Demon pox are real, get over it." I LOVE THAT SHIRT!

YAY! Please do! We can discuss the feels!

I am literally crying right now. WHY?! STUPID EPILOUGE! Oh gods, my siblings think I'm hurt… this is gonna be hard to explain.

I'm hoping to get it soon! I've heard only good things about it! Also, I'm officially hooked on Doctor Who (I spent all day watching it. Chiron had to scold me for skipping training. My response was "…But… The Doctor…." He probably thinks I'm crazy now….). Hopefully I can get to Sherlock, if I can stop watching Doctor Who.

Fwr-v-dnpvnvnp I'm STILL CRYING! *Sobs uncontrollably*

Carina, your very emotional and obsessed friend

P.S OH MY GODS THE WIFI JUST WENT DOWN! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! HELP ME!

Dear human torch (Leo),

Have you asked Reyna yet? Have you? Have you? Have you?

Sincerely,

A curious Leanna

Leanna,

No, not yet. I want to wait until she gets back, so I can do it in person.

-Leo

Dear Chiron,

Am I allowed at camp or will everyone hate me?

-Owen, son of Hera

Owen,

I didn't even know you existed! Of course you're welcome to camp, every demigod is.

-Chiron

Dear Mom,

Um, hi. What powers do I have? I am currently at Camp Jupiter (Don't ask, long story).

Love,

Nora, daughter of Nike

Nora,

You always have good luck and when you wish someone good luck, they will have it.

-Nike

Dear my half-brother,

You better not be getting Thalia pregnant.

Raven

Raven,

WHAT?! We haven't done anything to get her pregnant!

-Nico

Dear Nico,

You are a terrible liar. You like Thalia and you guys were totally making out. That thing is not a bruise, it's something else, and I think I already know what it is. I know you are in the Zeus cabin, my cabin is like 30 seconds walking and I'm in the Zeus cabin. By the way, if you don't tell me I'm going to ask Thalia, and if he doesn't answer the questions truthfully, I'm telling Zeus and Hades. Now are you going to tell the truth?

Evil laughing and saying goodbye,

Shirou, son of Apollo

Shirou,

That IS the truth! Thalia will tell you the same thing! Don't tell Zeus and Hades, we'll get in huge trouble, even though it wouldn't be true. By the way, the Zeus cabin has a lock on its door, so even if you wanted to get in, you wouldn't be able to!

-Nico

Dear Nico,

You sure about that? Excuses, excuses. Why else would you claim that what's on Thalia's neck is a bruise? You know what, I want to hear what she has to say.

Hanging out? More like making out. And yes, I ask questions, only because Thalico is my OTP.

-A (Yeah, I went there!)

P.S Fine, fine, because I know Thalia is freaking out.

-AJ

P.P.S Stop and smell the roses. Don't deny your relationship with Thalia. All you need to do is enjoy it. Don't deny! You know you like her. And Thalia, you vice versa.

AJ,

I'm positive about that. I told you that because that was probably what you were gonna ask me about next.

**This is Thalia. We were NOT making out. We are NOT dating. And we do NOT like each other. We just like hanging out together. **

-Nico, **and Thalia**

**P.S Could you PLEASE stop that rumor going around camp that I'm pregnant? I can assure you, I am not.**

**I hope you liked it! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! BBBBYYYEEE!**


	30. Chapter 30

**HHHHHIIIIII! Here's the next chapter!**

Dear Annabeth,

I'm glad that you did work it out because it was a test of your in intelligence and I didn't want to have to prove that you didn't have as much intelligence as everyone thinks, but that would never happen. See you when I get there.

OMG A FURY AHHHH! CURSE YOU HADES, WHY?!

Byee

Llew

Llew,

Um… okay.

-Annabeth

Dear Percy,

I don't have any friends at Camp Half-Blood (except you), is there anyone I should meet? I've met the rest of the seven, but we just don't click. Well, see you at capture the flag!

Love,

Nora

Dear Thalia and Nico,

Before, I hated it when people shipped you guys! I mean, come on, Thalia is a hunter! The lieutenant no less. But now the teasing is getting infectious!

You loooooooooove Thalia, don't you Nico? And Thalia, I believe you haven't kissed Nico, but I bet you wanna! I have named all you children. Happy marriage.

-Cynthia Darling, Daughter of the moon

(**Thalia, **_Nico)_

Cynthia Darling,

**Actually, I had to quit the hunters when Chiron needed me to help with the Romans and Greeks things. **

_I do NOT love Thalia!_

**And I do NOT love Nico! Also, you named all our children? We're not gonna HAVE children! We don't even like each other!**

**-Thalia,**_ and Nico_

Dear Artemis,

I have filled out the application and sent it to you via Hermes!

-Cynthia Darling

Cynthia Darling,

Awesome!

-Artemis

Dear Hermes,

Please get my application to Artemis! Please! I totally want to join the hunters!

-Cynthia Darling

Cynthia Darling,

Got it!

-Hermes

Dear The Octavian's Torturers Club,

Who is the president again? Also, I have an idea. I would not like to be a member, but let him have repeated visions of Frank, Percy, and Hazel when they broke down his fort during war games!

-Promethium63 (internet alias), almost mortal, but distant legacy of Athena (I think)

Promethium63,

Our president is a secret to anyone outside of the OTC. We will consider the idea and tell our president.

-The OTC

Dear Percy,

Um, I guess Aphrodite girls do talk like that… but it's a very fun language to learn. C:

:3 muahahaha

Kind of. I have my hopes that they will soon become official. And then, we just have to wait until he decides to propose.

By the way, how do Iris messages work?

With love,

Leanna

Dear Leanna,

It seems kinda complicated to me.

Um… can you tell me who it is now?

You make a rainbow and toss a drachma in it and say 'Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please show me {blank}.

Also, I haven't asked you in a while, how are things going with Carina?

With love,

Percy

Reyna,

OH YES! As soon as everything is done, come quickly! And I mean quickly! If they try to give you work, throw it on the ground and run!

I asked Percy how Iris messages work. I find it weird that you use a rainbow… I also think that rainbows are hard to make with a water bottle. Sounds way too complicated.

Hey, what are friends for? It was fun playing Hermes. But seriously, you need to find a topic other than who misses who the most.

Then you have to go to CA. Candyholics anonymous.

Sincerely,

Leanna

Dear Leanna,

I think we just killed the last monster! YAY! I'm on my bed writing to you before I start packing to come back!

I know right!

Soon we'll be able to talk in person, so you won't have to deal with that. I just hope I don't start sobbing (even though it's only been a couple days).

Where do I sign up?

Sincerely,

Reyna

Carina,

OH MERCH IS THE BEST!3 AND DEMON POX ARE REAL! I know that song by heart 3

Very well, I will see if I can get that book this weekend. I'll convince Chiron to let me go. Or I can just tell Percy C:

Oh gods… there, there *hugs* Come look for me so I can actually hug you. You need all the moral support you can get after that epilogue. I cried to for two hours straight. The whole thing with Will and Jem broke me. As for your siblings, tell them you feel sick, and the pain is too strong. Works every time, it's awesome!

OHMYLORDDOCTORWHOICAN'TEVENTHEFEELS. Ehem… yeah. As you will notice forward in the series, it appears to be a happy show, but in reality, it's a sad and heartbreaking series. And don't mind Chiron. He doesn't understand that there are important things (The Doctor) and things that are important but in a lesser way (training) to us fangirls.

Sherlock. You have to watch it! The whole series is so amazing! I am still wondering why the Athena kids don't watch it. It's something they'd like.

Come here my dear *hugs*

Leanna,

Your friend who is thinking of giving you tons of chocolate to help a bit.

P.S STEAL WIFI FROM THE HERMES CABIN! I HEARD THEY HAVE ANOTHER PORT OF WIFI JUST FOR THEM!

Leanna,

"Demon pox, oh demon pox,

Just how is it acquired?

One must go down to the bad part of town

Until one is very tired.

Demon pox, oh demon pox

I had it all along-

No, not the pox, you foolish blocks,

I mean this very song-

For I was right, and you were wrong!"

YAY! Can I come with you?! We may need to bring a little extra money though, because I have no control over myself in a bookstore.

I will find you right after I write this. …Um, I actually just kicked them in the shin and ran….

Fangirls are usually perceived as Happy-go-lucky brats, when really we're kind of depressing….

THE DOCTOR IS MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THAN TRAINING! WHY CAN'T THEY UNDERSTAND THAT?!

I will get to it eventually! Just let me finish season one of Doctor Who, I only have like two episodes left.

I'm going to come over to your cabin and sob while singing the demon pox song and quoting Magnus Bane. I sure hope nobody walks in on that.

Carina, your still depressed friend who would like to point out that Drew has demon pox (because we all know she's a worm)

Dear Leo,

OH MY GODS YAY! You are not kidding are you? As soon as she comes back?!

Sincerely,

A very excited Leanna

Leanna,

Well, not as soon as she comes back. I'm gonna wait until we have privacy.

-Leo

Dear Nico,

Stop denying! You and Thalia totally like each other.

Thalia, I don't know about this rumor, I didn't start it, but give it a few months, it might be true….

-A

A,

WE DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER!

**I AM NOT PREGNANT A! **

-Nico, **and Thalia**

To Nico,

What would happen if I want to tell them? That's right, now tell the truth, I do believe Thalia is not pregnant. I love blackmailing. You guys were just making out, I saw you, and what I did with a certain daughter of Demeter is none of your business. Besides, this is Camp Half-Blood, what says I can't destroy the lock, or call a son of Hermes to help me unlock it. Another thing you forgot Nico, is that there is something called a window. I can see the inside of the cabin. Right now. Other thing, I'll keep your secret and I will not tell Zeus and Hades, but tell me the truth.

Shirou, son of Apollo

P.S Nico, don't worry, the only thing I will tell Zeus is that there is a child of Hera coming to camp. (Confirmed, they just arrived)

P.P.S To Thalia, I got in trouble with Hera and I got an apology shortly after (that's rare) I sent her a letter that exterminated her point. She said she overreacted and apologized.

Shirou,

NO! Don't tell them! If you tell them, it'll get to Zeus and Hades! I could easily tell them what you and that 'certain daughter of Demeter' were doing. If you're gonna get involved in my personal business, then I can get involved in yours.

Also, good! If Zeus or my dad thinks that I've been even hanging out with Thalia, they'll separate us and we won't be able to see each other. My dad will make me live in the underworld!

-Nico

**P.S Oh, wow. Why did you get an apology, and I didn't?!  
**

Dear Percy,

When do you plan to propose to Annabeth, and where are you going to do it?

Inquiring son of Thanatos, Ben

Ben,

I'm gonna propose on our anniversary (my birthday) by the lake.

-Percy

Dear Nico,

Lol… I heard that you got Thalia pregnant. Have fun with that, even the dead heard the rumors. Your dad will hear it soon. I believe I'm just giving you a heads up.

Watchful son of Thanatos, Ben

Ben,

Thalia is NOT pregnant. In fact, she's sitting next to me sobbing because she was approached over ten times today by people asking her if she was.

-Nico

Dear Nico,

I'm sure dad is expecting grandkids soon.

Raven

Raven,

Does he know- I mean think that Thalia and I are together?! NO! He can't! He'll make me live in the underworld and I'll never see her again!

Also, do you know who started the rumor that she was pregnant? Because she was approached a lot of times today and asked if she was pregnant.

-Nico

Dear Thalia,

Yes, I have been there. I have a lot of fun.

Raven

Raven,

ARE YOU CRAZY?!

Dear Zeus,

I can't believe you! Your kids know what you think of them! Thalia even cried!

Raven

Raven,

That can't be. Who would've told them? Plus, Thalia doesn't care about anything, so why would she cry. Her mother raised a brat.

-Zeus

Dear Hades,

I can't wait. One more day and I'll be visiting!

Raven

Dear Raven,

Yay! Also, I was told that Nico has been seeing someone. Do you know who it is?

-Hades

Dear Drew,

Yes, I am threatening you. You have one more day!

Raven

Raven,

You couldn't hurt me!

-Drew

Dear Piper,

My friend has a crush on Jason. I told her that he was taken. You're welcome!

Raven

Raven,

Um… thanks.

-Piper

**Yay! Chapter 30! I hope you liked it! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! BBBYYYEEE!**


	31. Chapter 31

**HHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIII! I want to say sorry to Nora because I wrote your letter down, but didn't have Percy reply. I will put it in this one so that you still get a reply. Here it is!**

Dear Percy,

I don't have any friends at Camp Half-Blood (except you), is there anyone I should meet? I've met the rest of the seven, but we just don't click. Well, see you at capture the flag!

Love,

Nora

Dear Nora,

Well, there's Katie. She's really nice. Just don't bring up her crush on Travis. There's also Reyna, Clarisse, The Stolls, and Lacy.

Sincerely,

Percy

Dear Reyna,

I was wondering if I could go visit Percy next week to work on water abilities.

Kylie

Kylie,

Sure. I'm actually visiting Camp Half-Blood soon, too. I'm leaving today.

-Reyna

Dear Percy,

I know you are busy, but can you teach me swim?

Alexandra

Alexandra,

Sure! Are you at Camp Half-Blood?

-Percy

Dear Grover,

How's Juniper? I think I saw her yesterday with another satyr… I think you should talk to her.

Alexandra

Alexandra,

She's good! Also, she has friends that are satyrs, so that's not a problem. Thank you, though.

Sincerely,

Grover

Dear someone,

I really don't know what to put here but I'll be at camp probably tomorrow.

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

This is Chiron. Thank you for telling me, but next time, please address it to a certain person. A daughter of Demeter found this in the garden, and was not happy.

-Chiron

Dear The Octavian's Torturers Club,

Make magic indestructible teddy bears and let him try to rip them apart!

-Promethium63

Promethium63,

Good idea. We'll bring it up with our president.

-The OTC

Dear Reyna,

YES PLEASE!

-Alicia

Alicia,

Okay, I'll send a rescue team out to get you. We decided to make a rescue team after the giant war. We thought it would benefit.

-Reyna

Dear Nico and Thalia Di Angelo,

You will have three children. First a girl and then twins! They'll be a boy and a girl! Can I be your bridesmaid? I totally have all of your wedding planned!

Cynthia Darling, daughter of the moon

(**Thalia, **_Nico)_

Cynthia Darling,

**My last name is NOT Di Angelo! We're NOT getting married! And we're NOT having kids! I don't even want kids!  
**_There will be NO WEDDING!_

_-Nico_**, and Thalia**

Dear Percy,

How did you ask Annabeth out on your guys' first date and what was her reaction?

Cynthia Darling, daughter of the moon

Cynthia Darling,

I asked her to the movies over the phone and she just said yes.

-Percy

Dear Athena, Aphrodite, Persephone, and Artemis,

What are your feelings about the Goddess Girls book series?

Cynthia Darling, daughter of the moon

Cynthia Darling,

We haven't read them, what are they about?

-Athena, Aphrodite, Persephone, and Artemis

Dear Percy,

Not complicated at all. You just need to be a big fan of something.

Nope. Not until they're together.

Umm… okay? Rainbows… huh.

OH THEY ARE PERFECTLY WELL! :3 SHE IS MY NEW BEST FRIEND!

With love,

Leanna

Dear Leanna,

You just have to be a big fan of something and you know the language? How does that happen?

Um… okay. When are they getting together?

Yeah, it's not actually that complicated.

How did you make her your best friend that fast?! Is that even possible?!

With love,

Percy

Reyna,

OH YES! COME HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I can now say we miss you. ALL of us.

He told me how it works. Sounds pretty weird to me.

Now, why would you start sobbing? Why?

You can sign up when you come back to camp!

Sincerely,

Leanna

Leanna,

Who us all of you? You and Leo?

I know, I still don't understand it.

I don't know, it's just that I actually have people that miss me. That's never happened before. I missed Jason when he was gone, but he didn't miss me. Also, I have to keep all of my emotions under control at Camp Jupiter, so even in a couple of days, I have a lot of emotions inside me.

Good… I need it.

Sincerely,

Reyna

Carina,

"E TU BRUTE" 3 I also love that line!

Sure! We can both go together and get books, and books, and books. Oh, and did I mention books?

Yeah! Come over! And kicking them also works. Just run very fast.

Actually… we are depressed 70% of the time. 20% we are shipping and 10% we are actually happy.

EXACTLY! I MEAN, WE ARE TALKING ABOUT THE DOCTOR AND THE T.A.R.D.I.S WHAT IN THE WORLD COULD BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN THAT?!

Oh my gods, the feels. You will die. Tell me when you finish watching the first season.

Yup, you can come over any time you want. I will make sure Percy stays away for that time, so nobody will come in randomly! We can quote Magnus together. 3

Leanna, your friend who agrees with you 100%

Leanna,

Lol

YAY! But we'll have to figure out a way to carry stacks of books into camp without looking like weirdos.

Yeah… I run pretty fast, so….

Yeah, sometimes it's happy. Like when you buy a new book.

WHY CAN'T THEY UNDERSTAND?!

I finished watching season one and I'm gonna start Sherlock… after I come over and cry with you.

I'm coming right now!

Carina, your friend that is desperately trying to make it to your cabin before bursting into tears

Dear Leo,

YESYESYESYESYESYESYES. My internal fangirl is squealing right now.

Sincerely,

Leanna

Leanna,

Why are you so excited? I'm just asking her out. Do you think she'll say yes?

-Leo

To Nico,

Eh, Nico, why would Hades and Zeus care about what I was doing? They would care about you, but I will not tell, don't worry.

Shirou, son of Apollo

P.S Thalia, I kind of proved that she was wrong

Shirou,

I meant that I could tell Demeter, but I won't tell her as long as you don't tell Hades and Zeus. I mean, it would be a lie, because Thalia and I don't like each other, but we would still get in trouble.

-Nico

**P.S I have many ways that I could prove her wrong! Oh well, she's not worth my time.**

Dear Nico and Thalia,

*sing song voice* DENIAL!

Nico, admit it, you like Thalia and the scene in The House of Hades with cupid, totally didn't happen!

-A

A,

I DO NOT like Thalia! Also, what are you talking about?

-Nico

P.S please stop signing A, I have Thalia right next to me on the verge of a meltdown.

**I hope you liked it! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! BBYYYEEEE!**


	32. Chapter 32

**HHHHIIIIIIIIIII! Here's the next chapter!**

Percy,

I will be at Camp Half-Blood later today.

Kylie

P.S I have a bad habit of punching stuff when I get mad or frustrated so be warned.

Kylie,

Can't wait! Leanna and I are so excited to meet you!

-Percy

Dear Chiron,

Sorry is my handwriting is really messy right now. I'm currently getting out of Tartarus (long story), so, in like two weeks, can I come to camp? After I get over the trauma. So, yeah.

-Alicia

Alicia,

Reyna told me that there was a girl in Tartarus that she sent people to get you out. Yes, you may come to camp.

-Chiron

Dear Chiron,

Okay, I will in the future. Which daughter of Demeter was it? How did it end up in the garden?

From,

Llewelyn, son of Athena

P.S I don't know but I think I have to go to Olympus before camp, Idk why do you?

Llewelyn,

Katie Gardner. She said that it just fell from the sky and into the garden. She threw quite the fit about it, thinking it was the work of the Stolls. Also, you don't have to go to Olympus.

-Chiron

Dear dad,

Thanks! I'll come over tomorrow.

Ava, daughter of Hades

Ava,

Great!

-Hades

Dear some god,

Why haven't you changed the tunes on the empire state building/Olympus elevator?

Ava, daughter of Hades

Ava,

This is Zeus. We simply do not have time.

-Zeus

Dear Percy,

The thing is that when you start being a big fan of something, it just comes natural.

If everything goes according to plan, then in the next few days.

Seems weird that you can talk to someone through a rainbow….

Oh, I am just that special. :pp okay, no, we just have a lot of things in common.

By the way… could you stay away from our cabin for… let's say… a whole day? Please?

With love,

Leanna

Dear Leanna,

Oh, what are you a big fan of?

Reyna said the same thing….

What kind of things do you have in common?

Um, a whole day? Why?

With love,

Percy

Reyna,

Yeah, I wanted to make a point because if not, Leo would go saying he was the only one who missed you, and no no no no.

I want to try it… but I am waiting for a rainbow to appear. I don't know how to make one.

Aww, Reyna. You do have people who miss you and care a lot for you! May not seem like it, but it's true! And it's not healthy to keep your emotions to yourself, you need to let them out once in a while. So, if one day you just feel like crying, tell me and I'll be there for you. I am here for you. C:

Yes, you do. I already have the application form.

Sincerely,

Leanna

Leanna,

Lol, he would totally say that.

I've given up trying. It may be kind of hard for you, because it doesn't rain at Camp Half-Blood.

You're so sweet! You know, I knew a girl like you once. She lived on Circe's island with me. Her name was Anne… I haven't seen her in years…. I know I'm not supposed to keep my feelings to myself, but it's kind of just an impulse. And anyways, before, if I showed emotion, Octavian would find some way to turn it against me. Geez, I hope nobody else reads this letter.

Lol, by the way, I'm like 30 minutes away from Camp Half-Blood

Sincerely,

Reyna

Carina,

We will figure something out. Or I could just tell Leo to lend me his amazing toolbelt. We could carry the whole bookstore in there and it wouldn't weigh a thing!

Good. Did you escape unharmed?

Or when your OTP becomes canon.

BECAUSE THEY ARE SIMPLE HALF MORTALS WHO AREN'T WAITING FOR THE DOCTOR TO COME! I KNOW HE WILL COME SOON!

Come here, you little girl. *opens arms* my cabin will be unlocked and I told Percy not to come close to it for a while. He better listen to me.

Leanna, your friend who is getting ice cream and chocolate ready

Leanna,

YES! That is FANTASTIC! Oh gosh, I just quoted the doctor and didn't realize it! XD

Yes I did, thank the gods.

Yeah… that is a very proud moment.

WHY?! THEY'RE ALL MUNDANES! I BET THEY'RE DALEKS IN DISGUISE!

I just burst through your cabin door.

Carina, your friend who is now eating ice cream and chocolate

Leo,

Why am I excited? Why?! Because you two are part of my OTP list! OF COURSE I'D BE EXCITED! And she'll say yes. Definitely. If she doesn't say yes, I will murder myself. I swear I will.

Leanna

Leann,

What's an OTP?  
-Leo

Dear Athena, Aphrodite, Persephone, and Artemis,

They're a co-authored series about young yous at academy. They made Poseidon a jerky jock if that's any consolation, Athena. And it just chronicles your adventures at the academy. But they made Artemis have a crush on Orion, Athena and Heracles have mutual romantic feelings for each other, and Persephone have a crush on Hades. Which is weird, because he kidnapped her.

Cynthia Darling, daughter of the moon.

Cynthia Darling,

They sound very inaccurate.

-Athena, Aphrodite, Persephone, and Artemis

Dear Artemis,

Am I acceptable to join the hunt?

Cynthia Darling, daughter of the moon

Cynthia Darling,

Yes, you are! Congrats! The hunters are picking up the new recruits now!

-Artemis

Dear Thalia and Nico,

I gave you guys a song! You are totally perfect for each other! And Nico won't be so… never mind.

Your children's names: Kyla, James, Andrea. You'll have kids now, Thalia! You jinxed yourself!

Cynthia Darling, daughter of the moon

Cynthia Darling,

_I'm so what?!_

**Wait, what do you mean I jinxed myself?! If I don't want to have kids then I won't!**

**-Thalia, **_and Nico_

Dear Nico and Thalia,

You two are in denial. I have the footage to prove it. I am a Madrigal by birth and training, but I do have a Lucian side to me and I'm going to make a deal with you. If you admit that you two like, no, love each other, then I will delete the footage. I swear on the Styx. If not, I am going to show it to both camps.

Choose wisely,

Jenny

Jenny,

_OKAY! Just please don't tell anyone! If you tell anyone then they'll slip up and tell someone else, and eventually it'll spread until one of our dads hears it. Then they'll separate us._

**Please! **

**-Thalia, **_and Nico_

Dear Percy,

I hope it goes well! And I did, but you were not teaching that day. And I had some… family issues and people trying to kill me. I will try and meet you at camp.

Jenny, your sister

Jenny,

Thanks. I hope we can meet soon!

-Percy

Dear Annabeth,

I did, and I don't know what we are. I told him when we were practicing and he kissed me, but we haven't talked since. I don't know what to think.

Also, do you have any suggestions on how to get a major weapon back from someone? My… normal family needs it. What do you suggest?

Jenny

Dear Jenny,

Well, he doesn't just kiss anyone. He's probably just nervous. He doesn't like it when he makes on the spot decisions like that, so he probably just needs to think. I'm sure that he likes you.

Um… I have no idea.

-Annabeth

Dear Half-brother,

He knows.

Raven

Raven,

WHAT?! WHO TOLD HIM?!

-Nico

Dear dad,

Yes. I do know.

Raven

Raven,

Oh, who is it?

-Hades

Dear half-brothers girlfriend,

Yes. I am crazy.

Raven

Raven,

Yeah, I kinda figured that out. Also, I'M NOT NICO'S GIRLFRIEND!

-Thalia

Dear someone,

Hi.

Raven

Raven,

Um… hi. Who is this?

-Katie Gardner

Nico and Thalia,

Can you prove you're not dating? I've heard that you've been hanging out a lot. And you pretty much almost asked if Hades knew you were dating. But of course, hiding it and saying if he 'thinks' you're dating.

In conclusion, face it! Everyone knows it.

YOU ARE TOGETHER!

Jenna, daughter of Demeter

Jenna,

_How are we supposed to prove that we're not dating?_

**Yeah, and just because we hang out doesn't mean that we're dating!**

**-Thalia, **_and Nico_

**I hope you liked it! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! BBBYYYEE!**


	33. Chapter 33

**HHHHHHHIIIIIIII! Thanks to everyone who sent in letters! Here's the next chapter!**

Dear Piper,

My mom is your dad's biggest fan ever. Can you help me to get his signature for her.

-Alexandra

Alexandra,

I don't really like it when people ask for my dad's signature, but I'll try. I don't really see him much right now, but I will try the next time I see him.

-Piper

Dear Octavian,

Did you know that you have your own torturing club? Whahahaaaah!

-Alexandra

P.S Leave my pillow pets alone! 

Alexandra,

This is Reyna, Vice President of the OTC. Most of the letters addressed to Octavian will go straight to me or our President. His soul is in our custody, so he can do no more harm to pillow pets or stuffed animals. You're welcome.

Sincerely,

Reyna, Vice President of the OTC

Dear Chiron,

Ok, it must have been a practical joke,

Llewelyn, son of Athena

Llewelyn,

Yes, most likely.

-Chiron

Dear Katie,

Sorry about the letter

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

No problem. I bet it was one of those retched Stolls that made it land in my garden. They're always pranking me and I don't understand it.

-Katie Gardner

Dear Annabeth,

After facing Arachne, has your fear of spiders lessened?

From,

Your half-brother Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

Actually, the spiders hate me more now, so no.

-Annabeth

Dear Hera,

Thank you mom for telling me I should try to go to camp. I made some new friends. But my cabin is lonely. Do you have any more children?

-Owen, son of Hera

Dearest Owen,

I'm glad for you! Yes, I do have a few other children, but just about two or three.

Sincerely,

Your mother, Hera

To the seven,

How is destroying the books going? I heard you were trying to destroy them….

-Promethium63 (this alias is in no way related to the titan Prometheus)

Promethium,

No very well….

-The seven

Dear Percy,

Thanks for helping me and sorry for punching out your lights.

Kylie

Kylie,

You're welcome and it's okay. Reyna knocked me out when I tried to take her candy. Have you met Leanna yet?

-Percy

Dear Hades,

Hi dad, just so you know, I don't want to join the hunters.

I do like this boy named Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus.

I was hoping you'd let me date him, please?

-Alyssa, daughter of Hades

Alyssa,

Um, okay. He was one of the seven, right? I thought that he was already in a relationship.

-Hades

Dear Nico,

What I mean is, in the House of Hades (a book, about you guys…), you and Jason meet cupid and cupid makes you reveal that you have a crush on Percy… is he reading this?

Also, I will continue signing with "A" until you and Thalia admit your feelings for each other.

-A

P.S You could stop me from doing this… you just have to say three words… and no, they're no "rot in Tartarus")

A,

No, that happened. I did have a crush on Percy, and Jason and Thalia know that, but I moved on.

Also, Thalia is yelling at me and telling me to not do anything you say.

And what would those three words be?

-Nico

Dear Percy,

I am a big fan of books, series, and the occasional real life couple. You?

Muahahahaha :3 then everything is going well.

Oh you know… things….

Important girl stuff. Very important stuff. Please? *puppy face*

With love,

Leanna,

Dear Leanna,

You're a big fan of books? Why?

Oh… okay then….

What kind of things?

Um… well, what if I need something from there?

With love,

Percy

Reyna,

Exactly, I had to make sure you knew the truth.

…I had not thought of that.

Thanks C: I do hope you get to see Anne again one day. Well, look at the bright side now! Octavian is gone and he can no longer use your emotions against you! And even if he was alive, and tried to use them against you, I'd kick him where the sun doesn't shine. Muahaha.

Nobody will. I will hide it so only I can find it. :3

OH YES! ASJDSA I WILL GO RUNNING TO HUG YOU AS SOON AS I SEE YOU. If Leo isn't already hugging you already. He has been restless the whole day knowing you are coming back.

Sincerely,

Leanna

Leanna,

Well, now I know the truth.

Yeah….

Your welcome! Thank you! Lol! (That was basically three uncompleted sentences. I think that I forgot everything I learned in first grade)

Yay! I just got out of the van. I'm literally like five feet away from the border!

Sincerely,

Reyna

Carina,

3 That's how it starts. But anyways, I'll ask him today.

Good. It's enough being hurt on the inside, so no point getting hurt on the outside.

It's the best feeling in the world. Or when the main character doesn't die.

THOSE LITTLE DALEKS! THEY SHALL PERISH! I WILL USE MY SONIC SCREWDRIVER!

I do not even know how in the world I am writing this right now. I have to hug you, so how can I be writing this?

Leanna, your friend who is patting your back and consoling you

Leanna,

YAY! CAN'T WAIT FOR BOOKS!

Yeah… I actually get hurt physically a lot (I live with a bunch of children of Ares), so I have high (physical) pain tolerance.

Yes, it is always nice when people don't die. Well, fictional people.

ALL WE NEED IS A SONIC SCREWDRIVER AND A T.A.R.D.I.S! WE CAN DEFEAT THEM!

Um, also, as you know, I decided to finish CP2 while in your cabin. I was already an emotional mess, but now I just can't. I can't breathe. At all. I need help.

Carina, your friend that is dying

Leo,

*facepalm* I thought I explained it to you… OTP, one true pairing. It's a pairing you ship and love above all.

Also, could I borrow your tool belt? Pretty please?

Leanna

Leanna,

Oh. Wait, how do you ship two people? Do you put them on a boat?

-Leo

Dear Percy,

Oh, thanks! She has a crush on Travis? When I pranked him… err… he sorta has no hair. So that's taken care of. Well, I BEAT YOU (I always do) at capture the flag! BAM!

Love,

Nora, daughter of Nike

Nora,

Oh, this has happened before. He'll probably just go to the Hecate kids and have them grow his hair back. Also, that was not fair! Your mom is the goddess of victory!

-Percy

Katie,

Hi, Katie, err… Percy said I should talk to you. Because I have no friends? Uh, go flowers? Yay? Uh, bye.

Love,

Nora, daughter of Nike, goddess of victory

Nora,

Lol, you don't have to pretend to like flowers. A lot of people try that, but they give up when I start asking them about plants. You seem nice, I wonder why you have no friends.

Sincerely,

Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter

Dear Half-brother,

One of your siblings. Her name starts with an R.

Raven

Raven,

DID YOU TELL HIM?!

-Nico

Dear dad,

Her name starts with a T.

Raven

Dear Raven,

Um, a lot of names start with T. Why can't you tell me?

-Hades

Dear Half-brother's girlfriend,

Admit it! You like him! My dad already knows! So does yours!

Raven

Raven,

WHAT?! THEY DO?! HOW?!

-Thalia

Dear Katie,

This is someone.

-Someone

Someone,

Um… I'm scared.

-Katie

Dear Thalia and Nico,

I won't. I promise.

Jenny

Jenny,

**Thank you sooo much! I just hope that our dad's don't find out.**

_Yeah, that would be disastrous._

_-Nico, _**and Thalia**

Nico and Thalia,

I don't mean to bother you, but why do you keep denying you are dating? Half of the camp knows already… wouldn't it be easier to accept it? We could all keep it a secret from Zeus and Hades.

-ASDFG

ASDFG,

_Let's say that even if we were dating, which we're not, and we told people, then the Aphrodite kids would find out._

**They would tell everyone, and when they ran out of people to tell, they would tell their mom. Their mom would tell everyone, and somebody will end up telling my dad. He'll throw a fit and yell at Hades and they'll separate us.**

**-Thalia,**_ and Nico_

Dear Nico and Thalia,

I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Persephone has found out one of the rumors, from one of the spirits, that you are dating and Thalia is pregnant. All I can say is I hope you a back-up plan.

The watchful son of Thanatos, Ben

Ben,

_Tell them it's not true! Because it isn't!_

**And for the millionth time, I'M NOT PREGNANT!**

**-Thalia,**_ and Nico_

Dear Someone,

Hi there, it is nice to meet you. I am Ben. If you are reading this, then you got my letter. It is nice to make your acquaintance.

Ben, son of Thanatos

Ben,

Hi! I'm Travis Stoll.

-Travis Stoll

Dear Thalico,

To prove you aren't dating, I dare you to kiss right now. Don't know how that proves it, but I guess it would be the excitement.

Excited or not, you know you love each other.

Please don't take 4-5 years to get together like Percabeth. They hung out a lot, and as you can see, that led to a lot more than "just hanging out".

Prove it to everyone.

Jenna, daughter of Demeter

Jenna,

_But you're no here, so how would you know if we kissed or not?_

**Also, not everyone who is friends with the opposite gender ends up dating them. We really are just hanging out.**

**Thalia,**___and Nico_

**CAN I HAVE ATTENTION, PLEASE?! Okay, so I want everyone to send letters to Zeus in your next review. You can send letters to everyone else, but send them to Zeus, too. I want lots of letters to Zeus, I'm in a Zeus mood. Okay, BBBYYYYEEEE!**


	34. Chapter 34

**HHHHHHIIIIIIII! So, I have nothing to do, so here is another chapter! I've decided that I'll try to put a person on the bottom author's note every chapter to write a letter to. I like controlling you. Lol, on with the story!**

Nico and Thalia,

Sorry you guys, I did my best trying to stop it from spreading around and convince Persephone from telling Hades. I managed to stall, but it'll leak soon, rumors suck you know. Sorry, they just don't believe me. If it makes toy feel better, I believe you.

Ben

Ben,

_Thank you for trying, we'll try to come up with a back-up plan._

**How hard is it to believe that I'm not pregnant?! Really though?! Stupid ghosts.**

_Um, how could we make them believe that we're not dating? Just try to stall a little longer, and keep Persephone distracted._

_-Nico, _**and Thalia (who is not pregnant)**

Travis,

So, one of the great prank masters gets my letter, awesome. Do you need any water from the Lethe River?

Ben, hoping to learn from the best

Ben,

I could use some. You could help me come up with a brand new prank for Katie Gardner. What could we do?

-Travis

Wine dude,

I love to see how you try to turn me into something. You are wine dude and will forever be known as wine dude.

Ben

Ben,

I will turn you into a dolphin!

-Wine d- Dionysus

Zeus,

Hi there, I am Ben and YOU SUCK AS A HUBAND! A FATHER! AND A RELATIVE! Who the *** calls their kids mistakes? You are a ***m***f***h***j***e***d***. You want me, come find me.

A *** son of wouldn't you like to know.

B

B,

EXCUSE ME?! I AM THE ALMIGHTY ZEUS! I WILL SMITE YOU! I only called my kids mistakes because they are! Jason's too prideful and Thalia's just a BIG BRAT! You can tell them that, I don't care. They won't care, either.

-Zeus

Dear Nico,

Okay… well, I'll continue signing with "A". Also, the three words are (for you): "I love Thalia." And for Thalia they're "I love Nico."

-A

A,

Every freaking time you sign with A she screams! STOP IT! You know what, fine. I love Thalia. Happy? Thalia's too hysterical (because of you) to even hold a pen.

-Nico

Dear Zeus,

Hi… THALICO IS THE BEST PAIRING EVER! AND YOU AND HADES CAN'T STOP IT!

-A

A,

What is 'Thalico'?

-Zeus

Dear Nico,

Maybeeeeeeeee….

Raven

Raven,

You did, didn't you? WHY?! Now Thalia and I aren't gonna be able to see each other!

-Nico

Dear Hades,

It's the daughter of Zeus.

Raven

Dear Raven,

WHAT?! NO, I must go down there and stop this right now!

-Hades

Dear Thalia,

I have no idea.

Raven

Raven,

Um, okay.

-Thalia

Dear Katie,

You should be….

Raven

Raven,

HA! You signed your name! Um, who are you?

-Katie

Dear Zeus,

Thalia has a boyfriend.

Raven

Raven,

Who?! I can't imagine anyone who would want to date her. She's too sarcastic and snobby.

-Zeus

Dear Percy,

Well, you used YOUR powers too! I locked the Hecate door *evil laugh*! Katie's nice. Can you come to the Nike cabin later? See you soon!

Love,

Nora, daughter of Nike

Nora,

Fair enough. Um… you do realize that he's a son of Hermes. He's good at picking locks. Um, are you sure that you're not gonna prank me?

-Percy

Dear Katie,

Well, I'm sorta shy, so I write letters instead of meeting people face to face. I really do like lilacs, though. I have a garden in the back of the Nike cabin, with lilacs, sunflowers, strawberries, etc. You should come see it sometime. Do you want to go to lunch tomorrow? I know a cool place called Godly Diner. Well, see ya then!

Love,

Nora

Nora,

I would love to see your garden! Where is the restaurant?

Sincerely,

Katie

Dear Zeus,

*silence*

Love,

Nora, daughter of Nike

Nora,

What was that about?

-Zeus

To Nico,

Why would Demeter care about me? She would care more about Katie and her crush on Travis.

Don't worry, I won't tell anybody.

Nico, one thing is hanging out and another is staying in a cabin where you do not belong. Just tell the truth and I will stop sending letters.

Shirou, son of Apollo

Shirou,

Our cabins get lonely sometimes! And it's not just me, sometimes Thalia spends the night in my cabin, too!

-Nico

To Thalia,

Next time someone signs a letter with an A, don't scream so loud that everyone can hear you.

Shirou, son of Apollo

Shirou,

Sorry….

-Thalia

To Zeus,

Do you know that there's a son of Hera in camp right now? If you do know, what will you do, you know that means Hera cheated on you.

Shirou, son of Apollo

Shirou,

Yes, I know, and we talked about it. She said that if I could cheat on her, then she could do the same. I don't find that fair.

-Zeus

To Leo,

I have something to ask you. Can you build a flamethrower that can shoot Greek fire?

Thank you. By the way, tell Reyna that she needs to improve at keeping secrets.

Shirou, son of Apollo

Shirou,

It sounds a little dangerous… I'LL DO IT!

What secret is Reyna keeping?

-Leo

Dear Anyone,

What are your favorite song/songs?

Katya, daughter of Nike

Katya,

This is Apollo. Have you heard my new song "I Rock"? It's the best song ever!

-Apollo

Dear Jason and Thalia,

Do you not like Hera as much as Hera doesn't like you?

Katya, daughter of Nike

Katya,

Um, I think we hate each other the same amount. This is Jason, by the way. Thalia's with Nico.

-Jason

Dear Chiron,

Do I have any sisters I don't know about? I'm LONELY! Nike is not very popular, apparently. Also, is it wrong that I made my favorite superbowl team win?

Nora, daughter of (unpopular) Nike

Nora,

Yes, you do.

Um, I would avoid influencing mortal events in the future.

-Chiron

Dear seven, Nico, Thalia, and Connor and Travis,

Have you ever seen Sherlock, Doctor who, or Merlin? Have you ever read Harry Potter? They're really good. Harry Potter is like a British version of Percy. And Fred and George are like Connor and Travis, and Hermione is like Annabeth.

Sincerely, Maria, daughter of Persephone, Alexis, daughter of Hermes, and Arriana, daughter of Thanatos. (And crazed Sherlock, Doctor who, Merlin, and Harry Potter and other fandoms fangirls)

Maria, Alexis, and Arriana,

Annabeth has read Harry Potter and I think Percy's little sister likes Doctor Who and Sherlock.

-The seven, Nico, Thalia, Connor, and Travis

Dear Percy,

Because they tell new stories and they take you to new worlds! Don't you like books?

Hue.

Stuff :ppp

Then knock at the door and I will go C:

With love,

Leanna

Dear Leanna,

Not really, they're kinda boring.

Come on, I'm the one who told you about her. What kind of stuff do you have in common?

Um, exactly what would happen if I walked into our cabin right now?

With love,

Percy

Reyna,

OH YEAH!

Crap. I'll have to think of something else to make a rainbow then.

Lol, happens XD

OHMYGODSYES. I am waiting in the border because Chiron doesn't let me wait outside :C

Sincerely,

Leanna

Leanna,

Lol

You may have to learn how to make a rainbow

XD

YAY! I see you! And Leo! Wow, you guys look like you're about to race to me.

-Reyna

Carina,

YESYESYESYES, he will lend me the belt whether he wants to or not.

Well, now we only have to work on your emotional pain resistance

Yup

I GET THE SONIC YOU GET THE TARDIS!

Oh dear Hades. *hug* the epilogue is too much to digest….

DO NOT DIE! I REPEAT, DO NOT DIE!

Leanna, your friend who is trying to stop you from dying

Leanna,

YEAH!

Lol, that's not happening

I'M ON IT! Now I just have to find a Tardis…..

WHY DO EPILOUGES EXIST?!

*dies*

Carina, you already dead friend

Leo,

…

No. You don't put them in a boat. That's what you call it when you want a couple a lot.

Also, don't avoid my question. Can I borrow you belt or not? Hskals

Leanna

Leanna,

Oh….

Why do you need it?

-Leo

Dear Zeus,

Okay, quick question, can you make it storm like crazy in upstate NY? 'Cause there's a LOT of snow there, and we just want it to go away. Stupid Khione! But, the rain might counter her.

-Alicia

Alicia,

I do not take requests.

-Zeus

Dear Stolls,

Okay, I have a gallon of firewater. It's twenty dollars. Great for pranks. Just a little drop… anyways, just watch who you prank. I suggest Drew, she's a jerk.

-Alicia

(**Travis, **_Connor)_

Alicia,

_What does it do?_

**Can I use it on Katie Gardner?**

-The Stolls

**Okay, so the next person to send a letter to is *drumroll* THALIA! BBBYYYEEEEE!**


	35. Chapter 35

**HHHHHIIIIIII! I would have posted earlier, but I was just too lazy. Sorry.**

Percy,

Yes, I met Leanna.

Kylie

Kylie,

Awesome! Did you two get along?

-Percy

Dear Percy,

Yes, daughter of Artemis, I don't know who my father is, though.

Sincerely,

Amprite, daughter of Artemis

Amprite,

Wow, I guess everyone's breaking their maiden vows. Hera has kids, Hestia has kids, Artemis has kids.

-Percy

Dear Artemis,

I am ready and waiting. Thanks a million for letting me join!

Cynthia Darling, Daughter of the Moon

Cynthia Darling,

No problem! I'm always happy to get new girls!

-Artemis

Dear Hera,

They actually made you a nice person in the Disney, Hercules.

Cynthia Darling, Daughter of the Moon

Cynthia Darling,

I am a nice person!

-Hera

Dear Thalia and Nico,

Wanna know what your guys' song is? Two is better than one, by Boys like Girls.

And Nico, you won't be so depressed, emo, and lonely. Happy togetherness! You know there are pictures of you guys kissing online, right?

Cynthia Darling, Daughter of the Moon

Cynthia Darling,

_That song is too cliché. If you're gonna give us a song, give us a song that we'd like. Also, I AM NOT EMO! If you're referring to me wearing black all the time, then I'm not stopping. _

**I would hate it if Nico stopped wearing black. Black is hot. Also, YOU NEVER TOLD ME HOW I'M JINXED!**

**-Thalia, **_and Nico_

Dear Percy,

I PROBABLY won't, but being in the Hermes cabin influenced me.

MUHAHA! Oh, picking locks? I MAY have superglued his hands to his bed. I ALWAYS WIN! Sorry, Nike mode. Well, bye.

Love,

Nora, daughter of Nike

Nora,

Yeah, Chiron should really find somewhere else to put undetermined demigods.

He'll probably have Connor or someone else do it.

-Percy

Dear Katie,

The restaurant is right to the left of Half-Blood Hill. Yeah, can you come over at 6:00? I'm having a party to celebrate my VICTORY at capture the flag. The whole Demeter cabin can come. See ya then!

Nora, daughter of Nike

Nora,

Okay! I would love to come to the party! Oh, have you seen Travis anywhere? He usually pranks me by this time in the day.

Sincerely,

Katie

Dear Thalia,

Can you shock a guy who called you stupid? He called all of camp stupid! Grr… his name is Ronan Devvit. Thanks!

Nora, daughter of Nike

Nora,

Sure! Where is he?

-Thalia

Dear Percy,

How can you find books boring? Maybe you haven't found one that interests you!

Yeah, and I thank you for telling me about her C: but secrets are secrets.

I would have to knock you unconscious. Or I'd have to do something to swear on the Styx to not tell a word to anyone about what you saw in our cabin. And you'd be attacked.

With love,

Leanna

Dear Leanna,

I just can't sit through reading one. I like to watch the movies instead.

Why is what you have in common a secret?

I'm guessing that it has something to do with Carina, because she walked in there a while ago. She had her phone and laptop. And a weird shirt on. I swear on the Styx I won't tell ANYONE! I'm curious now!

With love,

Percy

Reyna,

I will learn. Somehow. BUT NOT TODAY BECAUSE YOU ARE FINALLY HERE!

It was a very hard race. I did not enjoy being pushed by Leo. If he hadn't tripped me I would've hugged you first! I will get revenge for that though…. :3

Sincerely,

Leanna

Leanna,

I know! I FEEL SO LOVED!

Lol, it probably didn't help that neither I nor Leo would let go of each other for like three minutes. I pray to the gods that nobody but you two saw me crying.

Sincerely,

Reyna

Carina,

I WILL GET THAT BELT!

Could happen. One day. Maybe.

YES! Find the Doctor and you'll get the TARDIS.

Because they want to ruin our happiness and make us either suffer or explode from cuteness.

I TOLD YOU NOT TO DIE!

Leanna, your friend who is thinking about going to the underworld to get you back

Leanna,

YES YOU WILL!

Eh, maybe.

I WILL FIND THE DOCTOR! I must move to the UK first.

A book wouldn't be a book without the epilogue.

I'M SORRY!

Carina, you're friend who has come back to life because she realized that she hasn't finished Doctor Who or Sherlock and has books to read and fandoms to be in

Leo,

You remember that giant conversation we had about shipping and cannon and OTP's? If not, I'll have to give it to you again.

I need to be able to carry a whole bookstore. And you better lend it to me. Why? BECAUSE YOU OWE ME YOU LITTLE TORCH! First, you almost set my cabin on fire! Then, you pushed me before I got to hug Reyna! YOU OWE IT TO ME!

Leanna

Leanna,

Um, wasn't that when Reyna was gone? I couldn't function with her gone, so no, I don't remember.

Um, okay, I'll give it to you! But why do you need to fit a bookstore in it?

-Leo

Stolls,

Connor: Dude, it's called FIREWATER! What do you think it does? Don't worry, I'll give you some to try.

Travis: DUH. But be careful. Katie once trapped me in a plant cage. And you could just save your butt on using it on someone she hates. That'll turn out better.

-Alicia

Alicia,

Connor: COOL!

Travis: How do I use it? And if I use it on Katie, what will it do to her. I don't want to hurt her.

-The Stolls

Dear Thalia,

I don't see why people think you're pregnant. That's just straight up retarded. And I'll try to calm down your dad if he goes loco. Hypnos owes me a BIG favor. Don't ask

-Alicia

Dear Alicia,

FINALLY! Someone who understands! I don't get why people think I'd be dumb enough to go and get myself knocked up. I'm not an idiot.

Also, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

-Thalia

Dear Seven,

You need to watch Doctor Who, Merlin, and Sherlock Holmes. We will strap you to chairs and make you watch them if necessary. Then, make you read Harry Potter. Then you can meet him. Also, Leo, if you have been having trouble with your computer, it was us. It will take a while to get back to normal. Tell the Stolls that if some of their prank supplies go missing, look by Zeus' fist.

Sincerely,

Maria, Alexis, and Arriana

Maria, Alexis, and Arriana,

Okay, okay, we'll try to make time for it.

-The seven

Dear Zeus,

Why is Hera allowed to have kids now?

-Owen, son of….

Owen,

I never said she was, but we got into a fight and she said that she should be able to if I can. So, she said she could herself. Also, you forgot to put your godly parent.

-Zeus

Dear Nico,

Nuh uh… you gotta mean it. Thalia, Zeus thinks you're a brat and snobby. I'm not kidding….

-A

A,

OKAY! I LOVE THALIA GRACE MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD! Happy now?

Also, when Thalia read what you wrote about Zeus, she broke down crying. She's lying in her bed sobbing now. I have to go calm her down now.

-Nico

Dear ZEUS,

Thalico is Thalia and Nico!

Also, you're super mean….

-A

P.S You're a meanie butt!

A,

WHAT?! I MUST STOP THIS! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I'M NOT MEAN! HOW AM I MEAN?!

-Zeus

Dear Jason,

Did you know that Thalia is pregnant because of Nico? So… if you wanna kill him, I can help.

-Alexandra

Alexandra,

Thalia is not pregnant. I don't know why everyone thinks that she is. Where did you hear this?

-Jason

Dear Annabeth,

Can you help me with my physics homework?

-Alexandra

Alexandra,

Um, sure.

-Annabeth

Nico and Thalia,

So sorry, turns out one of your siblings (yours, Nico) ratted you out. I got the ghost to stall him but it won't last long. On a happier not, Persephone is crying for missing such a great opportunity and is getting chased by ghosts.

Thalia, Zeus is the god of losers, the weak, and **** (thunder rumbles, like you can find me in Alaska), needs to be taken down a notch. I need help with a prank to show him what he really is, a monster. Condolence to you for being a child of that ****.

Ben, the stalling man

_Of course they did. For Hades' sake, why can't anyone keep a secret?! Thank you for stalling._

**I would love to help. He called me a mistake and a snobby brat, he is NOT my father. A dad wouldn't do that. Why couldn't I just have a good dad, everything else in my life is messed up, I just want a good dad.**

**-Thalia, **_and Nico_

_P.S Thalia is crying again, but I wanted to say that I want to help too. _

Travis and Connor,

I am sure that you heard that Zeus called his children (Thalia and Jason) some bad things. Well, I need help to prank him 'til he drops. I'm giving you guys enough water from the Lethe River to take away memories for five hours, a bottle filled with ghosts, some bones to throw on the ground that turn into skeletons, and a bottle of banshees. If you need more, let me know, and if you can talk your dad into this, then good.

Ben, your supplier

Ben,

We're on it! Everyone in both camps and on Olympus has heard about it, and we already have Apollo, Aphrodite, Athena, Dionysus, and Hermes on our team.

-The Stolls

Wine dude,

So, wine dude, you want me, well, I am in Alaska, so come and get me. And Bacchus sucks.

Ben :D

Ben,

Sadly, I am currently in some sort of revolution against Zeus. Even though you kids are annoying, I must defend you once in a while.

-Dionysus

Zeus,

You've just written your death sentence. Have fun next week. I am also in Alaska, come and get me.

B

B,

What do you mean I have written my death sentence? It's not my fault and all the words I have said are true. My children are mistakes and Thalia is a snobby brat. She's gonna grow up to be just like her mother, you know. An alcoholic that will do anything for attention.

-Zeus

To everyone who hates Zeus,

I got a week of pranks for him and I would need help to set it up, though. Looking for help.

Ben

Ben,

WE'RE IN!

-The millions of people that hate Zeus

Dear Thals,

Can I call you Thals? Nearly everyone knows about you and Nico 'hanging out' so admit it already. No one will care (apart from Zeus, Hades, and Artemis) but that doesn't matter (and you'll lose your immortality).

Also, a certain child of Hades *coughRavencough* might have already told a god.

From Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

No, you cannot. Only Annabeth and Nico call me Thals. And we really do just hang out! Btw, I had to leave the hunt when Chiron needed my help with the whole 'Greek and Roman' thing.

-Thalia

Dear Annabeth,

I've finally got to Camp Half-Blood. When can I say hi?

From,

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

Any time!

-Annabeth

Dear Percy,

I've heard from other campers that you're awesome. When can I meet you? Did you really fall into Tartarus? Wow, you even got out.

From,

Llewelyn, Annabeth's half-brother

Llewelyn,

Thank you, and you can meet me anytime. I'm always here (unless I'm off saving the world).

Yep, I fell in with your sister.

-Percy

Dear Zeus,

I know, but don't you ever get sick of listening to 'Raindrops Falling on my Head' over and over and over again?

Ava, daughter of Hades

Ava,

No.

-Zeus

Dear Apollo,

CHANGE THE ELEVATOR TUNES! I AM GETTING NOWHERE WITH YOUR IDIOTIC FATHERE! :(

Ava, daughter of Hades

Ava,

I've been trying to get him to change them for forever, but he just won't listen!

-Apollo

Dear Stoll brothers,

So, I hear you got a bucket of firewater from Alicia. I know who you should prank. It will be EPIC!

Ava, daughter of Hades

Ava,

WHO?!

-The Stolls

Dear Nico,

Watch out for a surprise! Heh heh heh.

Ava, your half-sister

Ava,

Uh oh.

-Nico

Dear Aphrodite,

If you had to choose one couple to watch 'til the day you fade, who would they be? (Besides Percabeth)

Ava, daughter of Hades

Ava,

Probably Thalico. I mean, they're so perfect for each other, and they're both so passionate. Have you seen them kiss? *fans herself*

-Aphrodite

Dear Thalia,

Last time you 'came into our cabin', and 'talked' with Nico, you put on my shirt. I would like it back.

Ava, daughter of Hades

Ava,

Well, sorry, it's not my fault you all dress the same. I'll give it to Nico the next time I see him.

-Thalia

Dear Hera,

What did you have for lunch two days ago? A STEAK SALAD perhaps? I have evidence!

Ava, daughter of Hades

Ava,

Whatever, no one will believe you.

-Hera

Dear Ares,

Do you prefer chocolate milk over strawberry milk? Or vice versa?

Ava, daughter of Hades

Ava,

I drink neither!

-Ares

Dear Lacy,

Hello. I like your character. You're cool. (Did I come on too strong?)

Ava, daughter of Hades

Ava,

Um… thanks?

-Lacy

Dear Thalia and Nico,

No, you misunderstood me. At least tell your closest friends and family. I know for a fact that Annabeth and Piper already agree with your relationship, and I have a feeling that Percy and Jason will make some overprotective comment, but will be okay with it. And don't worry, I have my Cahill family that will tear whatever boyfriend I have apart if they knew, so I understand the need for secrecy.

I wish the two of you well,

Jenny

P.S Please forget what I said about Cahill!

Jenny,

_They probably already know, so there's no need to tell them, right?_

**And I'm pretty sure Jason knows it. He's used to walking in on us kissing. **

**-Thalia, **_and Nico_

Dear Percy,

Okay! I will see you there, OUCH! Scratch that, I will see you soon because I, OW! Okay, I will not tell him Natalie! Sheesh put your dart guns away! Dan, I need your ninja swords! Got to go! Daniel Arthur Cahill, put that vase down! It is over 3000 years old! Sorry about that, my family is crazy. NO JONAH! NO RAP! Sorry, got to go. Also, yes that is THE Jonah Wizard, do NOT ask how I know him! Ugh, I hate Peirce! The life of a Cahill! OOPS, forget I said that!

Jenny, your sister with a crazy family

Jenny,

Um… okay….

-Percy

Dear Annabeth,

I am going to write him a letter. I hope it works. Also, my friend/sister wants to talk to you.

Hi! Sinead here! Can you come to this address? *scribbles address for Cahill manor* I think that you may be a Cahill. An Ekaterina to be exact. It is in your blood, from your dad's side Please, we need all the help we can get. –Sinead

Okay, I can get what you are feeling, but Sinead and I, and my siblings and family are desperate for help. Could you please come? And um, not tell Percy, he would freak if he knew that I was putting my life on the line.

Safe travels!

Jenny

Jenny,

Um… okay. I'll come. Just don't kidnap me or anything.

-Annabeth

Dear Malcolm,

What are we? I could understand if you didn't feel the same way. Most people don't like me, so I could understand if you didn't. I might not be at CHB for a while, because I'm in Ireland. OW, Dan! Sorry, my little brother may be a math and code cracking genius, but he is still ninja obsessed, and likes to carry around swords. OH COME ON! Got to go! People trying to kill me, again.

Love,

Jenny

Jenny,

I really like you. A lot. Why are there people trying to kill you?!

-Malcolm

Dear Thalia,

So, this will be our little secret. Tell me who you like, I'll tell you mine. ;)

So…

DoyoulikeNicoornot? Try and read it. I dare you…

Mwahahaha!

Your sister, who is nothing like Kronos' wife/sister,

Rhea, daughter of Zeus

Rhea,

I HAVE A SISTER?! I've always wanted a sister. I wanted Jason to be a girl, so I could dress him up and have tea parties with him. Well, I did that anyways. He looked so cute in a dress.

Anyways, you tell me who you like first.

-Thalia

**Oh my goodness, that was long. I hope you liked it! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! BBBYYYEEE!**


	36. Chapter 36

**HHHHIIIIII! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I hung out with my friend today, but I'm here to update now!**

Dear Zeus,

No, I didn't forget to add my godly parent.

-Owen, son of…

Owen,

WHO IS IT?!

-Zeus

Dear Poseidon/Neptune,

If I say your name over and over again, will you get confused?

Poseidon, Neptune, Poseidon, Neptune

-Random Demigod

Random demigod,

No.

-Poseidon/Neptune

Dear Hades,

I had an awesome time this weekend, thank you. But I overheard Ava and Raven talking about joining the hunters of Artemis. Is it true?

-Ryder, son of Pluto

Ryder,

Yes, it's true.

-Hades

Dear Nico,

And she must say it, too. Also, Thalia says that she hopes you keep wearing black because she says it's hot. Also, Zeus is a meanie, if you care about her, go to Olympus and protest against Zeus. SHOW HIM!

-A

A,

Okay, I'll get her in a second. Trust me, I some things planned for Zeus. Here's Thalia.

**I love Nico so very much that it hurts my very soul.**

**-Thalia, **_and Nico_

Dear Zeus,

You cannot stop Thalico! Also, why would you say something like that about your children?

-A

A,

YES I CAN! Because it's true.

-Zeus

Dear Malcolm,

I really like you, too. I am going to try to come home from Ireland today, but as I said, there are people trying to kill me. And um, for the people trying to kill me, have you heard of a guy named Peirce? He might run for president. Well, he took something to make him a genius, a political strategist, have the strength of a hundred men, and be artistically inclined. And that is just the basics. Anyway, with this power he is the single most influential being on the planet, and he is evil. My family knows how to counter this, and we are a HUGE family. It includes people like Napoleon, Ben Franklin, and many more. So, this man wants to kill people like us. My last name is Cahill, and I am one of the five people in the world that are Cahills to actually have the last name Cahill. Let's just say my half-sister and brother and I lead this family and are the only people who know both the thing Peirce took, and the thing that counteracts it. At this moment, I am considering bringing my siblings to camp, so that they are safe. I have to go. My flight leaves. I first have to stop at CC to help Annabeth with her role in the CC.

Still wondering what we are,

Jenny

Jenny,

Um, wow. What does Annabeth have to do with this? I would like to talk to you when you get back.

-Malcolm

Dear Annabeth,

Don't worry. Kidnapping is what made me miss half of the summer session last year. Not fun when you have to break into museums just to keep alive. Anyways, see at Cahill Command Center.

Jenny

Jenny,

Um… okay.

-Annabeth

Dear Katie,

I told you! I am someone.

Raven

Raven,

Um… okay.

-Katie

Dear dad,

Don't stop them.

Raven

Dear Raven,

Why?

-Hades

Dear Half-brother,

Dad said you can date.

Raven

Raven,

But did he say that I could date a daughter of Zeus?

-Nico

Dear half-brother's girlfriend,

Yeah. Ask your boyfriend who it was.

Raven

Raven,

WHAT THE HADES?! WHY DID YOU TELL?!

-Thalia

Dear someone I hate (Zeus),

Why should I tell a ***** like you.

Raven

Raven,

EXCUSE ME?!

-Zeus

Dear Ares,

HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Neither?

Ava, daughter of Hades

Ava,

I like milk plain.

-Ares

Dear Thalia,

You'd better.

Ava, daughter of Hades

Ava,

I will!  
-Thalia

Dear Zeus,

Okay….

Ava, daughter of Hades

Ava,

What?!

-Zeus

Hypnos,

I need to call in that favor. Remember the Lethe incident? Yeah. Can you get Zeus? Please? He's going on a rampage. And he's drenching America. FOR THALIA!

-Alicia

Alicia,

I'll try. Why is this for Thalia?

-Hypnos

Travis,

Ask your brother.

-Alicia

Alicia,

Oh… so I don't wanna use it on Katie, then.

-Travis

Percy,

Yes, we got along. Anyway, did you hear that Leo's working on a monster proof iPod? Can you ask him how it's going for me?

Kylie

Kylie,

Good! He said that it'll be done by tomorrow.

-Percy

Dear Piper,

How do you get your sisters to go away? Maybe it will work with Venus kids! They are following me everywhere trying to give me a makeover and wear pink. I mean light baby pink. I don't mind when it's dark, but light pink is terrible. Also, I hate make-up. Help me!

Kylie, daughter of Neptune

P.S we met when I was visiting Camp Half-Blood last week

Kylie,

The best way would probably to just wear black and navy blue together. It will make them flee, screaming.

-Piper

Dear Percy,

I just found the address to Camp Half-Blood and found out you're real (I read the books). Anyway, I was wondering, do you read the Harry Potter books?

Harry

Harry,

No, I don't really read very much.

-Percy

Dear Percy,

And how about if someone were to read them to you? Do you think you'd like them then?

Because what we have in common is the reason you can't come in right now.

Ummm… well… I need to consult it. As soon as I know if you can come in, I'll tell you.

With love,

Leanna

Dear Leanna,

Um, I don't know.

Um… okay.

Alright.

With love,

Percy

Reyna,

You are loved! VERY LOVED!

Yeah, I noticed. Though, I did enjoy looking at you both. It was so sweet! I took very good pictures C:

Sincerely,

Leanna

Leanna,

Yes, I can see that.

Well, I'm glad you got something out of it.

Oh, and Leo is taking me on another date today. For some reason, I'm super nervous.

Sincerely,

Reyna

Carina,

I HAVE SUCCEEDED IN GETTING THE BELT! REPEAT, THE BELT IS OURS NOW.

Anything can happen.

WELL… the Doctor can always come to find us. He must be looking for us right now. HE NEEDS US.

Actually. Gods damn the epilogue. Makes the book better and worse at the same time.

THEN COME BACK TO LIFE NOW!

By the way, my brother Percy is begging me to let him come in our cabin. He already swore on the Styx he wouldn't tell anyone what he saw, but it's not my decision to let him in. Do you want him to come in?

Leanna, your friend who is extremely happy that you decided to come back from the dead

Leanna,

YAY!

Yes, we WILL come for us! HE WILL HE WILL HE WILL!

So true….

I DID!

Okay, he can. But tell him to beware, for in there lies an upset daughter of Ares that doesn't know whether to cry or punch things and will yell bizarre things and talk about demon pox, and may get violent.

Carina, your friend who is seriously contemplating bringing all of her books and book related things into your cabin so her siblings won't find them under her bed

Leo,

Yeah, I noticed. Then I will have to give you the whole speech again. *sigh* Better start preparing it.

Maybe because there are a lot of books in the bookstore which I want and there are too many for my small arms to carry so I need somewhere to put them.

…It can fit as many books as I want, right?

Leanna

Leanna,

Um, that may have to wait. I'm taking Reyna to the beach for a date tonight. I'm gonna ask her out then.

Um, okay, I'll give it to you. But where are you gonna get mortal money to pay for the books?

-Leo

Dear Percy,

Do you and Annabeth plan on getting married anytime soon?

Sincerely,

Amprite, daughter of Artemis

Amprite,

I'm gonna propose on our anniversary.

-Percy

Dear Reyna,

Have you decided to bring Octavian back and torture him with the pillow pet's he has destroyed?

Sincerely,

Amprite, daughter of Artemis

Amprite,

We have a lot of recommendations on ways to torture him, so I need to talk with our president about all of them first.

-Reyna, vice-president of the OTC

Thalia,

So if I tell you mine, can you tell me yours? Swear on the River Styx!

So, can I like, ask the Stolls to do that? Dress up Jason, I mean. As a prank or whatever… I'd do it myself, just that I went to the wrong camp. I'm at Camp Jupiter! Yay… eh, whatever!

Rhea, daughter of Zeus

Rhea,

I swear it on the River Styx. NOW TELL ME!

That would be hilarious!

How did that happen?

-Thalia

Annabeth,

Turns out my friend, Dianne, is your half-sibling! That's the most preppy I've ever been… Thalico is an exception, though.

Rhea, daughter of Zeus

P.S What's the best date you've ever had with Percy

Rhea,

Cool!

Um, almost all of my dates with Percy were amazing, I can't just pick one!

Dear mom,

Is there really a point disliking Poseidon after all this time? I mean, Annabeth and Percy get along fine.

From,

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

I am getting over Annabeth and Percy, but I will always hate Poseidon!

-Athena

Dear Percy,

Connor is… taken care of. I'm having a party to celebrate my VICTORY at capture the flag, wanna come? It's at 6:00. The whole Demeter cabin is coming, thanks to Katie. Annabeth's coming, too *giggles*. So anyway, bye, and see you at the VICTORY party!

Nora, daughter of Nike

Nora,

Um… okay then. Does victory really have to be all caps? Really? Sure, I'll come.

-Percy

Dear Katie,

Oh, remember, the party's at 6:00! I hope you liked lunch yesterday :D! It makes sense that you got the 'garden' salad. Oh, Travis? Superglued to his bed, with Connor, by none other than ME! You're welcome. He's SO annoying! Also, Connor called me 'babe'. Gross!

Nora, daughter of Nike

Nora,

See you there! I did, it was delicious! That's funny! But don't keep him there too long. He may be annoying, but I still don't want him to die. Or suffer. How long do you plan on keeping him there?

Sincerely,

Katie

Dear Thalia,

Oh, he's in the cabin next to camp. Oh, how I hate him.

Nora, daughter of Nike

Nora,

Okay. I'll do it when I'm done hanging out with Nico.

-Thalia

Dear Travis and Connor,

Have fun NOT going to my VICTORY party! MUAHAHA! I'm so evil. Don't bother calling anyone, because whoever they are, taken care of. Are you looking for your PRECIOUS firewater? Taken care of. As I said, I'm so evil. MUAHAHAHA!

Nora, Daughter of Nike

Nora,

We didn't want to come anyway! And Katie will notice that we're gone! She won't want us to stay here!

-The Stolls

P.S Travis wrote the thing about Katie. He kind of has an obsession with her.

Dear Percy,

If you are dry when you get in the water, how can you take showers?

Lucy, daughter of Hermes

Lucy,

I only stay dry if I want to.

-Percy

Dear Stolls brothers,

Thalia and Nico. When they are making out in the Hades cabin, ask me or Raven, and when they're doing it in the Zeus cabin, ask Jason to tell you, and pour it on them! Heh hehe.

Ava, daughter of Hades

Ava,

That's a great idea! Tell us when they're making out.

-The Stolls

Dear Artemis,

Can I join the hunters? I HATE boys, or men, except my dad, and guys like Percy, as a friend. They are gross!

Nora, daughter of Nike

Nora,

Sure! Ask your camp leader for an application and I will get back to you at the end of the month.

-Artemis

Hermes,

PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD! THERE'S AN ALL-OUT PRANK WAR WITH ZEUS! We need all the help we can get! ESPECIALLY HERA AND HER COWS! Oh yeah, and if he asks, I had NOTHING to do with this. Thanks, I owe you one.

-Alicia

Alicia,

I know! I'm part of it! But I'll try to spread the word throughout Olympus. Do you know why we're rebelling against Zeus, though?

-Hermes

**I just wrote another 2,000 word chapter! Yay! BBBBYYYEEE!**


	37. Chapter 37

**HHHHIIIIIIII! Sorry for not updating super-duper fast like I usually do. I have a lot to do (a lot to do means that I didn't want to do anything at all other than sit on my bum). Here's a chapter for you!**

Dear Percy,

…You could try that. One day I will read something to you. It will take very long, but I will C:

According to my dear friend you can enter, but be prepared to face things you've never dealt with.

With love,

Leanna

Dear Leanna,

Okay. What book?

How bad could it possibly be?

With love,

Percy

Reyna,

SPREAD THE LOVE.

I got a lot out of that. I am making a collage out of you two.

*squeals*YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE NERVOUS! EVERYTHING WILL BE PERFECT! Oh gods, you need to tell me what happened when you come back. I am fangirling right now.

Leanna

Leanna,

I WILL.

How are you gonna make a collage out of one hug?

Okay, okay, I won't be nervous. But I am really excited. Don't worry, I'll most definitely tell you what happens. I have to go pick out something to wear now. BYE!

Reyna

Carina,

Muahahahaha :3

HE JUST CAN'T FIND THE CAMP!

GOOD. STAY ALIVE.

Told him. And warned him. It will be his decision if he comes in or not.

Leanna, your friend who is already making room for your stuff C:

Leanna,

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

OH MY GODS, WE HAVE TO FIND SOME WAY TO HELP HIM!

I WILL!

He will be scarred for life if he does.

Carina, your friend hopes she can move her fangirl things without being noticed by her siblings

Leo,

OHMYGODSOHMYGODS THAT'S THE BEST NEWS YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN ME TODAY! I WILL BE HAPPY THE REST OF THE DSY

Doesn't your belt magically appear money, too?

Leanna

Leanna,

Okay, calm down.

I don't know, I've never really tried.

-Leo

Dear Octavian,

Question: Why are you such an annoying scarecrow?

Statement: I hate you.

I hope you fall on a sword!

-Rose, daughter of Hades

Rose,

Why don't you just join the group of people that hate me! BTW, I'm already dead.

-Octavian

Dear Percy and Annabeth,

I am so nervous. I just found out I am a half-blood, but I don't know who I am a daughter of! Do you have any tips for figuring out?

Rosemarie, daughter of ?

Rosemarie,

Observe other demigod's traits, and compare them to yours. But even if you have an idea, there is no sure way to figure out before you are claimed. Hang in there.

-Percy and Annabeth

Percy,

Yay! I am so happy for you. I'm sure she is gonna say yes.

Amprite, daughter of Artemis

Amprite,

Thank you. Also, I have a question for you. Since Artemis is your mother, does that mean that you were born hating men?

-Percy

Reyna,

Oh well, tell me when you have decided on a punishment for him (as a daughter of Artemis, I like to see men suffer ;))

Amprite, daughter of Artemis

Amprite,

Okay. We will most likely choose most of them.

-Reyna

Clarisse,

Do you plan on getting married to Chris?

Amprite, daughter of Artemis

Amprite,

I don't know, I'm only sixteen. I have enough time to make plans for the future. Why are you asking me, anyways? I'm not the one that would be proposing. Ask Chris.

-Clarisse

Dear Thalia and Nico,

I understand the hatred of Zeus, and I promise to help you two in any way I can.

Jenny

Jenny,

Thanks!

-Thalia and Nico

Dear Zeus,

You are by far, the worst parent ever. That is worse than when my adoptive parents said they needed me to be good because they can't deal with both me and my brother. I hate you, and I would watch out for the all-out prank war against you!

Jenny, daughter of… I will never tell you!

Jenny,

How am I bad parent?!

Also, you are talking nonsense. There is no prank war.

-Zeus

Dear Annabeth,

Oh, that sounded soo wrong. I meant that people were kidnapping my family, well, our family, and we had to rob all these places to get them back. Really annoying when they are also trying to kill you. Anyways, you and Sinead are on satellite patrol and code cracking until further notice. Sinead will fill you in.

Jenny

Jenny,

Okay, that sounds a lot less creepy. Okay.

-Annabeth

Dear Malcolm,

I know. I am just glad that I was not raised to kill for the clue hunt.

Annabeth is unsurprisingly an Ekaterina, which makes her Athena genes skyrocket. She is genetically engineered to be smart from both her parents. Also, I am at Thalia's pine. I just got back.

Jenny

Jenny,

Raised to kill for what?

Wow, my half-sister is genetically engineered. I'm coming right now.

-Malcolm

Dear Connor and Travis,

I hear that someone superglued you to your beds. Well, I'll come and get you off your beds, don't worry. Then we can mega prank the person who did this to you.

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

Thankfully, the girl that put us here freed us. Also, pranking her isn't a very good idea. She's a daughter of Nike.

-The Stolls

Dear Nico,

How did you feel about Annabeth before she went out with Percy? And if you didn't like Percy, who would your crush be?

-Lauren

Lauren,

Um, not really anything. She was just there. And I don't have one.

-Nico

Dear Zeus,

I'll tell you who my godly parent is if you let Thalia and Nico be together.

-Owen, son of….

Owen,

NEVER! They should not be together and that is final! TELL ME YOUR GODLY PARENT!

-Zeus

Thalia,

So, I like…

…

…

NO ONE! Ha!

Now, tell me yours, you swore on it.

As for that camp mix-up, the goat people had the wrong directions… I have no idea how; don't ask me.

Rhea, your sister

Rhea,

Grr… you little trickster. Fine, I like…

…

…

All of my friends. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Nico, Etc. You know, because they all have a special place in my heart.

I win.

-Thalia

Dear Stolls,

Do me a favor and dress Jason up as a girl. Send me a pic, and send it to Camp Jupiter. And don't you think of saying no, you Stolls will get hurt.

Oh, and Travis, I can maybe tell everyone that you have a crush on someone! NOW DO IT!

Rhea, daughter of Zeus

(_Travis, _**Connor)**

Rhea,

**Okay, okay, we'll do it.**

_Also, I do NOT have a crush on anybody!_

-The Stolls

Dear soon-to-be-half-brother-in-law,

Nico…

Rhea, your almost-half-sister-in-law

Rhea,

What? Also, I'M NOT DATING YOUR SISTER!

-Nico

Dear Zeus,

I'm joining the war! So for this letter, I'm going to call you Zeus/Jupiter. Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter!

Ava, daughter of Hades

Ava,

STOP IT.

-ZeuJupister

Dear Hermes and Alicia,

Can I join the prank war against Zeus?

Ava, daughter of Hades

Ava,

SURE!

Hermes and Alicia

Dear Stoll brothers,

They're doing it now! But don't worry, they'll be at it for at least two more hours. So you'll have plenty of time to plan.

Ava, daughter of Hades

Ava,

Great! Do you remember what this stuff does?

-The Stolls

Dear dad,

WHAT?! He is in a relationship?! How could I have missed that?

Well, I do like Connor Stoll. Maybe I should warn you that I am a little boy crazy.

-Alyssa

Alyssa,

Yeah.

Well, most of my daughters join the hunt, so I guess that's good.

-Hades

Dear Persephone,

Why do you hate all children of Hades/Pluto?

I think you're an awesome stepmom. Can I call you mom since my mom died?

Love,  
Alyssa, daughter of Hades

Alyssa,

I don't hate them, and I'm actually warming up to them, but they do remind me that Hades has cheated on me.

Thank you. Sure!

Love,

Persephone

Dear Percy,

Oh yes, VICTORY has to! I'm evil.

MUAHAHAHA! Thanks for coming, it was super fun until you broke my fountain! BTW, not forgiven… yet. Annabeth and you had… FUN, didn't you? HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!

Nora, daughter of Nike

Nora,

Um, okay.

I said sorry like a billion times! Yes, we did.

-Percy

Dear Katie,

I freed him after the party. Hope you had fun! Percy broke my fountain. Did you like my garden? I'm thinking of adding more. Do you want to help? You can come over at 12:00 on Friday. Does that work? My training finishes then.

Nora

Dear Nora,

Good. I had a ton of fun. I know, I got splashed with water. I loved it! I'd be glad to help! That's good, see you then!

Sincerely,

Katie

Dear Travis,

Your SWEET little girlfriend knew, and didn't care!

Nora

Nora,

Katie is NOT my girlfriend! And I bet she DID care!  
-Travis

Dear Connor,

Would you like to go on a date with me?

Alyssa, daughter of Hades

Alyssa,

Sure!

-Connor

**I hope you like it! The more letters I get, the faster I'll update! BBYYYEEE!**


	38. Chapter 38

**HHHHHIIII! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, but I had zero energy and just didn't. Also, I might have to get one of my teeth pulled soon, so I probably won't post that day. Well, here's the next chapter.**

Dear Nico,

Yes.

Raven

Raven,

But what about Zeus?

-Nico

Dear Thalia,

My dad said you guys could date.

Raven

Raven,

But what about my dad?

-Thalia

Dear Zeus,

You heard me.

Raven

Raven,

I WILL SMITE YOU!

-Zeus

Dear Katie,

Hi. Do you like Travis?

Raven

Raven,

WHAT?! NO! I hate Travis!

-Katie

Percy and Annabeth,

Thanks. I'll keep you guys posted when it happens… fingers crossed it happens soon! How are you guys doing, by the way?

-Rosemarie

Rosemarie,

You're welcome! We're good! Everything's been pretty calm since the war ended.

-Percy and Annabeth

Dear Malcolm,

The clue hunt. I would rather not think about that experience. Not fun, but many people were raised to kill to get what they want. Not fun. And I liked 'talking' with you! Sadly, I need to leave camp in three days to help my siblings.

Jenny, daughter of….

Dear Jenny,

Wow, that sounds terrible. I enjoyed 'talking' to you, too. That sucks, but I guess you need to do your job.

-Malcolm

Dear Thalia and Jason,

I understand how it is having horrid parents. And siblings.

Jenny, daughter of….

Jenny,

Yeah… our dad sucks.

-Thalia and Jason

Dear Annabeth,

So Sinead said she filled you in on the clue hunt and with the Vespers and Peirce. If you have any questions I am at camp… with your brother.

Jenny, daughter of….

Jenny,

Yeah, she did. Okay, I'll come if I have any questions.

-Annabeth

Dear Zeus,

Yes you are! You call you kids mistakes and don't you dare tell me they are mistakes. You made a conscious choice to cheat on Hera hundreds of thousands of times.

And I would watch out for the hundreds of thousands of gods, demigods, and mortals on the prank war rampage. Just ask Hermes, right Hermes?

With absolute hatred,

Jenny, daughter of….

Jenny,

Well, I didn't mean to have kids, so they ARE mistakes. If I had the chance to make them not exist, I would.

What prank war rampage?

-Zeus

Thalia,

I just asked the Stolls to dress up Jason and they said yes!

Haha!

Ya, no… you don't win. So, rumors are spreading… are you seriously pregnant? Yay! I get a niece/nephew!

Rhea, your loving sister

Rhea,

Haha!

NO I'M NOT! And, NO you don't!

Thalia, your aggravated sister

Nico,

Sure… Suuuuure….

Rhea, your half-sister in law

Rhea,

Really! We're not married, we're not even dating!  
-Nico

Jason,

MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rhea, your sister

Rhea,

Are you the one that made the Stolls dress me up like this?!

-Jason

Dear random person,

Hi!

Rhea and (my friend) Dianne

P.S Whoever gets this, I know who you are…)

Rhea and Dianne,

Um… hi. You better know who I am, I killed the drakon!

-Clarisse La Rue

Dear Percy,

No, it was only 87! Fine, you're forgiven! Nyssa is building me a NEW one, soon. Why did you eat all the Cheetos, chips, cake, ice cream, juice boxes, and popsicles? You got a sugar rush and DESTROYED my fountain, chandelier, table, and lamp! Annabeth freaked out! She was all like "The food pyramid blah blah blah healthy eating yak yak yak conscious of your nutrition yada yada yada!" Dude, your girlfriend can TALK! BTW, still mad about the chandelier, table, and lamp. You're only forgiven for the fountain!

Nora

Nora,

Err… sorry?

-Percy

Dear Katie,

Yeah, sorry about the water. PERCY did it! See you then!

Nora

Dear Nora,

It's okay, stuff happens. See you!

Sincerely,

Katie

Dear Travis.

She IS your GIRLFRIEND! Nope, didn't care. Ask her. MUHAHAHA! My evilness is overwhelming, isn't it?

Nora

Nora,

SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! I HATE HER! Did she ask where I was?

-Travis

Dear Annabeth,

You went full Athena mode at my party. Please don't do that! Percy screamed and ran. SOME BOYFRIEND you have there. Well, I hope we can be friends!  
Nora, daughter of Nike

Nora,

Yeah, it happens sometimes. There's really no way to stop it. Yeah, I would love to be friends.

-Annabeth

Dear Octavian,

I. HATE. YOU. Enough said. BTW, glad you're dead.

Nora, daughter of Nike

Nora,

This is the OTC. Octavian is a little wrapped up right now, but we will tell him.

-The OTC 

Dear Zeus,

My godly parent is Hera. Watcha gonna do about it?

-Owen, son of Hera

Owen,

I'm gonna… I'm gonna… I'll get back to you on that.

-Zeus

Dear Jupiter,

Did you know that your schizophrenic other side called your kids mistakes? And if you did… I have water balloons and I aint afraid to us them. AGGH! Sorry, Mrs. O'Leary just tackled me.

-Alicia

Alicia,

WHAT?! I'm gonna have to have a little chat with him.

-Jupiter

Dear Nico,

Well, I am still going to sign A… also, what are you planning on doing to Zeus?

-A

A,

Please don't. She screams every time I get a letter from you. I have joined the prank war and I plan on doing many harsh things to him.

-Nico

Dear Zeus,

You big fat meanie butt!

-A

A,

I AM NOT A BIG FAT MEANIE BUTT!

-Zeus

Dear children of the big three,

I just heard of this place called Camp Half-Blood and I was brought here recently. Can I die here or you know, lose my mind? Who knew Greek gods were real?! And by the way… I had dark smoke looming around my hands this week and some whispers of the 'dead' and it's scary. Am I a daughter of Hades or am I going crazy?

Sincerely,

Roanne, the confused Filipino girl

Roanne,

Yes, you can die and go crazy. Um, it could be either, but you're most likely a daughter of Hades. You should probably go to Chiron.

-The children of the big three

Dear Piper,

Thank you, you saved me.

Kylie

Kylie,

No problem

-Piper

Dear Leo,

Percy said you were almost done with the monster proof iPod. When is the first shipment coming to Camp Jupiter?

Kylie

Kylie,

They're done now. I just shipped them to Camp Jupiter.

-Leo

Dear Reyna,

Can I join the OTC?

Kylie

Kylie,

I'll send you a registration form.

-Reyna, vice president of the OTC

Clarisse,

I should hope you don't have to propose. Let me say that differently, if he proposed would you say yes? And I don't know why, because I want to know. Keep an eye on men and make sure they don't do anything stupid.

Sincerely,

Amprite, daughter of Artemis

Amprite,

Um, yeah. I l… lo… lov… okay, I really like him. Oh, trust me, if he did anything stupid, I'd be out in two seconds flat and he'd have a concussion.

-Clarisse

Dear Percy,

I was not born hating them (not all, a few) because my mother did not hate them at birth, it was a choice. I don't trust them, though. I do hate them easier than most people.

Sincerely,

Amprite, daughter of Artemis

Amprite,

Oh, okay. Um… you don't hate me, right?

-Percy

Dear Artemis,

Should I join the hunt because I'm your daughter?

Amprite, your daughter

Dear Amprite,

You don't have to. You can if you want, but I want to give you control over your life.

-Artemis

Dear Chris,

Are you going to propose to Clarisse at all?

Sincerely,

Amprite, daughter of Artemis

Amprite,

Um, maybe one day.

-Chris

Dear Reyna,

Ok.

Amprite, daughter of Artemis

Amprite,

C:

-Reyna

Dear Hera,

Who is your favorite DEMIGOD? I also do not think you're mean or evil, you are only doing it because of your cheating husband. But you could find a way to get even with your husband without hurting or killing the demigod kids.

-Amprite, daughter of Artemis

Amprite,

Um, I'm not sure. Thank you, and I'm slowly getting over it. I actually have a couple demigod kids of my own now, so I have gotten even.

-Hera

Percy,

Aren't you getting mystified by the amount of hidden half-siblings the top three brother gods are giving you?

-blank

Blank,

Honestly, I think it's really cool. But they really should have told us about them when the wars were happening, so that they could help.

-Percy

Dear Leo,

Would you PLEASE stop burning down my bunk?

Sincerely,

Sam, son of Hephaestus

Sam,

Sorry.

-Leo

Dear Percy,

Um… maybe Harry Potter? The books are great! Or the Maze Runner? I haven't read that series yet, so we could read it together!

Enter and you will see. You have been warned, though.

By the way, is there any way to get mortal money around here?

With love,

Leanna

Dear Leanna,

Um… sure?

I'm coming right now.

Ask Chiron if he'll give you some. Why do you need mortal money?

With love,

Percy

Reyna,

LOVELOVELOVE

Many different camera angles and a Hades lot of Photoshop.

Good luck! Though I'm sure you won't need it because everything will go great! I am very happy for you!

Leanna

Leanna,

LOVELOVELOVE

Um… okay then….

Thanks! I'm going right now!

Reyna

Carina,

MAYBE WE CAN GET OUT OF CAMP FOR A WHILE AND THEN HE WILL FIND US AND THEN WE'LL BRING HIM HERE!

GOOD!

He doesn't think it can be that bad. Poor guy.

Leanna, your friend who is trying to help you think of ways

Leanna,

WE CAN FIND HIM AFTER WE GO TO THE BOOKSTORE!

Wow, he's in for a surprise.

Carina, your friend that is going to get her stuff while her siblings are training

Leo,

How can you ask me to be calm?! My ship is becoming cannon any moment now! I CANNOT REMAIN CALM! How in the world are YOU calm?!

There's a first time for everything, right? I money doesn't appear, I'll just put the books in anyways. No one has to know a thing.

Leanna

Leanna,

Oh trust me, I'm not, but you're not the one going on the date!

Um… isn't that shoplifting?

Leo

Dear C and T,

That's good. I found a way around her winning all the time. She has to know when to use her godly powers so we'll just keep silent.

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

Cool!

-The Stolls

Dear Percy,

I just found out I am your half-brother, my dad is Poseidon, too!

An extremely excited son of Poseidon, Gabe

Gabe,

Awesome!

-Percy

Dear Stoll brothers,

Firewater, remember? Make them run out of the cabin screaming like little girls? Blackmail material? Hey, if they try to wash off in the lake, we could get Percy or Leanna in on this, too….

Ava, daughter of Hades

Ava,

Oh yeah! Great idea! We just hope that the rumors aren't true and Thalia isn't really pregnant, because that would probably be bad if we did it and she was.

-The Stolls

Dear Hermes and Alicia,

Yes! Do you have any ideas? Right now I'm writing letters saying Zeus/Jupiter to him over and over again.

Ava, daughter of Hades

Ava,

We are plotting. We will be holding a meeting soon.

-Hermes and Alicia

Dear Annabeth,

How do you truly feel about Thalico?

Ava, daughter of Hades

P.S Do you remember me in capture the flag two weeks ago?

Ava,

I think that they're adorable together, and they should stop hiding it. I'm also hoping that Thalia isn't pregnant.

Yes, I do!

-Annabeth

Dear Zeus,

I'm back! Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter weirdo Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter Zeus Thalico forever Zeus Zeus and Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter weirdo Jupiter Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter J*** Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter Zeus major pain in the *** Jupiter Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter Zeus!

(Read between the lines!)

Ava, daughter of Hades

Ava,

I did read between the lines and I've come to the conclusion that I will smite you, everyone that insults me, and the idiotic son of Hades that has started this all!

-Zeus

Dear Chiron,

I would like an application for the hunters of Artemis.

Ava, daughter of Hades

Ava,

Alright, I'll attach it to this letter.

Chiron

Dear Hades,

Would it be alright if I joined the hunters of Artemis?

Ava, your daughter

Ava,

Yes, of course. But I will miss you.

-Hades

Dear Artemis,

I'm applying for the hunters! I'm thirteen. When do you collect applications?

Ava, daughter of Hades

Ava,

Great! I collect them at the end of each month!

-Artemis

Travis and Connor,

I need an update. Have you guys done anything or has the prank war not started yet? Also, make sure you get some videos, so when the prank war is over, we can send them to everyone. I got stygian iron chains, terrible music, and thousands of spirits calling for Zeus' blood down in the underworld if you need any.

Ben

P.S I almost forgot, I am asking Annabeth to plan a schedule for all the pranks everyone is planning to do, so she is in charge (after the first prank).

Ben,

We are still planning the first prank. We're gonna start off with I big BANG! Thanks, we could use all of those things!

We needed an Athena kids' strategy anyways.

-The Stolls

Nico and Thalia,

How's everything going, I haven't talked to you guys in a while. Hades is too busy planning pranks for Zeus to bother you guys right now.

Persephone is treating some of your siblings, Nico, better. Thalia, you will be (once the prank war is over) the first one to get the videos of Zeus' pranks.

Enjoy yourselves,

Ben

P.S congratulations on your relationship

Ben,

_Everything's been going well… kind of. _

**Yeah… we've had some… err… minor issues that we're still trying to figure out what to do about. Other than that, things have been good. I can't wait to see the pranks.**

_And I'm glad that my dad isn't still freaking out._

_-Nico,_** and Thalia**

Annabeth,

Hi! I am Ben and I am sure you heard of the massive prank war on Zeus. I was wondering if you would help by planning a schedule for everybody. I told the Stolls that you are in charge if you accept.

A grateful son of Thanatos,

Ben

Ben,

I would love to help!

-Annabeth

Hera,

Does Zeus happen to have some sort of plushy or stuffed animal that he adores?

Ben, son of Thanatos

Ben,

Oh, he has loads of them.

-Hera

Reyna,

Is it possible that I can borrow Octavian? I am going to maybe use him for a prank.

(If you allow there is a truck of candy coming your way)

Ben

Ben,

I'll have to check with our president, but as long as he is frequently tortured I'm sure she'll say yes now GIMME CANDY!

-Reyna, vice president of the OTC

Zeus,

Hi loser, how are you? Don't bother answering, nobody cares any more. I like to say in the worst way possible, you are poop of 100,000,000,000 animals.

B

B,

HOW DARE YOU!? I WILL SMITE YOU AND ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS!

-ZEUS

Dear Hera,

I never knew I had siblings. What are their names?

-Wendy, daughter of Hera

Wendy,

Well, there's Owen and a few others that you'll have to wait and see.

-Hera

Dear Connor,

I am super happy that you said yes. Most boys are freaked out because I am a daughter of Hades. Are you freaked out?

Love,

Alyssa, daughter of Hades

Alyssa,

Are you worried because I'm a son of Hermes?

-Connor

Dear Persephone,

Hey mom, guess what…

I have a date with Connor Stoll, son of Hermes.

I am super excited *Squeal* Do you have any idea what I should wear?

Alyssa

Dear Alyssa,

Yay! Well, it depends on what you're doing on this date.

-Persephone

Hey Aphrodite,

Can you do me a favor? I need you to put a love potion on Nico and Thalia, please.

Alyssa, daughter of Hades

P.S you're awesome

Dear Alyssa,

What kind of love potion. Like Passion, fluffy, etc.

Love,

Aphrodite

Dear Annabeth,

What is your favorite type of Architecture for houses?

-Claire, daughter of Athena

Claire,

For some odd reason, I've always wanted to live in a Roman style house. It makes no sense, but ever since I was little, I've always wanted to.

-Annabeth

Dear Hermes and Alicia,

Can I join the prank war, too? I suggest various types of water from Tartarus, and of course, super glue.

-Katya, daughter of Nike

Katya,

Everyone that hates Zeus is welcome! We will add those to our list of supplies

-Hermes and Alicia

Dear someone,

Who wants to get back at the Stolls? I have an idea.

-Alec, son of Hades

Alec,

I'm listening.

Sincerely,

Katie Gardner

**HHHIIIIIIIIII! Oh, gosh that was a lot to write. Whew. Anyways, I wanted to say that I love every single one of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed my story! Thank you SOOOOOO much! BBBYYYEEEE!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Okay, okay, before you kill me, I know it's late and I should have updated earlier, but I'm just being lazy. I literally haven't done anything but walk to McDonalds to get myself a shamrock shake. That's it. Sorry. Here's a chapter for you now.**

Dear Percy,

Okay, I already have the books so I'll read them to you later C:

Well… come at your own risk. Just bring some ice cream.

How much money does he give you usually… you know… books and stuff….

With love,

Leanna

Dear Leanna,

Okay.

I got ice cream.

Um, usually ten bucks, if it's important, twenty, if it's an emergency, thirty.

I'm about to walk through the door. I will give this to you when I'm in there.

With love,

Percy

Reyna,

You'll see C: the collage will be beautiful!

Everything will go perfect! You'll see!

Leanna

Leanna,

HOLY JUPITER! OH MY FREAKING GODS I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! I'M LITERALLY CRYING RIGHT NOW! DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?! OH MY GODS! I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO!

-Reyna

Carina,

GREAT IDEA. WE WILL HEAR THE TARDIS NOISE! WE WILL!

So, which season are you on?

Yep. But oh well, curiosity killed the cat. In this case, Percy.

Leanna

Leo,

No, I am not. I am forced to wait a whole night and probably a whole morning to know what happened. The suspense is killing me.

Umm… nope. It's called borrowing without them. They won't get the books we borrowed back.

Leanna

Leanna,

Actually, after she said yes and started crying, she said she needed to write you a letter and ran off.

Um… I'm pretty sure that's shoplifting.

Leo

Dear Percy and Annabeth,

I have officially been claimed by Hera! Yay! It's kind of weird, but hey, at least I know!

-Rosemarie, daughter of Hera

Rosemarie,

Great! There's at least one other child of Hera at camp, so you won't be lonely.

-Percy and Annabeth

Dear Jason,

Did you ever regain your full memory?

Jenny

Jenny,

Most of it, but I don't remember much of my childhood or my mom.

Jason

Nico,

I just found out that I am your cousin AND your niece. I am a daughter of Poseidon and a granddaughter of Pluto. Where do you recommend staying? And I keep seeing weird things, like I touch a person, and I see multiple situations where they could die. And then I see stones and see the past of the people who hold them. What is going on?

Jenny

Jenny,

Since you're technically still a daughter of Poseidon, you should probably stay at Camp Half-Blood. Um, about those powers… it may be a Pluto thing, but you should talk to Chiron just in case.

Nico

Dear Annabeth,

Yeah. Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you had never met Percy?

Jenny

Jenny,

Um, no, actually. A lot of people ask me that, but I've never thought about it. I kind of don't want to.

-Annabeth

Dear Thalia and Jason,

Are you joining the prank war? Also, Thalia, I might join the hunt if Malcolm and I ever break it off. I was going to before this happened. What is your favorite part about being a huntress? And can you visit family?

Jenny

(Jason, **Thalia)**

Jenny,

Of course we are!

**Um, I'm actually not a huntress anymore. I needed more time because Chiron needed me to help with the Romans and Greeks thing, but I did enjoy it for the time being. Also, you can visit family, but not friends, and I needed time for them, too.**

**-Thalia, **and Jason

Dear Malcolm,

Yeah, it was. My mentor died. Also, I have my brothers and cousins standing over me and they want to say something.

Hello, this is Hamilton Holt, Ian Kabra, Dan Cahill, Ted Sterling, and Jonah Wizard. If you dare hurt her, we will hunt you down and torture you.

Sorry, my family is really protective. Anyways, at least it wasn't Percy saying that. Do you want to meet up by the lake? I discovered an island under the lake. Do you want to check it out?

Jenny and her annoyingly protective family

Jenny (and her annoyingly protective family),

Oh, sorry about that.

Don't worry. I won't hurt her. I won't lay a finger on her if she doesn't allow me.

It's okay. Um, how did you discover an island under the lake?

Malcolm

Dear Percy and Annabeth,

Why do Athena kids and Poseidon kids always fall in love with each other? I am a child of Poseidon, and I am dating Malcolm (at least I think so). Is this repetitive?

Jenny

Jenny,

It could just be a coincidence.

-Percy and Annabeth

Zeus,

Are you serious? Did you notice all the letters to Hermes and his daughter Alicia? Anyways, I am the one who keeps freezing you in place during your incredibly boring speeches at the council meetings for an hour. You made a conscious decision to cheat on her. I hate you *****. I highly doubt you could find me. Not my parent or me. Have you heard of Nimueh? Just a question.

Jenny, daughter of….

Jenny,

I do not spy on mail. That is Hermes' job. HOW ARE YOU FREEZING ME?! And she made a conscious decision to cheat on me back. No, I have not heard of it.

-Zeus

Dear Poseidon,

What is the largest sea monster you have ever caught?

Jeannie, unclaimed demigod

Jeannie,

That is a secret.

-Poseidon

Dear gods,

WHY HAVE'NT I BEEN CLAIMED PEOPLE?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, unclaimed demigod

Jeannie,

You will be claimed when the time is right.

-The gods

Dear Eos,

Why did they name a lip balm after you?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, unclaimed demigod

Jeannie,

I don't know!

-Eos

Dear Khione,

Thanks for the snow! No school! But could ya maybe stop soon? It's March and my sister is flying back from Germany later this week and I like to see her on time before I have to leave.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, unclaimed demigod

Jeannie,

YOU CANNOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

-Khione

Dear Hermes,

If you created the internet, then why does it alert monsters when demigods use it?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, unclaimed demigod

Jeannie,

I created the internet, not technology. The internet is not the thing that alerts monsters when demigods use it.

-Hermes

Dear Annabeth,

Did you read the Divergent series? If you did, did you like it? If you did like it, will you force Percy into taking you to see it when the movie comes out in theaters?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, unclaimed demigod

Jeannie,

Yes, I did, and I loved it! I already made him agree to take me.

-Annabeth

Dear Katie,

Admit it. *In sing song voice* you like Traviiiiiisss. I saw him kissing someone that looked quite a bit like you near the lake last night.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, unclaimed demigod

Jeannie,

I DO NOT! I did not kiss him, either, if that's what you're implying.

-Katie

Dear Travis,

If you're such a good prankster then how am I better?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, unclaimed demigod

Jeannie,

I AM THE BEST!  
-Travis

Dear half-brother,

Why are you listening to a ***** like him?

Raven

Raven,

Well, he might smite me down, or come call Thalia names to her face, which would really upset her. He also may separate us.

-Nico

Dear half-brother's girlfriend,

Why are you listening to him?

Raven

Raven,

Well, we really don't know what would happen if he found out that we're dating. Plus, Nico and I are in a situation that, if my dad found out about, he may kill both of us.

-Thalia

Dear Percy,

I went to Tartarus. I've been there since I was 5.

Raven

Raven,

WHAT?!

-Percy

Dear Katie,

Okay then. I guess my friend can ask him out?

Raven

Raven,

NO! Um, dating Travis would be a bad idea. Tell your friend that. He's really annoying and obnoxious, and even though he seems charming, he's not. Trust me.

-Katie

Dear Percy,

I've never been at the right place at the right time to talk to you. Hope I will, though.

Llewelyn

Dear C and T,

I heard there's a prank war on Zeus. Where do I sign up?

Llewelyn, son of Athena

Llewelyn,

Come talk to us about it.

-The Stolls

Dear Kronos,

How's life in Tartarus in millions of tiny pieces?

Llewelyn, son of Athena

Llewelyn,

Quite comfortable. Why don't you come join me?

-Kronos

To Zues (or however you spell your name),

If Pearl (a friend of mine) were here, she'd kick slap, yell at you and probably want you dead and will most likely join the prank war.

Seriously does NOT like Zeus' character AT ALL….

-A (For Afiction)

P.S Meanie :)

Dear Katie,

We make them think that Hermes is losing his throne on Olympus and his godly power, so his demigods are worthless. We would need Hermes' help, of course.

-Alec, son of Hades

Alec,

Err… that sounds a little mean….

-Katie

Dear Zeus,

I am a child of Pluto, not Hades, FYI. And good luck finding me. Siblings, keep confusing him.

-Ryder, son of Pluto

Ryder,

I don't care. I will find you, though.

-Zeus

Dear Leo,

I am not very closely related to the gods, and I am guessing that means I can use technology without monsters coming after me. Does that help at all? I mean with the monster-free tech for the demigods. Maybe block the godly power?

-Promethium63 (probably distantly related to Hephaestus as well)

Promethium63,

I have managed to block the godly energy of the demigods by covering the tech in celestial bronze. Each phone and iPod has five layers, and each computer has ten.

-Leo

Dear Nico,

Well… since she screams… I guess I can't do that to her. I'll sign AJ… but only for you two. What kind of things are you going to do to Zeus? Did you know Jupiter doesn't know about Zeus doing it?

-AJ (happy now?)

AJ,

Thank you. You are saving everyone's eardrums. That will be discussed at the next Zeus Prank War meeting. You should probably tell everyone who is involved that so they don't prank Jupiter too.

-Nico

P.S She is very happy now. She also says to stop toying with her emotions.

Dear Zeus,

YOU ARE A BIG FAT MEANIE BUTT! And you're stupid, too!

-A

A,

NO I'M NOT!

-Zeus

Dear Zeus,

Jeez, what's with all the smite threatening? Oh, and by the way, I told Jupiter that you said your kids were mistakes. Did he talk with you yet?

P.S look behind you

P.P.S I'll stop if you guess my godly parent.

-Alicia, the girl who is currently throwing water balloons at you

Alicia,

YES HE DID. STOP THIS INSTANT!

-Zeus

Dear Percy,

Err. Sorry ISN'T ENOUGH! DROP AND GIVE ME 20… APOLOGIES! Oh, whatever. See you at the next VICTORY party! It will be soon, I win a lot!

Nora

Nora,

*drops to knees* Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry. Am I forgiven now?

-Percy

Dear Katie,

Yeah… well, see you soon… hopefully!

Nora

Nora,

Yeah… TRAVIS FREAKING STOLL JUST FREAKING STEPPED ON MY DAISIES! I have to go kill him now.

-Katie

Dear Travis,

Nope. Not even the LEAST bit worried.

Nora

Nora,

I don't believe you. Oh gods, she's coming to yell at me for stepping on her flowers.

-Travis

Thalia,

So, do I at least get a kiss from you two?

…

Or an 'I love you'?

Rhea

P.S I dare you to do both of them

Rhea,

Nope.

Thalia

P.S Still nope

Nico,

Whoops, my autocorrect almost called you Nicole.

Can I be your wedding planner?

Your wedding planner, Rhea

Rhea,

I'm not getting married.

-Nico

Jason,

You shall feel my wrath!

Your sis, Rhea

Rhea,

Please, no!

-Jason

Clarisse,

How's life?

Rhea

P.S can you kill Jason for me?

Rhea,

Fine and no.

-Clarisse

Another random person,

Heya!

You like her and she likes you back!

Unknown….

Unknown,

I KNOW! She said yes when I asked her out!

-Hot stuff

Dear Connor,

I am not at all worried that you're a son of Hermes. You and your dad are awesome!

I am actually playing a prank on my brother and Thalia. The prank is where Aphrodite will put a love potion in their drinks. It's going to be epic! Do you want to help me with another prank? Can I help prank Katie Gardner?

Love,

Alyssa, daughter of Hades

P.S I love pranking people

Dear Alyssa,

I know right!

That's awesome! You can help prank Katie Gardner, but let Travis take blame for it. He likes getting her attention.

Love,

Travis Stoll

P.S Travis and I are also planning a prank on Thalia and Nico, but we need to make sure that Thalia isn't pregnant like the rumors say. Can you do some spying to see if she is or not?

Dear Aphrodite,

Maybe a fluffy one. Can you put it in their drinks when they're at the campfire?

Alyssa, daughter of Hades

Alyssa,

Sure! I'm actually getting a new shipment of ingredients for that tomorrow. I will have to find the list of precautions, though. When I find them, I'll write them down in a letter and send them to you, so you can make sure that we're following all of them.

Love,

Aphrodite

To Nico and Thalia,

I will try to tell Zeus and Hades that you are not dating, but you have to tell me the truth about you're relationship.

Shirou, son of Apollo

Shirou,

Fine, we're dating.

-Thalia and Nico

To Zeus and Hades,

The rumors about Nico and Thalia are not true. It was something a son of Hermes said to see how false gossip could spread. So don't worry about anything you hear.

Shirou, son of Apollo

Shirou,

Um, Hades is in the underworld at the moment, so I will write back. Are you sure?

-Zeus

**I just keep writing 2,000 word chapters. I feel so proud. Gods, I'm tired. BBBBBYYEEE!**


	40. Chapter 40

**HHHIIIIII! I'm actually posting before midnight! It's a miracle! On with the story!**

Dear Percy,

As soon as I have free time, we'll start with the first book!

Good, when you come inside, don't say a word. Just hand over the ice cream silently.

…Wouldn't he give you… let's say… $100?

With love,

Leanna

Leanna,

Okay.

When I walked in, you friend yelled 'DALEK!' really loud and threw a banana at me. What is going on?

Not for books.

With love and confusion,

Percy

Reyna,

HE ASKED YOU OUT RIGHT?! OH MY GODS HE FINALLY DID IT! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU! I AM GOING TO HUG YOU SO MUCH WHEN I SEE YOU!

Yep, I knew C:

See? I told you everything was going to go perfectly!

Now… DETAILS WOMAN! I NEED DETAILS!

Leanna

Leanna,

OH MY GODS YES! I'M SO HAPPY!

How long did you know?

Yeah, you were sooo right.

Okay, so we were in bunker nine, and we were having a picnic inside the Argo II, and he just randomly was like "So… wanna be my girlfriend?" It was the dorkiest thing ever, but I loved it and I kissed him and said yes, and then told him I needed to write you a letter, and went and did that. Then, I went back and we finished our date.

Reyna

Carina,

Okay, maximum we get $30, but we could try to do something to get more money.

Percy's gonna bring ice cream! :DD

Leanna

Leanna,

Can't we just put the book in the belt? Nobody will notice.

Um, yeah… I kind of threw my banana (that I threw in case there was a party) at him when he opened the door because I thought he was a dalek at first. Sorry.

Carina

Leo,

YESYESYES! THAT IS SO SWEET! Was the moment super romantic? Was she speechless at first? TELL ME!

No, it's not. Well, if no one finds out, it's not. And you won't say a word to anyone, right?

Leanna

Leanna,

Um, I just asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend. She did start crying, though.

Um… okay.

Leo

Dear Thalia, Nico, and Jason,

For revenge on Zeus for what he did to you and my family (500 years ago), I keep freezing him in his place for an hour when he is making his speeches during council meetings, thus embarrassing him. It is quite fun. Do you guys want to see the tapes?

Jenny

Jenny,

That's hilarious! It's good to know that my dad isn't the same as Zeus.

**Lucky. I have to deal with Zeus being my father. SEND ME THE TAPES!**

_Send them to me, too!_

-Jason, **Thalia, **_and Nico_

Dear Zeus,

She only did that because you cheated on her first and frankly, I can't blame her. And you should. You have people with all sorts of connections/resources/powers fighting back their rage. And Nimueh was the Lady of the Lake in Arthurian legends. I am her reincarnation, so I have magic. And I get the freezing abilities from three things 1. I am an enchantress. 2. I am a Greek and Roman, thus freezing you using both sides of my powers when directed at you. 3. My dad's abilities are awesome. Try and find out who my godly parent/grandparent is, you overgrown gecko. Trying to smite me would result in a war. Magical people DO NOT like it when you threaten their high priestess of the Old Religion. Oh, I dare you to try! Sucker!

Jenny, The High Priestess of the Old Religion

Jenny,

Well, she has kids on purpose, I didn't. Fine, I'll find some other way to get you back. Also, I do not have time to try and guess your parentage.

-Zeus

Dear Nico,

Thanks. I will talk to him straight away.

Jenny

Jenny,

You're welcome.

Nico

Dear Chiron,

I have been developing some strange powers recently. If I touch someone, I see the three ways they will most likely die. Precious metals keep popping up, and if someone picks them up, I can see their past. Help me!

Confused and scared,

Jenny

Dear Jenny,

Both of those may be Pluto powers, but I'll look into it. Who have you touched and what have you seen? Whose past have you seen?

Sincerely,

Chiron

Dear Malcolm,

It is okay. It was three years ago. And did I forget to mention that my dad is Poseidon? Well he is. And I swam into a grotto, trying to be alone, and I found people. Well, aquatic mammals and mermaids, living there! It is so cool!

Jenny

Dear Jenny,

Did you tell Poseidon or Chiron about it? They might want to know. But it's still pretty cool.

Malcolm

Dear Percy,

I found this underwater tunnel in the lake, and it lead to an island filled with aquatic mammals and mermaids! Do you wanna check it out? Also, I keep using dad's powers to freeze Zeus in place while he's delivering speeches during the council meeting because he ordered the death of my mom and adoptive family.

Your sister,

Jenny

Jenny,

Cool! I would love to check it out! One of your powers is that you can freeze people in place. That's cool!

Your brother, Percy

Dear Kronos,

I'm fine, so I'll decline.

Llewelyn

P.S If you had chosen Percy's body instead of Luke's, what do you think would have happened?

Llewelyn,

Alright. I couldn't have gotten Percy's body, because he wouldn't join my side.

-Kronos

Dear Annabeth,

If Kronos chose Percy instead of Luke, what do you think would have happened?

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

He probably would have won.

-Annabeth

Dear Travis,

No you're not. And how are you enjoying those cookies?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, the still unclaimed demigod

Jeannie,

Yes I am. What cookies?

-Travis

Dear Khione,

I as sure will try to tell you!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, the still unclaimed demigod

Jeannie,

You will never know when or where it is going to snow next! Muahaha!

-Khione

Dear Poseidon,

What's the fifth biggest sea monster you've caught? Was it the size of the titanic?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, the still unclaimed demigod

Jeannie,

Yes….

-Poseidon

Dear Zeus,

Oh, so now you'll come to Tartarus to find me and smite me?

-Ryder, son of Pluto

Dear everyone involved in the prank war,

I'm joining. I read the Percy Jackson series and the Heroes of Olympus series before I found out I was a demigod. Zeus is terrible for calling Jason, the biggest hero in our camp, a mistake. I am joining the prank war! I have 8,000 water balloons, tar, feathers (heehee), and all of the home alone movies for ideas!

Kylie

Kylie,

Great! We're holding our next meeting tomorrow at 5:00 PM in the Hermes cabin.

-The Zeus Prank War Association Members

Dear Leo,

I just got my monster proof iPod. Thank you.

Kylie

Kylie,

You're welcome!

-Leo

Dear all other children of the big three,

This is for Greek and Roman. Let's have a meeting when we try to get people to stop calling us mistakes. I mean, come on, that prophecy is over, stop it people. I mean, honestly, we can be some of the most powerful demigods, yet some of us are bullied about it?

Kylie, daughter of Neptune

Kylie,

Hi, this is Percy. I have Jason, Thalia, Leanna, Hazel, and Nico behind me telling me what to write. Anyway, when is this meeting? We would all like to come. Especially Thalia and Jason.

-Percy and the rest of the children of the big three

Dear Piper,

Just to warn you, some children of Mercury are after your dagger.

Kylie

Kylie,

Thank you, I will protect it.

-Piper

Dear Percy,

Oh, you were forgiven before you did that, I just wanted you to bow down to me! *smirks evilly* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! VICTORY is SOOOOO AWESOME! You should try it sometime! HAHA!

Nora

Nora,

You're mean :'(

-Percy

Dear Travis,

Nuh-uh! She said she had to kill you for stepping on her daisies!

Nora

Nora,

Uh-huh! I like making her angry, but that doesn't mean she doesn't care!

-Travis

Dear Katie,

Yeah, KILL HIM, GIRL! Oh, kill Connor, too! NOBODY calls me a BABE!

Nora

Nora,

I will! I have to kill Travis first, though. Gods, they're SO ANNOYING!  
Sincerely,

Katie

Thalico,

HA! So are you dating?

Now, can I be the wedding planner.

Rhea, a happy Thalico wedding planner

P.S Did Thalia just say no to a dare?! World!

Rhea,

**No, were not dating. **

_Also, why does everyone assume we're getting married?_

**No idea. And yes, I said no to your stupid dare.**

**-Thalia, **_and Nico_

Jason,

You will feel my wrath. I've even talked to Piper about it….

Your sis, Rhea

Rhea,

What did I do?!

-Jason

Piper,

Please help torture Jason! You know you want to….

I want him to pay for making me wear a dress!

Jason's sis, Rhea

Rhea,

Normally I wouldn't torture my boyfriend, but since he made you wear a dress….

-Piper

Clarisse,

Fine then….

How's Chris?

Rhea

Rhea,

Chris is fine.

-Clarisse

Katie,

So… what's up between you and Travis?

If nothing, maybe my friend, Rose, can ask him out… she likes him a lot!

Rhea

Rhea,

NOTHING! But tell your friend that dating Travis Stoll isn't a good idea. He's very annoying.

Sincerely,

Katie Gardner

Zeus,

Ha! You still need to guess! Also, I WILL NEVER STOP PRANKING YOU UNTIL YOU GUESS.

-Alicia

Alicia,

Hades? Poseidon? Hera? Athena? Aphrodite? Hephaestus? Hermes? Apollo? Artemis? Ares? Dionysus? Demeter? Persephone? Hecate?

-Zeus

Dear Aphrodite,

WHY DO YOU HATE ME?! First, I fall in love with my best friend. Then I'm going slightly insane because I don't know if he likes me back. TELL ME! Please?

-Alicia

Alicia,

If I told you it would ruin the drama.

-Aphrodite

**Okay, so that chapter wasn't 2,000 words, but whatever! What should some of the safety precautions on the love potion from the last chapter be? Tell me in a review! BBBYYYEEEE!**


	41. Chapter 41

**HHHHHHIIIIIIIIII! So, I'm waiting for the UPS man to get here with the books I ordered, so I'm gonna update while I'm waiting. Here you go!**

Dear children of the big three,

Meeting is tomorrow at 3 PM.

Kylie

Kylie,

Okay, where is it?

-Children of the big three

Percy,

Hello, Percy! When was the last time Annabeth called you stupid?

Also, if Justin Bieber showed up and started singing to Annabeth, what would your reaction be?

-PiNerd

PiNerd,

Um, yesterday….

I would punch him. Nobody serenades Annabeth except me!

-Percy

Dear Anybody,

Do you want a cookie?

Katya, Daughter of Nike, the goddess of victory and grabber arm games

Katya,

Um… is it blue?

-Percy, Son of Poseidon

Dear anybody,

I have no idea who my godly parent is. I seem to have none of the qualities of any god/goddess. Any ideas to find out who your parent is?

P.S I heard there's a prank war against Zeus. Where do I sign up?

-Sierra, daughter of_

Sierra,

Hi, I'm Nico. Um, you may just have to wait until you get claimed. Have you seen if you act like any Roman demigods? Because sometimes they act differently.

Also, go to the Hermes cabin and talk to Travis, Connor, or Alicia about it.

-Nico

Dear Zeus/Jupiter,

I'd like you to know that you can't have my cookie/

I hope you are annoyed.

Now… I exit with this… to annoy you. Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter!

-Katya

Katya,

I don't want your stupid cookie!

Also, STOP THAT!

-Zeujupitesr

Dear demigods,

We need to send letters to Zeus (that say this multiple times: Zeus! Jupiter!) so we can distract him. Pranks need to be set up. Lords of the sky need to be defeated!

-From Katya, daughter of the goddess of the crane games and victory: Nike

Katya,

OKAY! Pranks must be set up! Children of the big three must be protected from Zeus!

-Demigods

To Nico and Thalia,

Seriously, was that so hard?

Nevermind, already sent the letter to Zeus and Hades. You're off the hook for a while. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.

Shirou, son of Apollo

Shirou,

_Yes, that was hard._

**We only tell people that we know won't tell. **

**-Thalia, **_and Nico_

To Zeus,

I'm quite sure.

Shirou, son of Apollo

Shirou,

Well, I've heard that my daughter is pregnant. Is that true?

-Zeus

Dear Percy,

I did warn you that you could come in at your own risk.

Uhh yeah… too much Doctor Who does that. At least she didn't try to kill you. You should watch Doctor Who to know what we mean.

…Seriously? But books count as emergencies!

With love,

Leanna

Leanna,

I should have listened.

I've never even heard of Doctor Who.

But you won't die if you don't get books.

With love,

Percy

Reyna,

*squeals* OHMYGODSI'MDYINGOFFEELSRIGHTNOW!

For some days before you came back.

Oh my gods, that is the sweetest thing I have heard of! It must have been so cute! And lovely! And dorky! And… and… and… IASHBKDAS I JUST CAN'T CONTROL MY FEELINGS! YOU TWO MAKE ME WANT TO JUMP OF HAPPINESS! I am really happy for you!

So… how did the date end?

A very happy and excited Leanna

Leanna,

Wow… you're really happy.

How many other people knew?

STOP FREAKING OUT OR YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME FREAK OUT AGAIN!

Well, we kissed and then he walked me back to the big house where I'm staying.

Reyna

Carina,

I like how you think. I also thought of that. If Chiron doesn't give us enough money, it's plan B. "BORROW" THE BOOKS.

Yeah… that happened to me once with my mother… grounded for a whole month. But I'm sure Percy doesn't mind. He has been hit by worse things than a banana.

You did well bringing it. Bananas are a good source of potassium.

Leanna

Leanna,

YAY FOR 'BORROWING' BOOKS!

That sucks. True.

I had to sneak it out of breakfast with me.

Leanna

Leo,

If she cried of happiness, then let me tell you, you did something very, very good. Good job flame! I am proud of you!

Good boy! You will get a cookie for not telling!

Leanna

Leanna,

No ladies can resist Leo!

YAY COOKIE!

-Leo

Dear Travis,

I'd tell your brother to go to the infirmary if I were you- and I will beat you. I have the Athena cabin on my side, which means Annabeth, which means Percy! Mwahah!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, still unclaimed demigod

Jeannie,

Why? Well, I have the whole Hermes cabin, and I'm gonna work on getting the Ares cabin on my team!

-Travis

Dear Khione,

How about all next month?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, still unclaimed demigod

Jeannie,

YOU WILL NEVER KNOW!

-Khione

Dear Poseidon,

AWESOME!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, still unclaimed demigod

Jeannie,

I KNOW RIGHT!

-Poseidon

Dear Zeus,

Hey- Uncle/gramps/father/ all mighty Zeus, I have a question. Why is it that Jason can fly and Thalia can't? Is it cause of her-height?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, still unclaimed demigod

Jeannie,

I'm not sure. I didn't even know she couldn't fly.

-Zeus

Dear Gods of Olympus,

I've been 13 for almost 3 months… could you claim me tomorrow? Please? I want to know who you are, dad.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, still unclaimed demigod

Jeannie,

Fine, I will claim you tomorrow.

-Your father

Dear Apollo,

Who's awesomer than their sister? (Is awesomer a word?)

Sincerely,

Jeannie, still unclaimed demigod

Jeannie,

I AM! Yes, of course awesomer is a word!

-Apollo

Dear Aphrodite,

Why is it that my hair is blonde again? Is that just the Stolls or are you telling me I should be blonde? Also, could you please tell your children to stop giving me dating advice? I don't like Sammy! For goodness sake, he could be my brother-ew.

Jeannie, still unclaimed demigod

Jeannie,

Both. Fine… but do you like him?

-Aphrodite

Dear Annabeth,

Hey! So my brother (mortal) got me tickets to the first screening of Divergent. I have eight tickets to the first screening of Divergent. I have eight tickets, on for me, I have two available tickets, and the other five- Well, those are for a little game I have going on with Travis. Do you want them? Best place in the movie theatre, early screening and Travis will never make it in the doors, so no interruptions!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, still unclaimed demigod

Jeannie,

I WOULD LOVE TO COME!

-Annabeth

Dear Connor,

I would go to the infirmary- sorry about that, but those cookies you ate were meant for your brother. Anything marked FOR TRAVIS are meant for Travis. Sorry about the blue skin-should show up by the time you get this (again, not meant for you).

Sincerely,

Jeannie, still unclaimed demigod

Dear Kronos,

I know that, but I said IF.

Llewelyn

P.S Why does no one write to the titans? You must be getting lonely.

Llewelyn,

I probably would've won.

-Kronos

P.S I'm not lonely

Dear Zeus,

Hi

Y u say mistakes?!

It's not right.

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

If Athena were here, she would freak.

Also, they are mistakes.

-Zeus

Dear Nico,

Yeah.

Raven

Raven,

Yeah. I don't feel like being smite down.

-Nico

Dear Thalia,

Yeah.

Raven

Raven,

Yeah….

Thalia

Dear Percy,

Yep!

Raven

Raven,

How…?

-Percy

Dear Katie,

She doesn't care. Unless you like him.

Raven

Raven,

I DON'T! But that is a REALLY bad decision. He's annoying. And he pranks people. TELL HER NOT TO!

-Katie

Attention all members of the Zeus Prank War,

Send me ideas of what to force Zeus to do! Also, I have tapes of Zeus' random freezing during council meeting where I make him do crazy things. They are on sale for 20 Drachmas each at your camp store. All proceeds go to a prank war fund. Thank you.

Jenny

Jenny,

OKAY!

-Members of the Zeus Prank War

Dear dad (Poseidon),

Thanks sooo much for giving me command over the colony of mermaids! I love going down there. I have a question, how do I get them to stop calling me 'your majesty'?

Your daughter, Jenny

Jenny,

You're welcome! Just tell them you want to be called Jenny.

-Poseidon

Dear lady Athena and father (Poseidon),

What would you do I was, say, dating Malcolm? Just a question.

Jenny

(_Athena, _**Poseidon)**

Jenny,

**Date anybody you want, sweetheart.**

_NO! It's bad enough with Annabeth dating that sea spawn! My son will not date another sea spawn!_

_-Athena, _**and Poseidon**

Dear Hermes and Alicia,

I have some tapes that have embarrassing things about Zeus in them, and I threatened Zeus that if he didn't surrender, then these would be released publicly. I am going to give all proceeds to create a prank war fund provided that I lead the attack.

Jenny

P.S Do you guys want a sneak peek?

Jenny,

Yes, you can lead the attack. This is just Hermes, since Alicia is at camp, training and such.

I would love a sneak peek!

-Hermes

Dear Zeus,

You do not have time for trying to find out my parentage, yet you have time to reply to my letters?

Jenny

P.S I have sent the tapes to Jason, Nico, and Thalia. They love it! And unless you come to Camp Half-Blood, then I will release these tapes to be sold publicly and all proceeds will go to the prank war fund.

Jenny,

You know what, I WILL come to Camp Half-Blood. And while I'm there, I will talk to Chiron about controlling his campers, and I'm gonna see if those rumors about my daughter are true. If she's pregnant….

-Zeus

Dear Percy,

Yeah, it is a really cools place. I talked to dad about it. He gave me command over the region of the ocean. Do you wanna come check it out with me? I haven't seen you in ages. It doesn't help that I have to go to the ruins of Troy tomorrow. And yeah, it is. I control the blood or ichor in the veins, and I can make them do what I want. It is hard to stop using, though. I really don't know why :-( And, have you seen Annabeth lately? I need to deliver a message.

Jenny

Jenny,

Sure, I would love to check it out with you. Meet you at the lake in an hour? That's really cool! Can you make him do the chicken dance? Um, I haven't seen her in a while, actually.

Percy

Dear Malcolm,

I did tell dad, and he gave me command over that part of the ocean! Oh, I wish… never mind. I don't want to be pessimistic. I am going to dad's palace, and then your mom wants to talk to me on Olympus later. I wonder why… then I need to leave tomorrow. Apparently I am needed in…okay, that is really ironic. I have to go to the ruins of Troy!

Jenny

Jenny,

Cool! What were you gonna say? My mom wants to talk to you? Oh gods. Haha, that is ironic. Have fun in Troy!

Malcolm

Dear Chiron,

I am a child of Poseidon, so that makes NO sense. But here:

Travis: Death: He is likely to be killed by Katie Gardner. In all three scenarios. She is either mad at him for hurting her siblings, leaving her, or cheating on her. Past: He has a mother who was abused by her second husband because of him and his brother.

Hazel: Death is impossible, because she has already been dead. Past: When Gaea took possession of her mom

Percy: Death: Again impossible. There is an odd aura around him, reminding me of Merlin's aura. Just a little less powerful. Past: all of his quests.

Is it possible that I am Greek and Roman?

Jenny

Dear Jenny,

Huh, interesting. It could be possible that your mother was a daughter of Pluto, and that's why this is happening.

-Chiron

Dear Jason, Thalia, and Nico,

You're welcome. Did you enjoy the tapes? I personally liked the one where Hera asked me to make him do yoga poses in front of everyone. Also the part where Artemis and Apollo asked me to make him a moving target! What was your favorite part/parts?

Jenny

Jenny,

Hi, it's just Jason. Thalia and Nico are in the Hades cabin, so I will write the letter. We loved the videos! Thalia laughed so hard! My favorite part was when you made him dance like a ballerina.

-Jason

Dear Hazel,

Is it normal for a child of Pluto to be able to shadow travel other people without me actually going with them?

-Ryder, son of Pluto

Dear Ryder,

I've never tried, but it doesn't seem abnormal to me.

Sincerely,

Hazel

**My books still aren't here! Boohoo! Oh well, I hope you like that chapter! BBYYYYYEEEEEE!**


	42. Chapter 42

**HHHHHHHIIIIIII! So, my books came in the mail at around 4:00 yesterday! YAY! I already finished one, so I have two more to read! In result of my happiness, here is a chapter.**

Dear Percy,

Can I have some advice for my first quest, I'm so nervous.

-Owen, son of Hera

Owen,

Well, most of the advice I can give you relies on what the quest is, but just remember what you're supposed to be doing and don't get side tracked. Also, stay calm under stressful situations. What is the quest?

-Percy

Zeus,

Aw… dang it… you guessed it. I have some Hermes blood, he's my grandfather. Shoot. Oh yeah, remember when I insulted Power Rangers? Yeah. This is my revenge for sending me into FREAKING TARTARUS.

-Alicia

Alicia,

YES! Btw, Power Rangers rocks!

-Zeus

Aphrodite,

Eh! And 'drama'? Seriously? That's a bit cruel.

-Alicia

Alicia,

What? I love drama.

-Aphrodite

Dear Tartarus,

YOU SUCK. Why are you such a jerk? Plus, you actually stink like rotten eggs. Deodorant.

-Alicia

Alicia,

Whatever.

-Tartarus

Lady Athena,

I must say that my brother and I are not very much alike. I know four languages (Greek and Latin not included), and my siblings and I won the clue hunt. I am pretty sure that you know what that is. I love to read and I read post college. I was adopted, then saw my parents and family die. I am now leading the Cahills with my half-sister and half-brother. I get that you don't like children of Poseidon, but I will not step down from this. If the clue hunt has taught me anything, it is that I have to embrace who I love, no matter the cost. Also, may I ask, why did you call me to Olympus?

Respectfully,

Jenny

Jenny,

Oh, you're Jenny Cahill? How did Poseidon have a child with a Cahill? Oh well then, you can date Malcolm. I give you my blessing. I called you to Olympus to make sure you were worthy of my son, but I now see that you are. Treat him well.

Sincerely,

Athena

Dear dad,

It still isn't working. And I took Percy there and he LOVED it! Thank you so much again!

Jenny

Jenny,

Anything for you, sweetheart. Um, I might have to come there and try to get them to stop.

Sincerely,

Your father

Hermes,

I sent you the tapes. Any suggestions for the next council meeting?

Jenny

Jenny,

Thank you, they were hilarious! I have a couple of pranks for him for the next council meeting, but make him do the Macarena!

-Hermes

Dear Malcolm,

I am now in the hospital. I kinda fell off of a cliff when I grabbed a whisker of a leopard. Someone shot me, making me fall. I knew it wouldn't be a leisurely trip, and I was right/

Jenny

Jenny,

Oh my gods, are you okay? Are you gonna die?! Please don't die! Which hospital are you at?!

-Malcolm

Dear Percy,

Sure! I will meet you there soon. Be warned, they will call you your majesty. I haven't found a way to get them to stop. And, sure! Any more suggestions are welcome! Never mind, I found her. She is in Boston. She and my sister are trying to find something. I am not sure what, though.

Jenny

Jenny,

Awesome! I don't mind being called your majesty! Um… why is my girlfriend in Boston with your sister?

-Percy

Zeus,

Honestly, why does everyone believe the rumors?! I have talked to Thalia, and she is not pregnant! And, good, but the tapes are still for sale. I was trained as a Lucian after all! And I would tread lightly!

Jenny

Jenny,

She could be lying to you. She's the kind of person who lies, and I wouldn't be surprised if she had gotten herself pregnant twice by now. I WILL DESTROY ALL OF THOSE TAPES!

-Zeus

Members of the Zeus Prank War,

We must act quickly. Zeus is coming to Camp Half-Blood!

Jenny

Jenny,

We'll get the sling shots ready!

-Members of the Zeus Prank War

Dear Jason, Thalia, and Nico,

It was sooo fun! Any suggestions? The next council meeting is tomorrow!

Jenny

Jenny,

We'll be there!

**Is it true that my father is coming to camp?**

_Yeah… I'm pretty worried about that._

_-Nico, _**Thalia,** and Jason

Dear Ares,

Yay! You're my dad. But- still confusing me a bit. Also now the Ares cabin has joined the war!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, your daughter

Jeannie,

So many prank wars going on right now!

-Ares

Dear Travis,

His skin should've turned blue by now- tell him to stop eating your snacks.

And I got Ares cabin! Man, your face when I was claimed! Oh yeah, and I recruited Aphrodite. BAD HAIR DAY FOR YOU! Also, I wouldn't- eh, you'll find out soon. Just type WHAT DID YOU DO? And I'll know you found out.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

I took him to the infirmary when he started turning blue.

Yeah, well, how are you gonna recruit Carina? You know, your fourteen year old sister that sits in the Poseidon cabin with Leanna all day. She barely ever comes out of there, except to eat and sleep.

-Travis

P.S WHAT DID YOU DO?!

Dear Khione,

Reverse psychology. Darn it. It appears it only works on men apparently.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Lol

-Khione

Dear Apollo,

I have an idea! Why don't you make one of your awesome haikus and read it to Artemis next time to you see her?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

That's a great idea! I see you've been claimed.

-Apollo

Dear Zeus,

Wow. That kinda sucks cause if you didn't know that you don't know about- never mind!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

I don't know about what?!

-Zeus

Dear Aphrodite,

I. Will. Kill. Them- Well, Travis at least. And I admit to nothing (possibly)!

Also, make sure that the Hermes cabin gets their bad hair day, as arranged by the Aphrodite cabin.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Dear Annabeth,

Thought so! Also, Travis is making sure I don't get any contra-band (prank stuff) into camp. So could you maybe bring an alarm clock?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Um… sure.

-Annabeth

Dear Leo,

Thanks for the computer! Also, can you make me some celestial bronze duct tape, super sticky? I'll give you Reyna's favorite playlist in return. I'll need it soon, though.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Sure! I'll start that right now!  
-Leo

Dear Camp Half-Blood/visiting Romans,

MY DOG JUST HAD PUPPIES! They're adorable, non-shedding (They're a hybrid breed), cocker spaniels! They are 12 weeks old now, and have been trained mostly. They aren't trained to attack, find your equipment/ car keys, or to kill a monster yet, but just reply and tell me if you want one! I need to know how many to tell my mom to bring to the nearest gas station so Rachel can pick them up. So far, 3 are taken. We have 7 left. Any takers?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Hello, this is Chiron. I received your letter, and asked some of the campers. I have some questions from the campers first. What color are they? Do they have names? And are they easy to train?

Here is a list of interested campers:

Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter

Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares

Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus

Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus

Carina Lanick, Daughter of Ares

You can contact them if you need to.

Sincerely,

Chiron

Dear campers on my side of the prank war (Aphrodite, Ares, Poseidon, and Athena cabins),

We move tomorrow at dawn! (No Aphrodite cabin, you move at 5 A.M. don't forget.)

My second in command is Miri, daughter of Ares. If you have a question and can't find me, go talk to her.

To my recruiters: Travis is currently trying to recruit Apollo, Hephaestus, and other larger cabins. You want to snap them up first.

Aphrodite cabin, distract the Hermes cabin/their initiates by being overly adorable.

WE MOVE AT DAWN!

Sincerely,

Super-bad-a** daughter of Ares- Jeannie

Dear Connor,

I don't think she's pregnant, though I will keep checking. What's the prank gonna be?

Love,

Alyssa, daughter of Hades

P.S I just got some shocking news. I am Nico's twin sister. Dad told me that he separated Nico and I after the Lotus hotel and casino and wiped our memories of each other, and that I have to tell Nico about it. Will you be there with me when I tell Nico?

Alyssa,

Yeah, keep checking. Check the Zeus cabin and the Zeus cabin bathroom, too. We're gonna dump water from the Phlegethon on them when they're making out. And if Thalia's pregnant, then the water would hurt the baby.

Wow, that's really cool! Of course I'll be there with you!

Love,

Connor Stoll

Dear Minerva,

Why can Athena have kids but you can't?

-Austin, unclaimed demigod

Austin,

Athena shouldn't have kids. She merely found a loophole.

-Minerva

Dear Chiron,

I am pretty sure my mom is mortal. Also, I have a twin sister, but I don't know if she is a demigod. I have a younger brother as well, but neither of them looks like dad or Lord Pluto. I am perplexed.

Jenny

Jenny,

Hmm… that's strange. Maybe you should ask your dad.

-Chiron

Dear Lord Pluto,

My last name is Cahill. Did you happen to have a daughter named Hope Cahill?

Respectfully,

Jenny

Jenny,

Um… I might have. Why?

-Pluto

To Zeus,

No, that thing was just a prank in the first place (The whole Nico/Thalia thing) the Aphrodite girls started to think it was true and it became gossip all over camp. Besides, my dad is the god of medicine, if there was anyone pregnant, I would know. (Most useless power ever!)

Shirou, son of Apollo

Shirou,

Alright, but I still need some way to prove it. She could just be hiding it very well. Or maybe she asked the Hecate cabin to make sure you didn't know. I don't know, but I need proof.

-Zeus

To Poseidon,

You have to love that Percy is dating Annabeth, because it really annoys Athena.

Shirou, son of Apollo

Shirou,

Yes, it's very entertaining to see her whine about it.

-Poseidon

To Hermes,

Yes, can I have a Zeus sized pillow and two arrows big enough to make Zeus a new butt? (I'm so in the prank war) I have the money. Please send it to Zeus' throne.

Shirou, son of Apollo

Shirou,

Okay!

-Hermes

To Nico and Thalia,

Hey guys, remember when I told you that you're off the hook? Well, Zeus is coming to camp? This camp. Because of the thing that other demigods have told him, he's coming. You better stay away from each other for a while.

Shirou, son of Apollo

Shirou,

_Oh gods. We'll stay away from each other for a while._

**Yeah… and um, we kind of need your help… we're worried that one certain rumor may be true… and we need your help… to find out….**

**-Thalia, **_and Nico_

Dear children of the big three,

Sorry, I forgot. It is at Rachel's cave. I asked her.

Kylie

Kylie,

Okay, we'll be there!  
-Children of the big three

Dear Neptune (dad),

What do I call you?

Kylie, your daughter

Kylie,

What do you mean?

-Neptune

Dear all in Zeus Prank War,

I have already started. When Zeus opened the door to his room, he got feathered and tarred.

Kylie

Kylie,

YAY! We're getting ready for an attack when he comes to camp!

-Members of the Zeus Prank War

Dear Mercury,

Join us in the ultimate prank war against Jupiter/Zeus! Also, please convince your Greek side to help, too.

Kylie, daughter of Neptune

P.S If you say no, either my dad or Poseidon will be after you!

Kylie,

Don't worry, my Greek side was already in the war, and has convinced me to join!

-Mercury

Dear Anyone,

Do I have any siblings at all?

Kylie, daughter of Neptune

Kylie,

Hello, this is Chiron. There may be some children of Neptune somewhere that haven't been claimed yet, but right now, we don't know of any.

-Chiron

Dear Percy,

Yes, you should have, but now you are in and there is no way out!

By the way, are you okay? I am sure you can resist a banana being thrown at you, but still….

…WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD OF DOCTOR WHO?! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!

AH! But you have no proof I will live without them! So, better not risk it and get the books.

With love,

Leanna

Dear Leanna,

Yeah….

*eye twitches* your friend is insane.

I just haven't.

Tell that to Chiron, I'm not the one with the money.

With love,

Percy

Reyna,

Yes. I am so happy I have entered the state where I am calm on the outside and unable to show any emotion, but dying on the inside.

I am not sure how many… maybe Annabeth? Piper? I think… not sure.

I am unable to stop freaking out. I just… ship you so guys so hard… that's it. There is only so much sweetness a shipper can take without dying. *dies of cuteness*

Leanna

Leanna

I am much happier than you. I'm literally sitting in my bedroom in the big house crying and I can't go outside because I can't stop crying.

I'll have to ask my BOYFRIEND!

I already died hours ago.

Reyna

Carina,

YAY!

Yup. She had this horrible idea of grounding me without watching Doctor Who… *shudders*

You did a good job, young grasshopper.

Leanna

Leanna,

YAY!

I've never been grounded before….

I know!

Carina

Leo,

Don't push it flame, don't push it.

But ONLY if you don't say a word. Percy would scold me so badly and wouldn't let me go.

Leanna

Leanna,

Fine….

My lips are sealed. Except for when I eat my cookie. I need a mouth for that.

Leo

Dear Nico,

Yep

Raven

Raven,

This is getting awkward….

-Nico

Dear Thalia,

Yep

Raven

Raven,

STOP SAYING YEP!

-Thalia

Dear Percy,

As you can see, my mom hates me. Oh! I see a MONSTER!

Raven

Raven,

You're mom put you there?!

-Percy

Dear Katie,

Like I said, she doesn't care. I won't stop her unless you say you like him.

Raven

Raven,

…But….

-Katie

Dear Kronos,

Yeah

Llewelyn

P.S How can you not be lonely?

Llewelyn,

I just don't get lonely!

-Kronos

Dear mom,

I said nothing in my letter to Zeus with bad grammar….

Like I said y u still hate Poseidon?

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

USE YOUR GRAMMAR!

-Athena

Dear Annabeth,

I think mom is gonna kill me.

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

Why?

-Annabeth

Dear Hermes,

Please can you correct my grammar in my letters please?

Llewelyn, son of Athena

P.S You're awesome

Llewelyn,

But I suck at grammar….

-Hermes

**Okay, I'm in a rush. I have to go somewhere now! BBBYYYEEE!**


	43. Chapter 43

**HHHHHHHIIIIIIII! So, my electricity keeps going out. Just thought I'd tell you that. **

Dear Percy,

Nuh-uh! For a savior of Olympus, you're a big baby! TRY IT!

Nora

Nora,

Well, I've already defeated Kronos and Gaea, so HA!

-Percy

Dear Katie,

Thanks! Connor better never call me a babe! GIRL POWER!

Nora

Dear Nora,

:D:D:D:D:D:D YAY!

Katie

Dear Travis,

You are so dead, you little BRAT! My hair is GREEN! Care to explain?

Nora

Nora,

It was Travis.

-Connor

Jason, Thalia, and Nico,

Yes he is, but with me there, it is not like he can move a muscle. Oh wow, that sounded full of myself, but you get what I mean. And see you there!

Jenny

Jenny,

Yeah, we've had a lot of people warning us that he was coming.

**Yeah, I just hope he doesn't stay for long, though.**

_That would suck._

_-Nico, _**Thalia, **and Jason

Dear dad,

They stopped! And was my mother a daughter of Pluto?

Jenny

Jenny,

Good. Not that I know of. If she is, she never told me.

Sincerely,

Your dad

Dear Percy.

What did you think? I loved the animals. Umm, how do I say this? But Annabeth and I are related. We had a common ancestor about 500 years back. My sister and Annabeth are trying to figure out what the serum that I was shot with moments before I fell off a cliff, has in it and if it is THE Cahill serum. The rest, I am gonna let your girlfriend tell you.

Jenny

Jenny,

I loved it!

Um… I'm so confused. Also, WHEN DID YOU FALL OFF A CLIFF?!

-Percy

Annabeth,

You need to tell Percy about your involvement in the clue hunt with Peirce. And I think that you, Amy, and Sinead are read. It is the serum. Today I broke through a MRI scanner when I saw a monster.

Jenny

Jenny,

Okay, I'll Iris message him. Do you want me to tell Amy and Sinead?

-Annabeth

Dear Half-brother,

Yeah

Raven

Raven,

So… Zeus is coming to Camp Half-Blood today.

-Nico

Dear Half-brother's girlfriend,

K.K… yep.

Raven

Raven,

Grrrr….

Thalia

Dear Percy,

Yeah.

Raven

Raven,

WHY?!

-Percy

Dear Katie,

But what?

Raven

Raven,

You know what, I DON'T CARE! HAVE YOUR STUPID FRIEND ASK TRAVIS OUT!

-Katie

Reyna,

Thanks for Octavian. As you read this, two trucks of candy should arrive.

Ben

Ben,

You're welcome. OH MY GODS OF OLYMPUS! THEY'RE BEAUTIFUL!

-Reyna

Travis & Connor,

Here's the soul of Octavian. Zeus has some stuffed animals, so let Octo here go nuts/

Have fun,

Ben

Ben,

Okay!

-The Stolls

Nico and Thalia,

When Zuse or however you spell it comes, which should be in the next hour, souls from the underworld will come out of the ground. Go for the pranks when that happens and I'll be recording all of it.

Ben

P.S I got tickets to one of Thalia's favorite bands for you two on the back of the letter. Have fun, you two.

Ben,

**Okay! **

_Sounds good to me._

**Also, thank you for the band tickets! But where did you get them?**

**-Thalia, **_and Nico_

Dear Ares,

I know! But it's more fun like that!

Sincerely,

Your daughter, Jeannie

Jeannie,

All wars are fun!

-Ares

Dear Travis,

I'm not telling you how I recruited her! She was kinda hard-just had to promise her a puppy.

And I see that you found out about one of those doorknobs and carpets- you are such a boy for not thinking of carpets. Also, enjoy the little presents we left you- I WILL WIN! And nice try with the Aphrodite cabin, but I'm richer than you, and I can buy more designer clothes. Also a fair try with the pressurized whipped cream bombs, but make them harder to disarm next time. And a back mechanism, like the one that came with this- the one that just undoubtedly blew up in your face,

Sincerely (not),

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

You promised her a puppy?! Yeah, well I heard she liked Doctor Who… I'm gonna give her one of those blue phone things!

I will get you back… somehow….

-Travis

Dear Khione,

I know! Also, I'd be at the next meeting of the gods where Artemis and Apollo will be there… as I said, reverse psychology. And the placebo effect. Man, does having a mom who's a psychiatrist pay off!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

What did you do with Artemis and Apollo?

-Khione

Dear Apollo,

Yup! I quite like it! And people don't look at me as weird when I judo flip Travis all the time! I must admit, my second choice (If I could have chosen) would've been you. Just cause you're awesome! (My dad, of course, if first, I'm not planning on being an ash pile) Also, I checked the gods calendar, and it appears as if the next time you see Artemis is in 2 days at the Gods of Olympus Council Meeting!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Thank you!

That's great! I just have to finish my poem up so I can read it to her!

-Apollo

Dear Zeus,

Nu-uh, nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

TELL ME!

-Zeus

Dear Annabeth,

Thanks! I'll give you the tickets after Mess, just look for a copper and white cocker spaniel with a ribbon and an envelope around her neck.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Okay, but what do I do with the puppy?

-Annabeth

Dear Thalia,

Bullet is the dog for you, I believe. She is very sweet tempered, and I bonus, she is silver, and hates men!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Awesome! But will she attack Nico?

-Thalia

Dear Leo,

Dog courier should be arriving within the hour with your music list, send the duct tape back with him.

P.S Jasper I a golden cocker spaniel. He is fire resistant, I think if you connect then he might be the one you want.  
Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Thanks! I sent the duct tape back with him. He's adorable!

-Leo

Dear campers who inquired about my puppies,

First of all, they all have names, and different color coats, which will be put under here, just contact me directly for whichever ones you (or via letter). They are easy to train, and respond to Greek, Latin, and English (smart doggies)

Anya: Dark brown, long fur, Curly. Favorite toy: Frisbee. Gender: Female specialty: Loves being outdoors  
Jasper: Golden, Short fur, straight. Favorite Toy: Mini-Mites Minotaur. Gender: Male specialty: He's freaking fire resistant. Don't ask me how, or how I discovered but he is.  
Eleanor: White and Copper, Long fur, straight. Favorite toy: Stick. Gender: Female specialty: She loves owls. She is seemingly in love with them.  
Oliver: Liver, Short fur, Curly. Favorite toy: Mini-Mites Drakon. Gender: Male specialty: Loves a good fight. Will follow you around and isn't scared of pointy objects or battle cries  
Misha: Copper, Long fur, Curly. Favorite toy: Rubber ball. Gender: Female. Specialty: I haven't figured her out. She's a bit shy and reclusive  
Bullet: Silver, Short fur, Straight. Favorite toy: Thomas the train engine. Gender: Female Specialty: Dislikes all boys. I'm thinking for Thalia?  
And last but not least: Onyx: Black, short fur, Curly. Favorite toy: Shoes. Gender: Male. Specialty: Has very good clothes tastes. Also finds most expensive shoes in closet, and brings them to you. I'm thinking a daughter/son of Aphrodite.  
NOTE: Eleanor and Jasper both Can Fetch items (Or send them) to someone if you give them a scent of that person.  
If you wish to meet them, please contact me.  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, Daughter of Ares.

Jeannie,

This is Chiron again. They are currently picking out their puppies from the bulletins. They will send you a letter telling you which ones they picked and then come pick them up from the stables.

-Chiron

Dear Katie, Clarisse, Leo, Carina, and Thalia,

I assume you received my bulletin, which in that case, simply look over it and choose whichever puppy you wish to have. They just came in today, they are in the stables. Where I will be the rest of the day, so feel free to look in. (NOTE Jasper and Ele will both be busy and may not be there when you visit.)

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

We have looked over the bulletin and chosen our puppies. We will give you this letter when we get to the stables so you know which ones we want.

Leo-Jasper

Katie-Anya

Clarisse-Oliver

Carina-Misha

Thalia-Bullet

Thank you!

-Leo, Katie, Clarisse, Carina, and Thalia

Dear campers in the prank war against Hermes, Apollo, and Hephaestus cabins,

So, today was pretty good in means of pranks. Now remember, you don't have to be the biggest opponent, or the best, simply the best pranker you can be. What are you good at? Apply it towards pranking. We have a large arsenal for the 13th, and be sure you are ready. Remember, 8 O'clock. We bribed the Hephaestus cabin to give Travis the tickets. NOW BE AWESOME!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

YEAH! WE'RE READY!

-Campers in the prank war against Hermes, Apollo, and Hephaestus cabins

To Nico and Thalia,

Ok, I'll go. Name the hour. I can't believe it. Is that serious? That means… never mind.

Shirou, son of Apollo

Shirou,

**Yeah… just come as soon as you can. I want to see if it's true before my dad gets to camp today.**

_We're in the Zeus cabin._

_-Nico, _**and Thalia**

To Zeus,

I don't think so. They're not that powerful yet.

Shirou, son of Apollo

Shirou,

Well, I'll be at camp within the next hour to make sure everything is in order.

-Zeus

Dear Percy,

The oracle said:

He finds the lonely one without any friends

The son of marriage who's life will end

On this quest the cause is love

He'll be killed by the lady of the dove

-Owen, son of Hera

Owen,

Oh... where are you going? You shouldn't try to decode the prophecy, but what is your mission for the quest?

-Percy

Dear Connor,

I think she might be pregnant because I was spying on her and Nico and she asked an Apollo camper to see is she is.

I am going to tell Nico right after I send his to you, so I don't have to do it in person. I am kind of scared of telling him in person.

Love,

Alyssa, daughter of Hades

Alyssa,

Oh wow… so she might be pregnant. I'll have to tell Travis that we might not be able to do the prank. Thank you for spying.

Good luck.

Love,

Connor, son of Hermes

Dear Nico,

Hello, my name is Alyssa and I have some shocking news, I am your twin sister.

Dad told me that he separated us after the Lotus hotel and casino and wiped our memories of each other because we were too powerful.

Love,

Alyssa, daughter of Hades

Alyssa,

Oh… wow. That's… actually pretty cool. I've always wanted a twin. Wait… are twins genetic. I mean, since our mom had twins, does that mean that when we have kids we could possibly have twins?

-Nico

Dear Percy,

That meeting sucked. Thalia actually cried. After that meeting, because of all of us, people got shocked by lightning, there was a hurricane, and dead soldiers attacked.

Kylie

Kylie,

Yeah… we probably shouldn't do that again.

-Percy

Jupiter/Zeus,

Haha, you were tarred and feathered. Mercury gave me a pic, so did my dad. You are a chicken now you look like one.

Kylie, daughter of Neptune

Kylie,

I WILL SMITE YOU!

-Zeus

Dear Neptune (or should I call you dad?),

Do I have any siblings?

Kylie, your daughter

Kylie,

You can call me either. Yes, you have a couple siblings.

-Neptune

Dear Percy,

No, I do not hate you. You just annoy me.

Sincerely,

Amprite, daughter of Artemis

Amprite,

Funny, Annabeth said the same thing yesterday.

-Percy

Dear Percy,

Warned you.

She isn't really crazy… just… emotionally hurt because of Doctor Who. Also, she is going to leave some of her stuff in our cabin, if that's fine with you.

OKAY. Then we have a lot of Doctor Who to watch. Starting right now.

Yeah, but I need someone to back me up, so… pretty please?

With love and a puppy-dog eye face,

Leanna

Leanna,

Are you sure she's not crazy? How much is some?

Um, I don't really want to watch a show that will emotionally hurt me….

Fine!

With love and soon to be regret,

Percy

Reyna,

I can imagine. Oh my gods, this is so perfect. I ask to be your maid of honor and help plan the wedding! I CALL DIBS. THERE.

Uhasjdnakdnas I love how that looks written in your hand-writing. Makes it all more cannon.

You, miss, are NOT allowed to die. You have a BOYFRIEND that needs you. So, no dying.

Leanna

Leanna,

But we just started dating. It's a little early to start thinking about a wedding.

I know right!

Okay, I PARTIALLY died an hour ago. I'm still alive and (way too) happy.

Reyna

Carina,

You are one lucky girl, then. It's horrible to be grounded :C they take away everything you love and force you to go to the outside world and socialize with mundanes. (Maybe I am exaggerating a bit, but that's how I used to see it. :PPPP)

By the way, Percy has never, NEVER, heard of Doctor Who. This calls for a marathon. Are you in?

Leanna

Leanna,

Yeah, I was spoiled rotten by my mom. Why do you think I have all this merch?

YES! This will give me a chance to catch up!

Btw, guess what! I'm getting a puppy! She's a copper colored cocker spaniel puppy. Her name is Misha!

Carina

Leo,

Good boy.

You see? That's the reason you are my best male friend! :3 partners in crime!

Any special request for the cookies? They'll be homemade cookies.

Leanna

Leanna,

I want an everything cookie! Put all the sweets you can find into one cookie. Also, give one to Reyna, because she loves her sweets.

Leo

Dear the Octavian's Torturers Club,

I have an idea! Superglue teddy bears onto Octavian! The sew more plush animals onto those until he is encased in a huge round ball of plush animals. Then roll it off a cliff.

-Promethium63

**So… thank you for reviewing. Please review some more. BBBBBBBYYYYYEEEEE!**


	44. Chapter 44

**HHHHHIIIIIIIIII! Oh my gods, I'm so sorry! It's like 10:00 as I'm writing this, but I went to my friend's house, and didn't come back until 9. Sorry! Even worse, I contemplated not updating until tomorrow. Please don't kill me!**

Dear Nico,

Yes, twins are genetic. Why do you ask?

Love,

Alyssa, Daughter of Hades

P.S Please don't freak but Connor Stoll is my boyfriend.

Dear Alyssa,

Crap. I'm screwed.

I don't mind. Since we're twins, we should trust each other with our secrets. I've been needing to get a couple things off my chest. Do you mind if I vent?

Nico

Dear Connor,

You're welcome. Nico said he always wanted a twin. I guess I was worried for nothing. But then he asked if twins were genetic. Does he think Thalia is pregnant with twins?

You can't tell anyone that Thalia might be pregnant, with or without twins, please. Nico might be mad that I am spying on him and I hate keeping a secret from him, so I am going to tell him that I have been spying on him. But I will not tell him about the prank you planned for him and Thalia, okay?

Love,

Alyssa, daughter of Hades

Dear Alyssa,

Great! Oh gods, if she's pregnant with twins… imagine another Thalia AND another Nico running around. We're all in a lot of trouble.

Okay, I won't. I'll make up something tell Travis as a reason we can't do the prank. I'm sorry for making you spy on him.

Love,

Connor

Dear Annabeth,

If you married Percy and had 4 kids, which name would you make sure one of them were named?

-Silver

Silver,

Charlie, after Beckendorf. I want to name one of my kids after one of our friends that died heroes, and Nico would probably name his Bianca, and I know Clarisse wants to name one of her daughters Silena. Thalia would probably name hers Zoe.

-Annabeth

Dear Athen,

NEVER!

llewelyn

Llewelyn,

You didn't even add the second 'A' to my name! How dare you disrespect your mother?!

-Athena

Dear Annabeth,

I used bad grammar…

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

Yeah, you're so dead….

-Annabeth

Dear Hermes,

How?

Why?

Please!

Or I shall tell my mom to give you lessons.

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

Okay, I'll try.

-Hermes

Dear Khione,

Can you make winter last forever? All the seasons are so HOT and everything's infested with bugs. Pretty please with an ice cream cone?

-Silver

Silver,

I wish I could, but sadly, I am not that powerful (yet).

-Khione

Dear Connor,

WAS IT?

Nora

Nora,

Yes, it was.

-Connor

Dear Percy,

LUKE defeated Kronos, so BAM! Also, A TON OF OTHER PEOPLE HELPED DEFEAT GAEA! And, I beat a CHIHUAHUA/CHIMERA AND ECHIDNA! UNLIKE SOMEONE! IN YOU FACE!

Nora

Nora,  
I HELPED DEFEAT KRONOS AND GAEA!

You're still mean :'(

-Percy

Dear Katie,

[::] A cookie for you!

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D!

Nora

Dear Nora,

Why thank you *bites cookie*

Sincerely,

Katie

Dear Percy,

Have you ever eaten seaweed? And if you did, did you like it?

How about tasting sea-water? I'm sure you COULD do it, being a son of Poseidon and all. Or just take some salt out so others can drink it?

Ever fancied a career out of jumping into water from high places? Seriously, I've seen some people pay to watch that sort of thing. Or maybe you could go out and dive for pearls. I imagine black ones would sell well. And the clam would like having that irritating thing taken out.

Just curious,

Finwitch, daughter of Hecate

Finwitch,

No, I have not.

I have tasted sea-water before, and it didn't bother me. But it didn't work when I tried to get the salt out.

I would probably be good at all of those, but I have job already. I save the world when the gods are too lazy to get off their butts. I better get good retirement funds.

Percy

Dear Aphrodite,

My friend Lila thinks you have an afro. Is this true or do you think afros are stupid.

Thanks,

Silver, daughter of Apollo

P.S Are you going to marry Ares someday and have kids? If so, how many will you have and what will their names be?

Silver,

No, that is not true. And some people look good with afros, but some do not.

Also, I am already married to Hephaestus, but I do have kids with Ares already.

Love,

Aphrodite

Dear Ares,

I agree! Especially the more whipped cream the better! Or in your language- especially the bloodier the better!

Sincerely,

Your daughter, Jeannie

Jeannie,

YEAH!

-Ares

Dear Travis,

Touché. Nice job little apprentice.

NOW GIVE ME BACK MY DOGGIE! OR I SWEAR TO THE GODS YOU WILL BE HIT BY A THUNDER BOLT! OH, IT'S ON!

Also, Carina likes DW, I know- we have whovian conferences a lot… also, it's a freaking TARDIS. And I already got her a sonic screwdriver MWAHAHA! Also, you are an idiot and have fun walking until you give me back my dog!

Sincerely (NOT),

A freaking P!$$3d Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

I WILL GIVE YOU BACK YOUR DOG WHEN YOU SURRENDER!

Honestly, I think the show's kind of weird, but I WILL GET HER ON MY TEAM! What's a whovian? Well, how was I supposed to know that? Sonic screwdriver?

-Travis

Dear Khione,

Nothing… but man, have your video camera and a straight face prepared.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Oh, I will.

-Khione

Dear Apollo,

Awesome! Hope it's as awesome as all your other haikus!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Oh trust me, it will be.

-Apollo

Dear Zeus,

Geez! Chill Uncle Zeus! It just has to do with Travis Stoll, Thalia, Nico, and a video camera! Nothing important at all!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Just tell me what it is!  
-Zeus

Dear Annabeth,

Eh, keep her. She's trained. Travis is kidnapping my puppies so I can't keep her for the moment. She'll stay if she likes you. If she doesn't she'll wander back to the stables.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Really? Thank you! BTW, she keeps trying to take my owl necklace by hitting it with her paw. Why?

-Annabeth

Dear Thalia,

Hmm, good question! How about you go get Nico and I go get a video camera? Kidding! Kidding! Geez. Nah, she won't attack any gods, or things that smell of the underworld (she got into a fight with a certain kitty from the underworld). You'd have to order her to attack those.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Haha sounds good to me. JK, good, because I spend most of my time hanging out with him, and I don't want him to get bit every time he walks in the door.

Also, as you know, I just picked her up from the stables. Right now she's running around the Zeus cabin sniffing everything. SHE'S SO ADORABLE! I LOVE HER SO MUCH! Thank you!

-Thalia

Dear Leo,

Don't I know it?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

So, I picked him up from the stables a while ago. I cleaned Buford and I went and found him sleeping on my bed in the Argo II. Also, when Reyna came in with Aurum and Argentum, he ran up to them and they got along great! Thank you!

-Leo

Cool, pick em' up anywhere in the next two days except tomorrow 7-9 O'clock. I'll be killing Travis Stoll for kidnapping my puppy.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Hi, I'm coming to pick up Anya right now! I hope Travis stays away from her or I'll hit him with a shovel.

Sincerely,

Katie

Jeannie,

Hi, it's Clarisse. I just wanted to say that Oliver and I get along great. Also, you forgot to mention that he knew how to do a battle cry. I picked him up and then went to training and he followed me there. I had just finished training when he howled and jumped on the training dummy, knocking it over. I almost cried of joy.

-Clarisse

P.S I put one of my bandanas around his neck, and he loves it! We match now!

Jeannie,

Um, hi Jeannie! So I figured something out. Misha loves Doctor Who. I went in our cabin when everyone was out training to get my laptop to watch Doctor Who with Leanna, and of course, I couldn't wait and started watching it there, and she watched with me the whole time. She also howled when I yelled at the computer. I LOVE HER!

-Carina

Dear campers in the prank war against Hermes, Apollo, and Hephaestus cabins (and many more),

OH IT'S ON! TRAVIS STOLL STOLE SERENA! My puppy! My adorable doggie! PRANK HIS BUTT TO TARTARUS!

APHRODITE CABIN! More Vaseline on shoes, carpets, doorknobs, hardwood floors, ladders, window latches, sword hilts (actually, cross that one out cause it could get them killed by a monster), anything and everything! More obnoxious cheap perfumes and pink glitter!

ATHENA CABIN! Well, you know what to do, you're the freaking Athena cabin.

ARES CABIN! FIGHT! WAR! WIN!

PERCY! Water. Maybe you should half drown Travis? Twice?

20 OF THE HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS! FIND. MY. DOG.

EVERYBODY ELSE! YOU KNOW YOUR ORDERS! I WON'T REPEAT THEM!

Sincerely,

A very angry Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

YES MA'AM!

Also, may we recommend getting Thalia on our team? She has lightening powers.

-Campers in prank war against Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus, and many more cabins

Auntie Artemis,

Boys are annoying. One slugged me in the arm yesterday. All I did was try to kill him for stealing my wallet.

-Silver

Silver,

Would you like to join the hunters?

-Artemis

Dear Kronos,

How?

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

Stop sending me letters. It's getting annoying.

-Kronos

Dear Percy,

I happened to overhear some lightening and a hurricane, so I'm gonna guess you, Thalia, Nico, and the other big three demigods had a meeting?

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

Yep, and we're definitely not doing that again. Thalia cried again. And nothing was resolved.

-Percy

Katie,

Travis likes you. Also, he ripped my last shirt not in the laundry into shreds. Tell him I will GET him if you don't already hate me for bringing up Travis.

Your almost shirtless friend…?

Silver, daughter of Apollo :-)

Zeus/Jupiter,

No, you can't, I'm under water. Nana bobo. You can't get me.

Hahaha Zeus/Jupiter Zeus/Jupiter

I hate you.

Kylie, your niece and daughter of Neptune

Dear Half-brother,

I need to have a few words with him.

Raven

Raven,

I would like to also, but Thalia told me not to, because it makes him more suspicious, and we can't take any more drama. Especially with the… situation we're dealing with right now.

Nico

Dear half-brothers girlfriend,

Sorry. Sometimes I like to annoy people.

Raven

Raven,

Sorry I snapped at you. I'm just stressed about my dad.

-Thalia

Dear Percy,

Not all of us have loving mothers like you!

Raven

Raven,

Yeah, but… why did she throw you into Tartarus?

-Percy

Dear Katie,

You so like him! Please tell me you like him! I swear on the River Styx I won't tell anybody!

Raven

Raven,

But your friend likes him… I don't want to get in anybody's way of love because of my stupid feelings. It's not like he likes me anyways. If he liked me he wouldn't prank me.

-Katie

Dear dad,

I had a fun time in the underworld!

Raven

Raven,

Great! It was nice to see almost all of my children at once.

-Hades

To Nico and Thalia,

Tomorrow, Zeus is coming in an hour. Other thing, there is a daughter of Ares spying on you. But tomorrow I'm going to check if that certain rumor is true. But, just so you know, it could take some time because if the rumor is in fact true, it's not even a full month yet, so there is like a 33% chance that the rumor is true.

Shirou, Son of Apollo

Shirou,

Hi, it's just Thalia. I sent Nico back to his cabin so that when my dad came, he wouldn't be in my cabin.

Wait, who's spying on us?

Yeah… about that… we think that the rumor… became true about 2 months ago... I'm trying to be subtle in case someone reads this. We didn't think about the possibility until I started puking. Then we started worrying. I'm sorry about the shaky handwriting, I'm really nervous.

Also, I'm very nervous that Zeus is gonna find some way to see if I'm pregnant. The fact that I might throw up any second now doesn't help.

-Thalia

Percy,

Yes, I'm sure. Saying she is crazy is like saying I am crazy! And… well… just stuff like merchandise, books, posters, books, books, and did I mention books?

The thing about the show is that even though it hurts you, you love it! And Carina already said she is in with the whole marathon stuff, so there is really no way out of it now. We will start a marathon tonight. Do you prefer caramel popcorn or normal popcorn?

Yay! I love you, brother! I promise you won't regret a thing!

With love,

Leanna,

Leanna,

I never said you weren't crazy. Yeah… there are more books than in the Athena cabin in here. Are these even in ancient Greek?

…Okay… that sounds strange. How long are we gonna stay up? You, missy, have training tomorrow.

Sure I won't.

With love,

Percy

Reyna,

Pffft, please! You will be thanking me for planning way ahead one day! You'll see!

You are forbidden to die Reyna. You must stay alive at all costs.

Also, do you want a homemade cookie?

Leanna

Leanna,

Um… is it bad that I want to help?

Okay, okay, you're right. So, I left the big house and went to bunker 9 to see Leo, and he got a puppy! His name is Jasper, and he gets along great with Aurum and Argentum! I feel like we have children….

YES COOKIE NOW!

Reyna

Carina,

My gods, I was lucky if my mom bought me a t-shirt! You lucky girl.

Great! Then we can start the marathon tonight! I'll get the popcorn.

Awww! I want to meet her when you get her! How old is she?

Leanna

Leanna,

Yeah… in fact, I just got 3 new books and 2 tickets to the Divergent movie. Wanna come?

YEAH! DW MARATHON! What's the dress code? Merch or PJ's?

She can come to the marathon! I was watching an episode of Doctor Who in my cabin when everyone else was at training, and she loved it! She watched with me the whole time, and when something bad happened, she howled and pawed at the screen. I have a fangirl puppy :3 she is 12 weeks old. She is my 'companion'.

Carina

Leo,

Umm… I don't think it's possible to put all sweets in one cookie. I can make you a cookie of each sweet. And of course I'll be giving one to Reyna! She became like a sister to me! And I give my siblings cookies!

Leanna

Leanna,

Okay, that works, too. Also, Reyna got to explore the Argo II today. She was really interested in it and I got a couple pictures. I taped them to the back of this letter. My favorite is the one where she hangs upside down over the edge. Man, that girl is hyper and flexible. She said she learned gymnastics on Circe's Island.

-Leo

Dear Octavian,

So how does it feel to be dead?

All demigodishness,

Avera, Daughter of Hades, blessed by Hecate

Avera,

Not actually that different. Right now I'm being used in the prank war against Zeus. My job is to rip up all of his stuffed animals.

But one bad thing is seeing the smug looks on all of the OTC members when they see me every day. It's horrible. I would much rather be alive.

-Octavian

Dear Hades,

What would you do if Thalia ended up pregnant with Nico's child?

Sincerely,

A very curious demigod

Very curious demigod,

Well, I already know that they're dating, and I've gotten over it. I would be disappointed in them, but I would get over that, too. Plus, I would get a grandchild. It's Zeus I would be worried about.

-Hades

Dear Percy,

I have no doubt that you are confused. It took me um, over 5 years to sort it out. And did Annabeth IM you yet? She is going to explain it to you. And I think it was two days ago. There was someone who shot me and I fell off a cliff. I did manage to slow my fall enough that I didn't break bones. I am fine except for the occasional odd power popping up. Did you propose to Annabeth yet?

Jenny

Jenny,

She did IM me and explained it. I'm still confused, though.

Odd powers?

Not yet. I've decided I'm going to when she gets back.

-Percy

Dear Annabeth,

Yes, please do. Then we can find out how to remove it. Also, did Percy propose to you? I am really curious.

Jenny

Jenny,

Okay. No, he didn't. Why are you asking?

-Annabeth

Dear Jason, Nico, and Thalia,

Did you enjoy the council meetings? Also, umm, Zeus wants to kill me. He tried to send me to Tartarus, but he can't do that where I am at.

Jenny

Jenny,

Yes, we loved them!

**Yeah! Oh, Nico's in his cabin right now. He had to leave because Zeus is coming. Stay safe and out of his path! We're not so lucky!**

**-Thalia, **and Jason

Dear Thalia,

I am a healer. Do you want me to check out your 'problem'? I have done it before.

Jenny

Jenny,

How do you know about my problem?

Oh gods, Zeus is here. I have to go.

-Thalia

Dear Zeus,

Why do you insist on sending me to Tartarus?

Jenny

Jenny,

Because you made a fool out of me!

Now, I am at Camp Half-Blood. I have to go make sure things are in order.

-Zeus

Dear Lady Athena,

Do you know how to rid my blood of the Cahill serum? One of Peirce's minions shot me with a syringe full of it. I am really scared that what happened to Isabel Kabra might happen to me and I might hurt someone.

Jenny

Jenny,

Where are you? I'm sorry, but all information that I know must not be written down or there is a chance of it getting leaked. I will come and talk to you personally.

-Athena

Dear Malcolm,

Could you come to the Kaiser hospital in NY, NY? I am at that hospital, and someone gave me the Cahill serum. I am scared that I might hurt someone when it takes full effect. Also, your mom gave us permission to date all because she found out my last name, and that I like to learn languages and read. Odd. But please hurry.

Jenny

Dear Jenny,

I am coming right now. I have packed and told Chiron and I am coming.

-Malcolm

Nico and Thalia,

Well, he should be here soon. _**BOOM!**_ Thunder butt is here, have fun pranking him. I'll send you the tape when it is over and give copies out.

I am also a good friend with the manager of the band so he was able to get me some tickets. Sorry, not front row or backstage, those got sold out, but second row should be sufficient.

Ben

Ben,

Hi, it's Thalia. I am in the Zeus cabin writing this because I sadly cannot prank Zeus, because I have quite the upset stomach. I've had a stomach bug for a while and with the stress of Zeus being here, I feel like I'm gonna puke. But Nico will be helping even if I can't.

It's okay, second row is perfect. I haven't been to concert in forever (Considering trees can't go to concerts).

-Thalia

Travis & Connor,

Zuse or whatever just arrived. One of you should out the 'destroy thunder butt's dolls' in action while one stays and pranks Zeus. Remember to plant the camera to catch his reaction for when he finds out.

Good luck,

Ben

Ben,

Got it. Good luck to you, also.

-The Stolls

Khione,

Hi grandma. Yes, I said grandma. My mom was your child and had me with Thanatos, my dad. So it is nice to meet you.

Ben

Ben,

Hello. Enjoying the snowy weather?

-Khione

Dead dad (Zeus),

Um… did you really abandon my mom and me? Cause when my mom said you truly loved her you would still watch over me (like, guide me) and you would turn me into a pine tree when I die cause I like to lounge my death a lot.

From,

Your son, Halocrazi

Halocrazi,

I don't mean to have children with mortals. I really don't. I'm sorry if you expected me to stay with you, but I have better things to do. My son isn't even really my son because he's Roman, and my daughter is probably got herself pregnant by a son of Hades. I've learned not to expect much from my kids.

-Zeus

Dear Piper,

I need help, since I am a child of Zeus, and I don't think he cares about me since he claimed me 2 years after I came to Camp Half-Blood and you are the only one I can talk to since you would understand.

Sincerely,

Halocrazi, son of the King of Lightening

Halocrazi,

Zeus is a jerk. You shouldn't care what he thinks. He also called Jason and Thalia mistakes, but they're both great people. You can talk to them, too, you know. They're your siblings.

Sincerely,

Piper

**Holy crap. Over 500 reviews. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Also, this chapter was over 3,000 words long! That was your reward for being so awesome! It took me forever, though. THANK YOU SO MUCH! BBBBBBYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!**


	45. Chapter 45

**HHHHHHIIIIIIIII! Please don't kill me. I'm so very sorry and you guys probably thought I died or something. I'm not dead. But I did watch Doctor Who all day yesterday. Sorry….**

Dear Stheno,

I was wondering whether or not you still worked at Bargain Mart. If so, what are your hours? I'd be interested in a tour around the store and maybe a few samples of Cheese 'n' wieners. I bought a few from the Cheap Market the other day, but they really weren't the same.

P.S Make sure Euryale and Medusa aren't there. Really, they'd ruin all our sampling fun

-Ibbonray, hydra extraordinaire

Ibbonray,

I do! I work there from 1:00 A.M to 12:00 A.M. I would love to give you a tour!

They won't be. They quit their jobs.

-Stheno

Dear Percy,

I just know she will say yes. And tell me what is confusing and I will do my best to help. And how would you feel if I said I was dating Malcolm.

Jenny

Jenny,

It's not that it's confusing, it's just… hard to comprehend.

I would think that was great! Malcolm's nice!

Percy

Dear Annabeth,

Just clearing up the rumors about you and Percy being married.

Jenny

Jenny,

Oh, okay.

-Annabeth

Dear Thalia,

You guys really need to stop sending your mail via owls. They bring me the letters and that one wasn't sealed yet.

And good luck. The assault begins in 15 min.!

Would you like me to help you? If so answer this question: if you were pregnant, would you want to keep this child?

Jenny, your concerned cousin

Jenny,

Well, I used to use e-mail, but my computer fell off my bed and broke, and I'm waiting for Leo to fix it!

Thanks. I'm sending this letter after Zeus came, because I already had to write another letter right when he came, and my hand writing was too shaky. I couldn't read what I wrote when I tried to write this letter before. Plus I got nauseous and had to sit in the bathroom puking my guts out until there was nothing left in my stomach. I'm glad Zeus didn't make it to my cabin.

Um, I already have someone coming to check for me, but I guess it couldn't hurt to get a second opinion…. Also, the answer to that question is: Of course! First of all, I would have a baby. A living, breathing human being that is Nico and I's. Also, abortion wouldn't even be an option (Especially after I saw a video of Zeus asking Hera for forgiveness, where he said that he asked my mom to abort me, but she wouldn't.) and I don't think that I would be able to have a baby and then just give it up, so no adoption (Plus, the baby would have the powers of Zeus and Hades, so I don't think anyone else would be qualified to raise it anyways.) And for some reason the idea of going shopping for baby things excites me (I'm weird).

Also, we just found out that Nico has a twin. And twins are genetic. And if I am pregnant, I'm only two months in, and my jeans don't fit.

Thalia, your pretty sure she's carrying twins cousin

Dear Jason, Thalia, and Nico,

Why does Zeus insist on sending me to Tartarus? It is the 3rd time I have been there this week. If you come to the Poseidon cabin, I can give you a place to hide from him.

Jenny

Jenny,

Probably because you're defending us.

**Yeah, and by the way, Zeus didn't even make it to his cabin, so we didn't have anything to worry about.**

_Plus, we got videos of him getting pranked. It was hilarious._

_-_Jason, **Thalia, **_and Nico_

Dear Athena,

I was just discharged from the hospital and am coming to camp. I will be by my cousin's pine tree.

Thanks,

Jenny

Jenny,

Okay, I'll meet you there.

-Athena

Dear Malcolm,

Thank you for coming. I really appreciated it. I am going to talk with your mom later. I think that I forgot to mention that she gave us her blessing. She won't stand in our way.

Jenny

Dear Jenny,

Any time. How did you get her to give us her blessing?

Malcolm

Dear Lord Pluto,

I am asking because Hope Cahill is my mother and I am developing some powers that Chiron says are normal for a child of Pluto.

Thanks,

Jenny

Jenny,

Oh, I'm not sure, but I'll look into it. If she was, then she was never claimed.

-Pluto

Percy,

Hey! I'm not crazy! I have ADHD! There is a difference there mister! Learn it!

And as for the books, some of them are, some of them aren't. I think neither Carina nor I care if it takes us a whole month to read a chapter, we just want to read the book.

Psh, I don't have to go to actual training, you know. If I am with my sword fighting teacher everything is fine! … But I have faith that you will like Doctor Who a lot that you will also forget about training. If not, at least until midnight, please. Then we'll go to sleep.

Your sarcasm is barely noticeable through here, Percy. *Rolls eyes*

Love,

Leanna

Leanna,

Yeah, I have it, too. It doesn't make me go from talking rapidly to myself to sobbing for no reason.

What kind of books do you read, anyways? Like, what are they about?

Leanna… that's not how it works. You have to train, or you'll get killed by a monster.

Whatever. *Rolls eyes too*

Love,

Percy

Reyna,

Not bad at all! Perfect, actually! I have faith you two will stay together for a very long time. Just don't mention this to Leo. He could get freaked out a bit :3

FLAME BOY HAS A PUPPY?! Gods, everyone is getting a puppy now! Where the h*** do they get them?! Did you have fun?

Awww, just wait until you have kids. You are going to wish you stayed with the dogs. xD Just kidding. Kind of.

Okay okay! Let me make them first. Any specific cookie you want?

Leanna

Leanna,

Lol

Um, I think they got them from a daughter of Ares. I think they're all gone now, though. But my cousin's dog is pregnant. I could manage to get you one of those puppies if you want (when they're born and old enough), I'm the baby of the family so I usually get what I want. My family's kind of obsessed with dogs.

Don't wanna think about that.

MARSHMELLOW CARAMEL PEANUT BUTTER CHOCOLATE CHIP!

Reyna

Carina,

Do you really need to ask if I want to come? Girl, never ask me. Just come and say "I have tickets for this movie. Move your butt now and follow me." Simple as that.

For now PJ's, because Percy is still new and has no merch, and I doubt my t-shirts will fit him. Next time, we are using merch.

Oh my gods, really, where do you get them?! They are popping out of nowhere! Reyna just told me Leo also got a puppy!

Do not let go of Misha ever. She is a very faithful companion. Just like K9. She will be a good addition to the team. WELCOME ABOARD MISHA!

Leanna

Leanna,

Okay. I'll come and grab you when it's time to go.

That's fine by me. I never changed out of my PJ's today anyways.

We got them from my half-sister Jeannie. She and Travis are having a prank war against each other, and they both want me on their teams. I got a puppy and a sonic screwdriver set from Jeannie and Travis promised to have the Hephaestus cabin make me a Tardis. Honestly, I think I'll join Jeannie's team, I just want the TARDIS!

I won't. I already texted my mom saying that I needed puppy merch. It should be here in 3-5 business days.

Also, I made the mistake of watching the season 2 finale of Doctor Who by myself. I'm in the fetal position on the floor in my cabin, sobbing so much that my shirt is stained with tears. I need medical assistance.

Carina

Leo,

Kay.

Who wouldn't be interested in the Argo II? IT'S A FREAKING FLYING SHIP!

OH THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I absolutely adore you right now, Leo! Now I can add more pictures to the collage!

It is a very nice picture, but I prefer the one of both of you. Your faces look so happy and bright. I am going to have to install cameras around bunker 9 so I can take pictures of both of you when you aren't looking. Those are the best pictures.

Did you treat her well, Leo dear? But most importantly… DID YOU KISS HER?!

Leanna

Leanna,

True.

You're welcome. What collage?

But I like taking pictures of just Reyna. She's so beautiful (and very photogenic). Also, you sound like a stalker right now.

Yes, and to answer your second question, I attached another picture. I always wanted to take a picture of me kissing someone, and she agreed to do it, so YAY!

Leo

Dear Travus,

You're an idiot. Win for me! Anyways, I WILL GET MY DOG BACK!

And how did you enjoy the movie? It sure didn't look like you did… of course, it was hard to tell under all of my awesome prank… MWAHAHAHA

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

NO YOU WILL NOT! NOT UNTIL YOU SURRENDER!

Grr… let's just say I'll get you back, and you're army will regret messing with me. Especially the ones you bribed.

Travis

Dear Khione.

See-men, psychiatrist, exclamation marks, the word awesome… I got this thing covered!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Huh, I'll have to try that sometime.

Khione

Dear Zeus,

I swore I wouldn't tell on Thalia- I didn't swear I wouldn't tell on Travis… Loophole!

Travis may or may not have videotaped Thalia doing something incredibly Thalia-ish, and Nico doing something-idiotic.

I also can't tell you what because your daughter forced me to swear on the River Styx- but I'd hit Travis with a lightning bolt before he starts making copies of that tape and selling them….

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Can't you give me hints?

-Zeus

Dear Annabeth,

She's obsessed with owls… (Not killing them, she just likes them).

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Dear Thalia,

Super welcome. I had no idea what to do with a bunch of adorable puppies… anyways, how do you feel about joining the prank war against dear old Travis? Like charging every opening to the Hermes cabin with an electric shock? He took my dog!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Sure, I would love to! That idiot left a pregnancy test box in front of the Zeus cabin. I despise him.

-Thalia

Dear Leo,

That's great! Also, could you make some chicken nugget scented (or oil for Reyna's dogs, whatever) celestial bronze dog bones?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Sure!

Leo

Dear Katie,

I like you! Could you grow vines to trip him or something? That would be awesome! Combined with his skin from yesterday's prank (I'm assuming you saw the video tape I sent you.), Thalia's hair treatment, man, that would be awesome!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Yeah, sure! I do that to him all the time! It makes it easier to hit him with things.

-Katie

Dear Clarisse,

Awesome! Also, I kinda forgot, sorry about that… also, don't forget you're captain for capture the flag tomorrow, Travis is the other (Like you would). Point is to avoid the water and the water bank (If I can get Percy, Thalia, and Katie together, man is that gonna be fun.) because the traps will simply activate.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Yes, I know, but OLIVER HAS GONE MISSING! HE JUST DISAPPEARED! HE WAS THERE WHEN I WENT TO SLEEP LAST NIGHT, BUT WHEN I WOKE UP HE WAS GONE! HE WOULDN'T RUN AWAY! WHERE IS HE?!

-Clarisse

Dear Carina,

Awesome! I thought she'd match your personality… how do you like your sonic screwdriver set? 9th, 10th, and 11th (or 12th).

Also, what season are you on. If you're on the 9th doctor, I'll so join you for watching.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

I love it!

I'm only on season 3, because I just started watching it, and Chiron keeps coming into my cabin and trying to drag me to training. It never works, but it takes like an hour for him to give up, then he comes back later. It's really time consuming.

Carina

Dear cabins on my side of the prank war (since there's now just too many to count),

Good work! That face was priceless….

Now you all got your tape, but don't go spreading it too much-we don't wanna p*** off Hermes much more.

Now hunters of Artemis, have your trackers located her?

Percy- I understand you could only tip Travis' canoe. That's fine.

Athena cabin- is that invisible trip wire ready or do I have to go to Leo?

Aphrodite cabin- good idea! Do it!

Ares! Annihilate at practice and capture the flag!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Thanks!

Okay.

Yes they have! We're about to head to the spot that she was located!

Okay, sorry about that.

We've been trying, but we need Leo. We don't have the right equipment.

Yay!

YEAH!

-Cabin members on your side of the prank war

Dear Artemis,

How's life?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Fine, why?

-Artemis

Dear Apollo,

Don't forget the meeting tomorrow!

Sincerely,

Jeannie daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

I know! I'm so excited!

-Apollo

Dear Jeannie,

See, this is why I don't visit you. You're always in trouble!

Sincerely,

Sean, son of Jupiter

Dear Sean,

You should visit! What fun is life without trouble? I miss you. Come back from Roman camp? It's no fun having a prank war without you here.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Nico & Thalia,

That was awesome on the back of the letter, a DVD is there, I got it all on camera. I loved the part where someone tossed out a real sized Tardis from Doctor Who, while the DW theme song was playing. I'll be spreading these DVD's out today.

Thalia, some saltine crackers for your morning sickness. I heard it helps when one is pregnant. Yes, I said pregnant. Unless there were three people in the Zeus cabin, I think you are pregnant, I could feel a small life force in there as I was sitting on the roof recording and I am sure it was only you and Jason. Also, I could be wrong, I could be more or just someone standing really close to the Zeus cabin. Sadly, I am not strong enough to tell you guys exactly.

If you guys need baby goods, a friend of mine runs a baby goods store, I can grab some for you.

Good luck,

Ben

Ben,

_Thank you. We've been watching it over and over again. It's hilarious!_

**Yeah, and thanks. I knew it was only a matter of time until somebody else found out that I might be. We'll be having someone come and find out if I really am soon. But um, we found out that Nico has a twin, and twins are genetic, and… Jason was out pranking Zeus. I was the only one in the Zeus cabin at that time….**

**-Thalia, **_and Nico_

To campers that pranked Zeus,

Good job. I loved what you guys did, I just have one question. Who tossed the life size Tardis because that was hilarious.

DVD's are in the store so have fun.

Ben

(Carina)

Ben,

We had so much fun!

I was the one with the Tardis. Travis gave it to me to get me to join his team for his prank war, and I thought it would be fun to confuse Zeus.

-Campers that pranked Zeus

Khione,

I am enjoying the snow and cold, tough some days are a bit overkill. Really, below zero? That is a bit overkill, grandma. So, do I have some sort of relative from my mom's side?

Ben

Ben,

Oh well. Yes, I did have a son close to her age, and he may have some children by now.

-Khione

Travis & Connor,

I hope the mission went well. I am going to need Octavian back. Got to make up for lost time on his torture. You would not believe how many souls want to beat him up.

Do you need any supplies?

Ben

Ben,

It did. We'll give him back ASAP.

We're good for now, but we may need some in the future.

-The Stolls

Zeus,

How did you enjoy your visit at the camp? I hope it was wonderful. You looked good covered in eggs, tar, and chicken feathers. And you also didn't accomplish what you wanted because you were stuck to the ground, which whoever did it was awesome

Also, I WARN YOU, YOU WILL NOT DARE SEND ANYONE TO THE PIT OR YOU FACE THE WRATH OF THE DEAD. I free everyone anyway.

Have a terrible day, sucker,

Ben

Ben,

You will regret doing this to me. I am going to smite you all!

-Zeus

Dear Apollo,

Hi dad! How's it going?

-Steven, Son of Apollo

Steven,

It's going great! How are you?

-Apollo

Dear Thalia and Nico,

There is a daughter of Ares stalking you. I saw her standing at the window of the Hades cabin watching you guys. And is it true? I heard a rumor that Shirou was investigating that 'pregnant' thing.

-Steven, Son of Apollo

Steven,

_Which daughter of Ares?_

**And no, it's not true. I'm not pregnant.**

**-Thalia, **_and Nico_

Dear Nico,

I don't mind if you vent. I need to vent, too.

Truth is, I have been spying on you to see what kind of big brother you will be to me. Please don't be mad.

Love,

Alyssa, daughter of Hades

Alyssa,

Oh… what kind of brother will I be, then? And I'm your big brother? By how long?

Okay, my turn. Well, my girlfriend, Thalia, I'm sure you know who she is, might be pregnant. And since twins are genetic, she might be pregnant with twins. Her dad wants to kill me, and probably her, and it doesn't help that she's even more stressed out because her dad keeps saying bad things about her. She's been puking and is afraid to even leave her cabin because she's afraid someone will notice that she may be pregnant. Not to mention that I've been told that there is a daughter of Ares stalking Thalia and I, and we can't even be together without someone thinking we're making out. People keep leaving pregnancy tests in front of the Zeus cabin, which makes Thalia very angry, and if she is pregnant, we would have to tell Chiron and everyone else at camp.

-Nico

Dear Connor,

You didn't make me spy on him and Thalia, I did it of my own free will. Thank you for not telling Travis.

Love,

Alyssa, daughter of Hades

Alyssa,

Yeah, but I asked you, too. Travis now thinks we can't do it because it would burn a layer of their skin off and they would kill us.

Love,

Connor

Dear Nico,

Tell me what you want to say. What situation?

Raven

Raven,

I want to tell him that he's an a*** and that he's the worst possible parent ever and that he needs to go to f******* Tartarus and live with the monsters that are just like him.

Um, you have to swear on the Styx not to tell anyone.

Nico

Dear Thalia,

It's okay. You and Nico have a situation?

Raven

Raven,

Yeah….

-Thalia

Dear Percy,

Because I was a stupid daughter of Hades. Can you believe that? Her friend, Sally Jackson, said it wasn't right. She offered to take care me, but my mom refused.

Raven Elizabeth Black, daughter of Hades, Half-sister of Nico and Hazel and Bianca, fan of Percy Jackson stories, and homework hater

Raven,

Sally Jackson is my mom… you said this happened when you were five? Could we have known each other?

-Percy

Dear Katie,

Look, he only pranks you because he likes you! I was kidding about my friend. I don't have any friends! If you like him, ask him out! Take him before another girl takes him!

Raven

Raven,

But…I… He just makes me so mad sometimes….

-Katie

Dear Travis,

Do you like Katie? If so, ask her out! She likes you! Take her before another guy takes her!

Raven

Raven,

I don't like Katie!

-Travis

Dear mom,

Sorry, it was a typo. I will use my grammar in the future.

Also, I grew up in an orphanage, so who was/is my father?

Your wondering son,

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

Good, grammar is needed to succeed in life.

Why were you in an orphanage? Did something happen? That last time I saw your father, everything was fine.

-Athena

Dear Kronos,

I like annoying you.

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

Well, stop it or I will kill you.

-Kronos

Dear Percy,

What do you do if you love someone but are too afraid to say it?

From,

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

Um, I would wait and see where your relationship goes. There's no rush. If they like you, you'll end up together. Don't worry.

-Percy

Dear Percy,

NUH-UH! MENICE. Cookie? [::]

Nora

Nora,

UH-HUH! YAY COOKIE!

Percy

Dear Katie,

Yum!

Nora

Nora,

TRAVIS KILLED MY PLANTS! He sprayed all of them with weed spray, and they're all GONE! They're too far gone to resurrect them! *cries*

-Katie

Dear Aphrodite,

SQUEAL! I need to show someone my Aphrodite side! Percabeth! Leyna! OMGs! *cries at sad romance movie*

Girly Nora

Nora,

YAY! PERCABETH! LEYNA! SQUEAL!

-Aphrodite

Dear Connor,

Ok, fine!

Nora

Nora,

Thank you.

Connor

Dear Annabeth,

I'm at the beginning of Inkheart. Have you read it? Is this grammatically correct?

Nora

Nora,

No, I haven't read that yet. Tell me if it's good. It seems pretty grammatically correct to me.

Annabeth

To Thalia and Nico (if he's here),

Okay, so tomorrow? If it was 2 months ago, it could just be psychological. The puking doesn't start until week 13 in demigods. Tell Nico, I found out that Hades knows about you dating, and he doesn't care.

Shirou, son of Apollo

Shirou,

_So, my dad really doesn't care?_

**Okay, well why the f*** do I keep f****** puking my guts out? And guess what, we found out that Nico has a twin, and twins are genetic, so if I am pregnant, I may be pregnant with f****** TWINS! Which makes sense because I already CAN'T FIT INTO MY JEANS, AND I'M ONLY TWO MONTHS IN!**

_-Nico, _**and an angry Thalia**

_P.S Sorry, she's just bee rally stressed lately, which is causing her to lash out._

To Leo,

How is the Greek fire flamethrower going?

Shirou, son of Apollo

Shirou,

It's almost done.

-Leo

Dear Piper,

If Hera had never switched Percy and Jason, do you think you would have gone for Leo?

-Deafangel

Deafangel,

EW NO! That would be like dating my brother!

-Piper

Athena,

I was wondering, what exactly did Arachne put on her tapestry to make you so mad?

-Promethium63, your great grandson

Promethium63,

It's not what she put on it, it's that she cheated.

-Athena

Dear Zeus,

Calling your kids mistakes is admitting you, yourself, the all-powerful lord of the skies, Zeus, made a mistake. Is that really the title you want? The all mistaken lord of the skies? I'm trying to help you.

-Sam, son of Hephaestus

Sam,

It was their mother that made the mistake, not me.

-Zeus

Dear Chiron,

Where can I get one of these puppies I'm hearing about?

-Sam, son of Hephaestus

Sam,

I do believe that a daughter of Ares named Jeannie was selling them, though I'm not sure she has any left.

-Chiron

**Okay, guess what. This chapter is over 4,000 words! I've never written this many words in one chapter before! Thank you so much for reviewing! How about you review some more? I'll leave you to do that. BBBBYYYYEEEEEE!**


	46. Chapter 46

**HHHHHHIIIIIII! So, I know you're all upset I missed a day *coughId65cough*, I won't do it again. Also, I didn't get as many reviews, so this chapter may not be 4,000 words :(**

To Nico and Thalia,

No, he doesn't. But he told me that you should be careful with Zeus.

Thalia, with this, you're making this easier. The probabilities of twins and sensing them this early are less than 25%. I'm right now making the test. You're getting the results in three days.

Shirou, Son of Apollo

Shirou,

_Trust me, we already know to be careful with Zeus._

**What does that mean? I would appreciate it if you stopped talking like a doctor, because I can't understand what 'probabilities of twins and sensing them this early are less than 25%' means.**

_-Nico, _**and a confused Thalia.**

Percy,

Yeah, but the difference is that when you combine ADHD with a fangirl, this is the result you get. And I do not sob for no reason! There is always a reason!

Adventure, YA, mystery, suspense, also books about dystopian future, but the main rule is that they all have to have at least a little bit of romance. GOLDEN RULE.

I love your optimistic attitude brother. Really. Okay, how about this? We stay until midnight, and if you want to watch more we will, but if you don't, we'll go to sleep and then I'll wake up earlier than I normally do and train extra hours. How about that?

*rolls eyes* Fine.

By the way, could I get a puppy?

Leanna

Leanna,

What do you usually sob about?

Ugh, fine.

A puppy? Where are you gonna get a puppy?

Percy

Reyna,

Huehuehue.

YES PLEASE. I need a companion. Then, I could get Misha a partner to play with! YESYESYES.

Still a long way before you actually have children. First you have to be married. HEARD ME?! FIRST MARRIAGE THEN KIDS.

._. Okay, I'll start making them soon.

Leanna

Carina,

YES!

Lol. That sounds like fun! Percy won't let me skip training to see Doctor Who.

Okay, girl, listen. If they make you TARDIS that actually works and it's bigger on the inside and can take you anywhere in time and space, FUDGE IT ALL. TAKE THE TARDIS. TAKE. IT. If it doesn't work, keep the sonic screwdriver. If the TARDIS works, take the sonic screwdriver and then come for me and Misha. We'll leave and you help no one C: Then you are free of responsibilities.

How did you even get a phone? I thought demigods couldn't use them. Still, LUCKY.

Oh… Rose… doomsday… fudging Daleks and Cybermen… yeah. Hurts. A lot. I am going to your cabin right now. No one should be alone when watching the finale of season two. No one.

Leanna

Leanna,

Okay. We're going tomorrow C:

No one said I had to give back the gifts If I had to give back the TARDIS if I don't join Travis' team *evil laugh*. They said they could make it teleport and make the noise, but they couldn't make it travel through time and space :C I'm still taking it, though. We can now defeat the Daleks!

It's a monster proof phone. Leo makes them. He also makes monster proof iPods, laptops, and pretty much any other technology an internet-deprived demigod could want C: BUY SOME!

I can't… I...what… how… I DON'T KNOW WHAT DO WITH LIFE ANYMORE! I DON'T THINK I'LL EVER RECOVER!

Carina

Leo,

A collage I am making of you and Reyna. It will be awesome.

Yeah, but the best pictures are when no one knows someone is taking a picture. And I want a specific picture and will not rest until I have it. And I do not care if I sound like a stalker. I am one so….

…WHERE IS THE PICTURE? WHY ISN'T IT ATTACHED TO THIS LETTER? DON'T TELL ME IT FELL. FUDGE. I WILL THROW MY CABIN OUT THE WINDOW UNTIL I FIND IT.

I am happy she agreed. Now, to finding the fudging picture.

Leanna

Leanna,

…Okay….

…Yeah… sure….

O.O

0.0

Leo

Dear Hazel and Nico,

After the giant war, which camp did you each stay at?

-Ryder, son of Pluto

(**Hazel, **_Nico)_

Ryder,

_I stayed at Camp Half-Blood_

**I mostly stay at Camp Jupiter, but I visit Camp Half-Blood a lot.**

**-Hazel, **_and Nico_

Dear half-brother,

I swear!

Raven

Raven,

Fine. So, Thalia might be pregnant. And since I found out I have a twin, and that twins are genetic, she might have twins, too. Plus, Zeus is suspicious.

Nico

Dear half-brother's girlfriend,

What is it?

Raven

Raven,

Isn't Nico supposed to tell you?

-Thalia

Dear Katie,

It's called love.

Raven

Raven,

O.O

-Katie

Dear Travis,

She likes you.

Raven

Raven,

No, she doesn't. We hate each other.

Travis

Dear Percy,

Maybe….

Raven

Raven,

Wait, how old are you?

-Percy

Dear Thalico,

Are you sure? Tell me the truth, or I'll get my dad down here to make up haikus.

Your friend (hopefully),

Steven, Son of Apollo

Steven,

_PLEASE NO!_

**Okay… I MIGHT be pregnant. Maybe… but we're not sure. **

**-Thalia,**_ and Nico_

Dear Stolls,

If you don't give people their dogs, I'm taking a leaf out of Zeus' book, and I WILL SMITE YOU!

-Sam, Son of Hephaestus

Sam,

NEVER!

-The Stolls

Dear Athena,

I don't know. I can't remember.

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

When were you sent to the orphanage?

-Athena

Dear Kronos,

What are you gonna do about it?

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

I WILL KILL YOU!

-Kronos

Dear Travis,

You know the prank war between the cabins? I'll join your side. I want to prank the rest of my cabin.

Llewelyn

Dear Trent Stole,

See, now that won't work in your favor, cause I'm awesome! And how are you looking today? Hair, clumsy, I'm a genius!

(PS How will you enjoy Capture the Flag tomorrow?)

Sincerely,

Jeannie

Jeannie,

I WILL GET REVENGE! Plus, bad hair doesn't bother me.

-Travis

Dear Khione,

Yup. It so works. I hear to have a snowstorm planned for Monday? Great!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Yes, I have lots of snowstorms planned!

-Khione

Dear Zeus,

Hint: Thalia went to a part

Hint: Travis had spiked the punch

Hint: Nico was at the party

Hint: Travis was also at the party-With a camera

Hint: Thalia and Nico both drank the punch

Hint: They left together

Hint: Travis followed them, camera in tow

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Oh… when was this party?

-Zeus

Dear Thalia,

Don't we all? Also, if Zeus comes around raging about a party, punch, and camera, and Nico and Travis, pretend you don't remember and point to Travis. I told him he's get hit by lightning….

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Okay… what did you do?

-Thalia

Dear Leo,

Also, Athena cabin needs some help with their invisible trip-wire system.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Okay.

-Leo

Dear Katie,

Awesome! Now for capture the flag tomorrow, side with the Ares cabin so you can help with the trapping and humiliating of Travis!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Okay! That seems like fun!

-Katie

Dear Clarisse,

TRAVIS! He took my doggie, he must have taken Oliver *growls* I give you permission to kill.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Oh, I can't kill him yet, I'll have to wait until after Capture the flag. But I will maim him. Only one problem… I STILL DON'T KNOW WHERE OLIVER IS! I found his bandana by the training grounds, but I can't find him!

-Clarisse

Dear Carina,

Can't wait for you to see fires of Pompeii! Man is that one awesome! Anyways, just give me a call later and we'll go be whovians.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Um… season 2…finale… Rose… Daleks… Cybermen… tears… feels….

-Carina

Dear cabins in prank war,

Stay out of Clarisse's way- you know, unless she calls a war council or something. Somebody stole her doggie (UH DUH TRAVIS!) Now remember that on capture the flag!

Artemis cabin-Good job! IM me when you find her!

Percy-Capture the flag tomorrow, make the river angry

Athena cabin-Leo should be coming over soon.

Ares cabin- My thoughts exactly!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

As you probably know, we found her, but found no signs of Oliver anywhere.

Got it!

Okay!

Um, Clarisse has been searching for Oliver all day. She even skipped training. She can't find him anywhere.

-Campers in prank war

Dear Artemis,

Can't a girl catch up with her aunt?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Yes. What do you want to catch up on? Nothing exciting has happened. Oh, except MY BROTHER MAKING A COMPLETE FOOL OUT OF ME!

-Artemis

Dear Apollo,

How was the meeting!?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Well, Artemis slapped me and stormed out of the room. Zeus had to drag her back in. But she was still in her twelve year old form, so it looked really funny when she threw a fit.

-Apollo

Dear Jeannie,

You're ALWAYS in a prank war! So you want me to stay indefinitely?

Sincerely,

Sean, son of Jupiter

Dear Sean,

Possibly… anyways, this one's actually just a bit challenging!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Dear Zeus,

We striked again.

Kylie

Kylie,

:P

-Zeus

Nico & Thalia,

No problem. In a box out back is some medicine for your sickness, Thalia, should help for a bit and give you some relief. You guys do know how to take care of babies, right? A list of some classes close to you on how to take care of a baby, coupons for clothes for Thalia, and baby goods to that shop my friend owns are also in the box.

Do you guys know the weird person that's always spying on you guys? I think she's a daughter of Hades.

Good luck,

Ben

Ben,

**Thanks, but we still don't know if I really am pregnant. I know I probably am, but I would like to stay in denial until we're absolutely sure. Thanks for the coupons, and yes, I do know how to take care of a baby. I practically raised Jason until he was like six.**

_Oh, and the girl spying on us is my twin. Her name is Alyssa. _

_-Nico, _**and Thalia**

Reyna,

Here is Octavian. So many souls had their fun torturing him in the underworld. So thank you. In a box beside you, yes look down and you'll see it there, are some stygian chains so you can release him from the bottle and not worry about him escaping.

Have fun,

Ben

Ben,

Great! A lot of people that are alive want to torture him. That's why the OTC is so big! Thank you, and I enjoyed the candy!

-Reyna

Travis & Connor,

What is this I hear about a prank war after you? I can't have you guys injured, now can I? I still need Zeus to learn his lesson.

Be careful you fools,

Ben

Percy,

Hi Percy, I'd like to know, what are your thoughts on Zeus and who would be a better leader?

Ben

Ben,

Um, I think Zeus is a jerk and my dad, or Athena, or Hades, or even Dionysus would be a better leader than Zeus.

-Percy

Khione,

Really? Do you have his address, I'd like to talk to them. What business would you go into?

Ben

Ben,

Yes, I wrote his address down on the back of this letter. Probably air conditioning, or something like that.

Khione

Athena,

I couldn't resist. What do you think about SOPA or Stop Online Piracy Act? I personally hate it.

Ben

Ben,

I think that they're going by the wrong morals. They shouldn't be targeting innocent fans that aren't making money by doing these things. It's idiotic. Stupid mortals.

-Athena

Dear Percy,

I AM SO MAD RIGHT NOW! I'M A DESCENDANT OF ZEUS, AND NOBODY FREAKING TOLD ME! *LIGHTENING CRACKS* I EVEN INHERITED ALL THE POWERS I WOULD GET IF I WAS A DAUGHTER OF ZEUS! Wait a sec, VICTORY AND LIGHTENING? Cool!

Nora, descendant of Zeus

Nora,

I didn't know! Why are you yelling at me?!

-Percy

Dear Katie,

Travis will die! I have Zeus powers now (you should know by now)! *thunder rumbles*

Nora, descendant of Zeus

Dear Thalia,

I am a descendant of Zeus! I have Zeus powers! Wait… we're related? OMGs! My cuz is pregnant! Vent away, girlfriend.

Nora, descendant of Zeus

Nora,

First of all, yes, we would be related, but how would I be your cousin?

Um, usually I would deny… but you said I could vent, so… I might be pregnant with twins. And it's really stressful because if Zeus finds out, he's gonna kill everyone and I if I am I have to tell everyone at camp. And I keep puking and my jeans don't fit and people keep asking me if I am BUT I DON'T FREAKING KNOW!

-Thalia

Dear Aphrodite,

Percabeth! SQUEAL! Leyna! SQUEAL! OMGs! Thalia pregnant!

Nora, descendant of Zeus

Nora,

I KNOW! I LOVE LOVE! THALICO BABY (or BABIES!)!

-Aphrodite

Dear mom,

Why didn't you tell me I was related to Zeus!?

Nora, very mad

Nora,

Well… Zeus isn't a very good family member… and after seeing all the stress he was putting on his children… I thought it would be best to not tell you….

-Nike

**Yeah, so about 2,000 words :C Oh well. BBBYYYYEEEEEE!**


	47. Chapter 47

**HHHHIIIIII! So, I got a lot of reviews, so expect a long chapter! It's like you guys want me to reach 4,000 words every chapter. Anyways, I know sometimes I forget to write a reply, so if I write your letter to a person but don't put a reply, then just tell me and I'll put it the next chapter. Sorry.**

Dear Thalico,

Thanks for the truth. Now I have a way to get things! All I need is to mention my dad and haikus, and BAM! I get what I want!

-Steven, Son of Apollo

Steven,

_Yeah… that's a pretty good threat._

**I swear, we've told more people we haven't even met our secrets than people we actually know.**

**-Thalia, **_and Nico_

Dear Percy and Annabeth,

Hi! I've seen you around Camp Half-Blood a couple times recently. Boy, you guys kiss A LOT. Are you guys planning on getting married? *winks knowingly at Percy*

-Steven, Son of Apollo

(**Percy, **_Annabeth)_

Steven,

_Hi! _

**Yeah, I know. Um, maybe….**

**-Percy, **_and Annabeth_

Leo,

When you made the Argo 2, why did you put a dubstep soundboard on the controls?

-Promethium63, your great-great nephew (legacy of Athena)

Promethium63,

Because I could! And I'm awesome, and I wanted the Argo II to be just as awesome as me!

-Leo

Dear Kronos,

Oh really? How?

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

I JUST WILL!

-Kronos

Dear Athena,

I don't remember,

Llewelyn

P.S How did you become the goddess of wisdom when Zeus has barely any intelligence?

Llewelyn,

That's strange….

Also, to answer your question; when I sprung from his head, I must have taken most of his intelligence. My bad.

-Athena

Dear Athena Cabin,

Prepare to get mega-pranked.

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

NO WAY!

-Athena Cabin

Dear Chiron,

Do you know who my dad is?

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

No, I do not. Sorry, but we don't keep records of mortal parents.

-Chiron

Dear anyone in the Hephaestus cabin,

Hi.

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

Hi.

-Nyssa

Dear Katie,

Travis will die! I have Zeus powers now (you should know by now) *thunder rumbles*

Nora, descendant of Zeus

Nora,

Yeah, I know. Um, just don't kill him… too harshly….

-Katie

Dear Percy,

Sorry, it's a Zeus thing. And HOW THE FREAKING HECK AM I RELATED TO ZEUS?! HE'S A J******! Sorry, my Zeus side took over… while insulting Zeus…. Weird….

Nora

Nora,

Um… you should probably try to stop doing that. I mean, I think you just electrocuted someone….

-Percy

Dear Thalia,

I don't know… I'm gonna call you my sister… I understand. YOU DON'T FREAKING KNOW YET! TWERPS!

Oh sorry, my Zeus side took over. Does that happen to you? IT'S SO FREAKING ANNOYING! Did it AGAIN! *lightning strikes* Oops….

Nora

Nora,

Hey, I like you :) you remind me of me.

Oh, all the time. Eventually, you get used to it. I feel bad for Nico if I am pregnant.

-Thalia

Dear mom,

Ok, but I find out my great-great grandma is Aphrodite, I'll freak. Wait a sec, she is? Uh-oh….

Nora, confused

Nora,

Yeah… try not to think about your family tree too much… it will confuse you.

-Nike

Dear Aphrodite (or great-great grandma),

What about a Percabeth baby?! You spread the word on Olympus, I'll do it at camp *smiles like a Hermes kid*.

Nora (great-great granddaughter)

Nora,

Great idea!

-Aphrodite

Dear Zeus (great-great-great-great grandpa),

I'm related to a twerp. Hint: IT'S YOU, YA FREAK!

Nora

Nora,

Well, I'm related to a brat!

Hint: IT'S YOU!

-Zeus

Dear Nico,

I hope you and Thalia get married and have seventeen children :)

LampShadeBerry

LampShadeBerry,

Um….

-Nico

Dear Clarisse,

I found Oliver! I have security cameras set up all around the Hermes cabin (in case I need blackmail) and the Stolls have the missing dogs locked in a cage that's hidden in some over-sized chest. We must save them! And if all goes wrong, I have Greek fire bombs planted around their cabin. You can't trust me with very many things….

-Sam, son of Hephaestus

Sam,

Yes! Thank you! I have to go find him now!

-Clarisse

Dear Percy,

Where do I get a puppy? I must get a puppy!  
From,

Kylie

Kylie,

I don't know! I think all the puppies are gone, anyways.

-Percy

Dear all in prank war,

When do we strike next? I have 2,000 water balloons ready. Hehehe.

Kylie, daughter of Neptune

Dear Minerva,

Have you read all the books in the world?

Kylie, a smart daughter of Neptune

Kylie,

No, I have not.

-Athena

Thalia and Nico,

No problem. Trust me when I saw, you have at least one baby, Thalia. Also, the taking care of babies question was more directed at Nico. If thunder butt tries anything, let me know and I'll stall for you guys.

Nico, I find it strange that your sister is spying on you. I mean really, just act normal, all friendly, and gather out information while hanging out. Less suspicious unless you start asking rather suspicious questions.

I pity you guys sometimes. You guys got it rough.

Ben

Ben,

**Are you sure? I think I'm getting the results in like, two days or something. I don't even want to think about it.**

_I'm sure I can learn how to take care of a baby. Or two. Also, children of Hades don't like to be social, so it makes sense to me._

_-_**Thalia, **_and Nico_

Reyna,

No problem. I am happy you enjoyed the candy. Do you think you can hit Leo upside the head for me, he burnt my coat :'(.

Ben

Ben,

Wow, a lot of people want me to hit Leo for them.

-Reyna

Khione,

Yes, I know right. Stupid politicians. What do you think of the president? I find him to be slightly better than Zeus, at least he doesn't call his children mistakes. For who knows how long.

Ben

Ben,

I honestly don't care when it comes to mortal politics. It's better to let them stress about that, and think that they have power.

-Athena

Percy & Annabeth,

Do you think we should overthrow Zeus or just leave him alone after he learns his lesson? Also, how are you guys with the whole Thalia pregnant thing? If you guys have not been told by them, Thalia suspecting that she is pregnant, though I am 100% sure she is. With twins, I don't know.

Ben

Ben,

_We heard that she might be pregnant, but we didn't know she thought she was._

**How many months is she? Also, we should just let him learn his lesson. I don't need another war.**

**-Percy, **_and Annabeth_

To Nico and Thalia,

Oops, sorry. You're getting the results in two days.

Shirou, son of Apollo

P.S I know you do know how to take care with Zeus, I was just repeating what Hades told me.

Shirou,

_Oh, okay._

**Yeah, just tell us when you know (gods, I'm nervous).**

**-**_Nico, _**and Thalia**

Percy,

About not having enough money to buy books, about Doctor Who, Sherlock, Supernatural, books, fictional characters that go through a lot. You get it.

You will love it, I promise.

Reyna. She said she could get me one. But I need your permission first.

Also, have you seen a picture of Leo and Reyna kissing around our cabin?

Love,

Leanna

Leanna,

Oh… those are weird things to cry about.

We'll see.

What kind of dog.

Um, yeah, it's on the window sill.

Love,

Percy

Reyna,

I still need Percy's permission for the dog. I am trying to get it.

Leanna

Leanna,

Okay, just tell me when he says yes. Juliet (the dog) is in labor right now.

Also, I'm gonna join the prank war against Travis, because he's annoying.

-Reyna

Carina,

Okay! Wait… I can't. I promised Percy I'd train extra hours tomorrow because he is letting us have our marathon of DW. D**m it Percy.

Okay, better than nothing! And how about the 'bigger on the inside' part?

D**m, I'll ask him for one later.

You will! You'll get better because the show gets better! Look, for now, take a break from DW and watch Sherlock. Then, later at night, we'll see DW with Percy.

Leanna

Leanna,

Well, I can reschedule. Brothers are sooo annoying.

Sadly, they aren't time lords, so no. But I'm still keeping it and teleporting so I can walk out and say "I'm the doctor!"

Yay!

Um, but I finished the first 2 seasons of Sherlock, and I can't find the 3rd one on Netflix. WHERE IS IT?! I'm almost done with season 3 of DW and I'm still not over it!

-Carina

Leo,

C:

Okay, I am freaking out because I can't find the picture. Do you happen to have a copy of it?

Also, Carina mentioned that you are selling/giving some technological stuff monster free. If true, how much are they?

Leanna

Leanna,

I can make copies. I have the picture on my phone.

The monster free tech is free for friends!

Leo

Dear Travis,

I'm sure. You look like Einstein! And I FOUND SERENA! IN YOUR FACE! And we shall find Oliver….

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Yeah, sure you will… NOT! He is hidden very well and Clarisse will not find him!

-Travis

Dear Khione,

Did you get it on tape?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Yes, I did. Do you want a copy? It's hilarious!

-Khione

Dear Zeus,

New Year's….

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Dear Thalia,

I may have implied something- Non important. Point is, Travis was videotaping you on New Year's while you were with Nico.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

WHAT?! HE WAS?! WHAT A FREAKING PERV! I HAVE TO GO F***ING VICIOUSLY MURDER HIM NOW!

-Thalia

Dear Leo,

Great! Now, as you probably know, Oliver went missing so keep an eye on your dog.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Yeah, I know. Clarisse is rampaging through camp, and Chiron had to stop her from killing Travis. She got taken to the big house to calm down. I think she might have cried, too.

-Leo

Dear Katie,

Oh, it will be.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

:D! Also, Clarisse is stuck in the big house for maiming Travis, but she told me to tell you that someone told her that Oliver was in the Hermes cabin, inside a cage that's inside a chest. Also, Reyna wants to join.

-Katie

Dear Carina,

Oh, you'll see her again! But Donna is my second fav- "Pockets? In a wedding dress? Pockets?"

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Yeah, that was pretty funny. I'm almost done with season 3!

-Carina

Dear cabin on my side of the prank war,

Yay! We found Serena! Not much to say- but just prank. Simple and easy. Also, to whoever planted the magical Venus fly trap outside the Hermes cabin, well done!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

The Demeter cabin put the fly trap there.

-Campers on your side of the prank war

Dear Apollo,

I can imagine.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Apollo

Jeannie,

Yeah. It's also pretty funny when she tries to tell me she's not my little sister while she looks like a twelve year old.

Apollo

Dear Artemis,

Don't they all?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

True.

-Artemis

Dear Jeannie,

Challenging? For you? I'm on my way- should be arriving in about 2 hours by the time you get this. What is he, a son of Mercury?

Sincerely,

Sean, Son of Jupiter

Dear Sean,

HERMES, and yes, and that's not very nice! Anyways, can't wait to see you!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Dear Clarisse,

You are my fav person, Percy is a giant dork, and the books should be all about you, and you are not mentioned enough and you should be complimented more. Percy thinks that it's bad that you are a great fighter. I mean seriously, I haven't seen him deal with all the stuff that you go through, so everything should be about you.

Ally smalx, Daughter of Athena

Ally,

I know right!

-Clarisse

Dear Annabeth,

What do I do if I like someone at camp, but I'm afraid that he won't like me and even if he does, the other campers will laugh at me?

Ally smalx, Daughter of Athena

Ally,

Um, I'm not really great with romance questions, but just ask him if he wants to hang out sometime, and build your relationship.

-Annabeth

Dear half-brother,

Wow. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.

Raven

Raven,

Well, you swore on the Styx, so….

Nico

Dear half-brothers girlfriend,

He did. Your secret is safe with me.

Raven

Raven,

Good, because if you told anyone, I would have to kill you.

-Thalia

Dear Katie,

Yeah.

Raven

Raven,

Can't I just kill him?

-Katie

Dear Travis,

No, she loves you. I even asked her.

Raven

Raven,

You don't have proof.

Travis

Dear Percy,

15

Raven

Raven,

Well, I'm 17, so I would be seven when you were five. We might have known each other. I'll have to ask my mom.

-Percy

Dear Nico,

I think you will be loyal, kind, careful, not too harsh, but harsh when I need it.

Yes, you are. You are older by 1 min. and 56 seconds.

Dad said we have another sister named Bianca and I was wondering if I could meet her?

Love,

Alyssa, daughter of Hades

P.S Will Thalia be mad if I message her because I'm your twin?

Alyssa,

I sound like a pretty good brother.

Cool. Does that mean I can boss you around?

Um… Bianca died when we were ten….

Also, Thalia shouldn't be mad. She was excited to meet you when I told her.

Love,

Nico

Dear Dionysus,

Why are you so mean to demigods?

Your daughter, Amethyst

P.S Do I have any siblings?

Amethyst,

Most of them are annoying.

Yes, you have Pollux.

-Dionysus

Dear Nico,

So, you like girls and boys?

Sincerely,

Anna, Daughter of Hecate

Anna,

Yes.

-Nico

Dear Thalia,

I've heard you're pregnant with twins (I won't tell if you are! I'm pretty good at keeping secrets.). Do you need any help with them? If you are pregnant, of course. I'd be happy to help. :D

And also, (And don't think I want to overthrow the gods! I don't!) Do you think we should replace Zeus with someone else as king?

I'm also very sorry about your father being the way he is. I'm sending him a rant. He's an idiot. Don't consider him your father ;)

Sincerely,  
Anna, Daughter of Hecate

Anna,

Gods, a lot of people are asking me this. I don't exactly know yet, but I will know in about two days.

I would be a pretty good ruler :D Lol (but really though)

Yeah, he's a jerk.

Thalia

Dear Reyna,

I have heard you're the co-president of the OTC. Can I join? I really hate the little twerp that is Octavian.

Sincerely,

Anna, daughter of Hecate

Anna,

Sure! I'll attach a registration sheet to this letter!

-Reyna

Dear Leo,

What are you going to do about Calypso? Even though you don't like her anymore, you still have to rescue her, because you swore on the River Styx. If you break an oath on the River Styx, then you will suffer a fate worse than death. DO YOU WAN'T THAT WHEN YOU JUST GOT A GIRLFRIEND?

Sincerely,

Anna, daughter of Hecate

Anna,

I did rescue Calypso! We tried dating for a while, but we agreed that it wasn't gonna work out. She has a new boyfriend now, and I have a new girlfriend. It was mutual.

-Leo

Dearly departed Zeus,

If I wanted my mouth washed out, I would have some very choice words for you. You are a horrible parent, and don't start denying it. You are the worst of the gods! Even Ares cares somewhat for his children. If you want to be respected, why don't you start earning it? Why do you think you are being targeted for a butt-load of pranks? I do hope you've learned something from my rant, but that, of course, would be wishful thinking. Your stupid pride gets in the way of your hospitality.

Hating you,

Anna, Daughter of Hecate

Anna,

You shall respect me! I don't have to earn a puny demigod's respect! I am not a worse parent than Ares! He hits his kids! If you do not show me respect, I will SMITE YOU.

-Zeus

Dear Athena,

After Hecate, my mother, you have always been my favorite goddess/god. Would you honor me with your blessing?

Sincerely,

Anna, Daughter of Hecate

Anna,

Do you know your grammar?

-Athena

**Almost 3,000 words… not 4,000, but it will do. Lol, BBBBBBYYYYYYEEEEEEE!**


	48. Chapter 48

**HHHHHIIIII! Sorry it's so late… I went to my friend's house today, and I stayed there for a long time, so I didn't have time. BUT I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN!**

Dear campers,

I have 2 puppies left- I noticed people were looking for puppies. I think Percy mentioned a Kylie….

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Okay!

-Campers

Dear Travis,

We found him! And congratulations! You have officially p***ed off 4 out of 5 of the most powerful girls in this camp! Now I just need to get Annabeth severely p***ed at you- and it'll be 5/5!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Yes, I know. I am quite proud of myself.

-Travis

Dear Kylie, Daughter of Neptune,

If you want a puppy just tell me, and water balloons! TOWARDS THE HERMES CABIN!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Dear Katie,

Oh no, I wouldn't! Quick and painless, I promise! Well, probably….

Nora

Nora,

Good.

-Katie

Dear Percy,

Uh, yeah, I probably should. Lemme apologize to Malcolm. One second. Yeah, only a 3rd degree burn, No biggie….

Nora

Nora,

Um… someone took him to the infirmary, right?

-Percy

Dear Nike,

NO WAY! Wait, don't tell me, Apollo is my great-great-great-great-great grandpa? Oh no….

Nora

Nora,

*sigh* I told you not, too.

-Nike

Dear great-great grandma.

Percabehultimate lovey-dovey-ness!

Nora

Nora,

I KNOW 3

-Aphrodite

Dear Carina,

Don't hurt me, I'm a fangirl! PJO, the mysterious Benedict society, the sister's grimm, the land of stories, etc. So many fandoms! And um, uh, I can make you a REAL lightning spear if you want me to. WITH REAL LIGHTNING! (RELATED TO ZEUS!)

Nora

Dear Hephaestus,

I may be distantly related to you….

Nora

Nora,

Okay….

-Hephaestus

Dear Chiron,

COMPLICATED FAMILY TREE! DO NOT QUESTION THE STRIKE IN THE BIG HOUSE….

NORA

Nora,

I thought that was Thalia….

-Chiron

Dear prank war cabins,

I am planning the ultimate prank for Zeus (and possibly the Stolls). So, I've been working awhile now on a DALEK. Yes, a full action dalek, it even has a sucky plunger thingy! No, it doesn't kill, but when it shoots rays at you, it gives you a violent tingling sensation :) And I've programmed it to work for me! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Your whovian machine man,

Sam, son of Hephaestus

(Members of the pranks war, **Carina)**

Sam,

What's a dalek?

**But what if this is what the daleks planned and they need you to build a 'fake' dalek, so they can actually kill everyone and take over the world?!**

**-Carina, **and members of the prank war

Dear Clarisse,

Don't worry, I'm about to break into the Hermes cabin. I shall save Oliver!

*five minutes later*

AHAHAHAHA! Okay, I got him! I'm running to the Ares cabin right now. In return, please have your siblings stop trying to snap my neck o.o

Your dog's savior,

Sam, son of Hephaestus

Sam,

THANK YOU SO MUCH! I just got out of the big house, and went to the Ares cabin and got your letter! Oh, you're at the door, I have to go RETRIEVE MY PUPPY!

-Clarisse

Dear Zeus,

If you see a metal robot thing following you, uh, I sent it as a servant to you? Yeah, okay. So, just wanted to let you know, it's DEFINITLELY not part of the prank war… *convincing grin*

-Sam, Son of Hephaestus

Sam,

It's about time someone showed me some respect.

-Zeus

Dear Kronos,

Oh really?

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

YES!

-Kronos

Dear Athena,

Well, that's a mystery for another day.

Oh well, it's not your fault.

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

I will have to do some research to see.

True.

-Athena

Dear my cabin (Athena),

You better not tell your leader about this.

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

WE WILL DO WHAT WE LIKE!

-Athena cabin

Dear Hestia,

Why are you nearly always at the campfire?

Llewelyn, Son of Athena

Llewelyn,

Well, I am the goddess of the hearth, so….

-Hestia

Dear Travis,

I'll help you guard the puppies better. I am a son of Athena after all.

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

Great! Someone took Oliver, but we can take more.

-Travis

Dear Khione,

Yes! I can't wait for it to arrive!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Dear Thalia,

WAIT! You need to come to a p***ed off at Travis meeting! Try and get Annabeth to come- then the 5 most powerful girls at camp will be there (You, Clarisse, Me, Katie, & Annabeth) Then we can attack in intervals! In between us, we can electrocute, skewer, prank, smother, and kill him in harmony!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Cool! I'll try to get Annabeth to come!

-Thalia

Dear Leo,

Oh, that sucks. Man, she really loves Oliver! Anyways, get out your video cameras cause we're gonna kill Travis in harmony!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Yeah, she does. I'm getting my camera now!

-Leo

Dear Katie,

Yay! Let Reyna in! Also, Thalia and possibly Annabeth are joining the 'We hate Travis club'- and I already retrieved Oliver, as I'm sure you know from my I got Travis dance.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Okay! That's awesome! Yeah, I can see you dancing and Clarisse and Oliver battle crying. Should I get a weapon ready?

-Katie

Dear Carina,

Great! Oh, you're gonna cry-

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

*sobs uncontrollably* I finished season 3 and she still didn't come back! WHY?!

-Carina

Campers on my side of the prank war,

Great! GO Demeter! Also, if anyone knows Ben, tell him I want ALL that FOOTAGE!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Dear Jeannie,

YEAH! Thalia knows Ben.

-Campers on your side of the prank war

Dear Apollo,

I know! You look what, 19? That's like me telling my mortal brother I'm older.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

I know, right! Although, she is pretty adorable when she pouts.

-Apollo

Dear Jeannie,

So, why is everyone giving me such strange looks?

Sincerely,

Sean, Son of Jupiter

Dear Sean,

UH I DON'T KNOW! Maybe because you can fly. Maybe because you're Jason's half-brother and you look nothing like him, maybe because you FLEW into the middle of the campfire, and hugged me, and told me it was great to see me- oblivious to everyone's stares. Then when Travis asked who you were, and with a completely straight face you said you were Harry Potter, and he believed you and the Athena kids started cracking up and nobody else could understand why!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Dear Minerva,

Um, why did you reply as Athena? I though you all stopped randomly switching back and forth?

Also, I love reading!

Kylie, Daughter of Neptune

Kylie,

Sorry about that. We still switch randomly every once in a while.

Sincerely,

Minerva

Dear Thalico,

I know right. I just basically got the crown of Zeus' by threatening him with it. Speaking of which, I heard everyone hates him now, which I have for a long time. I also heard there is a prank war against him… do you know anything about this?

-Steven, Son of Apollo

Steven,

_Wow... yeah, his poetry is really bad. I've hated him for a while, too._

**I've hated him the longest! And yes, we're part of it :D**

**-Thalia, **_and Nico_

Dear Percabeth,

How is it going? Would you guys meet me behind the Apollo cabin? I have new information about the guy writing about you….

-Steven, Son of Apollo

Steven,

It's fine. We're coming.

-Percy and Annabeth

Dear Percy,

I got a puppy! It was so sad someone just left it on the street. I hate it when people are bad to animals!

Now, I'm going to go cry about animal testing ):

Kylie

Kylie,

Good! Yeah, it is terrible.

-Percy

Dear Hades,

Hey dad, how come you forgot about me, like SERIOUSLY? HOW DO YOU FORGET YOUR YOUNGEST DAUGHTER!?

P.S How do you deal with obnoxious brats always fighting for your attention all the time? (I mean the dead people.)

-Violet

Violet,

Oh, I would never forget about you!

Also, you kind of get used to it eventually

-Hades

Dear all people in prank war against Zeus,

I'm going to pelt him with water balloons from my special hiding spot in Camp Jupiter when he visits tomorrow.

Kylie

Kylie,

Awesome!

-People in prank war against Zeus

Dear half-brother,

Oh yeah….

Raven

Raven,

Yeah.

Nico

Dear half-brother's girlfriend,

That wouldn't be fun….

Raven

Raven,

No, it wouldn't.

-Thalia

Dear Katie,

No

Raven

Raven,

WHY NOT?!

-Katie

Dear Travis,

Fine!

Raven

Raven,

I knew you were lying.

-Travis

Dear Percy.

K.K

Raven

Raven,

My mom said that your mom brought you over every once in a while, and we have met a couple of times.

-Percy

Dear Hecate,

Why do I have weird magic powers like your kids when my dad is Pluto?

-Ryder, son of Pluto

Ryder,

I don't know. Maybe you're a descendant of mine.

-Hecate

Dear Leo,

Will you go out with me I think you are really cute!

Kisses,

Emma

Emma,

Sorry, but I already have girlfriend.

-Leo

To Thalia,

Hey, I just want to tell you a few things. One, don't trust everyone that tells you that you have one or two babies. It needs a few analysis. Second, you are pregnant. How many? That is what I'm trying to find out. I have to tell you, there's more than one. I'll tell you tomorrow.

Shirou, son of Apollo

Shirou,

Oh, wow. So, I'm pregnant, and it's more than one? Oh gods, could it be more than two? I'm freaking out right now.

-Thalia

Percy,

It is not. You still don't understand the feelings fictional characters give you.

Yeah, well… what did you think of the first episodes? Did you like them? Do you have the sudden urge to watch more? Sorry if Carina and I are a bit loud.

Um… I'll have to ask.

… How the fudge did it get there?!

Love,

Leanna

Leanna,

Okay, I guess I'll never know.

Yeah, they're okay. I still don't understand how you guys are completely obsessed with it. Also, a bit loud? You were screaming.

Okay.

I don't know. But I saw it when I came to get my armor.

Love,

Percy

Reyna,

Umm, what kind of dog is it? Percy's asking.

Whoa, there are some serious prank wars going on. First Zeus, now this. Well, good luck against Travis.

Leanna

Leanna,

Um, they're border collies.

Yeah… I kind of have to go back to Camp Jupiter. Zeus (Yes, Zeus, not Jupiter) is coming to Camp Jupiter tomorrow and I would get in a LOT of trouble if I'm not there. I already told Leo, in case you wondered. I have to leave soon so I get there by tomorrow. :'(

-Reyna

Carina,

I totally adore you. I seriously do.

Yeah, they get too overprotective sometimes.

Oh gods, please do! Can I appear, go out and say "Doctor! We need to stop the aliens from destroying the earth! Hurry!" C:?

Well, I don't watch it on Netflix because, sadly, I am poor and can't afford to pay money every month :C but I do have a page where the episodes have great quality. I'll give it to you before you leave in the morning, 'kay?

Well, at least season 3 will help you. I don't like Martha that much so what happened there didn't really affect me that much,

Leanna

Leanna,

I know, I'm amazing :D

Yeah….

GREAT IDEA! We can write a whole script!

Okay!

Lol nope. Chiron dragged me to practice earlier and I was sword-fighting with a son of Athena and I just stopped and broke down crying. They took me to the infirmary because they couldn't figure out was wrong with me.

Carina

Leo,

I found it. It was on the freaking windowsill. It has gone beyond my mind abilities how it got there. I am beginning to think my cabin is haunted.

Are you sure? I feel kind of bad accepting it like that… I mean you worked hard on it so you should get something!

Leanna

Leanna,

Haha, it happens sometimes. Once, I dropped a screwdriver, and I found it like, halfway across bunker 9.

It's okay! Really, I made enough money. Apparently a lot of people really like the internet. Especially Carina. Her mom bought like everything for her. Is she rich?

Leo

Dear Nico,

You are a very good brother.

Um… I guess you could if you wanted to.

Oh no, she died… wait, we're children of Hades. Couldn't we just talk to her ghost?

Okay, I'm going to message her right now.

Alyssa, Daughter of Hades

Dear Alyssa,

Yeah, I know.

I won't… well, maybe sometimes.

She chose rebirth.

Okay.

Nico

Leo,

What color is better, pink or green?

Ally Smalx, Daughter of….

Ally,

Um… I think green.

-Leo

**Okay, so Llew444 sent me a letter. I decided to put it here, so I didn't break the fourth wall. Here it is.**

**Author,**

**You are so awesome. It is brilliant you update EVERY day.**

**If it was you, who would your godly parent be, and why?**

**Llewelyn, Son of Athena**

**Llewelyn,**

**Thank you! I don't update every day. If you didn't notice, I missed a day a couple days ago.**

**Um, Apollo, because my hair is a shiny blonde, the color of sunshine! I also adore music and poetry, so it's a perfect fit! Also, when I was little, I used to be obsessed with archery. **

**-Minimonster, Daughter of Apollo**


	49. Chapter 49

**HHHHHIIIII! So, I got up at like 9:00 today, so I actually have time to do things! I usually get up around 11:00. I already ate, read 100 pages of a book, took a shower, and paced around the house listening to music!**

Nico,

I know you LOOOVE Thalia. Stop pretending you don't, cause I see you making out with her EVERY DAY AT NOON.

Your lil sis, Violet Di Angelo (Full-blooded baby!)

Violet,

I have another sister? How old are you?

-Nico

Dear Percabeth,

He lives in Boston currently, He has two sons and a wife. One of his sons is in college. Thanks for meeting me.

-Steven, Son of Apollo

Steven,

Thanks! You're welcome!

-Percy and Annabeth

To Thalia,

It's done. You and Nico are having triplets. It was really hard. I could feel two moving a lot, but one was really weak to feel. Can't tell if there are two boys and one girl or the other way around. Too soon to see that.

Shirou, Son of Apollo

P.S I swear on the Styx that I will not tell anyone. Although I might need help from Hazel.

Shirou,

Oh my gods… I'm having… three babies. Three. There are three living human beings inside of me right now. Wow. Triplets. Oh gods, how are we gonna take care of three babies? How am I gonna keep this a secret from my dad? If he decides to visit again in a couple of months, I'll already be huge!

Why do you need Hazel's help?

-Thalia

Dear Percy,

I completely understand that. It is very… odd. One thing, DO NOT, under ANY circumstances, come to a family reunion with Annabeth EVER. I joke not, you will regret it.

And good because we are dating.

Jenny

Dear Jenny,

Yeah, I'll take that advice.

That's great!

Also, I'm gonna propose to Annabeth tonight!

-Percy

Thalia,

Oh, so that is why owls keep flying around camp.

Okay, I will wait until you have your results from this other person, and then confer with them. Also, I agree with you completely. I understand that completely, being adopted. And that always excites me for some reason. At least it used to when my adopted mortal family was still alive. :( And I am twin, too, except mine died in labor. :( It is possible, but not super likely.

Jenny

Jenny,

I got the results. I'm pregnant. With triplets. Triplets. Three babies. Still can't believe it myself. I don't know what to feel right now.

-Thalia

Jason, Thalia, and Nico,

Cool! Did you like when I froze him as he was summoning lightning? I must admit, it is kinda hard to do from Tartarus, but it was still worth it! Man, I hate Zeus. Does he care that the mortal world is being taken over by something he did? No, ugh, that stupid, arrogant, prideful, ***. That feels better.

Jenny

Jenny,

That was awesome!

_Yeah. He's an idiot._

**I Agree! I despise him!**

**-**Jason, **Thalia, **_and Nico_

Lady Athena,

Thank you! This knowledge should work! Thank you a thousand times!

Jenny

Jenny,

No problem. It was nice meeting you, Jenny. Tell Malcolm I said hello.

-Athena

Malcolm,

Um, I told her my name, and I mean my last name. Athena helped out my ancestors numerous times and knows all about our world, so when I told her my last name, she realized what I had done in the clue hunt. That worked.

Jenny

Jenny,

Wow… you're just so… amazing. I can't believe it.

-Malcolm

Dear prank war cabins,

Ah, forget it. Oh and, Carina, I am hoping that will happen so the doctor will come and save us! C:

-Sam

Sam,

…Okay… but really, what's a dalek?

**AWESOME! I've been waiting for this day. RISE DALEKS, so you can be DESTORYED BY THE DOCTOR, and we can be SAVED!**

**-**Prank war cabins, **and Carina**

Dear Clarisse,

No problem. If that little idiot *coughtTraviscough* steals any dogs ever again, let me know, I think he's recruiting the Athena cabin on his side? Well, crap.

-Sam

Sam,

Oliver is safe again. He's got his bandana and he's ready to kill Travis.

We have the Athena cabin on our side, but I think one son of Athena is on Travis' side.

-Clarisse

Percy,

If everything goes as planned, you'll know soon enough.

Yeah… sorry about that. But at least we weren't shouting at the screen like crazy! Just shouting randomly… and we were squealing very loudly. And yeah, the first season has some crappy special effects that make it seem a bit boring, but as you get to the fourth season the effects get better and you can't stop watching it. Though, when the watch The Empty Child you'll be hooked.

The puppy is a border collie.

Percy, my dear brother… I have come to the conclusion that out cabin is haunted, we might have to move out.

Love,

Leanna

Leanna,

Um… okay….

I don't understand why you were so excited. Also, why did Carina start sobbing whenever we saw Rose?

Okay, but make sure it's house trained before you get it.

What do you mean? How is our cabin haunted?

Love,

Percy

Reyna,

Okay C:

What?! Again?! You just came back! *whines* Why are you leaving so fast?! NOT FAIR!

On another note, be careful with Zeus, if he knows you helped with the prank, he will get very, very angry at you and probably try to smite you. So be careful around him!

Leanna

Leanna,

If Percy says yes, you'll have to wait a while for them to grow up and get trained.

I know, I know, I don't want to, but Gwen called and told me that Zeus was coming and if I wasn't there that I would probably lose my job as praetor. I just got to Camp Jupiter (I got there fast). I have to change into my praetor clothes now. Sorry for leaving so quickly.

Trust me, I know. I'm pretty good at biting my tongue.

Reyna

Carina,

Yes, you are. I will build a shrine just for you.

But hey, brothers will be brothers! I wonder how Percy would react if I told him I had a crush on someone and 'accidently' forgot to mention that someone is a fictional character… hmmm… might try it later. How would your brothers react?

*furiously typing* ON IT!

Meh, mundanes won't understand. Tell them you are feeling sick or something. You ARE hurt. Emotionally, but still hurt! Still, try not to cry much about it. You need to save tears.

Leanna

Leanna,

YES! I will be Carina, the goddess of Fandoms and Merch, and you can be my partner in crime (Doctor Who episode pun :D) Leanna, the goddess of fangirls and ships.

Um, I tried it. They pushed me into the Ares cabin and locked all the doors and windows. They also guarded the cabin and threatened anyone that came near it until I told them I was kidding and it was a fictional character.

Great! Who should we freak out first?

Yeah… um, I watched 'Partners in Crime'… I SAW HER! I DID I DID I DID! AND THEN SHE DISAPPEARED! I fell to the floor and made the most horrible noises. But before she turned around I knew it was her because of her hair. Is that weird?

Carina

Leo,

I am beginning to suspect of Nico… after all, he is the ghost king.

Sure? 100% sure? No turning back! You know what? Fudge it, I'll give you something to pay for the stuff! Maybe not money, but something! It's your work!

And I am thinking she is. Her mom buys her everything she wants. So yeah, I think there is a high possibility she is rich.

Leanna

Dear Travis,

Ok!

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

Which puppy do you think we should take next?

-Travis

Dear Kronos,

HOW?!

Llewelyn

P.S I see where Zeus gets it from

Llewelyn,

I don't know yet, but I'll find a way!

-Kronos

Dear Malcolm,

Lol the hand in the water trick was a classic.

Llewelyn, your half-brother

Llewelyn,

How could you betray us, brother?

-Malcolm

Dear all half-siblings,

Does anyone else have magical powers over the mist because I'm scared?

-Ryder, son of Pluto

Ryder,

Hazel does, but it didn't come completely natural. She has to try.

-Your siblings

Dear Travis,

Nothing to be proud of.

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

But I managed to upset the most powerful girls at camp. That's worth some celebration.

-Travis

Dear Llewelyn/Travis,

STOP TAKING MY DOGGIES!

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

NEVER!

Llewelyn and Travis

Dear Thalia,

Thanks! Also, do you know a Ben, perhaps? On a brighter note, thank you and Annabeth for coming to the meeting! I believe we should move tonight! Could you maybe get your dad to electrocute Travis? Just a little?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Yes, I know Ben, Why? I had a great time at the meeting!

Um, my dad kind of hates me. I can electrocute him, though. Also, I can't do anything dangerous or with a risk of getting hurt for a while… but I can electrocute things (and people).

-Thalia

Dear Leo,

Sundown. You. Camera. Stables.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Okay!

-Leo

Dear Katie,

Yup. You were at the meeting so you know- Tonight!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Dear Carina,

Oh, cheer up! Midnight. Did you watch that one close enough? She's in there.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

'Partners in Crime'… she… Rose… was… HOLYCRAPWHATISLIFE.

-Carina

Dear Apollo,

I bet!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Yeah… should I write her an apology poem?

-Apollo

Dear Khione,

Thanks for the tapes! How did you keep a straight face?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

I don't know, but I did.

-Khione

Dear Jeannie,

I know, that was pretty awesome, huh?

Sincerely,

Sean, Son of Jupiter

Dear Sean,

Not really. Anyways, now you have to go meet Thalia- you're half-sister.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Dear Jeannie,

Half-sister?

Sincerely,

Sean, Son of Jupiter

Dear Sean,

Oh man, am I going to love this!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, daughter of Ares

Dear Carina,

Don't hurt me, I'm a fangirl! PJO, the mysterious Benedict society, the sister's Grimm, the land of stories, etc. So many fandoms! And um, uh, I can make you a REAL lightning spear if you want me to. WITH REAL LIGHTNING! (RELATED TO ZEUS!)

Nora

Nora,

YES! More fangirls! The demigod camps will soon be overthrown by us! MUAHAHAHA!

Oh, um… sorry about that. I've been watching too much doctor who….

Carina

Dear Percy,

Yeah, Annabeth did, I think….

Nora

Nora,

Good. We don't need anyone dying.

-Percy

Dear Katie,

Whoopsy! I accidently broke his face….

Nora

Nora,

How is that even possible?!

-Katie

Dear Aphro,

SQUEAL!

Nora

Nora,

SQUEAL! Thalia's having TRIPLETS!

-Aphrodite

Dear Thals,

UM, IS A THIRD DEGREE BURN BAD?! IF SO, OOPS!

Nora

Nora,

Yes… WHAT DID YOU DO?!

-Thalia

**Okay, that took a while. I had to keep stopping to do things. It's almost evening now. Sorry.**

**Also, I got another letter from Llew444. Here it is!**

**Author,**

**I meant practically.**

**Cool, good reasons.**

**Yay, you put it in!**

**Llewelyn, Son of Athena**

**Llewelyn,**

**Okay, then yes. I do update every day. **

**I know right! I've been thinking that over since I started reading PJO!**

**Yeah, and I put this in, too! **

**Minimonster, Daughter of Apollo**

**BBBBBBBYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!**


	50. Chapter 50

**HHHHIIIIII! Sorry this is so late, but my friend came over today and stayed for a loooong time. But the whole time I was thinking, "Gosh, if I don't start writing soon, I won't be able to update."**

**Also, two wonderful people have written stories inspired by my story, so you should check those out, also. Here are the names and the authors.**

**Letters To Half-Bloods by WisdomIsASpecialty**

**And**

**Dear Half-Bloods by Guzigirl123**

**Also, this is…**

**CHAPTER 50!**

Dear Thalico,

There is a rumor going around that Shirou got the test results. Will you please tell me what they were? (Remember the whole Apollo's haikus conversation? Yeah, I'll threaten with that again.)If you are having a baby, come to me if you think there will be any complications.

Your friend,

Steven, Son of Apollo

Steven,

_NO!_

**You wouldn't do that to a pregnant girl, would you? It might hurt the children. All three of them.**

**-Thalia, **_and Nico_

Dear Percy,

Yeah, nobody died this year… SO FAR!

Nora

Nora,

Yeah, it'd be best to keep it that way.

-Percy

Dear Carina,

YES YES YES! MUHAHAHAHA! OVERTHROW ZEUS, WE COULD!

Sorry, I haven't read for two hours. I'm goin' cray cray! AURGH!

Nora

Nora,

CAFFIENE! I JUST DRANK 3 CUPS OF COFFEE! WE SHOULD THROW A PARTY! I'LL BRING THE BANANA!

-Carina

Dear Thals,

Malcolm… IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

Nora

Nora,

Oh… that happens to me all the time. Once, I almost killed a daughter of Apollo. IT WAS FUN, THOUGH!

-Thalia

P.S Don't call me Thals :(

Aphrodite,

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!

Nora

Nora,

IKR! They're gonna be so cute! I wonder what they'll look like!

-Aphrodite

Kronos,

Hahaha, no.

Llewelyn

Travis,

Hmm… Leo's.

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

Okay! Let's go! We'll have to hide it somewhere else this time.

-Travis

Malcolm,

It's not betraying… it is being different.

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

Not when 'being different' involved pranking us!

-Malcolm

Jeannie,

We're gonna win the prank war….

Llewelyn

Dear someone,

YAYAYAYAYAYA I FOUND A PUPPY THAT KNOWS HOW TO SNIFF OUT METALS AND TOOLS! It's like a miracle! I seriously think my dad sent it, I found it on my bunk… I just feel the need to put this down on a letter….

-Sam, an extremely, seriously excited son of Hephaestus

Sam,

Hi, this is your half-brother, Leo. I'm glad you got a puppy that can sniff out metals and tools! I got a puppy that's fire resistant. Maybe they can be friends.

-Leo

Dear Carina,

When fangirls take over camp, can you spare me? I'm a fanboy… WHOVIANS FTW! PJO! CC! C: C: C: C: C:

-Sam, son of Hephaestus

Sam,

OF COURSE! WILL YOU COME TO MY CAFFEINE PARTY?! IT'S BYOB! BRING YOUR OWN BANANA!

-Carina

Dear prank war cabins,

Watch doctor who… it will all make sense… oh, and Carina, YAY! After he saves us, we can stick him in a sack and steal him and the TARDIS and Sonic Screwdriver :)

-Sam, son of Hephaestus

Sam,

Okay….

**YEAH! Then we'll let him out so he can show us all of time and space (we would need to, I don't know how to work a TARDIS).**

**-**Prank war cabins, **and Carina**

Percy,

Because, it's the Doctor. Oh, and since I am determined to make you at least until season 2 of Doctor Who, all I will say is: SPOILERS!

Yay! I promise I will C:

Well, for starters, the picture! How did it get on the window sill? Then, last night I couldn't find my jacket anywhere, when I was sure I left it on my bed! It appeared two hours later under my bed. And now I can't find an eraser. Okay, no big deal, but here is the thing: right after I dropped it, I kneeled o pick it up and it was gone. I suggest moving quickly. Before ghosts, or worse, Cybermen pretending to be ghosts, get us.

Love,

Leanna

P.S I may or may not be in love with someone….

Leanna,

Okay, okay, but I don't see what could happen that could make her cry as much as she did.

Good.

We could just get Nico's help. Cybermen pretending to be ghosts? I swear, you say (or write) the weirdest stuff I've ever heard in my life.

Also, yes, I know. You're in love with the Doctor, and many other fictional characters. We share a cabin, I don't think you realize I can hear you when you talk to yourself at night.

Also, I proposed to Annabeth. She said yes.

Love,

Percy

Reyna,

HE SAID YES! YAY! Yeah, I'll wait, after all, his condition was that he was trained.

:C I didn't get a chance to say goodbye! *sigh* Well, how long will you take this time? Because now I have to deal with a whining Leo.

Please do, I don't want a dead friend. Would be cool, but not you. So if you can, try to stay out of Zeus' way.

Leanna

Leanna,

Well, my uncle's a professional dog trainer, so…. (I told you they were obsessed with dogs.)

I'll come back as soon as I can, but there was a huge stack of work on my throne when I got back, so I might have to stay a little bit longer. But take into consideration that I technically still live at Camp Jupiter, so I would have had to go back eventually. But look on the bright side, when I visit again, you'll get another reunion between Leo and I, which means more pictures.

Gosh, that dude is scary. He demanded a tour around New Rome, and I swear he almost hit me like five times.

Reyna

Carina,

(Oh my gods, S3, episode 1. Loved that episode!)Okay, now to the goddess topic… I am seriously considering going to speak with Zeus and demanding that right now. We need a goddess for that. LIKE RIGHT NOW.

Gods xD How long did they keep you there? How did they react when they knew it was a fictional character?

Hmm… how about the whole camp? I am sure there are some whovians in here. Imagine their surprise when they discover the new "Doctor" is actually one of the campers, along with her companion :3 Then, we go to Comic Con.

Nope, not weird at all. I also knew it was her, just from looking at her back. I actually felt a piece of my heart break a little more in that episode. Still, I loved it, I love Donna.

Leanna

Leanna,

You should! That would be awesome!

XDXDXD LET'S DO IT! Technically, it would be cosplay. COMIC CON!

I know, it's like, we've seen her every episode for two whole seasons, and not that many have that exact hair color and haircut, so it was pretty obvious (I feel like Sherlock :D). Donna is pretty awesome. I have to admit, though, that I was a bit bitter towards her when she first showed up in the TARDIS. In my brain it just translated as 'Oh, let's just replace Rose. No one will care." But I like her now.

Carina

Leo,

I have your payment. A bag full of cookies I managed to bake. Not much. I'll think of something better, I swear.

Leanna

Leanna,

Cookies are fine. I just wish Reyna could eat some. Did she say when she was coming back?!  
-Leo

To Thalia,

First, relax. You could ask the Hecate cabin to help you. That way Zeus will not see. He's quite ignorant with magic. Second, I asked for Hazel's help because she can get gold or gems that can be sold in the mortal world. That could be helpful for you and Nico. Having money to buy things for the babies. Besides, Chiron must not know about this. And even if he did not care, he would give you 30$, 50$ with luck.

Shirou, Son of Apollo

Shirou,

Okay, I know, I just need to take a deep breath and relax. Okay, did she say she would help? Um, in seven months, it's gonna be a little hard to hide three babies from Chiron.

-Thalia

Nico,

I'm 12, and stop dodging the question, do you or do you not want to make out with Thalia, hmm? If not, where are you right now, hmm? That's right, you're sucking that girl's face off! Just admit it.

Your lil sis,

Violet Di Angelo

Violet,

Aren't you a little young to be asking about that kind of stuff?

Anyways, fine, I am dating Thalia, yes, we do make out frequently, and yes, your letter kind of interrupted us. Are you done asking questions now?

-Nico

Dear Hades,

Um… dad, exactly how many times have you cheated on Persephone? Cause I'm here, and Nico, Hazel, Ava, Ryan, and Raven are also here, sooooo….

Also, do you know that Nico has been repeatedly caught on video making out with Thalia? Just thought you should know.

Your loving daughter,

Violet Di Angelo

Violet,

Um, just count all of my kids. That will give you a close enough answer.

Yes, I do. I know they're dating, but Zeus does not, so don't tell him.

Your father,

Hades

Dear Travis,

Not if you're dead.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares (Also, don't think I like you, it's just proper etiquette to say sincerely!)

Dear Llewelyn/Travis,

Fine. *Huffs* I'll just tell Chiron about your- side business with the satyrs.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Um… we don't know what you're talking about.

Travis and Llewelyn

Dear Thalia,

Cause Ben wanted a puppy.

I know you did! The trench-coats, decapitated barbies, and what Leo has named the tacoapolocolypse are proof!

Also, could you electrocute him?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Oh, okay.

:D

Of course!

-Thalia

Dear Leo,

I WANT THOSE TAPES!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

What tapes?

Leo

Carina,

Oh. My. Gods. Can't wait until you get to- "I don't want to go!" And "SILENCE WILL FALL!"

Have you met River Song yet? Ohhhhhhhhhh, this is gonna be funnnnnn.

But I feel your pain, shock, and tears.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Oh gods, are there more emotional episodes? Am I gonna need tissues?

Also, I only have one question. WHY DID NO ONE WARN ME ABOUT THE SEASON 2 FINALE?! That's all I'm asking. Somebody could've told me to have tissues.

-Carina

Dear Apollo,

ABSOLUTLEY YES! I'm sure she'd love it! And you're awesome enough to come up with an awesome poem!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Okay! I'll go get started now! I still don't understand why she didn't like my other poem.

-Apollo

Dear Khione,

Ready for more?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Oh, absolutely.

-Khione

Dear Jeannie,

GET ME AWAY FROM HER!

Sincerely,

Sean, Son of Jupiter

Dear Sean,

LOL! I love this!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Dear Campers on my side of the prank war,

Llewelyn is on Travis' side, Leo is on ours. Just to make things CLEAR.

Also, please stop bothering Sean. No, he is not gay or bi, or available for a date, or wants a kiss, or needs a hug. OFF LIMITS PEEPS. And NO, we are not dating either.

ARESONAL! Good job on the magic whipped cream that turns their hair pink! Nice job! Also, PROTECT THE DOGS! Travis is going after them. MEETING IN AN HOUR!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Okay.

Sorry about that….

Thank you. We will be there!

Also, Reyna sadly had to go back to Camp Jupiter. She said that she will continue if the war is still going on when she comes back.

-Campers on your side of the prank war

Dear Zeus,

Uncle, you are officially the worst parent ever! Your kids were told what you said by an anonymous source and they both were heartbroken. You should apologize!

Your loving (note the sarcasm) niece, Violet

Violet,

I will not apologize for stating the truth!

-Zeus

Dear Half-brother,

So….

Raven

Raven,

So… Thalia's having triplets.

Nico

Dear half-brother's girlfriend,

Have you thought of any names for the baby?

Raven

Raven,

You mean babies? I'm having triplets. And yeah, a couple….

-Thalia

Dear Katie,

Because.

Raven

Raven,

Well then, what am I supposed to do?

-Katie

Thalia,

I agree with Shirou. It is triplets. But I saw that it was two girls and a boy. I am very excited for you. This is creepy, but Nico is my uncle (I am a legacy of Pluto), so that would make them my cousins (just weird), but you are my cousin, which is really confusing. Would you like help with anything? Having magic helps a lot here. Also, one of your daughters may have magical abilities, just be warned. If this happens, I can train her in the arts if you wish. Also, I can put a glamour on you, so when Zeus comes, he won't see you like you actually are, and you can live on the Isle of the Blest if you want when they arrive. No god can come near there, nor can they see there.

Your cousin,

Jenny

Jenny,

Wow. I'm still shocked. Yeah, demigod family trees are weird. Magical abilities? Oh gods… now when they go through their terrible twos, I'll have one preforming magic. Isle of the blest… I like the sound of that :D.

Also, I need to go shopping for clothes, because I'm two months pregnant with triplets, and nearly none of my clothes fit. Wanna come with me?

-Thalia

Percy,

How did it go?

Jenny

Jenny,

She said yes :)

-Percy

Malcolm,

*blushes* Thanks, but I am not. And your mom says hello!  
Jenny

Jenny,

But you are. Oh… wow, I just realized how weird this is. My mom is talking to my girlfriend. Well, it's not like our lives were normal anyway.

-Malcolm

Annabeth,

THALIA IS HAVING TRIPLETS!

Jenny

Jenny,

OH MY GODS!

-Annabeth

Shirou, Son of Apollo,

I have also checked out Thalia and I agree with you. She is having triplets, I could tell that the one that didn't move much might have magic, and that she is having two girls and a boy. If you want to know how I got my results, then reply to this.

Jenny, high priestess of the Old Religion

To Jenny,

Well, thanks. I do want to know how you got that result. I'm not very good at detecting magic and all that stuff.

Shirou, Son of Apollo

Lady Athena,

It worked! Thank you so much and it was nice meeting you too! I would love to meet again. Also, what is your opinion of Thoth?

Jenny

Jenny,

Great! I think Thoth is a good god. Gods and goddesses of wisdom and such are very important.

-Athena

Dear Nico,

Congrats! If you don't know why I am saying this, just ask Thalia.

Jenny

Jenny,

Oh, I know. As soon as she recovered from the shock, she ran and told me. She's pretty excited.

-Nico

Dear Jason,

I wanted to say you are a great person for keeping Nico's secret! Even if he isn't gay anymore, or he is bisexual, or whatever, you are a great friend! You do not get the recognition you deserve!

Sincerely,

Emily

Emily,

Thank you! I wouldn't even think about telling anyone Nico's secret. It was not mine to share.

-Jason

Dear Jason,

Oh gods… I… I'm a daughter of Jupiter! I made a huge storm yesterday, and my mom told me the truth. Help me, what can I do?

Alexandra, your new little sister :)

Alexandra,

Well, you should come to camp! You can choose which one you want to go to, now. I stay at Camp Half-Blood.

-Jason

Dear dad and the rest of the Olympians,

Why are your thrones so huge? Like seriously, a regular person would have to get a ladder just to get to the seat. So, how are they cleaned?

Violet

Violet,

They are made to suit our true godly sizes. They are enchanted to not get dirty.

-The Olympians

Dear Hecate,

Have you ever heard of me? I'm a magic user, maybe a descendant of yours, I'm not sure. But if you have, what has everyone in the magic community been saying about me? If those trolls are badmouthing me again, I'm going to have to throttle them. It was one time! No need to keep holding it over my head, right?

Pixie, magic user, maybe your descendant

Pixie,

I haven't personally heard about you, but I like to live my life in solitude. What are they holding over your head?

-Hecate

Dear Uncle Zeus,

I got this idea from my sister Ava, sooooooooo…

Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS FOR BEING THE WORST PARENT EVER AND HURTING THALIA'S FEELINGS! Zeus Jupiter!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

-Violet Di Angelo

Violet,

STOP IT OR I WILL SMITE YOU!

-Zeujupitesr

Dear Nico,

I've heard about Camp Half-Blood and I've been wanting to come for weeks, but can't find a fast and non-exhausting way to get from Venice to Camp Half-Blood. Si prega di grande fratello?

-Violet

Violet,

*Sigh* Do you want me to shadow travel there to pick you up?

-Nico

**Yay! A long chapter! Um, I actually have a couple of letters for me, so here they are.**

**Author,**

**That's good.**

**Yep, same here.**

**Wow… even that one got in too… wow….**

**Plz join our side of the prank war!**

**Llewelyn**

**Llewelyn,**

**Yeah, and time consuming, but who cares?!**

**AND THIS ONE TOO! I'm so nice :D**

**Sorry, but I'm not getting involved in this. It seems kinda dangerous. **

**MM, Daughter of Apollo**

**MM (Mini Monster, and a delicious chocolate treat),**

**So I think your stories are amazing, blah blah blah (I assume you've heard all this before. If not, something's seriously wrong with their heads) well here-**

**Your story is amazing and that you update every day is super awesome, how can I be a better writer more like you? Do you think Katie is gonna get incapacitated by a certain blue eyed annoyed Hermes boy, and YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**Also, I apologize for not giving you my utmost attention and reviewing immediately- sidetracked.**

**There ya go-**

**Sincerely,**

**JJ da awesom**

**JJ da awesom (who gave you that nickname?!),**

**That's sweet. Yes, I have heard it before, but it still makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.**

**Anyways, just let everything (and I mean EVERYTHING) inspire you. Get inspired by a word or a show or ANYTHING! A lot of things can spring from one inspiration. Also, I don't know, maybe if someone something provokes it (wink wink, nudge nudge). By the way, nice word. I like that, incapacitated. **

**That's okay. If all the reviews came at once, my phone would blow up with all the emails.**

**MM (Yay I'm candy!), Daughter of Apollo**

**Dear Author,**

**Your story has inspired me to start one of my own for the Merlin fandom. Any suggestions?**

**Jenny, Daughter of the Lion**

**Jenny,**

**I actually haven't watched Merlin yet (Please don't kill me!). I've been considering it, should I?**

**MM, Daughter of Apollo**

**See you next time with chapter 51, BBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEE!**


	51. Chapter 51

**HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIII! So… chapter 51… yeah.**

Hecate,

Aw, too bad you haven't heard about me. I kinda look up to you. And see, there was this whole thing where I summoned a few trolls right, but then, I started watching Sherlock, and I completely forgot they were there, and they spent the entire episode waiting for me to finish. And now every time I summon them, they say I owe them because I wasted an hour and a half of their time. Trolls…. Anyway, I also wanted to ask, have you ever met the fay?

Pixie

Pixie,

Oh… what is Sherlock? I would like to meet you sometime. You seem nice.

No, I have not met the fay.

-Hecate

Dear Nico,

Excuse me! I'm so happy for you!

Raven

Raven,

Thanks….

Nico

Dear Thalia,

No way! That's awesome! Amazing! … I sound like a total daughter of Aphrodite….

Raven

Raven,

Yeah, you do… but I sound like that whenever I talk about it, too, so it's okay!

-Thalia

Dear Katie,

Ask him out.

Raven

Raven,

No way! He thinks I hate him!

-Katie

Dear Percy,

What did your mom say?

Raven

Raven,

About me proposing? She was happy about it. She said she always knew it would happen.

Percy

Dear Annabeth,

Has Percy proposed yet?

Raven

Raven,

Yes! He proposed last night!  
-Annabeth

Dear Piper,

What do you think? Jasper or Jiper?

Raven

Raven,

Um… Jiper. Jasper is a name. Then again, Jiper does sound like a type of snake….

-Piper

Dear Jason,

Has your sister told you the news?

Raven

Raven,

Yes. I'm still kind of shocked.

-Jason

Dear Artemis,

I'm loving the hunt! Did Thalia quit?

Raven

Raven,

Great! Yes, she had to make time for camp, because Chiron needed her.

-Artemis

Dear Sally,

Hi.

Raven

Raven,

Hi!

-Sally

Dear Travis/Llewelyn,

The side business that includes television batteries, blackmail, and naiads! (Don't play dumb with me Travis Stoll or I WILL Track down your mother)

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Llewelyn is not here right now, which is good, because he has no part in that. That's Connor and I but PLEASE DON'T TRACK DOWN MOM! We'll be grounded for like a year!

-Travis

Dear Thalia,

Thanks!

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

No problem! Will there be any more meetings about hating Travis any time soon?

-Thalia

Dear Leo,

From when we pranked Travis, silly!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Okay. Sorry, there are just so many prank wars and tapes that sometimes I mix them up. I'll send it to you.

-Leo

Dear Carina,

They're trying to jack tissue sales. And let's kill Hitler, Demon Run, And- Nope, only Matt Smith Springs comes to mind. Sorry! Anyways, always have tissues! Have you done Blink yet? I'll have to ask if those things are real.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

I just watched Turn Left… I CAN'T EVEN! ROSE!

Blink… was probably the creepiest episode ever. I'm afraid of statues now… thanks a lot, BBC. THEY ARE REAL!

-Carina

Dear Apollo,

I don't know, because your poems are AWESOME (in all caps)! Maybe she has a hearing deficiency and needs you to speak super-duper loud so she can hear you!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Great idea! I bet if I do that, she'll love my poems!

-Apollo

Dear Khione,

Well then, be prepared! Anytime Apollo and Artemis meet on Olympus, be there! I got a loud Apollo, and an enraged 12 year old goddess!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Jeannie,

Awesome!

-Khione

Dear Sean,

You are an idiot.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares

Dear Jeannie,

Nice to know you can still speak!

Sincerely,

Sean, Son of Jupiter

Dear Thalia and Nico,

I'm baaaaaack! Guess what? There are pictures online of you guys K-I-S-S-I-N-G! So, Thalia do you want a Cinderella or modern wedding? And what color should the bridesmaid dresses be? Something that goes good with black, like purple! And Nico, Percy is obviously going to be one of your groomsmen, who should be the other?

And I am totally telling the Aphrodite kids, you'll be the most popular couple, besides Percy and Annabeth.

Cynthia Darling, Daughter of the Moon

Cynthia Darling,

_How many times do we have to tell you? We're not getting married any time soon!_

**Yeah! Also, don't you think the Aphrodite kids would already know if we were?**

**-Thalia, **_and Nico_

Dear Aphrodite kids,

Guess what? Thalico totally happened! They just don't want to tell anyone yet because their relationship is so new.

Cynthia Darling, Daughter of the Moon

Cynthia Darling,

We know! Did you hear the big news about them?

-Aphrodite kids

Dear Hades and Zeus,

Guess what? Thalia and Nico are totally dating. Don't believe me? There are pictures online of them kissing.

Cynthia Darling, Daughter of the Moon

Cynthia Darling,

_No, they're not._

**If they are, I will smite them!**

_-Hades, _**and Zeus**

Dear Lady Artemis,

Boys are stupid.

Cynthia Darling, Loyal Hunter

Cynthia Darling,

Yes, I know.

-Artemis

Malcolm,

They never will be. And I am not. Btw, Merlin is leaning over my shoulder. *eyes flash gold* There, now he won't remember a thing!

Jenny

Jenny,

Yep. Yes you are. You amaze me every day.

Malcolm

Thalia,

I would love to! And do you want to take a tour of the now restored Isle of the Blest? And I grew up with magic, so I know how to handle that. If you want, I can trace the magical source in your bloodline, thus finding out where the magic comes from. I suspect your side, but I don't know.

Jenny

Jenny,

Great! I would love to! That's good, because I wouldn't be able to handle it on my own. My side? How?

Thalia

Shirou, Son of Apollo,

When you di magic with life every day, you get used to it/

Jenny

Dear Nico,

I know, I am going shopping with her later. Also, if you want, I have a way for Thalia to not look pregnant, it is called a glamor and it conceals what actually is there and only a select few can see through it.

Jenny

Jenny,

Oh yeah, she told me. That would be great! That'll probably stop the worrying for a while.

Nico

Dear Percy,

Congrats! You and Annabeth are getting married and Thalia is pregnant. The fates like coincidences, don't they?

Jenny

Jenny,

Thanks! Yeah, we just found out about Thalia being pregnant with triplets yesterday, right after I proposed. They really do like coincidences.

-Percy

Annabeth,

Congratulations! What happened last night?

Jenny

Jenny,

Thank you! Well, Percy proposed by the lake, and then we went to his cabin just in time for me to get a letter saying that Thalia was having triplets, then Thalia and Nico came and told us.

-Annabeth

Lady Athena,

I agree. Without someone to be wise, the world would be overrun with fools and I don't want to see that happen. I like Thoth, too. He is a little eccentric, but a good person, or god.

Jenny

Jenny,

Thank you. Plus, everyone says they're wise, when they really are not, so everyone would have a false idea of what wisdom is.

-Athena

Jason,

Do you know that your sister is pregnant? With triplets and there are two girls and a boy? And that one might have magic?

Nimueh

Nimueh,

Yes, I do. I'm excited for her. I didn't know that one might have magic, though….

-Jason

Tartarus,

Why does Zeus keep sending me to you? Ten times is quite a lot.

Nimueh

Nimueh,

I don't know! How do you keep escaping me?

-Tartarus

Dear Leo,

Yes, and I heard Travis is planning to take you dog next… if he take my dog, he WILL regret it.

-Your bro, Sam

Sam,

Thanks for warning me. I'll try to keep him safe.

-Your bro, Leo

Dear Carina,

YES! CAFFEINE PARTU! Put on DW C:

Your fairly drunk on soda friend,

Sam

Sam,

YAY! Okay!

-Carina

Percy,

Answer one question first: Do you like Rose?

She said that the puppy will be trained C:

I am actually thinking Nico is behind this because who else can have anything to do with ghosts? And I am happy to know my pain amuses you.

Aww Percy! You actually pay attention when I am talking and fangirling! And I don't exactly talk to myself at night, I dream. Still, I love you so much big brother!

OHMYGODSWHYWASN'TIINFORMEDOFTHISSOONER?! DID SOMEONE GET A RECORDING?! PICTURES?! ANYTHING?! When is the wedding going to be?! Where is it going to be?! Do you need help with anything?! Where are you taking her on a honeymoon?! Can I invite Carina?!OHGODSKILLMENOW.

Love,

Your super excited and screaming in delight sister, Leanna

Leanna,

Um, sure. She's okay.

Um, I don't think Nico has time to do anything like that right now. He's kind of busy. Didn't you hear?

So, you talk in your sleep?

Sorry. I got it on camera for you. But I proposed yesterday, so we don't have anything planned.

Love,

Percy

Reyna,

You weren't kidding.

You have a very good point. Except this time the reunion will be accompanied by kissing C: Yup, gonna be good. Also, don't work too much, okay? Stress is bad.

Do you think I could visit Camp Jupiter once? I am curious to how it is. Annabeth and Percy tell me it's bad.

._. Okay, why did he want to hit you?

Leanna

Leanna,

Nope.

Yeah, you can look forward to that. I'll try.

Sure! But remember that I'm not gonna seem the same, because I have to act praetor-ish. I don't think you've even ever seen me in my praetor clothes.

Um, I don't know. He just seemed like he wanted to hit something, and I had to give him the tour, so I was closest. I was scared :S

Reyna

Carina,

Actually, right now Zeus is at Camp Jupiter. If you get the TARDIS in a few days we could go and discuss it with him :3 I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I HAVE A GODDESS OF SHIPS AND FANDOMS AND ALL THAT.

Exactly! Except our cosplay would be awesome and we would have millions of fans behind us, trying to enter your TARDIS.

Yeah, I mean, it was easy to deduce that. Or maybe we started thinking of every blonde girl we see as Rose and we had luck this time. (Sherlock xD Have you seen S3 yet?) I love how sassy she is? And I like the fact that they are keeping the relationship of Donna and the Doctor as best friends. It's a good change. When she first showed up, I was crying my eyes out and I hated that just after Rose left, they managed to make me laugh a bit. No one can replace Rose. She is special.

Also… MY BROTHER PROPOSED TO ANNABETH! *Squeals*

Leanna

Leanna,

They're just putting some finishing touches on the outside, and then it will be finished!

WE WILL BE COMIC CON FAMOUS!

Possibly. No, I haven't watched season 3 yet… just let me finish Doctor Who, because whenever I try to do anything else, my brain says "DOCTOR! GIVE ME THE DOCTOR! I NEEEED THE DOCTOR!" Yeah, it's good for him to have a friend instead of a love interest, but in everyone else's defense, how could you not fall in love with the doctor? SHE IS SPECIAL! I just watched turn left… I OFFICIALLY SELL MY SOUL TO THE BBC. YOU CAN HAVE MY LIFE.

On another note, how many seasons of Doctor Who are there?

YAY!

Carina

Leo,

Umm… she said she would take some time because she has a lot of work to do and that she is still praetor of Camp Jupiter, so she would have to be going there a lot. You know, duties and responsibilities. So, to make it short, she didn't give me an exact date.

Leanna

Leanna,

Oh… well then, I'll just have to visit Camp Jupiter.

Leo

Dear Jason,

Yeah, I'm coming there… but I'm scared! I have seen monsters, and I don't have a weapon. Can you please come outside the camp and lead me there? I really need your help….

Alexandra

Alexandra,

I asked Chiron, and he said yes. Where are you right now?

-Jason

Dear Malcolm,

Does it matter?

Lol

XD

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

Yes, it does.

Malcolm

Travis,

Do you know where he keeps it?

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

I think in Bunker 9, but we might have to be careful, because he may be expecting us.

-Travis

Dear Kronos,

Yes, I said that.

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

I WILL SEND TERRIBLE MONSTERS AFTER YOU!

-Kronos

Dear Thalico,

Ok, I won't. Three children, huh? Huh? Interesting… what are you going to name them?

-Steven, Son of Apollo

Steven,

_Um, not sure yet._

**Yeah, we still have about 7 months to think.**

**-Thalia, **_and Nico_

Thalia and Nico,

Hi there, Thalia and Nico. Congratulations on triplets. They'll be a hassle when they grow up. I can picture it already; three kids running around, either shocking stuff or summoning undead puppies. Lol, that would be hilarious.

You wouldn't have happened to see a puppy have you? I lost my puppy, Prince. :'(

Ben

Ben,

**Yeah, but at least we have a whole camp full of people to help.**

_We haven't seen a puppy. But what does he look like? We could keep an eye out for him._

**-Thalia, **_and Nico_

Annabeth and Percy,

Congratulations on your engagement. One simple question for you both, what are your plans for the future? Other than that, are you looking for a photographer for your wedding, whenever it happens?

Ben

Ben,

_Thank you so much! Well, once we turn 18, we'll move to New Rome. _

**Yeah, but we'll visit a lot to help train younger demigods. **

_Also, we haven't even thought about any details about the wedding._

_-Annabeth, _**and Percy**

Thanatos (dad),

Hey dad, how are you? What is happening in the underworld? I heard that Tartarus is acting up lately, is there something we should be worried about?

Your son,

Ben

Ben,

I'm fine, how are you. Not much, there never really is. Well, other than Gaea and Kronos. Nothing to worry about.

-Thanatos

Dear Percy,

Maybe you should try seaweed. Seeing as it's the only sea product that includes vitamin C. Start with some sushi wrapped in seaweed…. Also, I suggest you take Annabeth to this boat that goes out to sea with a guide telling you about New York architecture. I'm sure you'd just enjoy being on the boat while she'd like the lesson… just a perfect place to take her, eh? And did you ever get a good look at the Statue of Liberty, anyway?

Finwitch

Finwitch,

I tried some seaweed, and it was good. At least until Thalia told me that I was eating my brain… then it was kind of unappetizing.

That sounds amazing! I'll definitely do that! No, I haven't seen it up really close.

-Percy

Dear Percy,

Oh please, we're demigods. One of us is gonna die soon….

Nora

Nora,

Yeah, but I would rather it be by a monster other than another demigod.

-Percy

Dear Carina,

BANANAS RULE! CAN YOU BRING ICE CREAM? AND CHOCOLATE? CAFFEINE!

Nora

Nora,

YES! YES! YES! CAFFEINE!

-Carina

Dear THALS,

I really don't care, GRACE! Sorry, that was Travis. I shocked him. Katie took him to the infirmary….

Nora AND (UNWELCOME) Travis

Nora,

Gods, that boy is annoying. I assumed Katie would take him. She always does.

-Thalia

Dear Katie,

Want to go to the diner?

Nora

Nora,

Sure!

-Katie

**So, I got FOUR letters from you guys! Here they are:**

**Dear MM,**

**Yes, you're candy!**

**Can a stomach ache inspire me? I bet it can, it sure is painful enough (today is not my best day).**

**JJ da awesom is an interesting topic- JJ are my initials, and Da awesom is just an add on from when I won the championship in gymnastics with a perfect routine and a perfect score (I know. Da awesom) it was "That was awesome!" Then it got shortened by an annoying group of boys (I'm a girl) into an add on to my name. Now keep up the awesomeness.**

**P.S Congratz on the 50****th****! I'm mentally sending you an 'Over the hill' balloon!**

**Sincerely,**

**JJ da awesom**

**JJ da awesom,**

**YAY!**

**Yes, of course! I've been inspired by a stomach ache before!**

**Huh, that's interesting. I always wanted to do gymnastics. Then again, I also always wanted to do dance, art, singing, and cooking. I can't do any of those. BUT I CAN WRITE!**

***gets balloon* THANK YOU!**

**Sincerely,**

**MM**

**Author,**

**I won't kill you! But I think you should.**

**Jenny**

**Jenny,**

**Okay! Just let me finish Doctor Who. I have a lot of fandoms I need to join, and not a long enough life.**

**MM**

**M and M,**

**Good good.**

**Yeah! You are.**

**:(**

**A very disappointed Llewelyn**

**Llewelyn,**

**Yep.**

**Why thank you. *Smiles charmingly***

**Sorry, but I'm kind of a wimp. I'm afraid of everything… including pranks. **

**MM**

**M&M,**

**Hehe great story, love it.**

**Favorite color?**

**Favorite fandom?**

**Favorite reviewer? Answer truthfully.**

**What is your favorite story on Fanfiction that you like to read? Different favorite stories for different fandoms to please.**

**Ben**

**Ben,**

**Blue (Like Percy :D:D:D)**

**Either PJO and HOO or… DW, even if I haven't finished watching it yet.**

**I But I luv all of you. GROUP HUG! *gathers all of you up and hugs you against your will***

**Um, probably the ones with my OCs in them. It's fun to have my character in someone else's story.**

**MM**


	52. Chapter 52

**HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIII! I hope this doesn't take forever to write. Here… is… chapter… 52!**

Dear Jason,

Yeah, Chiron IMed me, and we will meet up tomorrow… I'll see ya at camp at noon, Gods, I'm so excited, thank you brother :) I mean Chiron sent a satyr for me, so I know what to do… I think you something… Er… better to do… Gods, hard to write right now because I'm so excited that I can come and see my brother the awesomest hero of all time ;) SEE YA!

-Alexandra

Alexandra,

I know. I can't wait to meet you! You can meet Thalia, too. She's my sister. Well, you're my sister too, but she's my full sister. She's Greek, though. And pregnant. With triplets.

-Jason

Dear Nico,

Yes, that would be great! Vostro il miglior fratello che potevo desiderare!

Violet

Violet,

Yes, yes, I know. I'm amazing. But be prepared when I come. Non posso perdere troppo tempo, ho una fidanzata incinta di prendersi cura di.

Nico

Dear Nico,

I sounded like a total daughter of Aphrodite. Can I tell Bianca about how you got Thalia pregnant?

Raven

Raven,

Bianca chose rebirth. She's not in the underworld anymore.

Nico

Dear Thalia,

What are you going to do about your dad?

Raven

Raven,

Well, we found a way to hide the pregnancy from him, but I'm not sure how we'll hide three kids from him when they're born.

-Thalia

Dear Katie,

You're impossible! I'm going to have to ask Aphrodite to help you.

Raven

Raven,

No! Aphrodite will make things worse!

-Katie

Dear Percy,

Did Thalia tell you about you being…?

Raven

Raven,

Yeah. She told us right after I proposed to Annabeth.

Percy

Dear Annabeth,

That's so awesome. Did Thalia tell you about…?

Raven

Raven,

Yeah, I can't believe that she's having triplets. I'm kind of worried of she's going to be okay during the birth. I mean, it's her first time giving birth (obviously), she's sixteen, and she's having triplets.

-Annabeth

Dear Sally,

What would you do if Percy got Annabeth pregnant and then left her? Did Thalia tell you about her being…?

Raven

Raven,

I would kill him, then sell all of his stuff and give the money to Annabeth. Thalia tell me about her being what? Is something the matter?

-Sally

Dear Jason,

I was too. But you're going to be an uncle. I'm going to be an aunt.

Raven

Raven,

Yeah… I know Thalia's technically older than me, but it still feels weird, because I look older, so it's like my little sister is pregnant. It brings out the protective brother in me.

-Jason

Dear Piper,

Hard?

Raven

Raven,

Yeah.

-Piper

Dear Artemis,

Did you know people write stories with you and Percy dating?

Raven

Raven,

WHAT?! THAT'S DISGUSTING!

-Artemis

Dear Kronos,

Yeah, right.

Llewelyn

Dear Malcolm,

Well, get ready for more!

Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

NEVER!

-Malcolm

Dear opposite team,

BRING IT ON!  
Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

BRING IT!

-Opposite team

Dear Olympians,

Jeez, I would NOT want to be in the throne room then. I have this thing about people over 15 feet tall. They're REALLY REALLY scary and it's disturbing how small I feel, ugh. And I slip into Italian when I'm scared.

Your slightly scared friend,

Violetta (this is my full name)

Violetta,

Well then, don't come in throne room. You are small. All mortals and demigods are small.

-Olympians

Dear Leo,

No problem. Could you help me set up some cameras around camp? It'll be easier to find stolen doggies that way.

Sincerely,

Sam

Sam,

Sure! I might be visiting Camp Jupiter for a while sometime soon, but I'll help you with that.

-Leo

Dear someone,

Rot in Tartarus.

-A certain son of Hephaestus

Annoying Son of Hephaestus,

I will kill you.

-Someone

Dear Carina,

CAFEINNNNNE AHAHAHAHAH WOOOT I'LL BRING FISH STICKS AND CUSTARD (You'll get it soon enough… the feels, man, the feels.)

-Sam

Sam,

OH MY GOODNESS! YOU SAID FEELS! I'VE NEVER HEARD A BOY SAY FEELS BEFORE! YOU ARE SUPERIOR TO ALL THE OTHER MALES IN THE WORLS, MY FRIEND.

-Carina

Dear Travis,

Die.

-Sam

Sam,

You die. I'm already in the infirmary. At least I get to have a pretty girl sitting by my bed telling me how stupid I was to mess with a descendant of Zeus.

-Travis

Dear Zeus,

I think the hate on you has died down, but I suggest you don't do anything stupid, okay?

-Sam

Sam,

I NEVER DO ANYTHING STUPID!

-Zeus

Caro Padre (Dear Father),

Is there any way to get from Venice to the underworld? I think it's weird that even though you're my dad we've never met.

II tuo tipa figlia solitario,

Violetta

Violetta,

You can shadow travel. Do you know how to do that, yet?

-Hades

Dear Travis,

A year? How disappointing. I bet she'd say more along the lines of eight years. Now STOP STEALING MY DOGS!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, DOA (Daughter of Ares)

Jeannie,

Oh yeah, a year was when I poisoned all of Katie's plants and made her cry and Chiron had to have an IM conference with her.

Also, NEVER!

-Travis

Dear Thalia,

Totally! How about tonight?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

Okay! Also, I have something to tell you (if you don't already know, stupid Aphrodite girls), but I can't really do anything too dangerous, because I'm pregnant… with triplets. But on the bright side, I hit Travis and he won't be able to hit me back :D

-Thalia

Dear Leo,

How many?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

Um, well there are all of the Zeus freezing ones, then the giant prank war from when Zeus came, then some attacks on Travis… a lot.

-Leo

Dear Carina,

Yup. BBC is trying to kill us of fear.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

Yep… also, I'm no longer afraid of ghosts… I'm just afraid of Cybermen disguised as ghosts.

-Carina

Dear Apollo,

I bet! If she can finally hear you, I bet she'll love it!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

I finished it! When should I read it to her?

-Apollo

Dear Khione,

I know. Man, am I good at this psychology thing!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

What else can you do with psychology?

-Khione

Dear Sean,

I have ALWAYS been able to talk.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, DOA

Dear Jeannie,

I wouldn't have known. And does DOA stand for daughter of Ares? And are you still mad at me?

Sincerely,

Sean, Son of Jupiter

Dear girls of Camp Half-Blood,

Attention girls! You are formally invited to the WE HATE TRAVIS STOLL meeting on Sunday. Please RSVP as soon as you receive this if you are angry at Travis. Think of all the times he has pranked you by filling you bras with whipped cream, replaced your straightening shampoo with volumizing, switching the labels on your Nair and conditioner so you go bald, and every other atrocity he's done to you. Feel free to come armed!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

Here is a list of girls coming:

Katie Gardner

Miranda Gardiner

Annabeth Chase

Clarisse La Rue

Thalia

Piper McLean

And many others that we couldn't fit in one letter.

-Girls of Camp Half-Blood

To Thalia and Nico,

No, she didn't. I didn't tell her. Even if I wanted to, I swore on the Styx I wouldn't tell anyone. So, you two would have to tell Hazel. Besides, I told you that because I do care about you, being demigods is already risky, so we have to help each other. Good luck to you two.

Shirou, Son of Apollo

Shirou,

_Okay, I'll tell her. _

**Thank you. Somehow, the Aphrodite cabin already knows about this. I don't know how, but they do. We only told people we know we can trust. They probably got it from their mom, or something.**

**-Thalia, **_and Nico_

Dear Hecate,

OH MY GOSH. SHE WANTS TO MEET ME. SHE. WANTS. TO. MEET. ME.

*deep breath* That would be great. Totally. We can talk about spells and stuff.

OH MY GOOOOSSSHHHHH!

Pixie

Pixie,

Alright. When do you want to meet up?

-Hecate

Cari dell'Olimpo

Dimenticate avete letto l'ultima lettera che ho NON scivolare in italiano quando ho paura e anche se io non ti ho nessuna prova

il tutto non ha paura Violet di Angelo

Violet,

Luckily, Athena could translate that for us. How do you not realize what language you're speaking in?

-Olympians

Percy,  
Then, you will suffer. A lot.  
Oh right, the whole triplet-pregnancy thing...I am very happy for them but will...stay away while Thalia is pregnant. Still, good for them c: ...how old are they again?  
Also, their children would be our...second cousins? Nephew/nieces? What? Because they are our cousins so...yeah.  
Haven't you heard me talking? It happens almost every night!  
Thank you dear and lovely brother! You are the best! And yeah...sorry, got too excited I didn't stop to think that you have barely proposed. Sorry.  
Love,  
Leanna

Leanna,

What, does she die or something?

Yeah… pregnant Thalia scares me… she's gonna be even moodier. They're 16.

Um… I have no idea….

Well, you talk about the same stuff you talk about when you're awake, so I never know!

Trust me, when we start making plans, I'll tell you first.

Love,

Percy

Reyna,  
Okay c:  
Gods...wait a minute...did...I write Camp Jupiter was bad?! Oh my Gods kill me...sorry for that, just too much news and shocking stuff going on at camp right now. Didn't even know what I was writing. I meant good. I swear it on the Styx.  
Anyways, I don't mind c: Leo will want to visit too, so while you are working and all we can take a tour. Then, after you are done, we'll all go to dinner and then I'll leave you two love birds alone.  
Well, good thing he didn't hit you. Leo would have tried to burn him alive.  
Leanna

Leanna,

There is a stack of papers that I need to look over and copy sitting next to me, and it's about a foot and a half tall. I'm serious.

Lol, it's okay. What kind of news and shocking stuff?

Leo's coming?! :D:D:D Okay, Frank is sitting next to me working, and I'm trying really hard not to make any noise.

Yeah, then I'd have a dead boyfriend.

Reyna

Carina,  
OHMYGODS I CAN'T WAIT.  
I think mortals will see us as actual Goddesses of Fandom and Shipping, which I don't mind at all!  
Oh, well you will love it. It's pretty nice and the ending to the last episode gave me the chills and I was left screaming at the screen for an hour. Know that feeling. I am not sure if it's a good thing that we are so obsessed with it, or not...huh. It was a good change. And I can totally see your point. He is the Doctor. Impossible to not fall for him, I don't know how Donna manages. OH MY GODS TURN LEFT KILLED ME. I COULDN'T BREATHE THE ENTIRE EPISODE! Darling, since the moment you started watching Doctor Who, the BBC owned your soul.  
It has 7 seasons and right now they are working on the 8. It will be released in August, I believe.  
I AM SO HAPPY FOR THEM AND I JUST CAN'T EVEN-  
Leanna

Leanna,

I JUST GOT IT! ALONSEY!

YAY! I just finished season 4! The whole time Rose was there, I was thinking "I better savor this because they would never do something this nice to us." I've never been so happy to see an actresses name in the beginning credits before. Is it bad that I'm perfectly okay with them having my soul?

WHY DOES NETFLIX ONLY HAVE THE FIRST 6 SEASONS! DARN YOU NETFLIX!

Carina

Leo,  
Can I come with you? I want to see Camp Jupiter  
Leanna

Leanna,

Sure!

-Leo

Dear Aphrodite Kid,  
What's the big news? Please tell me!  
Cynthia Darling, Daughter of the Moon

Cynthia Darling,

Thalia's two months pregnant with triplets!

-Aphrodite kids

Dear Thalia and Nico,  
So you ARE dating! That's a relief, you were being so stubborn in saying you weren't. So if you're not getting married anytime SOON. When will you marry? And Nico, you need to tell your fathers, or I will have to tell them for you. How Elsa or they going to give you the blessing for the engagement/wedding? And I have the perfect engagement ring. Just tell me when you're ready to be married.  
Cynthia Darling, Daughter of the Moon

Cynthia Darling,

**Yes, we're dating, but we're NOT getting married anytime soon. **

_And my dad knows, but Zeus doesn't, because he will kill us, so don't tell him._

**-Thalia, **_and Nico_

Dear Percy,  
will you join the Elsa-Elsa revolution? It's a Frozen thing, it's where you say Elsa, instead of else. Like, do this or Elsa! It's so we can remember our favorite Disney Princess. So, will you join?  
Cynthia Darling, Daughter of the Moon

Cynthia Darling,

But I haven't watched Frozen yet….

-Percy

Dear Leanna,  
You sound really cool. We should hang out sometimes, you know, when I get a break from the Hunt. The Hunt is really fun, but yeah. So, what's new?  
Cynthia Darling, Huntress of Artemis

Dear Katie,  
Ok, how about the "Apollo Cafe"?

Nora

Nora,

Sure! I just have to finish scolding Travis.

-Katie

Dear Percy,  
Yeah, that's true. But, just saying, somebody's gonna die...

Nora

Nora,

Okay, let's talk about something other than death….

-Percy

Dear Carina,  
YES, YES, PARTY ROCKERS IN DA NIKE CABIN! EVERYBODY READING BLOOD OF OLYMPUS, EXCEPT IT DOESN'T COME OUT 'TIL OCTOBER 7TH!

Nora

Nora,

Well, you already know what happens. You can just go ask one of the seven.

-Carina

Dear Thalia,  
Congrats on the triplets! Travis will DIE! Painlessly, but still...

Nora

Nora,

Thanks. I'm surprised he isn't already dead. I think he's gotten to the point where someone has to spoon feed him. It's taking him too long to die!  
-Thalia

Dear Tartarus,  
I have the power of life and death so finding the doors of death and opening them for a minute is easy! And would you help me dethrone Zeus? Also does it annoy you when the gods send people to you?  
Nimueh

Nimueh,

Oh…. YES AND YES!

-Tartarus

Malcolm,  
*blushes* thank you! But you are the one who astounds me. You are always there when I need you and I love you for it.  
Jenny

Jenny,

How could I not be there for you, you're amazing!

-Malcolm

Piper,  
How do you feel about Thalia being pregnant?  
Jenny

Jenny,

Um, I'm not really sure. I mean, I'm excited for them, they obviously really love each other. But they are a little young to have three kids. I don't know, they might be ready for it, I mean, Thalia did take care of Jason when she was younger, so they'll probably be able to handle it. Plus, they have lot of people that are willing to help them out.

-Piper

Thalia,  
Great! You can come today if you wish. Or I could just transport you here. It is in Great Britain though, but no mortal can find it. And I was right. Turns out that your grandmother on your mom's side had magic.  
Jenny

Jenny,

I've always wanted to go to Great Britain. I would love to visit it today! So, would we just visit there when my dad comes, or would we like, live there or something?

-Thalia

Dear Annabeth,  
I am so happy for you! I can't wait until you are officially my sister! Also, how many kids do you want and what would you name them?  
Jenny

Jenny,

Thank you! Um, I don't know… we didn't really talk about kids….

-Annabeth

Percy,  
How many kids would you want and what would you name them?  
Jenny 

Jenny,

Um… we haven't thought about that yet.

-Percy

Zeus,  
Seriously? You sent me to Tartarus TEN TIMES!? I AM SOO TALKING TO HERA!  
Jenny

Jenny,

Yes! You deserved it! Hera won't care!

-Zeus

Lady Hera,  
Could you please talk with your husband? He has sent me to Tartarus 10 different times! All I do is freeze him because he won't own up to his mistakes and makes his children suffer for them. I understand the hatred you have for his kids (I still hey mad at Poseidon for leaving me at an orphanage) but please take it out on Zeus so he won't send me to Tartarus another time. Please.

Jenny

Jenny,

That freezing thing was funny :) I'll try to get him to stop.

Hera

Dad,  
Why did you have to leave me at an orphanage, not a house or even Atlantis?  
Jenny

Jenny,

I thought you would be better there. Someone could adopt you, and it was better than leaving you on someone's doorstep. And I couldn't take you to Atlantis. We still had the oath, and Amphitrite would've maimed me.

-Your father

Dear Percy,

My Gods, you're so mean! Last summer you almost killed me, seriously watch out next time. If you don't watch out next time I'll most likely hurt you.

Daughter of Ares,  
Rain

Rain,

What did I do?!

-Percy

Dear Hades,  
So you gonna be a grandpa! Of three children! How do you feel about it? Will you be a good granddad? Will you let them visit you and play with them?  
Sincerely,  
Kevin

Kevin,

I will not be like Zeus. Yes, I will let them visit, and I'll play with them. I am not angry like Zeus. I am happy that I am getting grandkids.

-Hades

**So, in the middle of the chapter, I realized that I could copy and paste the letters to the document. I feel stupid. Anyways, here are the letters for me.**

**Dear MM,  
Yup we all want to be candy!  
I know-It was horrible. Luckily it was a bug or something.  
Eh-I can do Gymnastics, Fair singing, Pretty good cooking. Everything else? Horrible. (Other than like-writing and soccer) that's all I succeed at.  
You're Welcome!  
Soon enough you'll be getting more letters then camp half-blood!  
Sincerely,  
JJ da Awesom**

**JJ da Awesom,**

**Yup, everyone loves candy :D**

**Glad you're feeling better :)**

**Only writing for me. And I go horseback riding, but I'm only fairly well at that. I can't trot, It scares me. But I've been writing my whole life. When I was around two, I used to tell my mom stories and make her write them down on paper, but I went crazy when I learned how to spell. I still have the little homemade books :)**

**Lol, I would have to start a separate story **

**Sincerely,**

**M&M, Daughter of Apollo**

**Dear M&Ms**

..  
DX  
an extremely sad Llewelyn ;;;;;;;;;;;;;(((((((((((((  
PhjLgsEjdhziwbAjddiaShdhEiwh JhdnOdIdidN  
P.S. I'm gonna do a story in late May but Idk what to do! Plz help!

**Llewelyn,**

**Are you trying to guilt me into this? Well, I don't do war. In fact, I'm the least war-ish person you'll ever meet. You wouldn't want me to help you, anyways, because I wouldn't be very good at it.**

**M&M, Daughter of Apollo**

**Dear MM,  
Blah, blah, I love your stories, check out mine, blah, blah, new chapter of Dear Half-bloods is up blah!**

Nora

**Nora,**

**I know, I'm following it :) As soon as I upload this, I'm gonna go read the two new chapters that I just got emails about.**

**M&M, Daughter of Apollo**

**BBBBYYYYYYEEEEE!**


	53. Chapter 53

**HHHHHIIIIIIII! So, I just wanna let you guys know that you are officially part of my daily schedule. I wake up at around 11:00, I eat junk food and fangirl for a while, and then I write. THANK YOU SO MUCH! It means a lot that you guys spend some of your time every day reading my story C:**

Hecate,  
Hmmm...Is the Eve of Asphodel good for you? We can meet up near the fairy circles.  
Listen, I do have something very important to tell you, that's not just about me fangirling about how awesome you are.  
It is VERY important, and I'm hoping you can help me. I can't put it down on paper, so I'll have to wait until our meeting.  
Pixie

Pixie,

Yes, that is fine.

Alright, I will wait until we meet for your important news.

-Hecate

Dear Katie,  
Yeah, that was a bad idea. I mean really, even if I wasn't a descendant of Zeus, he shouldn't mess with me.

Nora

Nora,

Yeah… he's pretty messed up right now. I think you dislocated his shoulder. I don't know how, but you did. I have like, half the Apollo cabin in the infirmary right now.

-Katie

Dear Percy,  
Yes, good idea. Umm... Ice cream?

Nora

Nora,

Yep… ice cream's good….

-Percy

Dear Thalia,  
I know, right!

Nora

Nora,

So, what did you do to him? You couldn't have just struck him with lightning, Katie said he dislocated his shoulder.

-Thalia

Dear Carina,  
Yeah... Well...Rick...Summarizes... it...plus...I...like...reading...

Nora

Nora,

Yeah… I like reading, too.

-Carina

Dear Ms. Stoll,  
I would like to inform you about a few things your son has failed to mention he has done while at camp.  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

What did he do this time? Was it Katie? He is always making that poor girl upset, and I can't figure out why.

-Lucy Stoll

Dear Travis,  
Too late.  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

What?! NO!

-Travis

Dear Thalia,  
I did know! Congrats! Now go get super-Hormoney and kill Travis!  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

Thank you. Gosh, I've had to say that so many times. :D when my children are born, they will be taught to hate Travis Stoll :D:D:D

-Thalia

Dear Leo,  
Can I have copies of em all?  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

Sure!

-Leo

Dear Carina,  
Lol!  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

Well, it's true. Now, also afraid of cracks in walls… which isn't good, because there's a gigantic crack in the Ares cabin wall….

-Carina

Dear Apollo,  
You could read it at the meeting tomorrow at Olympus!  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

Great idea! Here, I taped a copy of it on the back of this letter, so you can read it. Do you think she'll like it?

-Apollo

Khione,  
Everything.  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

What else have you done with psychology? What other pranks have you done with it?

-Khione

Dear Sean,  
You wouldn't have. Yes. Yes.  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Dear Sean,  
Great you're accepting my marriage proposal!  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Dear Girls in the WE HATE TRAVIS STOLL Club,  
Great! Meeting's tomorrow, at the Arts and Crafts House.  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

Okay, we'll be there!

-Thalia

Dear Hades,

You must be a MUCH better father than Zeus. And a lot smarter.

-Sam

Sam,

Yes, I am. I will also be a better grandfather.

-Hades

Dear Carina,  
YEEEEEESSSSSSS FEELS PARTY WOOOT! I am god of FANBOYS and FEEEEEELSSSSS!

-Sam

Sam,

YAY! WE HAVE SO MANY NEW AND AWESOME GODS AND GODDESSES! I am the goddess of fandoms and merch, Leanna is the goddess of fangirls and ships, and you are the god of fanboys and feels! YAYYYYY!

-Carina

Dear Travis,

Exactly, so why aren't you dead already?

-Sam

Sam,

Because I'm awesome.

-Travis 

Dear Someone,

You're rude D:

-Certain son of Hephaestus with an S at the begging of his name, and an M at the end...and an A in the middle…

Sam,

I'm not stupid. I bet you can't guess who I am.

-Someone

Dear Zeus,

Sure...

-Sam

Sam,

Well I don't!

-Zeus

Dear Leo ,  
Thanks. Could you buy me a t-shirt from their gift shop?

-Sam

Sam,

Sure!

-Leo

Dear Thalia,  
Maybe you could tell Zeus they were his kids with a daughter of Hades! Heck, I bet he wouldn't know if they weren't, with all the new sons and daughters of Jupiter/Zeus popping up.  
-Steven, Son of Apollo

Steven,

Haha, probably not. But he would probably get angry because he had kids with a daughter of Hades, though.

-Thalia

Dear Thalia and Nico,  
Thalia, remember when I told you that you would have kids because you said you didn't want to, so I reasoned that you jinxed yourself? Well I was right! Ha! So, what gender are the babies? I have a ton of baby name ideas. Such as Cynthia. But seriously, there's Veronica, Peter, Christina, Zach, Jacob, Evelyn, Mallory, Matthew, Carly. So ask me if you need help.  
Cynthia darling, Daughter of the Moon

Cynthia Darling,

_Yeah, yeah, it was just a coincidence._

**There are two girls and a boy. And I did not jinx myself! If I jinxed myself, they would be mistakes, which they are not! **

**-Thalia, **_and Nico_

Dear Aphrodite Kid,  
Holy Zeus! No way! By the way, who am I talking to?  
Cynthia Darling, Huntress of Artemis

Cynthia Darling,

I know right! They're babies are gonna be so cute! I'm Melinda, I'm 15.

-Melinda, Daughter of Aphrodite

Dear Artemis,  
Some guy camper is trying to hit on me. I have tried physically and verbally abusing so he'll go away, but he won't. Help!  
Cynthia darling, Loyal Hunter

Dear Cynthia Darling,

Just kill him.

-Artemis

Dear Travis and...Cameron?  
What type of pranks have you pulled on extremely annoying people who won't leave you alone?  
Cynthia Darling, Huntress of Artemis

Cynthia Darling,

Well, we've done a lot of things. But once when Katie was trying to scold us, we put whipped cream cannons in the Hermes cabin walls, and when she barged in, she got covered with whipped cream. It was hilarious!  
By the way, it's Travis and CONNOR.

-The Stolls

To Zeus  
I hope the arrows I put on your sit hurt. Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter!  
Defiantly hating you.  
Shirou, Son of Apollo

Shirou,

That was you?! I'M GOING TO SMITE YOU!

-Zeus

To Nico and Thalia  
The Aphrodite cabin? Yeah, Aphrodite has been spreading gossips with a camper and I think that is the way they know. Did a tape with Zeus jumping out of his seat in pain because arrows arrive? I don't want to miss the show. After all, I did it.  
Shirou, Son of Apollo

Shirou,

**Yeah… they're annoying as heck. They keep asking me if I have names yet. They should really mind their own business.**

_Yes, the tape did arrive! Thank you! We enjoyed it. A lot. _

_-Nico, _**and Thalia**

To Percy  
I heard you and Annabeth got engaged. Congratulations!  
Shirou, Son of Apollo.

Shirou,

Thank you!

-Percy

To all the Olympians that are not Zeus  
I heard what happened in the throne room. Please, tell me how it was. I swear if I was there I would try to give Hermes a high five for helping with the whole arrows in the sit stuff. Wait, got to go. Training. Bye!  
Shirou, Son of Apollo

Shirou,

It was funny! Did you do it? All of us were trying not to laugh, and we had to end the meeting sooner.

-Olympians except Zeus

To Jason  
How are you with the whole triplets stuff? I would have to say that you are shocked but even so, happy for Nico and Thalia. Back to what I wanted to say. How many war games have you won?  
Shirou, Son of Apollo.

Shirou,

Yeah… I'm also proud of how they're handling the situation. Most teenagers would freak out, but they're staying calm.

Um, I didn't really keep track, but a lot.

Jason, Son of Jupiter

Dear Carina  
Question. Do you have a DVD or something that works to play DVDs? I have something that you may like. Season 7 of Doctor Who!  
Shirou, Son of Apollo, Sci-Fi series fan and every year present at Comic-Con.

Shirou,

THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE BRILLIANT! MY LAPTOP (it's monster free, Leo makes them) CAN PLAY DVDs!

-Carina

Dear Zeus

MAKE ME! Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter Zeus Jupiter  
YOU AREN'T THE BOSS OF ME!

Hating for real  
Violet

Violet,

I WILL SMITE YOU!

-Zeus

Dear Trivia,  
I discovered I can use magic, what do I do?  
Kylie Daughter of Neptune

Kylie,

Go to my children. They will teach you how to use it.

-Trivia

Nico  
Oh I completely understand I'm gonna be an aunt! Yay! Who's your girlfriend do I know her?  
Also thanks for agreeing to pick me up when are you arriving? Ancora una volta ti sei rivelato un eccellente grande fratello!

And if you have time we can visit our old home. Did you know it's now a museum? We're famous! Well mom is, we're her unknown kids, but still!  
Your excited/hyper lil sis  
Violetta

Violetta,

I don't know if you know her, but it's Thalia. She's a daughter of Zeus. Stiamo avendo triplette. Due ragazze e un ragazzo. I am coming right now.

Really? I never knew that. I would love to stop by there. What was she famous for?

Your big bro,

Nico

Caro Padre  
Yes I do but I have some difficulty  
your figlia  
Violet

Violet,

Your brother is good at it, he can take you.

-Hades

Percy,  
No. She lives.  
Make sure not to make her mad brother. Wait...16?! As in barely a teenager?! WHAT THE H*** WAS NICO THINKING?! THEY ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE PARENTS! THEY DON'T HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA OF HOW TO TAKE CARE OF A BABY, LET ALONE 3!  
Gah...my head hurt just thinking about it.  
But when I'm awake I don't usually mumble. I say it way louder.  
Awww thank you! I demand to be bride of honor. Or at least a bridesmaid.  
Leanna

Leanna,

Well then, what happens?

I won't. Yeah, I know. But Thalia did take care of Jason when she was younger. I don't know how Thalia's gonna handle giving birth to triplets.

Yeah, you really shouldn't think about it. Your head will explode.

True. Both you and your friend talk in your sleep. Remind me to find somewhere else to sleep the next time you have a sleepover.

That's not my choice, it's Annabeth's, but I'm sure she'll make you at least a bridesmaid. I mean, you are gonna be her sister-in-law.

Percy

Reyna,  
._. How do you survive? How?  
Thalia is pregnant with triplets. Nico is the father. My brother proposed to Annabeth! And she said yes! (Surprise surprise!)  
Yep, he said he wanted to visit you and I'm coming with him. In fact, think I could stay in there for the time Thalia is pregnant?  
And we don't want that.  
Leanna

Leanna,

I guess I'm just used to it. My whole life is basically work.

Oh… wow. Why does everything happen when I leave?

YAY! :D:D:D Lol, I guess you could (that's code for 'Please do, MY LIFE IS BORING!')

Nope.

Reyna

Carina  
LET'S GO! GERONIMOOOOOO  
Are you okay? Fourth season was the hardest for me. I cried for hours. And Rose was just beautiful. And no, it's perfectly fine that you feel okay with it. I'm okay with it too.  
Because Netflix was created by Daleks  
Leanna

Leanna,

YEAH!

I'm fine… I think. I started the fifth season. Now I have a craving for fish sticks and custard and a fear of cracks in walls (which sucks, because they're a giant crack in the Ares cabin wall) O.O. Rose was beautiful, and she was so powerful, too. I loved the giant gun C:

Yes. Yes it is. Stupid daleks.

Carina

Leo,  
Great! When do we leave?  
Leanna

Leanna,

As soon as you're ready. My stuff is already packed and I'm ready.

-Leo

Dear Cynthia Darling,  
Uhh hi! Umm thank you, you also sound like a cool and nice person! Whenever you want we can hang out! Is it hard being part of the Hunt?  
Not much in my life, only that my brother is getting married. You?  
Leanna, daughter of Poseidon

Dear Anyone  
Well I don't know anyone in America in fact I'm still in Venice but I'd like to alert you that I'm Nico's little sister and I'm coming to Camp-Half Blood

The one and only Violet di Angelo

Violet,

This is Chiron. I assume you know who I am. I would like to say, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I hope you enjoy it.

-Chiron

Nico  
Do we have any other siblings and how did Bianca die?

Violet

Violet,

Well, Alyssa is my twin, so she's our full sister, and there are our half-siblings. There are a lot of those. I do believe a giant robot.

-Nico

Dear Nico,  
I heard that you like boys and girls...so I would like to know if you would like to meet up some time and get to know each other. I think you're kind of cool and we have a lot in common. Let me know what you think.  
Sincerely,  
Carol, Daughter of Apollo, Worker of the Gods

Carol,

Sorry, but I already have a girlfriend….

-Nico

Dear Percy,

OMG! Fangirl moment! Squeeee! When you decide on the wedding, can I please help?

-Alicia

Alicia,

Why is everyone so excited? Anyways, sure you can help.

-Percy

Dear Hazel,

Um... Hi. Can I just say, you and Frank don't get the fame you deserve. You are amazing. Frazel forever. Wow, I'm sounding like an Aphrodite kid.

-Alicia

Alicia,

Thank you, but what's a Frazel?

-Hazel

Dear Jason

well, I'm here now. I went to Zeus cabin but you weren't there... Can you come here, I'm scared of Apollo kids and their arrows.

-Alexandra  
p.s. That Zeus statue really IS scary

Alexandra,

Oh, sorry, I was sword fighting. I'm coming right now. Don't mind the statue, you'll get used to it. Sorry about you not having a bed yet. I didn't know what type you wanted. As you can see, children of Zeus get master beds. Mine is the white and light blue one, and Thalia's is the black and electric blue one. Thalia might come in there. I told her about you, so just tell her who you are. And don't point out her baby bump.

Jason

Dear Nico,  
Oh. Sally wants to know what's wrong.

Raven

Raven,

Percy's mom? What does she want to know?

-Nico

Dear Thalia,

I could help.

Raven

Raven,

How?

Thalia

Dear Piper,

I like Jasper better.

Raven

Raven,

Eh, I prefer just Jason and Piper. Or Piper and Jason. Yeah.

-Piper

Dear Jason,

That would be weird

Raven

Raven,

Yeah, it is.

-Jason

Dear Sally,

Let me ask Nico if I should tell you. By the way, do you remember me?

Raven

Raven,

Okay. Yeah, Percy asked about you the other day. You're a daughter of Hades, right?

-Sally

Dear Artemis,

I KNOW RIGHT!I WAS SO MAD WHEN I FOUND OUT!

Raven

Raven,

WHO EVEN CAME UP WITH THAT?!

-Artemis

Dear Percy,

How did you react?

Raven

Raven,

I was pretty shocked. I still can't believe that in 7 months, there will be three babies here. Three babies that can control lighting and the dead.

-Percy

Dear Annabeth,

I'm worried too.

Raven

Raven,

Yeah, I just hope everything goes okay.

-Annabeth

Dear Zeus,

You're a little piece of s*** and deserve to go to f***ing Tartarus! I don't know why Hera is married to a f***ing a** hole like you.

Raven

Raven,

EXCUSE ME?! I WILL SMITE YOU! WHAT DID I EVER DO THAT WAS BAD? NOTHING!

-Zeus

Dear Hera,

Why are you married to a fucking ass hole like Zeus?!

Raven the demigod that cares about you and not a piece of shit like Zeus

Raven,

*sighs* I don't know anymore. He wasn't like this when I married him.

-Hera

**Okay, that's it. Well, for the story. It's like, every chapter, I get a new letter. Here are the letters for me:**

**Dear MM,  
OK! I really don't want you to end this...EVER! PLEASE DON'T END!**

Nora

**Nora,**

**I don't think this story will end any time soon. I'm enjoying writing it too much to end it.**

**MM**

**Dear MM,  
except for my Nephew.  
I am too!  
That's so cool! I can't stand trotting.  
Yeah Probs,  
Sincerely,  
JJ da awesom**

**JJ da awesom,**

**WHAT?! He doesn't like candy?**

**I bet you are.**

**Lol**

**Then I would have two stories to update every day. I wouldn't have time for Doctor Who!**

**Sincerely,**

**MM**

**Dear Author  
Do you speak Italian if so La vostra la persona piu cool mai! Si puo scrivere e parlare italiano Yay!  
If not then you're slightly less awesome but that's still a lot of awesomeness!**

Yours in fandom  
Violet di Angelo

**Violet,**

**No, I don't speak Italian, but luckily, my friend, Google translate, does. But Italian is definitely on my list of languages I want to learn (along with Latin and Ancient Greek).**

**MM**

**Dear MM,**

OMG you ride?! I have a horse and jump like crazy! It's so much fun! What color is the horse you ride? What's its name?

-ThatWierdGirlYouKnow12

**ThatWeirdGirlYouKnow12,**

**Yes, I do. I actually ride at this place called Camp Cheerful, because I have Asperger's Syndrome. I just started like, last year, so I'm not that good and trotting scares the Hades out of me, but I love riding. The horse I ride's name is Nick and he's a crème sort of color. **

**-MM**


	54. Chapter 54

**HHHHIIIIII! So, I'm starting this a little later than usual, because my cousin slept over last night, and I didn't have time. **

Hecate,  
Thank you so much! This will help a lot of people. Sorry that the wait until the Eve is so long, but it's the only secure date I can think of!  
Also, while we're meeting, maybe I can finally find out if I'm related to you!  
-Pixie

Pixie,

You're welcome. It's alright.

Maybe. I will see you then.

-Hecate

Dear Hecate Camper,  
I sent this a Hecate child, but I'm not sure which one it will end up with. As soon as you get this, please write back.  
Oh, wait, you don't know me...  
I'm Pixie, and I might be related to you. That's about all you need to know.  
-Pixie

Pixie,

I'm Lou Ellen.

Um, okay?

-Lou Ellen, Daughter of Hecate

Dear Lucy Stoll,  
Not-Exactly. He kidnapped several of my dogs.  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry about him. I will talk to him about it.

-Lucy

Dear Travis,  
Oh Yes. AND I WOULD LIKE TO INFORM YOU THAT YOU ARE NOT AWESOME AND TO STOP DELUDING YOURSELF AND THAT POOR SAM.  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

I AM AWESOME!

-Travis

Dear Thalia,  
True.  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

Yeah. I'll teach them to electrocute him whenever they see him :D

-Thalia

Dear Leo,  
Great!  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA 

Jeannie,

I sent them to you. Did you enjoy them?

-Leo

Dear Carina,  
I get the Drywall and you get the paint?  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

YES! I'm scared :S

-Carina

Dear Apollo,  
I think it's AWESOME! And I think she'll love it!  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

Great! I'm going to the meeting right now!

-Apollo

Dear Khione,  
Well the first thing was when I was 7, tricking my parents into getting me into the school I wanted to go to-One of the most memorable ones was where I Sold a millionaire a Lamborghini that was a cardboard cutout-  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

That's awesome! You'll have to teach me sometime.

-Khione

Dear Sean,  
No! And gods, why did you address last letter to yourself and sign it by me?  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Dear Jeannie,  
Heh. Dyslexia. But seriously are yous till mad at me?  
Sincerely,  
Sean, Son of Jupiter 

Dear Campers in my side of the Prank war,  
Who's ready for some good old fashioned tee-pee?  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

YEAH!

-Campers on your side of the prank war

Dear Girls in the WE HATE TRAVIS STOLL Club,  
Great success! Now we have a merging for our next prank against Travis, Be prepared I could call in a moment's notice!  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

Okay! We're ready!

-Girls in the WE HATE TRAVIS STOLL club

To all the Olympians that are not Zeus  
Yes, I did it. I asked Hermes for help setting things up, you know. Being a demigod means I couldn't see it. Thank Gods the tape already arrived.  
Shirou, Son of Apollo 

Shirou,

Do you have any other pranks planned for Zeus?

-Olympians except Zeus

Dear Carina  
You would be surprised when you find out what you can do with Internet, Torrents and Nero (That's how I was able to put the entire season in just one disc)

Shirou

Shirou,

Thank you so much! I'm so happy! Now, when I finish season 6, I can watch season 7 right after!

-Carina

To Nico and Thalia  
Yeah, they are really annoying. You don't know how many times they stopped me and begged me to tell them all about the triplets. Of course I didn't tell them. You can trust me. I will try to help you with everything. Including helping Thalia in 7 months. I got the tape. I finish writing this and I'm going to see it. Bye.

Shirou

Shirou,

_Yeah, they stop me all the time and ask a lot of personal questions. Like the exact day the babies were conceived._

**Thank you, we're gonna need all the help we can get. **

_-Nico, _**and Thalia**

Hated Zeus  
What if I did? Try and smite me. I will be back every time. Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter! Zeus! Jupiter!  
Shirou, Son of Apollo and proud of it.

Shirou,

YOU SHALL DIE!

-Zeus

Dear Annabeth  
I heard that Percy proposed to you.  
Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

Yeah, he did.

-Annabeth

Dear Kronos  
Nyan cat shall haunt you.  
A demigod that totally hasn't been sending you letters

Demigod,

What is a nyan cat?

-Kronos

Dear T and C  
I got Leo's dog!  
Llewelyn

Llewelyn,

Great! He's going to Camp Jupiter, so he can't get him back for a while. Let's steal another one! Let's make someone cry. Who will cry if we take their dog?

-The Stolls

Dear Leanna  
Hi  
an Athenian demigod aka Llewelyn

Dear Jupiter  
I pelted u with water balloons and there is nothing u can do about it! :D  
Kylie

Kylie,

I CAN SMITE YOU!

-Zeus

Dear Reyna  
Where is Octavian's soul currently?  
Kylie

Kylie,

In the possession of the OTC. Why?

-Reyna, Vice-president of the OTC

Dear Aphrodite,  
Why haven't you claimed me yet?! Is it because I'm only 12 and a 1/2?  
With all my love,  
Erin, Daughter of Aphrodite

Erin,

You will be claimed when the time is right. How do you know you're my daughter?

-Aphrodite

Dear Olympians

Do you have a full height?  
If so what is it?  
If not AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Olivia Daughter of Demeter

Olivia,

Well, we've never gotten measured.

-Olympians

Dear Percy,  
Yes... Chocolate ice cream.

Nora

Nora,

Have you ever tried blue ice cream?

-Percy

Dear Thalia,  
Oh, yeah. The lightning must have done it...

Nora

Nora,

Um, I have a question. Does Katie like Travis?

-Thalia

Dear Dad  
If I have any siblings at camp  
CLAIM THEM please  
Kylie

Kylie,

Okay.

-Your loving father

Dear Zeus,

Um, where is Camp Half-Blood again? And since I am your son, please do not blast me to oblivion cause I am taking a plane. Also, I am going to Olympus to give you a godly sized slap in the face for not telling me about Greek gods being real.

Love,

Your son, Halocrazi

P.S Can you vaporize my math teacher?

Halocrazi,

It's in Manhattan.

Also, no, I will not.

-Zeus

Dear half-brother Jason  
Where is cabin one again? Also can you teach me sword fighting since I always get killed almost by a hydra and a drakon and Krios since he found out I'm sorta related to you (note: remind me to slap dad for not telling the truth) and tell Porphyrion I am going to send him to Tartarus the hard way  
Love your half-brother Halocrazi

Halocrazi,

Cabin one is the big cabin. It's impossible to miss. Sure, I would love to!

-Jason

To Percy  
I heard that you're shocked because in 7 months, there are going to be 3 children that can control lightning and the dead. Guess what? One may be able to use magic.  
Shirou, Son of Apollo.

Shirou,

What?! How?!

-Percy

Dear Zeus  
Sure you will } but in the meantime ...  
ZEUS JUPITER ZEUS JUPITER ZEUS JUPITER ZEUS JUPITER ZEUS JUPITER ZEUS JUPITER ZEUS JUPITER ZEUS JUPITER ZEUS JUPITER ZEUS JUPITER ZEUS JUPITER ZEUS JUPITER ZEUS JUPITER !  
You need a therapist And I as soon as I get to America I will hit you with TWELVE MILLON WATER BALLOONS FILLED WITH HOT SAUSE, LEMON JUICE,MOLASSUS, AND BUBBLE GUM you have been warned MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHhaHH* takes breath* MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhaHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAhAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
I'd love to continue but Nico Just arrived ! YAY! BE PREPARED FOR BALLOONS!  
MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAACiao  
Still Hating You  
Licensed Water balloon thrower and your personal annoyance  
Violet di Angelo

Violet,

GRR! YOU SHALL DIE!  
-Zeus

Nico  
I dunno something about WWII? But that's why we should take the tour Even though we used to live there! I can't wait to see you and meet your friends and your fiancé! You DID propose RIGHT?  
Camp Half-Blood here I come!  
Also I'm totally gonna nail Uncle Zeus in the face with a bunch of nasty water balloons wanna help?

Your Very Hyper Lil sis  
Violet  
P.S The Longer you take the more hyper I get! So hurry!

Violet,

Oh…. Okay, yeah, sounds fun. Um… I didn't propose… we wouldn't be able to get married anyways, because we're only sixteen, so we would need two parent signatures, one from each of our parents, and Hades would sign it, but Zeus doesn't even know we're dating, so….

Sounds like fun!

I just got here, and I see you.

-Nico

Cari dell'Olimpo non sono Zeus  
I am NOT small!  
I do not like being called small!  
DO NOT CALL ME SMALL! Please.  
Also I'm going to hit Zeus In the face with a bunch of nasty water balloons wanna help? }

The mischievous demigod with twelve thousand water balloons  
Violet

Violet,

Okay, okay, we won't call you small.

Sure!

-Olympians except Zeus

Not so Dear Zeus  
YOU CANNOT SMITE ME EVEN IF YOU TRIED SO HA  
AND EVEN IF YOU CAN I'LL BE BACK *cue evil laugh*  
MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAhahHAHAHAHAHHAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH  
you know who it is so I won't even sign my name.

Demigod,

I do not know who you are. BUT I WILL SMITE YOU!

-Zeus

Dear Nico,

I don't know.

Raven

Raven,

Okay then.

Nico

Dear Thalia,

I'm not sure. Probably by helping you guys keep the secret when the babies are born

Raven

Raven,

Oh, okay. That would be great!

-Thalia

Dear Piper,

Yeah. So . . .did you ever have a crush on Leo?

Raven

Raven,

Ew, no! He's like my brother!

-Piper

Dear Jason,

Yep

Raven

Raven,

Yeah… so….

-Jason

Dear Sally,

Yeah! Do you remember a mom that threw her daughter into Tartarus?

Raven

Raven,

Yes, I do.

-Sally

Dear Percy,

I didn't think of that

Raven 

Raven,

Yeah. It's gonna be pretty dangerous. Someone told me that one's gonna be able to do magic.

-Percy

Dear Annabeth,

What would you do if Percy got you pregnant?

Raven

Raven,

Kill him.

-Annabeth

Dear Zeus,

You want to know what you did WRONG? You were born! Kronos is a better king then you!

Raven

Raven,

HOW DARE YOU! I AM THE KING OF THE GODS!

-Zeus

Dear Hera,

Men never are. I would divorce him.

Raven

Raven,

But… I'm the goddess of marriage… imagine a goddess of marriage that got a divorce….

Dear Artemis,

I HAVE NO CLUE!

Raven, a very mad hunter of Artemis

Raven,

Well, I am going to find them, and kill them.

-Artemis

Dear Stolls,

What to play a prank on Athena?

Raven, a girl with a prank in mind

Raven,

Sure! What is it?

-The Stolls

Dear Leo,

wow, your Leo? I heard so much about you. Dude your awesome. Plus I'm your half-brother, which is awesome! Hey what do you think of steampunk?

Sincerely, your new half-brother,  
Zayden, son of Hephaestus

p.s. I too have fire powers!

Zayden,

Yes, I am Leo. Why thank you, I know I'm awesome. Steampunk? It's okay, but I prefer advanced technology.

That's awesome! Maybe I can train you one day. I'm going to Camp Jupiter today to visit my girlfriend, but I'll meet you when I come back.

-Leo

Dear Khione,  
*stares deep into your eyes* you're... very cold.

From,  
Zayden, son of Hephaestus

Zayden,

Well, obviously.

-Khione

Dear Arty,  
*hugs you tightly* Arrrrrrrty, it's been such a long time. I miss you!

From,  
Zayden, son of Hephaestus

Zayden,

Um… who are you?

-Artemis

Dear All of Camp Half-Blood

I have Twelve thousand Very Disgusting Water Balloons here And I wish to throw them at Zeus will ya help me. We must band together as demigods and launch water balloons into his face!

Sincerely  
Violet di Angelo

Violet,

Sure! We love pranking Zeus!

-All of Camp Half-Blood

Dear Frank,  
Do you wanna build a snowman?  
With awesomeness,  
Apollo's little actress  
PS I know this is improv. I know your secret

Apollo's little actress,

Um, what?

-Frank

Percy,  
Oh, stuff. Very serious stuff.  
It's different taking care of a little brother than your own child, I think. Because you know that with your little brother you have mom's help. A child of your own means no help. And do not even go to the birth. She could have a surgery. It would be easier.  
It's like, if we actually went ahead and catalogued everyone in camp into a family tree...you'd never finish.  
You can always sleep in the roof. Or put something in your ears so you don't listen to us.  
OH YES! I will be honored to have her as my sister-in-law.  
Also, I am leaving to Camp Jupiter for some time brother.  
Love,  
Leanna

Leanna,

Um, okay?

Well, I don't think Thalia's mom was any help. Yeah, Annabeth's afraid of what's gonna happen when Thalia gives birth.

Yep. And we would all die of confusion.

Sleep on the roof? Really?

I'll be honored to have her as my wife.

Why? How long will you be gone?

Love,

Percy

Reyna,  
Well, that's gonna have to change. Too much work and no fun is a big 'No No' in my list.  
I have no idea ._.  
Yay! I'm pretty sure that you will get tired of me in a month xD I'll be there soon, I promise.

Leanna

Leanna,

That will be pretty difficult, considering the amount of work I have to do.

Oh well. Nothing new has happened here. I believe the Greeks were the first exciting thing to happen since I became praetor.

Most likely not. You're not nearly as annoying as some of these Romans. Then again, that might just be my opinion because I'm the person that everyone goes to when they have problems.

Also, I apologize for writing this letter so formally, for I have had to write letters like this since I came back, and it's hard to stop now.

Reyna

Carina,  
Just wait until you get to the 50th Anniversary Special. All the feels will attack you. I cried a lot. Also, one day we have to go eat fish fingers and custard. Okay, cover that crack any way you can think of. If it doesn't work, then just run out of cabin as fast as you can.  
Yeah, big gun Rose pure awesomeness.  
Curse you Daleks  
By the way, I will not be in camp for some time now. I will be going to Camp Jupiter.  
Leanna

Leanna,

Oh gods, there's a 50th anniversary special? Which season was that in? Or after? You know what I mean!

Yay! I'm excited to try it! I might have the same taste buds as the doctor! Also, no more apples, yogurt, or beans. Beans are evil. Bad, bad, beans.

I'm covering it with plaster and paint. Hopefully it will work.

I know right! I squealed so loudly so many times.

Cool! That place sounds awesome! How long are you staying?

Carina

Leo,  
I am almost ready. Meet you at the entrance of Camp in half-hour?  
Leanna

Leanna,

Okay.

-Leo

Annabeth,  
My dear soon to be sister-in-law. I want to say congratulations for your engagement to my brother! I have never seen him so happy! Also, anything you need for the wedding, I'll be more than happy to help!  
With a lot of love,  
Leanna

Leanna,

Thank you, Leanna! Do you wanna be a bridesmaid?

Sincerely,

Annabeth

Dear Zeus,

I know, lord.

A faithful demigod,  
Sam Raelus

Sam,

Good.

-Zeus

Dear Carina,

Wooooot! I'm being all nice to Zeus so it will happen :D

-soon-to-be(hopefully) god of fanboys and feels

Sam,

YAY! I WILL INFORM LEANNA!

-Carina

Dear Leo,

Thanks.

-Sam

Sam,

You're welcome. I'm leaving today.

-Leo

Dear Aphrodite,

We NEED to get Artemis a boyfriend! I think a man would do her good. C:

-Sam, Son of Hephaestus

Sam,

I know right!

-Aphrodite

Dear someone,

You are Travis, aren't you...

-Sam

Sam,

Nope.

-Someone

Dear Reyna,

CANDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

-Sam

Sam,

YYEEESSSSS CAAAAANNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

-Reyna

Dear Demigod Whovian Nation,

OH GOD, THE FEELS!

We need to make the Demigod Whovian Nation a thing! :o It can be led by me, Carina and Leanna :ooooooooo  
WE SHALL RULE!

-Sam, the ultimate fanboy

Sam,

YEAH!

-Demigod Whovian Nation

Dear Thalia and Jason

Thank you, thank You, thank You, You Are the best siblings ever! I really had a great time, and now I have a bed (yeppeeh :)) besides you, I don't have friends in camp... Can you tell me, who is lonely here, and who would be my friend?

-Alexandra

Alexandra,

You're very welcome! I'm glad you had fun with Thalia and I! Um, Katie's nice. So is Percy's sister, Leanna, and her friend, Carina. But they're a little, um… eccentric.

**Yeah. Also, it's probably best to get on the good side of the Hades/Pluto kids. **

**-Thalia**_, and Jason_

Dear Boy Who Won't Leave Me Alone,  
Leave me alone or Elsa I'll kill you, a suggestion from Lady Artemis herself!  
Cynthia Darling, Huntress of Artemis

Cynthia Darling,

You wouldn't kill me.

-Boy that won't leave you alone

Dear Percy,  
May I please come to the wedding? It'll be so be amazing, and don't get nervous, it's not like Athena will be there, oh wait... And don't get fruit filling cake, it will seem like a good idea at the time, but it tastes horrible!  
Cynthia Darling, Huntress of Artemis  
P.S You have to see Frozen!

Cynthia Darling,

Everyone in the two camps is invited! Okay, we won't get fruit filling cake.

-Percy 

Dear Melinda,  
I have an idea, let's throw Thalia a surprise baby shower!  
Cynthia Darling, Huntress of Artemis

Cynthia Darling,

That's a great idea! When should it be?!

-Melinda

Dear Thalia and Nico,  
I have names for your children, these are only suggestions. Mallory, Clara, and Hunter. What do you think? I can't wait until the babies come. Because when they do come, Nico will be full of life and not emo and all depressed! And Thalia, you're a hypocrite! You said you didn't want kids, yet the triplets are not mistakes.  
Cynthia Darling, Daughter of the Moon

Cynthia Darling,

_HEY! I am not emo and depressed!_

**I AM NOT A HYPOCRITE! Yes, I said I didn't want kids, but some amazing things aren't planned. They aren't mistakes, they're just unplanned, and I swear, if you're calling my kids mistakes, I WILL KILL YOU.**

**-Thalia, **_and Nico_

Dear Zeus,  
My friend, Jimmy, think you're a bad King because you keep fathering children, when you made a pact not to. They also think you don't look good in suits. Only telling you what they said, sir, Majesty.  
Cynthia darling, Huntress of Artemis

Cynthia Darling,

Well, tell your friend that I said that I WILL SMITE HIM!

-Zeus

Travis

Travis, Travis, Travis, how could you take someone's dog. You are lucky to be alive right now, you know. Dad doesn't bother to take your soul as he has no orders to. You're lucky the fates are letting you live. Shouldn't you be healed now with ambrosia and nectar? If you need I can get you out to a regular mortal hospital so you can recover in peace.

Ben, Son of Thanatos

Ben,

Yep, I'm healed, but it's fun being taken care of by Katie.

-Travis

Annabeth and Percy  
What?! The great mortal mind of Annabeth has not planned ahead for her own wedding?! The world is going to end run for your lives!  
Lol. Just teasing Annabeth. I thought you at least have an idea on what you want. So about how old are you going to hold the wedding? Also when you do hold the wedding do you mind I am the photographer? Just a small hobby of mind. Questions goes to both Percy and you Annabeth.

Your friend,  
Ben, son of Thanatos

Ben,

_Well, it was kind of unexpected. So I didn't have time to plan ahead. _

**Sure! That would be great!**

_Annabeth _**and Percy**

Zeus  
I told you once and I told you twice you better watch out actions have consequences. If you are reading this then you just got though a wonderful experience (Note: sarcasm).

So were the stygian chains combatable? Was your favorite part when your pass lovers screaming and kicking you? Or how about your children doing the same thing? Or how about when you started hearing voices telling you were a mistake? What about, when Kronos said that you made him proud? How did that feel making one of the coldest and cruelest titian proud? Have fun living with yourself hope you rot in Tartarus one day.

Ben, Your worst nightmare.

Ben,

YOU SHALL DIE AND ROT IN TARTARUS!

-Zeus

Hera  
So how was that prank/torture? Did you like the show? I can't believe he broke down like a baby. CD on the back enjoy.  
Ben

Ben,

Yes, I did enjoy it. It was quite hilarious.

-Hera

Kronos  
your case of beer as you asked for helping me with that prank. Plus a cd player and the cd of the prank. thank you again for the help.  
Ben

Ben,

You're welcome. I will enjoy watching that over and over again.

-Kronos

To whomever runs the demigod store,  
If you are reading this note first then you inside the box is CDs of a prank/torture I pulled on Zeus. WARNING: some scenes may be too much for young and sheltered kids. Enjoy.  
Ben

Thalia and Nico

So hey guys hope you are doing well. You looked nice today Thalia. I like your new jacket. Nico, nice hat. Anyways I sent you guys a tape of a prank/torture I did on Zeus. Was it to harsh? Enjoy the show I found it funny when it was muted. He cries louder than the screams of the underworld at its best. Which is disturbing. So again enjoy.

Ben  
P.S. you mind handing one of the discs to Annabeth and Percy. There should be two. Thanks.

Ben,

**Thank you! We now have a pile of DVDs of people pranking and torturing my father. That was a weird sentence. **

_Yeah, we'll give Percy and Annabeth one._

**-Thalia **_and Nico_

Dear Hazel,

Wow. You have A LOT to learn, my friend. Frazel is pretty much a couple name for you and Frank. But wow.

-Alicia

Alicia,

Oh… that's strange. Do you do that with everybody?

-Hazel

Percy,

YES!

-Alicia, the happy-dancing girl chopping heads off of dummies

Alicia,

Okay, don't chop off any real people's heads, okay?

-Percy

Dear Hera,  
Sorry I haven't talked in a while Zeus was trying to kill me. What kind of powers do your kids get?

- Owen son of Hera

Owen,

Oh… I'm sorry about that. He's not a very good person. Well, you are natural born kings and queens, and you can bless someone's marriage, so it is a happy marriage, and you can bless two people so that one day, they'll get married.

-Hera

**Okay, here are the letters for me:**

**Dear MM,  
Yup. He doesn't like Candy. He's 11.  
I was :( I'm SICK. AGAIN. Grrrr. So I'm having a Torchwood/Doctor Who marathon on the couch...  
It's so Bouncy-  
NO DOCTOR WHO? How is that like-possible?  
Sincerely,  
JJ da awesom  
PS. I understood the letter from Violet! (Yeah I'm that Awesome Lol)**

**JJ da awesom,**

**Wow. **

**Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't watched Torchwood yet, but I will eventually. It sounds interesting.**

**I KNOW RIGHT!**

**Sincerely,**

**MM**

**P.S That is pretty cool. I wish I could speak a different language. **

**Mm  
JOIN IT!  
Who do you think will win?  
No one  
llewelyn**

**Llewelyn,**

**NEVER!**

**I don't know….**

**MM**

**Dear Author (MM)**

Best story ever! I started reading when it had like, 29 chapters. Can you continue the Praetor's Baby story, too? Pleeeeeeease?

- iStormie(AKA Sam), Son of Hephaestus

**iStormie,**

**Thank you! Well, I have this story to update every day and I'm currently working on a book, and those two things plus fangirling take up most of my time, so my other stories are kind of on a hiatus... and I might put it up for adoption, so that someone that has the time to finish it, can finish it.**

**-MM**

**MM,**

Cool. I have a gray crazy horse named Willy.

-TWGYK12

**TWGYK12,**

**How often do you ride? I sadly can't ride right now, because I have to wait for the place where I ride to start another session, which will happen in the spring, because it's too cold. **

**-MM**

**So, this chapter if 4,000 words. Cool, huh. BBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!**


	55. Chapter 55

**HHHHHIIIIIIII! Um… here's the next chapter.**

Dear Nico,  
So if you're not in love with Thalia *sobs thalico forever* then who do you love/like?  
-A

A,

I love Thalia. The whole camp knows we're dating now, so there's really no denying it.

-Nico

Thalia,  
Hey Thalia! You have one day to live.  
-A

A,

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Thalia

Dear Percy,  
No. Should I?

Nora

Nora,

I guess not. It's good, though.

-Percy

Dear Thalia,  
Of course! You are so clueless!

Nora

Nora,

That makes so much sense! I realized that she's been taking care of him in the infirmary since you almost killed him. I have no idea how I didn't realize this sooner.

Also, why is she helping hurt him if she likes him?

-Thalia

Dear Nico,

I think it was about Thalia

Raven

Raven,

Oh gods, did you tell her?

Nico

Dear Thalia,

Great

Raven

Raven,

So….

-Thalia

Dear Piper,

Okay. So . . . Is he dating Reyna?

Raven

Raven,

Yeah! They're so cute together!

-Piper

Dear Jason,

Yeah . . . So . . .

Raven

Raven,

Um… what do we talk about now?

-Jason

Dear Percy,

Wow. I think magic comes from me. I have black magic.

Raven

Raven,

I don't know, but it's scary.

-Percy

Dear Annabeth,

Why?

Raven

Raven,

Okay, maybe I wouldn't kill him. I don't know what I would do.

-Annabeth

Dear Sally,

That was me.

Raven

Raven,

Really?! That's amazing! Well, not that you were thrown into Tartarus, but that you survived! Oh, you were so adorable when you were little!  
-Sally

Dear Artemis,

Can I help?

Raven

Raven,

Of course!

-Artemis

Dear Zeus,

King? KING?! WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU LITTLE PIECE OF S***!? I WOULD PREFER IF MR.D RULED!

Raven

Raven,

I AM THE KING! I RULE YOU! I WILL THROW YOU INTO TARTARUS!

-Zeus

Dear Hera,

You could marry someone else. I was just trying to help you out of a life of misery.

Raven

Raven,

Yes, I suppose so… but who would I marry?

-Hera

Dear Stolls,

Tell her Annabeth is pregnant.

Raven

Raven,

That's a great idea!

-Stolls

Lou Ellen,  
Hi! Okay, I didn't think this would work, so this is awesome!  
Hey listen, do you know a girl named Dixie? She would be your sister.  
Pixie  
(P.S, don't pay attention to the similarities in our names. It means nothing. Nothing at all...)

Pixie,

Dixie? Does she live at Camp Half-Blood?

-Lou Ellen

Dear Thalia and Nico,  
Yes, Nico, you are emo and depressed. Or at least you dress like it. And Thalia, chill. I was NOT saying they are mistakes. I'm sure they'll be totally adorable when they're born. So what do you think about the names I suggested? I like Clara the best. Hey Nico, do you wanna build a snowman?  
Cynthia Darling, Daughter of the Moon

Cynthia Darling,

_No, I am not! I'm a son of Hades, and it's perfectly normal to act like that if you're a child of Hades!_

**Good. They're nice, but I don't think they fit. Oh well, we'll discuss names later.**

_Build a snowman? What?!  
_**-Thalia, **_and Nico_

Dear Melinda,  
Let's have it next month. 1 month is enough to plan a surprise shower, right?  
Cynthia Darling, Huntress of Artemis

Cynthia Darling,

Okay! Yeah, it can't be that hard.

Also, you're a hunter of Artemis? I thought you guys were supposed to hate romance.

-Melinda

Dear Jimmy,  
I told Zeus you thought he was a bad king and looked bad in suits. And he said he would smite you.  
Cynthia darling, your friend

Dear Boy Who Won't Leave Me Alone,  
First of all, what is your name? Second of all, why won't you leave me alone? It's not like I'll date you, I'm a hunter.  
Cynthia Darling, Huntress of Artemis  
P.S I will kill you if you don't stop bothering me.

Cynthia Darling,

My name is Connor. Connor Stoll. Brother of Travis Stoll. I know you're a hunter ;)

I'm too charming to kill :D

Connor Stoll

Dear Percy,  
When is the wedding?  
Cynthia Darling, Huntress of Artemis

Cynthia Darling,

Um, we don't have an exact date, but sometime around next summer.

-Percy

Dear Lucy,  
Thanks. Oh no! Both of your sons took my dog now! This time it was Jasper my fireproof puppy-  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

Oh my goodness… I IMed them and told them not to anymore. I don't know why they are stealing your dogs, but they will be grounded for 8 years when they come back home.

-Lucy

Dear Travis,  
SO not. AND GIVE BACK JASPER YOU F******* S**** N*** F*** TO NEVER I*****.  
IF YOU NOTICED I'M A BIT P***** ABOUT MY COLD, WHICH YOU GAVE ME!  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

I will never return Jasper! You will have to pry him out of my cold, dead hands.

-Travis

Dear Thalia,  
That would be awesome-But would they inherit your powers?  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

I hope so. That would be awesome! I could train them in controlling lightning, and Nico could train them in raising the dead and shadow traveling.

-Thalia

Dear Leo,  
Yes I did! ALSO DID LLEWELYN TAKE YOUR DOG?  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

Um, I put him in a cage and took him with me, since I'm going to Camp Jupiter. Let me go make sure he's still in there.

HE'S GONE! HE'S GONE! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THEY GOT HIM, BUT THEY DID And HE'S GONE!  
-Leo

Dear Carina,  
Ok Meet you in 5!  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

Okay!

-Carina

Dear Apollo,  
Can't wait to hear the outcome!  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

I just got back from the meeting. I tried speaking really loud, but she got really angry for some reason. She screamed at me. She also banged her fists, kicked her feet, and yelled "MAKE HIM STOP!"

-Apollo

Dear Khione,  
Yeah I will! Hey Apollo's heading over right now-  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

I was there! It was even more hilarious than before! You're a genius!

-Khione

Dear Sean,  
That's apparent. Yous? And YES I AM  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Dear Jeannie,  
Oops. About what?  
Sincerely,  
Sean, SOJ

Dear Campers in my side of the prank war,  
Thought so. Hermes cabin. 8 O'clock. PM. Tonight. THEY TOOK JASPER  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

YAY! WE'LL BE THERE!

-Campers on your side of the prank war.

Dear Girls in the WE HATE TRAVIS Club,  
Tonight 8 Hermes Cabin! While everyone Tee-pees we'll go Kill Travis! (Or fine-Seriously maim him)  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

YAY! Can't wait!

-Girls in the WE HATE TRAVIS club

Dear Annabeth,  
WHAT? PERCY PROPSED AND YOU SAW IT UNFIT TO TELL THE LEADER OF THE PRCABETH FAN CLUB? UGH! DID YOU GET PREGNANT AND NOT TELL US TOO? (It was the only way to stop the Aphrodite girls from trying to set me up again, but I must admit I've taken to the job)  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

Um… yeah, he proposed. Sorry, but we didn't get to tell everyone yet.

Also, no, I am not pregnant. We already have Thalia, who has triplets due in seven months. The camp can't hold another pregnant girl.

-Annabeth

Percy,  
You'll see.  
Guess you're right...at least now she'll have someone to help her! Yeah, I am also scared of that. Who knows what can happen?  
Speaking about relatives...I just realized the Little Mermaid, Ariel, is our niece ._. Or half niece.  
Hey it's an option.  
Oh my Gods you two are on top of my OTP list, I swear.  
Um...I want to see Reyna and I'll be gone for some months. As soon as Thalia isn't pregnant I'll come back.  
Love,  
Leanna

Leanna,

Okay.

Yeah. I know right!

Oh… wow.

How about you sleep outside?

OTP?

Oh, you want to escape the nightmare that is pregnant, hormoney Thalia. I can't blame you.

Love,

Percy

Reyna,  
Meh, we'll figure something out c:  
I can imagine. As bad as that visit ended, you can't deny it was exciting to have something happen. Though anything else would've been better than the Camp getting almost blown...  
I will take that as a compliment c: I try very hard not to be annoying.  
Nah, don't worry about it.  
Also, Leo and I will be arriving sometime today.  
Leanna

Leanna,

Yeah.

It was probably the most exciting thing in the world. Sorry, I'm a daughter of Bellona, I find war exciting.

Wait until you meet some of the people here. Your whole perspective of the word 'annoying' will change.

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

Reyna

Carina,  
Yup! Watch it after you finish the seventh season, then watch the Christmas Special. The feels.  
Yup! Beans are bad. The only thing I can't agree with the Doctor is bacon. I love bacon. And you know what they say about apples. "An apple a day keeps the doctor away, but if the doctor is cute, screw the fruit"  
I trust you know what to do if it doesn't work.  
I just love her!  
I have high expectations of it! I'll be gone for some months.  
Leanna

Leanna,

Okay!

VOTE TO BAN APPLES! MAKE THE DOCTOR HAPPY!

Yes, I am going to do it right now. Wish me luck.

Me too!

Tell me how it is! Also, is there's a shop, take a picture and get me a souvenir! You know how much the Doctor loves little shops!

Carina

Leo,  
So...are we there yet?  
Leanna

Leanna,

Yes, we just got here.

-Leo

Annabeth,  
OH YES THANK YOU VERY MUCH.  
A squealing and excited Leanna

Leanna,

You're very welcome! I couldn't not ask you, you're my fiancée's little sis!

-Annabeth

Dear Llewelyn,  
Umm, hi there! c:  
Leanna

Dear Hera,  
You could become goddess of divorce as well, you know. Seriously, I think you need more jobs than just being married. Divorce may well be the first...  
Finwitch

Finwitch,

But who wants to be the goddess of divorce? Not me!

-Hera

Dear Athena,  
What is 678-9-54x7864- -8-9(8-7)  
This is not my math homework. I promise you. Really! It's true!  
From,  
Just Curious

Just curious,

Do you swear on the Styx?

-Athena

To All the Olympians that are Zeus  
I am getting something ready, but I can't tell you. It would ruin the surprise.

Shirou, Son of Apollo

Shirou,

Okay!

-Olympians except Zeus

To Carina  
You're welcome. I am the god of Downloading awesomeness. Monster Free Laptop? I'm going to get one. I wanted to be God of Sci-Fi, but apparently Joss Whedon already claimed that. Have you tried watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer? Not precisely my favorite but you could like it. Where's the party? I want to get away of my brothers. They're hurt and they're being big babies. I'll bring my own banana.  
Shirou, Son of Apollo

Shirou,

That's awesome! Everyone can be cool gods and goddesses! You mean you don't already have a monster free laptop?! *gasp* Being the god of sci-fi would be cool. No, I haven't seen Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I might add it to my list of fandoms that I want to join. The party is in the Ares cabin. We're also trying to cover up the crack in my wall, so you can help!

Carina

To Nico and Thalia  
Yeah, perhaps a code could do the trick. I seriously doubt that they could spend more than 30 seconds trying to crack the code. Nico, I put a book in the package. It's for you. Advices on Parenting. You could need it. You could try to hide on a cabin. It could be built in a way so Zeus wouldn't see it. I could try to get some help. Don't worry, no one will know. Just you.

Shirou

Shirou,

**That might work. We'll have to try it.**

_Thank you._

_-Nico, _**and Thalia**

To Reyna  
How about we make Octavian see him as a teddy bear and then he would see his human form ripping him open and he would feel a lot of pain?  
Shirou, Son of Apollo and hopefully soon, Junior Vice-President of the OTC. 

Shirou,

Cool idea! It sounds good! I'll tell our president!

Reyna, Vice-president of the OTC

Khione,  
despite the fact that I have fire powers, I like snow. It's awesome! Plus I think you are cute.  
Zayden, Son of Hephaestus

Zayden,

Ugh, I don't date fire boys.

-Khione

Artemis,  
I am very depressed by the fact that you forgotten me, because of my mother, you watched over me when I was a kid.  
Zayden, Son of Hephaestus

Zayden,

Zayden… ZAYDEN! I remember you! I haven't seen you in such a long time!  
-Artemis

Leo  
When are you gonna be back? Who is your girlfriend? I already know quite a lot about my powers and can do a lot. Also, when you get back, I am gonna show you something cool.

Zayden, fellow fire user

Zayden,

Um, I'm not sure. Percy's sister came with me, and she wants to stay for seven months, but I don't know how long I want to stay.

My girlfriend is Reyna. You should know who she is, she's kind of important.

Okay, I love cool stuff!

-Leo

Dear Jeannie,  
I am delusional, aren't I...I guess that's what too many feels do to you.  
*starts sobbing about Matt Smith, and why he had to go*  
-Sam, the poor fanboy son of Hephaestus

Dear Carina,  
YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!  
-Sam

Sam,

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

-Carina

Dear Leo,  
Cool. No, wait, you can't leave me here! Okay, my weirdness senses took over, and now I'm clinging onto the back of Argus's van while we are riding to camp Jupiter. I'm writing this with my tongue, TELL ARGUS TO TURN THE HEATER OFF!  
Your insane bro,  
Sam Raelus

Sam,

Okay, so we just stopped the van so you can come in. Dude, you're crazy.

-Leo

Dear DWN(Demigod Whovian Nation),  
Yes! It must be a thing! Okay, so, let's post flyers around camp for it. We can have our meetings in my cabin, I have a secret underground we can use. I have a doggie that can come, he's totally an epic fanboy, and-HOLEY S***! I HEARD THE STOLLS WERE AIMING FOR LEO'S DOG! BUT INSTEAD OF LEO'S DOG, THEY ACCIDENTALLY TOOK MINE! AHHHH! THOSE BOYS WILL ROT IN TARTARUS!

-SERIOUSLY P***ED OFF SAM

Sam,

LET'S ATTACK THEM WITH OUR SONIC SCREWDRIVERS!

-DWN

Dear Stolls,  
GUESS WHAT? YOU TOOK MY DOG INSTEAD OF LEO'S! I WILL KILL YOU, YOU WILL ROT IN H***! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, I WILL GET YOU! JUST MAYBE NOT ANYTIME SOON BECAUSE AT THE MOMENT I AM CLINGING ONTO THE BOTTOM OF A TRUCK!  
-P***ed off Sam

Sam,

No, we took both of them.

Dear someone,  
Idiot….  
-Sam

Sam,

YOU'RE AN IDIOT!  
-Someone

Dear Zeus,  
Yes, nobody respects you enough!*fake but highly convincing smile*  
-Sam

Sam,

I know right! Why is your smile fake but highly convincing?

-Zeus 

Dear Random,  
Kick the Stolls in the freaking nuts for me, will you?  
-Sam

Sam,

Okay!

-Katie

Dear Kronos,  
An annoying cat that flies about farting rainbows and constantly going  
nyanyanyanyanyan  
The same demigod

Demigod,

WHAT?! KILL IT!

-Kronos

Dear Zeus,  
Why is everyone mad at you? If you never lived all the other gods would still be in Kronos' stomach.  
Llewelyn, son of Athena

Llewelyn,

I know! I don't know why they hate me!

-Zeus

Dear Jason,

Well, now when I'm here... Can you teach me control the winds (I can use them, but I can't control them), flying and this stuff, and... Who is the best swordfighter in camp? Is it Percy?

-Alexandra

Alexandra,

Sure! I would love to teach you all that stuff! Percy and I are both the best. We're equally good.

-Jason

**Here are the letters for me:**

**Dear MM,  
YAY! Can you write me a letter for dear half-bloods? PLEASE!**

Nora

**Nora,**

**Sure! Sorry about not responding last chapter. Sometimes it's hard to sort out the reviews, and I mix up a couple.**

**MM**

**Dear MM,  
I know.  
I'm sorry too. It looks to be a cold-But dang my immune system being so good cause it's like my 5th cold ever so it's super horrible.  
It is-It's confusing, and a bit depressing at times (WHY WON'T THEY KISS?) {Talking about the most aggravating non-couple like ever} also not in the same tone as DW but still awesome!  
Yeah it's just like soooo annoying... I also feel like I'm gonna fall off.  
I also don't know how anyone can go without Banana's, Fez's, and Converses for like-anytime.  
Sincerely,  
JJ  
P.S. Yeah well I picked it up along the way.  
Also I changed it to JJ cause I'm not feeling that awesome right now-Quite the opposite in fact... Ba-bye**

**JJ,**

**Yeah, that must suck. I've been locked in my room all winter, so I haven't had the chance to catch a cold.**

**It sounds aggravating. That's how I like my shows :)**

**IKR!**

**Sincerely,**

**MM**

**Dear Author,  
Who's your godly parent?**

- Owen son of Hera

**Owen, **

**My godly parent is Apollo.**

**-MM**

**Dear Author,  
I'll take it! Question: How do you post a story...? o.o  
-iStormie"Storm", Son of Hephaestus**

**Storm,**

**You make a document and write the story, then you go on your account on Fanfiction and click 'Doc manager', which is under 'publish'. Write the name of the document then choose the document that you wrote then submit the document. After that, go to 'new story' which is also under 'publish', and put in the information of the story, then you post it. If you need to update a story, you write another document, submit it on doc manager, then go to 'manage stories' under 'publish' and click the story you want to update. Then go to 'content/chapters' click 'post a new chapter' then add the chapter name and the document. I know it sounds complicated, but you'll get used to it.**

**-MM**

**Mm  
I SHALL SMI-no that's Zeus' line. Hmm... how about I SHALL OBLITERATE YOU!  
Yeah...more like it  
Llewelyn**

**Llewelyn,**

**Haha, I don't think you understand that I control this story. I could kill you off.**

**MM**

**BBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEE!**


	56. Chapter 56

**HHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIII! So, I'm supposed to get a sonic screwdriver and vortex manipulator from Amazon either today or tomorrow. I hope it comes today.**

Dear Nico,  
YES! This is awesome! THALICO FOREVER!  
-A  
PS: I didn't send Thalia the one day to live thing. Even though it was signed "A" I swear to the River Styx it wasn't me.

A,

Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm surprised the Aphrodite kids didn't already tell you everything that's going on with us? Did they tell you the other thing?

Nico

Thalia,  
Scratch that, you have two days to live! Starting yesterday, see you dead tomorrow!  
-A

A,

But… I'm pregnant… you can't….

-Thalia

Dear Hera,  
Okay mom let me know if this letter gets through. Zeus actually threw me into Tartarus himself. Please divorce him. I need you. :,(

- Owen son of Hera

Owen,

Oh my goodness, my baby. Are you alright? Are you hurt too badly? Don't worry, I'm going to talk to him right now, then I'll come and find you. If I need to get a divorce to make you happy, then I will.

Sincerely,

Your mother, Hera

Dear Athena,  
I swear on the river Styx! Honestly!  
From,  
Just Curious

Just curious,

Well then, why do you want to know?

-Athena

Dear Artemis,  
Do you think you could destroy this annoying boy in my gym class who makes me want to scream?  
From,  
Ali daughter of Apollo

Ali,

Sure! What's his name?

-Artemis

Dear Apollo,  
You equals awesome  
You are my dad which is cool  
Let's hang out sometime  
From,  
Ali daughter of Apollo

Ali,

That was amazing! *claps* I would love to hang out!

-Apollo

Dear Hephaestus,  
I think I broke my pen while reading fanfics. Can you fix it?  
From,  
Ali daughter of Apollo

Ali,

Can't you just use a different pen?

-Hephaestus

Dear Aphrodite,  
My crush and I now go to different schools and I haven't seen him in a year! What do I do?  
From,  
trying a long distance relationship

Trying a long distance relationship,

Awww, I love long distance relationships! Why don't you invite him to visit you while you're on spring break!  
-Aphrodite

Dear Hermes,  
Do you like popcorn?  
From,  
Ali daughter of Apollo

Ali,

Yeah, kinda.

-Hermes

Dear Lucy,  
Thanks! But what if they don't come back home?  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

Good point, if they know they're in trouble, they'll stay for the school year. I'll tell Chiron so that he can decide their punishment.

-Lucy

Dear Travis,  
Ok! We'll do that.  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

Wait, no! I didn't mean… oh, whatever. Here, wait a second… okay, if you come into the infirmary, then I will do something to Katie that she's gonna hate. I have her pushed up against a wall, here I'll let her write something.

_HELP ME! HE'S ABOUT TO FREAKING KISS ME! HE'S LIKE AN INCH AWAY FROM MY FACE AND I'M GROWING VINES AT HIS FEET BUT IT'S NOT HELPING!_

If you do not surrender the war, I will do it.

-Travis, _and Katie_

Dear Thalia,  
Do you want your kids raising ghosts?  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

Yep.

-Thalia

Dear Leo,  
Llewelyn took him! Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr. I need some pranking tools and some really awesome arrows ASAP.  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

Okay, I'll see what I can make from the Roman supply of tools. Camp Jupiter is awesome!

-Leo

Dear Carina,  
Patched! Just be glad I'm a daughter of Ares or Miri would have killed you-  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

I'm a daughter of Ares, too… it's just hard to tell, because I'm always in Leanna's cabin.

-Carina

Dear Apollo,  
Hmm. That's really weird. Ah well. Maybe you should send her some jackalope or something.  
Maybe she's tone deaf!  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

Yeah, I know. Okay! My poor sister is deaf.

-Apollo

Dear Khione,  
I am aren't I? Ahh. Also I got the tapes of all recent prank wars. ALL OF THEM! Want some? I can send you season 1!  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Khione,

I would love that!

-Khione

Dear Sean,  
If you don't know you're an idiot. AND DON'T USE MY THINGY!  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Dear Jeannie,  
I'm an Idiot. Also what thingy?  
Sincerely,  
Sean, SOJ

Dear Campers OMSOTPW (On My side of the prank war. Writing it all out takes wayyy to long and isn't helping my dyslexia)  
Good One! Now just make sure Hermes doesn't catch wind of this and we're home free!  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

YEAH!

-Campers OYSOTPW

Dear girls in the WE HATE TRAVIS Club,  
Nice work! Those cuts will make excellent scars!  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

Lol, that was fun. BTW, where's Katie?

-Girls in the WE HATE TRAVIS club

Dear Annabeth,  
Eh Whatevs.  
And It's holding like 5 pregnant girls-  
Sincerely,  
Jeannie, DOA

Jeannie,

Who else is pregnant?!  
-Annabeth

Lou Ellen,  
Sha! I mean, yes. Don't tell her I messaged you though. See, I'm worried about her, so could you keep an eye on her?  
Pixie

Pixie,

Okay, but why are you worried about her?

-Lou Ellen

Dear Percy,

What do you think of people pairing you with Luke?

-Leslie

Leslie,

I think that it's gross and people should stop doing it.

-Percy

Dear Jason,

Do you ever wonder what would have happened if Hera hadn't wiped your memory?

-Sabella

Sabella,

I don't really wonder about that much, because it confuses me.

-Jason

Dearest Percy Jackson,

Tomorrow at sunrise I will kill you in your sleep then grind your bones up and sprinkle the bone-crumbs onto my ice cream. Please drink a lot of milk so your bones will have plenty of calcium.

-Kronos' nutty sidekick

Kronos' nutty sidekick,

O.O uh… I… I just won't sleep….

-Percy

Dear Aphrodite,

I have a crush on a boy who doesn't even know I exist! How do I talk to him? And what could I talk to him about?

-Too shy to make a move

Too shy to make a move,

Start off by saying hi and telling him your name. Where did you meet this boy?

-Aphrodite

Malcolm,  
*blushes* you keep making me blush! Stop doing that!  
Jenny

Jeannie,

Never! You're cute when you blush :)

Malcolm

Tartarus,  
Where should I meet you to discuss how to dethrone him? And who do you think would be a better ruler than Zeus? I am thinking Percy Jackson, but I don't know.  
Jenny  
P.S. Sorry about Zeus sending me to you uh ten times!

Jenny,

Just come visit me. It's not like you haven't gotten out of me ten times already.

-Tartarus

Annabeth,  
I honestly didn't expect you too. Also, if you don't see Thalia around much, that's me.

-Jenny

Jenny,

So, Percy and I are getting married sometime next summer.

-Annabeth

Dear Thalia,  
You could live here if you want. I know that you would be able to learn a little bit of healing magic for your grandmother was a healer. If you don't want to live here and just visit when you need to, that is fine until you actually have your triplets though. That will be hard to hide in camp. So what did you think of the Isle?  
Jenny

Jenny,

So, I can move there when I have them? That would be amazing! I'm actually really excited!

-Thalia

Lady Hera,  
Thank you for your blessing! That was a nice surprise! Also, thank you for getting Zeus to stop. I have two questions. 1. What do you think of Thalia being pregnant? And 2. Who do you think would be a better ruler than Zeus?  
Respectfully and in Gratitude,  
Jenny  
P.S. Do you have any ideas for what I should freeze him into next?

Jenny,

You're welcome! Um, I'm not really sure… I guess it's okay. I mean, she's a little young, but she's very mature for her age. Also, I don't want to say me, because that would be selfish… maybe Poseidon or Hades… I'm not sure….

Also, I am officially getting a divorce with Zeus. He threw my son into Tartarus.

Annoying Uncle who is even more egotistical than Apollo (a.k.a Zeus)  
And you said that your wife wouldn't care! Ha! Also, who could be a better ruler than you?  
Jenny who just got out of TARTARUS FOR THE 11TH TIME!

Jenny,

NO ONE COULD BE A BETTER RULER THAN ME!  
-Zeus

Dear half-brother,

Of course not!

Raven

Raven,

Are you sure?

Nico

Dear half-brother's girlfriend,

So . . .

Raven

Raven,

So….

-Thalia

Dear Piper,

Yeah

Raven

Raven,

He went to Camp Jupiter to visit her. Isn't that adorable?

-Piper

Dear Jason,

I don't know

Raven

Raven,

Well, I don't know, either.

-Jason

Dear Percy,

It always is

Raven

Raven,

Yeah….

-Percy

Dear Annabeth,

Thank him?

Raven

Raven,

Why would I thank him?

-Annabeth 

Dear Artemis,

Yeah!

Raven

Raven,

We'll kill them as soon as we find them.

-Artemis

Dear Zeus,

I having nothing to say to a b****.

Raven

Raven,

I WILL SMITE YOU!

-Zeus

Dear Hera,

Who is someone you love more than Zeus?

Raven

Raven,

I don't know... By the way, Zeus and I are officially getting divorced. He threw my son into Tartarus.

-Hera

Sam,  
Guess who helped the Stolls?  
A demigod who is anonymous

Dear Kronos,  
NO!  
Haven't you figured out who I am yet?  
Demigod

Demigod,

No… WHO ARE YOU?!  
-Kronos

Dear Leo  
Guess Who took your dog  
Demigod who didn't take your dog

Demigod,

Llewelyn, I know it's you. I'm not stupid.

-Leo

Leanna  
sooo... What's it like at camp Jupiter?  
Llewelyn

C and T  
Good idea to go for Sam's dog whilst I went for Leo's  
your partner in pranking Llewelyn 

Llewelyn,

Thank you. Whose dog should we take next?

-The Stolls 

Dear Jupiter Zeus  
If you were not immortal I would kill u.  
Kylie

Kylie,

Well, I am, so you can't.

-Zeus

Dear Thalia,  
It's a love hate relationship... Confusing, but sweet.

Nora

Nora,

Oh… it is confusing. Btw, Travis has Katie captive in the infirmary, threatening to kiss her is anyone tries to stop him.

-Thalia

Dear Percy,  
Soooo, do you like the muppets?

Nora

Nora,

Yeah, I guess.

-Percy

Dear Katie,  
HURT *gasps* TRAVIS *pants* threw me in pool *faints*

Nora

Nora,

I AM SO GOING TO KILL HIM! When he lets me go! Oh, I'm kinda being held captive by Travis in the infirmary. He's threatening to kiss me. HELP!

-Katie

Dear Annabeth,  
*gasps* SPOILER ALERT! MEGGIEMOGETPEOPLEOUTOFBOOKSDUSTFINGERTRAITORELINORLOVESBOOKS! Done!

Nora

Nora,

Um….

-Annabeth

Dear Apollo,  
Your Haikus stink. I'm saying this, and I'm RELATED to you!

Nora

Nora,

My haikus do not stink! Did Arty put you up to this?

-Apollo

Dear Someone,  
Hello...

Nora

Nora,

Hi… who is this?

-Juniper

Dear Hera,  
Cows stink. You look like a trucker.

Nora

Nora,

How do I stink?!

-Hera

Dear Aphrodite,  
PERCABETHCALEOFRAZELJASPER *breathes*

Nora

Nora,

ALL THE SHIPS! PERCABETH! LEYNA! FRAZEL! JASPER! THALICO!

-Aphrodite

Dear Athena,  
Have you read Inkheart? I'm reading it.

Nora

Nora,

No, I have not. Is it good?

-Athena

Dear Octavian,  
Teddy bears will rise... with knives [provided by the OTC]

Nora

Nora,

Grrrr… I hate you.

-Octavian

Percy,  
I do hope you are fine and unharmed by the time I get back. If not, I will make sure you have a nice coffin c:  
Talk about shocking revelations and crazy relatives.  
Ummm how about no? If I were alone, of course I'd sleep outside, but if I have guests no! It's rude to make them sleep outside.  
One True Paring.  
That is actually an extra to why I left. Thanks for pointing it out! c:  
Love,  
Leanna

Leanna,

I hope so too.

Yeah… did you know that Ariel's mom's name is Athena… so… yeah.

True, true.

Oh….

Yeah… you're lucky.

Love,

Percy

Reyna,  
True, very true. However, don't expect Greeks to invade right now. Unless you consider Leo and I going an invasion.  
That bad they are?  
WE ARE HERE NOW!  
Leanna

Leanna,

Eh, you could count as an invasion if you wanted to. I mean, you could barge in and yell "Take me to your leader!" You'd end up seeing me sooner.

Yep.

OMG YES!

Reyna

Carina,  
Oh and wait until you see "The Angels take Manhattan" you will need all the tissues in camp.  
YES. BAN APPLES. Did you know 10 hates pears?  
Good luck my young Doctor!  
So I just arrived and I can describe this place in one word. AMAZING. It's so big and the buildings are so beautiful! The Romans have amazing architecture! They are very strict though...and I already know what to bring you!  
Leanna

Leanna,

Wait, didn't the daleks already take Manhattan? Gosh, aliens are running out of places to go.

Really?

Thank you! Thankfully, it's staying covered. For now.

It sounds awesome! How strict? Great! Maybe we can go there together one day in my TARDIS.

Carina

Leo,  
WUPWUP! THEN ON WE GO MY TRUSTWORTHY COMPANION!  
Leanna

Leanna,

Companion?

Anyways, YAY! I'm so excited to see Reyna!

-Leo

Annabeth,  
Aww. Have I ever told you how much I adore you?  
Leanna

Leanna,

Aww, you're so sweet.

-Annabeth

Dear Percy  
HELP JUPITER IS TRYING TO KILL ME WITH LIGHTNING!  
Kylie

Kylie,

Go to a child of Zeus! They should be able to help you!

-Percy

Dear Carina,  
YESSSS- What are we YESSSSing about again? :p  
-Sam

Sam,

Um… I don't know.

-Carina

Dear Leo,  
Oh thank god! Sorry that I am covered in ash. I'm writing this letter instead of talking because if I talk the layers of ash that are currently on my lips will all go into my mouth o.o Leanna is giving me a weird look. Please tell her to stop.  
-Sam, your ash-covered bro

Sam,

Okay, we just got here. They should be able to help you.

-Leo

Dear Katie,  
THANKS!  
-Sam

Sam,

Yeah… he's holding me captive right now… I already did what you told me to do, but he still won't let me go.

-Katie

Dear Stolls,  
I...will...get...you...you...will...die...  
-Sam, who just sent my, now able to maim, prototype of a dalek after you

Sam,

Nope.

-The Stolls

Dear DWN,  
Aha! I just sent my prototype of a Dalek after them! They should be in the infirmary for about a week after it gets them. I set it maiming mode.  
Either way, it will get them! I made some updates sonics that can actually control electronics! You just click the button, and it lights up, and just plainly imagine what electronic you want to control, and it does it. Sadly, it cannot control daleks, monster-proof laptops or phones (due to the bronze on them) but I am working on it. They can open all doors! They is also a little lever on the bottom so you can control which version of the screwdriver it is in c: Plus, send me a list of your names. I need to know how many Whovian gift bags to make! All I know is there isn't very many whovians at camp. :c  
-One of your leaders, Sam

Sam,

Brilliant! We look forward to using them!

-DWN

Dear Zeus,  
It's just because I am awesome c:  
-Sam

Sam,

Well, people need to start respecting me. You are the only one that has shown me any respect.

-Zeus

Dear Someone,  
Who are you? Connor?  
-Sam

Sam,

...yes….

-Someone

Dear Chiron,  
Please book Connor a bed in the infirmary. I hear Travis already has a reserved bed. c:  
-Evilly Scheming Sam

Sam,

Remember, if you kill someone, dessert gets taken away.

-Chiron

Dear Nico,  
Since you're going to have triplets, (They were two boys and a girl, right?), you should name them: Luke Marco, Bianca Diana, and Mario Jason. You like the names?  
-Steven, Son of Apollo

Steven,

Actually, it's two girls and a boy, but nice names.

-Nico

Dear Sam,

PLEASE MAKE ME A SONIC SCREWDRIVER? Sorry, I just started watching Doctor Who. I need one. I wanna join the DWN.

-Alicia

Dear Hazel,

No, I didn't make it up. Blame the Aphrodite kids.

-Alicia

Alicia,

Oh, okay.

-Hazel

Dear Percy,

Sorry, training. HAPPY DANCE!

-Alicia

Alicia,

HAPPY DANCE!

Wait, why are we happy dancing again?

-Percy

Dear Carina and Leanna,

OMG THE FEELS. I just started to watch DW. I've only watched until episode 6, but THE FEELS. I cried. Cried. That dalek... I don't know to feel sorry for it or hate it.

I WILL COME TO THE PARTY! Can I bring chocolate pudding?

-Alicia

Alicia,

Hi, this is just Carina. Leanna went to visit Camp Jupiter. Good luck, fellow whovian. Your feelings for the dalek will be clear soon.

Also, beware the season 2 finale. You will need lots of tissues.

Sure!

-Carina

Leo,  
Reyna? Wait isn't she the praetor of New Rome? You lucky dog. Then again, us flaming dudes get all the good girls. Can't wait to finally meet ya.  
Zayden

Zayden,

Yep. Have you met her? She's beautiful.

I know right! All the girls love us.

-Leo

Khione,

Why? Can't handle the awesomeness?

Zayden

Zayden,

No, because they're annoying.

-Khione

Artemis,  
yes, you remember!

Zayden

Zayden,

Yes, I do! I haven't seen you in so long! Where are you?

-Artemis

HELLO LORD OF THE LOSERS, THE JERKS, THE UNFATFUL, AND MOST OF ALL DRAMA KING ZEUS!

You think you can smite me and throw me in to Tartarus then you a sadly mistaken. I AM BEN son of Thanatos, Descendent of Khione, traveler of the world, you want me come and get me.

Ben, I will become your worse night mare

P.S. MWAHAHAHAHA  
P.S.S Eat snow jerk (snow ball goes into Thunder butt mouth)

Ben,

I WILL SMITE YOU!

-Zeus

Annabeth and Percy

Cool, let me guess wedding will be on the beach with either the ocean or a building as a backdrop or is it going to be held at camp half-blood. Hmm, either way I look forward to your guys wedding.

Have you guys been to the new world trade center? It is quite nice I haven't gone there in person but videos of the place look spectacular. Was one of your brother or sister involved in the designing of the building Annabeth? Percy, if you could would you want to own a yacht or did your dad give you one already?

Ben, your wedding photographer

Ben,

**We've been trying to find a good place that has amazing architecture and water.**

_I've seen pictures of the world trade center and it is amazing! I would love to go there!_

**No, I don't own a yacht, but it would be cool. Maybe I'll get one as a wedding gift.**

_Annabeth _**and Percy**

Travis and Conner  
I can't believe you took my camera. Hand it over or you are in a galaxy of trouble consider all resources revoked. Check your stores all of your pranking stuff that you have is mine.  
Give me back my camera. Now!  
One P**** of Ben

Ben,

But we need it!

-The Stolls

**So, here are the letters for me:**

**Dear MM,  
Ah. Lucky You! Or not lucky you-or-you know what whatever.  
You'll love torchwood then!  
Totally-Like once I was riding in the OBX on the beach and when my horse jolted into a trot I literally fell backwards-I regained myself but still.  
Sincerely,  
JJ**

**JJ,**

**Yeah, I know. **

**I bet I will! **

**Oh gosh, that sounds scary :S **

**Sincerely,**

**MM**

**Mm  
fine I won't kill you...only because someone *cough*Jeanne*cough* said I would die if I did kill you  
Llewelyn**

**Llewelyn,**

**Haha! **

**MM**

**Dear MM,  
It's ok! JUST DO IT! PWEASE!**

Nora

**Nora,**

**Well, I tried, but I already reviewed for chapter 4, and I can't review twice for one chapter, but I just got an email telling me that there's a new chapter, so YAY!**

**MM**

**Okay my computer's about to die! BBYYYYYYEEEEE!**


End file.
